Just Might Make Me Believe
by kachilee07
Summary: This was not the way she imagined her life going. Looking for a change, she jumps into a crazy new job opportunity. And finds herself falling for someone she knows is wrong for her. Every relationship has ended in lies, so how can she trust what he says?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** So I originally started writing this back in August. And I never had any intention of ever publishing it. Well. Apparently that's changed. Lol. Thanks to some encouragement from Carlos'sCupcake (who is pretty much one of the greatest writers on here. Seriously - she's awesome!), I've decided to go ahead and do it. I'm actually almost finished with it, so updates will be regular. And I obviously don't own them (there - general disclaimer done). So there ya go. Hopefully it's not too bad. :)  
**

* * *

Kate Sullivan stood last in a long line of fans, waiting for her turn to enter the room. The line ahead of her was full of teenage girls eager to meet their idols. Kate smiled sympathetically as a few walked out of the room, tears streaming down their faces. It was about that same age that she had met her own idols and, of course, had the same reaction. She checked her watch as the line slowly moved forward.

Inside the room that she inched closer to held a world famous band. Each girl who entered had the opportunity to spend a few minutes with them, talking, getting autographs and pictures. A friend of Kate's had won the meet and greet pass that was currently in her hand. Unfortunately, Shelly's work schedule conflicted with this, so the pass was given to Kate. While Kate enjoyed their music, she wasn't the super fan Shelly was. Having had a few days off, Kate decided to make a mini vacation out of it. So she packed a bag and made the four-hour drive to Atlanta for the meet and greet and show. After all, she couldn't even remember the last time she'd even had the money for a vacation.

It took another 20 minutes, but finally Kate was next to go in. Her heart sped up slightly as the door opened. Shaking her long brown hair back, she stepped into the room as the previous girl stepped out, shaking. The four men at the table smiled up at her as she walked in.

"Come on in," Kendall said. Kate smiled back and stepped forward.

"Um hi. I'm Kate," she replied. She reached into her purse and pulled out a CD insert Shelly had given her. "Would y'all mind signing this?"

"Sure. Hand it here." This time James spoke. Kate handed the insert to him, jumping back slightly when their fingers brushed. He smirked slightly at her before taking a sharpie. "Kate with a K, right?"

"Actually, could you sign it to Shelly?" One eyebrow rose at her in question.

"Shelly? Is that your middle name or a stage name or something?" asked Logan. Kate laughed.

"No. Shelly's my best friend. She's a huge fan of yours. Not that I'm not a fan. I do enjoy your music! She's the one who won this meet and greet, but her work schedule meant that she couldn't come. So she gave the pass to me since my work isn't exactly steady," Kate finished quickly. James chuckled and passed the insert down after he finished signing.

"So what do you do then?" he asked, his eyes staring her down.

"Well, I build display fixtures mostly. Then there's the house sitting, pet sitting, being a nanny, a personal assistant and any other odd job I come across. Oh, and I also have my own business. Here." She fished out a handful of business cards and handed them to the men before common sense took over.

"'Crocheting?'" Carlos read. Kate felt the blush rise into her cheeks.

"Oh my goodness. I definitely just handed y'all business cards to my crochet business like you'd be interested in that. I am so sorry. I'm not normally this scattered. I work with preteen boys, so I'm pretty grounded. I can't believe I just did that…and now I'm rambling. Just tell me to shut up." Kate's eyes closed as the four men started laughing. "I'll take the cards back." She made to reach for them, but James stopped her.

"I don't know. I think I'd like to hold onto this. I've never met someone who does all that. Sounds pretty interesting to me. What do you guys think?" he asked, turning his head to his band mates.

"Oh definitely. No worries, Kate," Logan stated as he handed her back the CD insert. Kate put it safely back in her purse and started to slowly back up.

"Right," she said slowly. "Well before I start to embarrass myself anymore, I'm just going to go and head back to my hotel room. Thanks for the autograph and um…I can't wait for the show tonight. So…bye," she finished lamely before practically fleeing the room.

She made it out to her car and was half way out of the parking lot before she started laughing at what had just transpired. Trust her to start rambling on about nothing in front of four guys who had no interest. Kate was brought out of her laughter by her phone ringing. She pulled into another parking space and frowned at the unknown number before answering.

"Kate Sullivan," she said into the phone.

"Hey Kate," said a male voice. "It's Kendall…you know? From Big Time Rush?" Kate stared open mouthed at the phone.

"Um. How did you get my number?" she asked. He laughed.

"Your business cards, remember?"

"Oh right," Kate replied weakly. She gave a feeble laugh at that. "Did I leave something there?"

"Nope. We just had some extra time before our sound check and wanted to know if you wanted to come back and hang out for a bit. Get like a backstage tour and what not."

Kate continued staring at her phone, unsure about what she just heard.

"Kate? You still there?" came Kendall's voice. Kate shook her head and responded.

"Really? You want me to come back? But…" Her question was interrupted.

"Sure! I'll meet you by the back entrance to bring you in. See you in a few minutes," Kendall said before hanging up.

Kate hung up her phone and put it back in her purse before turning back around. A few minutes later and she found herself being led backstage towards the dressing rooms by Kendall.

The next thing Kate knew, she was sitting in a comfy armchair talking to all four members.

"And you wanted me to come back why?" she asked them.

"We've never met anyone who does all that. You're definitely one of the more interesting people we've met," Logan replied. Kate's right eyebrow rose at that.

"So do you do this at every show? Pick some random girl to come backstage? Oh man, is this going to turn into some sex thing, because I'm totally not prepared for that!" she rushed out, her eyes big. The four guys started laughing at her expression. Kate realized what she said and felt the embarrassment creep up into her cheeks. "I'm so sorry! I swear I have no filter sometimes!" James paused his laughter long enough to answer her.

"No. I promise it's not some 'sex thing.' And we don't always do this. Most the time we don't even have time for this. And if we do, it's usually with family or friends."

Kate looked confused at them.

"Y'all were really that interested in what I do?" she asked.

"Well yeah. It sounds totally exhausting," Carlos responded. This time it was Kate's turn to laugh.

"As opposed to what y'all do?" She laughed again. "It can be. Mainly it's just tiring trying to remember where to go when."

"So why do you do it all? And how?"

"Well. I graduated from college about a year and a half ago with a degree in music. I had no idea what I wanted to do. So I came back home and got a job in retail for a while. Of course, that doesn't pay for my student loans, so I started doing every odd job that I could. I housesit and pet-sit for typically a week at time. I nanny whenever I can. I started my own crochet business to throw in some extra cash. Then I started as an assistant for some other acquaintances. Mostly that consists of organizing and coordinating various events for them and doing anything they need," Kate finished.

"You said you taught too. Are you a music teacher?" Logan asked.

"Some what. I teach pre-teen boys three times a week for an after school program. Then I run the music and direct every Christmas program for all the kids. I typically have about 40 3 year olds to 12 year olds. But that's all volunteer work."

Kate was met by blank stares.

"You teach preteen boys? And 40 other kids?" Kendall asked, followed by Carlos, "And you're how old?"

"I'll be 23 in a few weeks."

"You're insane. We've been preteen boys. How in the hell did you get into that?" asked Logan. Kate laughed.

"I got placed with preteen boys because of my patience I guess. I thought our leader was crazy at first. But I love my boys. I know how to handle them. We do crazy and fun things, but they know not to cross me. Otherwise Miss Kate turns into a hard ass," she replied. The four guys laughed at that.

"Yeah, I guess you'd need to be," James stated. "What's your favorite job to do?"

Kate thought for a few moments before responding.

"Well. I really love getting to organize things. I loved running my kids Christmas program. I directed the entire thing. I made sure that everything ran the way it was supposed to. It was a lot of pressure, but when it all came out, it was totally worth it."

The guys looked back and forth at each other, silently communicating in front of Kate. Kate stared at them, puzzled. "What?" she asked apprehensively. Kendall was the first to respond.

"Well, as it happens, we were looking for…"

"We've got to get ready for the sound check and show," Logan interrupted. He shot a pointed look at Kendall, then smiled apologetically at Kate.

"Right," Kendall said slowly. "You're welcome to watch the sound check and hang out anywhere backstage."

Every one stood up at the same time. Kate made her way to the door.

"Of course. Can y'all point me in the direction of the bathroom?"

* * *

It was about 20 minutes before show time and Kate was lost backstage. She pushed her long hair out of her face and blew out a frustrated breath as she turned another wrong corner.

"I just want to get to my seat out in the arena. Is it really that difficult?" she muttered. She turned around and ran right into a very solid male. Two arms grabbed her and kept her from falling.

"Whoa there." Kate looked up and found herself staring into James' eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that! I think I'm a little lost. I'm trying to find my way out into the arena." She gave him a simple smile.

"Go down the end of this hallway and make a left. Security will help you out there."

Kate was suddenly aware of her body pressed up against his. His hands gripped the backs of her arms, holding her close to him. Every nerve stood on end feeling him so close. A blush crept up cheeks.

"Thanks," Kate whispered. She looked down and tried to step back. "Um, James?"

"Oh right!" James let go of her as they both backed away. A voice down the hall startled them.

"Hey James! Come on man!" Carlos yelled. James nodded at him.

Kate stepped around James and started walking down the hallway. She was stopped by James' voice.

"Don't get lost again. There's this really awesome band playing that you're gonna want to hear." Kate turned and smiled at him.

"Have a great show," she replied. He threw her a quick grin before they both turned and walked away.

* * *

"Miss Sullivan?" Kate was interrupted from her dancing by a security guard. She stopped dancing to look at him. "Come with me."

Kate frowned at him in protest. "But it's the end of the show! I don't want to miss the last song!" The guard took her left arm.

"The boys requested you backstage."

She look confusedly at the guard for a second before nodding.

"Um, okay. Lead the way," she replied.

The guard led her through the crowd and up to the barricade in front of the stage. He cleared her access and the two continued to the backstage area. When they reached the side of the stage, the guard turned to speak to her.

"You can wait here or in the dressing room."

"Oh well…I'll just wait over here. I don't want to be in the way, "she replied, moving to the edge of stage to watch the last song.

Kate smiled as the guys finished singing and and yelled out their thanks to the crowd. As they started to head off the stage, Kate backed up quickly, trying to get out of their path. She had only taken a few steps when she felt someone collide into her. The force of the collision sent her sprawling onto the ground. Kate let out a groan when her attacker landed on top of her.

"We've really got to stop doing this," James voice said in her ear. "I'm afraid it'll just get more dangerous with each impact."

Kate opened her eyes to see James' face barely an inch from hers. Even if her airways hadn't been currently crushed by his body, her breath would have faltered at his look. Speaking of breathing, she tried taking a breath but couldn't.

"James. You're crushing me," she gasped out. His eyes widened as he quickly got off of her.

"Sorry!" He held out a hand to help her up. Kate grabbed it and was pulled to her feet, heart pounding.

"You okay, Kate?"

Kate broke her gaze and turned to nod at Carlos.

"Yeah, just a little deflated. But hey, I could probably use it." She gave a small laugh. "Sorry I was in your way. I was actually trying to get out of it. I guess it didn't really work."

"Nah. I just wasn't paying attention. Besides. I should probably apologize to you. I crushed you and then covered you in sweat," James said with a grin.

Kate glanced down quickly before replying. "Well. I could always wring the sweat out of my shirt and sell it on Ebay. I'd probably be able to make my student loan payments this month with that."

James' grin vanished, as did the easy smiles on the other three. Kate burst into laughter.

"Kidding! About the Ebay thing. Man. Now that was entertaining!" She stifled her laughter behind her hand at James' face. The other three chuckled along with her.

"Hey, it's not that far off," James retorted.

"You'd be surprised at what some of the crazies would do," came Logan's voice. "Anyways, I'm heading back to the dressing room. You guys coming?" he asked. James and Carlos nodded and started after him. Kendall stayed behind.

"Actually, I'm gonna talk to Kate real fast," he said. He gave a slight nod at the questioning looks from the others. "I'll be there in a few."

The other three turned and walked back towards to the dressing room. Kendall turned to look at Kate.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you because of the whole being crushed thing, but that was a great show. Y'all did awesome out there," Kate said to him. Kendall grinned at her.

"Thanks. It's a ton of fun for us."

"You can definitely tell. Your energy is insane out there." She smiled back at him. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

Kendall shifted his feet and took a breath.

"Well. This is gonna come out of the blue and sound slightly crazy, but hey. I'll just go ahead and ask. You know how you mentioned that you were like a personal assistant?" he questioned. Kate frowned slightly before nodding.

"Yes," she replied slowly.

"Our road manager had a slight emergency last week and had to leave the tour. So we've been on our own. And well, we're four guys and we definitely aren't the best at making sure we're where we need to be at all times. We get kind of distracted. And we can't make sure that everything's running the way it's supposed to…" he trailed off and looked down into Kate's face.

Realization dawned on her face and she stepped back, holding her palms up at him.

"Wait a second. Are you thinking of me as a replacement?" Kendall nodded at her. Kate's eyebrows rose up dramatically. "Y'all are crazy. You just met me! And I have absolutely no experience in this! How in the world could you think this would be a good idea?!" she practically shouted, waving her arms in front of her.

Kendall held his hands up trying to get her to stop.

"The four of us talked about it during our sound check. It's just like what you've been doing. You just have to make sure that we're getting where we need to be. Really you'd just act as an assistant to us – like a personal alarm clock. You'd be on the bus with us for the rest of the tour," he replied.

"I repeat, you just met me! Aren't you worried that I might be some crazy stalker or something?" Kendall laughed lightly.

"We might have done a basic background check on you," he said. Kate's eyebrows rose even higher at that. She opened her mouth to protest again when Kendall interrupted her. "We'll pay you $15,000 for the rest of the tour."

Kate's mouth shut quickly and she looked at him dumbfounded.

"$15,000? For a month and a half?" she said weakly, closing her eyes.

"It's only fair," Kendall replied. Kate's eyes opened slowly and she looked helplessly at him.

"I-I…are you sure you want me?" she asked quietly.

"Absolutely. We're all in agreement. The decision's up to you now. Take it or leave it."

Kate took a few moments trying to process everything Kendall had just told her. She took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"This is so crazy, you know that right?" He laughed at her. "It's a good thing that I love to occasionally do the crazy. Yes!" she said, letting out a huge breath.

A few moments later and Kate was being ushered into the dressing room by Kendall. The other three looked up expectantly at her. Kendall put his hands on her shoulders.

"She said yes!" he shouted.

Suddenly Kate found herself being attacked by all four guys.

"Welcome to the tour!" they exclaimed.

Kate laughed and gasped out underneath their weight, "What in the world have I gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So I feel like I need to apologize in advance. I know I said that updates would be regular...but this week they totally won't be. I'm actually leaving for vacation tomorrow morning (Well, really it's a job interview and then spending the week at DISNEY!) and I'll be gone all week. I won't be able to update every day, but I'll try to update as much as I can!  
**

**Carlos'sCupcake - Ahahah yeah. I was editing it even more when I got your last PM. And I just said SCREW IT and totally uploaded it. You are too sweet! But seriously, I don't know that this will live up to ANYTHING that you've written! But thank you! :)  
Emy .Elle - Thank you! I'm planning on updating every day...except for this week since there will be days that I know I won't even come near my laptop. And I totally agree - Tiffany is fabulous! :)  
SuperSillyStories - Kate is definitely nervous, and she has reason to be. I don't want to say any more...but you'll find out why she's like that soon! I loved your comment about putting her in your pocket. I literally laughed out loud when I saw that. And oh yesss. She will definitely need that experience with these guys!  
**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited/alerted my story! I was so terrified of posting this...so I REALLY appreciate it! :)**

* * *

Three days later Kate stepped off an airplane in Orlando. The guys had given her a plane ticket to meet them there after she had gone home to pack and settle her various jobs. While she appreciated the gesture, she definitely did not enjoy flying. By the time she had gotten off, she was a nervous wreck.

Kate walked through the gate, unsure of what to expect. She knew the guys had a show that night and were probably doing some sort of press related thing during the day. So it took her by surprise when she saw Carlos standing there next to a guy holding a sign with her name.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she approached him. "I thought y'all would just send a car or that I would get a cab or something."

Carlos laughed and grabbed her carry on from her as they walked to baggage claim.

"Hello to you too. It's 10 in the morning. We don't have any interviews for another few hours. So I said that I wanted to come pick you up. Besides, that way I can kind of let you know how this works. Which is yours?" he asked, pointing to the conveyor belt full of luggage.

"Oh, um. That one there," Kate said as she motioned to a brightly colored pink duffle. Carlos chuckled and hauled one of off the conveyor. He moved to take the suitcase that she had pulled off, but she held tight to it.

"I've got it, thanks," she said. "You look fabulous toting around my pink duffle bag and matching carry on by the way."

"Yeah well, pink's apparently my color," he stated. Kate laughed and followed him out to the car. The driver took her luggage and put it in the trunk as Carlos and Kate got in the backseat.

"This is so…surreal," Kate said. She smiled apologetically at him. "I'm sorry. That sounds so cliché. It's just…I don't even know what I'm doing here."

"That's easy. We asked you to be here."

Kate shook her head at him.

"But I still don't get why. I know nothing about all of this," she gestured helplessly. Carlos paused a moment before responding.

"Do you like to have fun?" he asked

"Of course."

"Are you a fast learner?"

"Well yes, but..."

"And do you give directions well?"

"I have to for what I do…"

"Then you're good to go." Kate started to protest but Carlos just continued on. "Kate, relax. We're easy going guys. We can get kind of crazy and distracted sometimes, which is why we need you. All you're going to do is get us to where we need to be. Don't worry. It'll be great."

He gave her a reassuring smile. After a moment, she returned it.

"So how'd your kids react when you told them you were going away?"

Kate relaxed at the mention of her kids. She started to tell him all of the various reactions, laughing along with him at some of the more dramatic ones. Kate found herself at complete ease with Carlos. It almost took her off guard to realize that she had no problem talking or joking with him.

Before she knew it, they were stopping outside of the venue in front of two huge tour buses. Kate stepped out of the car and took a deep breath. She grabbed one of her suitcases with her carry on while Carlos took the other one.

"The band's on that bus over there," he said pointing towards the furthest one away. "You'll be on our bus. That way you can keep tabs on us." He threw her a quick grin over his shoulder. Kate laughed at him.

"I'm not your mom you know," she retorted. The bus door opened as they stepped up to it. "I'm the only girl, aren't I?" she asked apprehensively.

"Relax. We don't bite," Kendall said, his head sticking out of the door. "Well. James might if you provoke him."

"Shove it man," came James' reply from inside the bus. Kendall gave an exaggerated shrug as if to say 'I told you so.' Kate let out a small laugh.

Carlos lifted her duffle up into the bus. Kate started to follow suit. Kendall reached down to grab it from her.

"Let me get that."

"It's heavy," she warned him.

"It can't be that heavy – whoa! What do you have in here?" he groaned, pulling the pink box in. Kate jumped up into the bus.

"I told you it was heavy," she said, biting back a grin. "Oh it's not that bad. Give it here."

She rolled her eyes as she grabbed the suitcase back from him and easily lifted it up the last stair.

"See? Not that hard. Where should I put it?" she asked. The sound of laughter had her turning in the opposite direction. The other three were sitting on a couch, laughing at Kendall.

"It can't be that heavy," Logan said. "Kate lifted it up those stairs."

"Here. Let me grab it." James stood up and walked over to Kate, taking the suitcase from her. He lifted it and put it back down, staring at her. "Damn. What the hell do you have in here?" he asked in wonder.

"Oh just the usual," she replied airily. James lifted his right eyebrow down at her. Kate just stared innocently back at him.

"Bring it on over here." Kate turned to look at Logan. "I'll show you where everything is."

After figuring out where she was sleeping, she decided to unpack some. She crouched down on the floor to open up the heavy suitcase. The lid popped open and suddenly all four guys were crowded around her.

"No way," came Kendall's voice. Kate looked over her shoulder at the stunned faces and laughed.

"_That's _the usual?" Carlos asked.

"Well yeah. Clothes, shoes and a hair dryer are pretty usual to me."

"What about the yarn?"

"I own a crochet business, remember? I've got to keep my inventory up," she replied. She turned back around to find James sorting through her belongings. "Hey!" She slapped his hand away.

"I just wanted to know how many shoes you had in here and how you managed to make them all fit!" he protested.

"There are about 20 pairs of flip flops if you must know. And I'm just that damn good at organizing," came her reply. "Now move your pretty face out of the way before that gets hit too."

Carlos, Logan and Kendall all laughed at that. James just eyed her contemplatively.

"I mean it Diamond," she said using his last name as a threat.

"Man, she's not intimidated at all," Logan laughed out. "Most girls would have just fallen down at his feet."

As if she had been woken from a trance, Kate's eyes widened at what she had said.

"Oh – I didn't mean it like that! I guess I just snapped into teacher mode. I'm so sorry for that!" she back tracked.

"Hey, it's not that big of a deal," James said, touching his hand to her arm. She jumped at the contact and moved back slightly. Before she could respond, an unfamiliar voice broke through.

"Guys, you've got to get inside to get ready for the interview."

They let out various sounds of assent and moved towards the door. Kate shut her suitcase and stood up, unsure of what to do. Carlos moved over to her.

"Don't worry about anything today. We're already here. You don't officially start until tomorrow. Just get comfortable and enjoy the show tonight." He grabbed her in a hug, crushing her against him. Kate smiled up at him when he let go. He grinned back before getting off the bus.

James brushed past her, turning to give her a quick smile. Kate's expression faltered at his look and she turned away from him to watch out the window. He frowned slightly and followed the others off the bus.

* * *

Tour life was different than anything Kate had ever experienced. Sure, she had done some tours with various musical groups in school, but it was nothing compared the craziness that was touring with these guys. She had settled into her role as their assistant much quicker than anticipated. To her, it was like being a constant alarm clock for them. She was there to remind them, repeatedly if needed, to get moving.

Being the only woman on board a bus with four other guys was challenging at times. She could no longer comfortably walk around in her underwear. And she had learned during the first week that she should _always_ lock the bathroom door when showering. Even though he denied it, Kate was sure that Logan had seen more than an eyeful.

Kate hit it off immediately with three of them. It was just James that made her uneasy. She couldn't quite put her finger on why. Maybe it was the awkwardness she felt when she first got on the bus. Maybe it was the fact that he was a good 8 inches taller than her. Maybe it was the way they kept running into each other. Or maybe it was the way he looked at her even though she knew it was no different than any of the other guys. While it was so easy to be around them, Kate still couldn't bring herself to relax around James.

Still, despite the oddness of it all, Kate was enjoying herself. For the first time in a while, she felt happy with where she was.

It was two weeks into the tour and they were on their way down to Miami. They had left immediately after their show that night in Tampa. The Miami show wasn't for another two days. The guys were still pumped from the show and knowing that the next was a day off, none of them felt inclined to sleep.

Kate was currently sitting on a couch, her head resting on Carlos' shoulder as she watched them play poker. His dog, Sydney, had wandered over to her earlier. Obligingly, Kate scratched her behind the ears, feeling slightly sleepy.

"You ever play poker, Kate?" asked Logan.

"A bit in college. But never for money," she replied, giving him a small smile.

"Here, you take my spot." Carlos handed her his cards and stood up. "I've got to use the bathroom. Try to not lose too much of my money."

"I'll see what I can do." Kate sat up and looked at his cards. Before she could do anything, James sat down and put his right arm around her.

"Get rid of these two cards here," he said in her ear, pointing to the cards. Kate shivered as his arm brushed hers. Deciding to not say anything, she did as he said. He smiled when she won her hand. "Just that easy."

Kate turned her head to look up at him.

"Mmm…thanks. I appreciate the…refresher. I think I've got it from here."

"You wanna play against all of us? On your own?" Carlos asked as he rejoined the table.

"Why not?"

James raised an eyebrow at her. "You do realize what you're getting into, right?"

"Oh perfectly," she stated. She reached into her pocket and pulled out all her cash. "$50 is all I've got on me. Deal me in."

Kate looked pointedly at James' arm.

"You're going to want to move that arm. I'd prefer it if you didn't look at my cards." He retreated his arm and moved over to the left.

"All right. Well. If everyone's ready, let's do this," said Kendall. He dealt the cards and the game began.

Kate kept her face completely blank and didn't bother to look up at any of the guys. She discarded three cards and drew the next three. Her face didn't register anything.

Carlos was the first one to fold. Kendall went next, leaving just her, Logan and James.

"Folding, Kate?" asked Logan. She looked up at him and shook her head no.

"You're awfully confident."

Kate looked to the left and raised an eyebrow at James.

"In or out?" she asked. He eyed her for a moment before responding.

"In." Her gaze shifted back to Logan in question. He nodded at her.

"All right. Let's see what you've got," Kendall said.

The three of them laid down their cards. Carlos was the first to react, laughing at Kate's smirk.

"Oh would you look at that. It seems that I've won," she stated. "Pay up."

James and Logan just stared at her before handing over the money. Kate stood up and stretched.

"Well that was fun, but I'm going to sleep now." She crawled over James and headed towards the bunks.

"Wait. You said you'd never gambled before. How in the world did you do that?" Logan asked. Kate looked over her shoulder at them.

"Oh I said I'd never gambled money. I played strip poker. And I always won."

"Well damn," James said weakly.

"Night boys," she said sweetly, smirking at the four stunned faces staring at her before disappearing behind the curtain leading to the bunks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm updating suuuuuper early this morning before I leave. And depending on what time we make it down there (and what we end up doing) I might be able to update again tonight. I edited a few chapters last night, so that way it's super easy for me to update this week. Hopefully I can still update daily, but there might be some days when I don't. So sorry about that!  
**

**Thank you again SO MUCH to everyone for reading and reviewing! Definitely brings a smile to face! :)  
**

**SuperSillyStories - Hah. I'm glad I could distract you. I definitely remember the joy that was procrastination and welcome distractions when writing papers, so glad I could help! Lol. I know. I loved writing that part about the strip poker. It's always so much fun to hustle people and shock them. Sometimes I do things just to shock. The reactions are always entertaining! Thank you for all your compliments! You're such an awesome writer yourself! And thank you for the good luck! :)  
Carlos'sCupcake - Thank you for all of your sweet words! You're such an awesome person and writer, so it definitely means a lot coming from you! When I was editing, I knew I had to end it with that. It was just perfect. Lol. And gotta love a girl who can take on four men in poker and come out on top. You'll definitely find out soon why Kate's so uneasy around him. There's a LOT going on in that head of hers. And I definitely plan on enjoying my vacation! I turn into like the biggest kid ever when I go to Disney. Lol!  
Emy . Elle - Ahahaha! I know, she's definitely entertaining. I'm a huge perfectionist when it comes to my own stuff. And I never know if anyone's going to actually like what I do. But thank you so much for your compliments, they really mean a lot! :)  
**

* * *

It was some time later into the night when Kate woke up, heart pounding violently in her chest. She gasped as she flew up, eyes wide and darting back and forth searching for something she hoped to never see. Feeling trapped, she crawled out of her bunk and made her way over to one of the couches in the dark. As far as she could tell, all of the guys were still asleep.

Sitting down in the corner of a couch, she felt her trembling escalate until her body was shaking violently. Trying to control her fear, she let out a sob, unable to stop it. Kate buried her head in her knees and cried silently.

"Kate?"

She jumped at the sound of a voice and a small lamp being turned on. Her head shot up to see James, clad in only a pair of pajama pants, standing in front of her, concern on his tired face.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

Kate tried to pull herself together. Her hand came up to brush away the tears and push her hair back. She tried to school her face into a somewhat normal expression, but failed.

"I-I'm fine," she let out, her voice cracking. "Nothing's going on."

James stepped towards her and made to put his hand on her shoulder. Seeing his hand reaching, Kate flinched back.

"Don't touch me," she cried out. "I-I can't. Please just don't." Her eyes pleaded with him. James looked down at her for a few seconds before nodding and backing up.

Without a word, he leaned down to pick up his dog, Fox, who had woken up at the sound of his voice. He walked slowly over to Kate and placed Fox in her lap. Kate looked up at him, confusion written on her face.

"Hold onto him. He'll help," he said in response to her look.

Kate felt her arms tighten around the small dog. She held onto Fox, rocking slightly back and forth. After a few minutes, James sat down on the end of the couch and just watched her. She felt the emotion bubble up to the surface, but couldn't allow it to come out with James sitting there. Sensing this he opened his mouth to speak.

"I can listen just as well as a dog," he stated simply. Kate turned her head to look at him, unsure. Her heart felt unsteady and seeing him sitting there like that was doing her no favors. He leaned forward to look at her eyes. "Kate, you need to talk. So talk." His voice was slightly demanding, asking her to trust.

Kate looked down at Fox and opened her arms to let the dog jump out. Her gaze still trained on the floor, she spoke quietly.

"It was just a nightmare. Stupid really." Her head shook slightly as if to shake herself out of it.

"What about?" he asked gently.

"I-I can't. I'm not ready to talk about it. I just can't do it." Her voice broke as another sob escaped her chest. Before she could say anything else, James was next to her, pulling her into his arms. Kate tried to pull away but couldn't break out of his embrace. "No please," she pleaded with him.

Alarms went off in her head and she struggled. Her airways started to close up and she couldn't remember where she was. She started clawing at his chest, trying to break free. James' voice broke through her panic.

"It's okay, Kate. It's just me. I'm not going to hurt you," he said, stroking her hair, keeping his hold around her.

Slowly, Kate felt herself start to relax. The panic was ebbing away. Her breaths were coming out in harsh pants against his bare chest. Before she knew it, tears were falling steadily down her cheeks, her body wracked with sobs.

Kate wasn't sure how long they sat like that. James continued to keep his hold on her tight until she quieted down. After a few more minutes, Kate's voice came.

"I'm so sorry," she said quietly. "I didn't mean to fall apart on you like that." James chuckled in her ear and relaxed his grip.

"Don't worry about it. Better?" he asked as she lifted herself up to look at him.

"Relatively. Although, I'm sure I look like a truck ran me over." His hand came up and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Not at all," he replied softly. "Ready to talk?"

Kate shook her head at him.

"My nightmare was based on reality. I'm not ready to share it. It's not something that I'm comfortable with. I'm sorry I can't give you more than that, especially since I just cried all over you."

"I understand. No worries," came his response. He gave her smile and held out a hand to her. "You coming?"

"No. I think I'm just going to stay out here for a while."

James nodded slowly at that before retreating to the bunks. He returned a few moments later holding a blanket. Kate looked up at him as he resumed his seat next to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm not leaving you out here alone when you're churned up like this. So if you want to camp out here, then I'll stay with you. Come here." He patted the seat next to him. Kate moved cautiously over and leaned back against the couch. James draped the blanket over the both of them.

"I've got a question for you."

"Hmm?" she hummed at him.

"Why is it that you're so relaxed around the other guys but not me? Did I do something?"

Kate didn't answer immediately. She shifted slightly in her seat, feeling embarrassment creep up.

"No. It's just…ugh. This is so stupid," she started.

"What? What is it?" he asked, curiosity in his voice.

"You make me nervous," she blurted out.

James shifted to look down at her, amusement in his eyes.

"Really now? Nervous. Didn't see that coming." Kate could hear the humor in his voice, making her even more flushed. "So what is it about me that makes you nervous? Is it my 'pretty face'? Or maybe it's my killer wit."

"Oh shut up," she said, hitting him in the stomach. "You're not the first. And besides. I don't know exactly why. But it pisses me off."

His arm came up around the back of the couch to rest behind her head.

"I'll try to be less intimidating. I'm no different than them," he said motioning to the bunks where the others were sleeping. "Well, I'm a lot more fun than them."

He gave her a smile that she returned after a moment.

"Mmm, we'll see about that," she stated settling back into the couch. James looked down at her, offended.

"Just wait until we're in Miami tomorrow. You're coming out with me to the beach. You'll have the time of your life."

Kate's lips curved and she let out small sigh.

"Tired?" James asked lightly. She gave an almost imperceptible nod. "Just relax and sleep," he said to her.

Relaxing, Kate felt her eyes begin to flutter shut. Before she fell back into sleep, she whispered a quiet, "Thank you," to James. His lips touched the top of her head in response as they fell asleep.

* * *

Sunlight was peeping through her eyelids when Kate awoke the next morning. She shifted softly before realizing that she was not in her bunk. An arm was wrapped around her waist, pulling her back tightly into a hard and unclothed chest. Realization of what happened the night before hit her and she felt her cheeks heat with embarrassment.

Moving slowly so as not to disturb James, she lifted his arm and rolled out of his grasp. Feeling the absence, James opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before focusing on Kate sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing down there? Did I push you off?" he asked sleepily.

"No. I was trying to get up without waking you. Sorry," she said. James sat up and stretched his arms over his head. Kate was mesmerized watching the muscles in his arms ripple. She was broken from her trance by James' voice.

"You okay?" he asked, his gaze serious. Kate knew what he was really asking. She nodded her head then stood up.

"I'm good. Sorry again for being an emotional mess. And then for waking you up."

"No worries. I told you I'm a good sounding board."

Kate smiled lightly at him.

"I'm going to go take a shower before anyone else gets up," she said motioning towards the bathroom. He nodded at her absently. She started walking to the bathroom but stopped at the door. She turned to look at him. "Thank you James," she said softly.

James returned her hesitant smile and watched as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Dude, what's going on?"

James tore his gaze from the door to see Kendall standing there, a puzzled look on his face.

"Did you and Kate both sleep out here last night?" he asked.

"Yeah. I heard her wake up and found her out here upset. At first she wouldn't even let me near her. I stayed out here and made sure she was okay. We just kind of fell asleep on the couch," James replied.

Kendall stared at James before speaking.

"What was she upset about?" James shook his head at Kendall.

"She wouldn't tell me. All she said was that it was a nightmare of some kind. I think it was about something that actually happened. But man, she practically fell apart in my arms last night. Then she just pulled herself together. I've never seen someone do that as fast as she did."

James ran a hand through his hair absently before turning back to his friend.

"Don't let her know you were out here. She was embarrassed enough about me witnessing it." Kendall nodded at James.

"Sure. Do you think she was abused or something? You said that she wouldn't let you touch her."

He looked thoughtfully up at Kendall.

"I thought about it. She was terrified. When I finally got a hold of her, she was shaking like crazy. I just held her. I didn't know what else to do," he responded, his eyes drifting towards the bathroom where Kate was.

Kendall gave James a knowing look and sat down across from him.

"Be careful man. You can't go doing that with her. You've got a…"

"Girlfriend," James interrupted, turning his head back to Kendall. "I'm aware. It wasn't like that. I was just trying to help her. You didn't see her. You would've done the same."

Kendall held his hands up at him.

"Alright. I just want you to be careful. All you do is flash that pretty smile of yours and girls fall in love with you left and right. That wouldn't be fair to Kate. She came on this tour for a job, not to end up with a broken heart," he stated.

"I think she's a lot stronger than you realize," James murmured, his gaze distracted again. Kendall's eyes narrowed slightly at James, but he kept silent seeing the look on his friend's face.

James' head snapped back to Kendall and he suddenly smirked.

"You jealous man, that my smile is enough to win over legions of girls?"

"Nah. They don't know any better."

Before James could reply, Carlos and Logan came in.

"Why are we all sitting around chatting like girls? There's a beautiful beach out there just waiting for us," Logan said.

"We're there?" came Kate's voice from the doorway. "You mean we're at the beach now?"

Carlos pulled the blinds open to reveal the coastline. Kate let out a shriek of excitement.

"I love the beach! See you ladies later!" she cried, grabbing her beach bag and running out of the bus.

The four of them just stared before getting ready to head out after Kate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So I'm here at the hotel and it's so AWESOME! We're in a Little Mermaid themed room (Kudos to you, Carlos'sCupcake for the Little Mermaid reference in your one shot - that was so perfect!) and I'm just ridiculously excited! They were going to upgrade us to a suite for free, but everything was booked. So..freaking out aside (because let's be honest, my inner 8 year old is freaking out...hell my 23 year old self is freaking out!), I've got the next chapter ready to go! I figured I'd go ahead and post it tonight since we're just hanging out here in the hotel to rest from the long drive.  
**

**A HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed and favorited this story! I kept getting notifications on the drive down and it made me smile so big! I really appreciate it!**

**Emy. Elle - I know...I am the WORST critic of myself. I'm learning to go easier on myself. And you are the sweetest ever! Your review made me smile! I don't want to say too much, but you'll find out what happened to Kate within the next few chapters. And I agree, it was totally sweet of James to take care of her that way.  
Carlos'sCupcake - Yep. James has a girlfriend. We'll see how that lovely little complication works out. Lol. And whoa. Thank you for saying that about my writing! I try to make it entertaining at least. Lol. Luckily, I've got most everything written, it's just a matter of editing. So I should be able to update most days, except for one or two days where I know that I'll be gone literally all day.  
SuperSillyStories - You'll find out what's going on with Kate in the next few chapters! And yes, James was totally sweet and adorable! You know that the gorgeous ones always have a girlfriend - especially someone like James. And the beach is the BEST form of relaxation. I live 2 hours away from one and it's STILL not close enough for me!  
SprinklzAndPixieDust - Thank you for your reviews! They made me laugh (which was awesome on an 8 hour drive!). And you are SO right! Girls are so damn awesome. Who needs a guy? Lol. Nightmares are sucky. Luckily James was there to help make her feel better. Thank you so much for the welcome and the compliments! They mean a lot to me! :)  
Missykissy15 - Thank you for reviewing! And thank you for saying that! I definitely plan to keep writing! :)**

* * *

"Is this seat taken?"

Kate looked up at the shadow that had appeared over her to see Carlos grinning down at her.

"Feel free," she gestured to the towel next to her. "Taking a break from the waves?"

"Yeah. I'm ready to sit and enjoy the view now," he replied. Kate laughed and closed her eyes. Her arms raised above her head and her toes pointed as she stretched out.

"Mmm…I love the beach," she sighed contentedly. Her eyes slowly opened to see the other three settling down around her and Carlos. She relaxed her body and propped herself on her elbows, eyes focusing on the ocean. "Y'all done too?"

"For the moment," Kendall stated. "You going to get in at all?" he asked.

Kate shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe. I haven't decided yet." Carlos frowned at her.

"But you just said you loved the beach."

She sat fully up and looked over her sunglasses at him.

"I do. But I have a slight fear of drowning. And sharks. I never go in past my waist." Her eyes narrowed at the look on Logan and James' faces. "Don't even think about it," she warned them.

The two bit back their grins and looked innocently at her. Kate rolled her eyes and turned her gaze back to the water.

"I've always wanted to live on the beach. I'd love to have a little house right on the water. And have my work somewhere in town. Not too far; close enough that I could walk. I'd never leave," she said, her voice drifting off.

"So why don't you?" asked Kendall. Kate came out of her slight daydream to laugh.

"Why else? I'd never be able to afford it. Although after this, I might be able to start. I can pay off my car and put the rest in savings. That would free up some extra income during the month. If I could find a job, then maybe I could figure out something," she mused quietly. Shaking herself out of her brief daydream, she continued. "But I highly doubt it. My student loans are too much. There's no way I'd be able to afford rent while I still have those. Give me about 13 more years and I'll have them paid off. Then I'll be here at the beach."

Kate gave them an ironic smile before turning back to the ocean.

"That's frustrating. What is it you want to do then?" came Logan's voice.

"Oh I don't know. I've always wanted to have my own bookstore café geared towards kids. Or maybe I want to be a full-time nanny. I could teach. Then there's being an assistant. I can't decided what it is I want to do."

"Then just pick one and go for it." Kate turned and gave another small smile to James.

"It's not that simple. When you have as much debt as I do, you can't just jump. There's absolutely no safety net. I can't afford to make a wrong decision. Basically you're just trapped," she stated. There was a moments pause before she spoke again.

"Well. The humidity's about the same here as it is in South Carolina. It's killing my hair." She lifted her beach cover up over her head and discarded it into her bag. She was left in her one piece swimsuit and a pair of jean shorts. Her feet were bare and her hair was tossed carelessly over her right shoulder.

"So…strip poker, huh?" James asked, a grin painting his face. Kate looked at the guys and saw matching looks of intrigue. She laughed at them.

"Mhmmm…"

"How'd you get into that?"

"Some friends wanted to play and I wasn't too thrilled with the idea of taking my clothes off in front of strangers. So I decided to just never lose."

"And that actually worked?" Carlos looked at her in disbelief. "No way."

"The most I've ever discarded were my shoes, so I'd say yes," she replied.

Logan thought for a moment before responding.

"I bet we could get you to take off more," he stated. Kate raised an eyebrow at them.

"Oh I doubt it. As I've said, I'm not too keen on the idea of stripping. And besides, you've already seen more than enough."

Logan started to protest but James interrupted him.

"That's not fair. I think you should allow all of us the opportunity to see what Logan did," he said, a laugh clearly in his voice.

"Not happening, Diamond." Standing up, she shot the guys a pointed look. "I'm going to go stand safely in the ocean. And don't even think about getting any smart ideas."

She made it in about ankle deep when she felt a pair of arms go around her middle and lift her up.

"What the hell Kendall!" she yelled as she was slung over his shoulder. Lifting her head, she saw the other three walking behind him, grinning at her. "You must be kidding me. This is totally not okay guys."

"Oh don't worry. There's four of us here," Logan started.

"Yeah. We promise not to let you drown…"

"Or get eaten by a shark," came Carlos then James. Kendall suddenly stopped and turned to look at them.

"I think this is far enough. Some help, please," he requested. James immediately stepped forward and grabbed Kate's arms while Kendall held onto her legs.

"No no no no no!" Kate squeaked out when James and Kendall started to swing her.

"Better hold your breath," Carlos said, laughing.

Kate felt her body being tossed and she screamed as she hit the water. Spluttering, she came up to see the four of them laughing.

"At some point, I will get you back. Payback's a biotch," she stated simply. Attempting to look somewhat dignified, she pushed her wet hair out of her face and walked past them. She couldn't wholly keep the grin off her own face when she felt another pair of arms wrap around her middle and spin her around.

"Come on Katie," Carlos said in her ear. "Don't be mad."

Kate couldn't help herself; she laughed. She leaned back into his embrace and looked at the other three guys watching her.

"Oh I'm not mad. But you should've known better than to mess with me. Wasn't the poker game last night hint enough?"

"You really think you can take us on?" asked Kendall, his right eyebrow raised at her.

"What? You think I can't handle myself against four guys?" She broke out of Carlos' arms and laughed. "Well, I guess we'll see then."

With that, she turned and headed back towards the beach. The band looked back and forth at each other, uneasily before Kendall laughed.

"Oh come on. I'll believe it when I see it."

"I don't know man. I have a feeling that she can be very dangerous if she chooses to be," said Logan. "What do you think James?"

James didn't answer. He was watching Kate as she made her way towards her spot in the sand.

"James!" His head whipped around to see the faces of his friends staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Dude. You okay? You were just kind of staring at Kate," Carlos stated.

"I'm great. I was just…watching to make sure she was okay," he replied distractedly. He ran a hand absently through his wet hair.

"Are you – do you have feelings for Kate?" Logan asked hesitantly. James shook his head.

"No! Of course not. I've got a girlfriend, remember?" he said. "But after last night, I guess I'm just concerned for her."

"Last night?" Carlos and Logan both looked at him with puzzled expressions.

"She had a nightmare that I think was based in reality. I found her crying and she fell apart in front of me. I stayed up with her to make sure she was okay. I think she was abused," he summed up.

"Abused? Did she say anything?" Carlos asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Not specifically. But it was the way she acted. She wouldn't let me near her. She was pretty torn up last night. I've never seen anyone that terrified or upset." His gaze wandered off again towards her.

Kendall shared a pointed look with Logan and Carlos at the way James was looking at Kate. Clearing his throat, he spoke.

"So we can't let her know that we know. We don't want her to feel weird around us."

All four nodded and turned to look at her. Kate lifted her hand and waved slightly at them, her head tilted to the side in confusion.

"And now she's wondering what the hell is wrong with us," Logan stated.

"I'm going to get my board and try to catch some more waves before we leave," James said abruptly. He ran back to the beach, followed by the other three.

"What's going on?" Kate asked, pulling her hair up into a messy bun on top of her head.

Struck with sudden inspiration, James grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"We're going surfing," he said. He picked up his board and dragged Kate behind him, leaving Carlos, Logan and Kendall standing on the beach.

"Whoa whoa whoa. I don't know how to surf!" came her response. She dug her heels into the sand, hoping to stop him, but failing miserably.

James just pulled her harder and drug her into the water until she was knee deep. He set his board down in the water and turned to her.

"You do now. I told you I was more fun than them and I'm about to prove it. You're going to surf."

Kate's eyes widened and held her hands up in protest.

"Let me reiterate: Kate does not surf," she replied slowly, placing emphasis on each word. James just grinned at her.

"Get on the board."

Her hands went to her hips and she shook her head.

"Get on the board, Kate."

"No."

James shrugged his shoulders at her before picking her up and setting her unceremoniously onto the wet board.

"You're crazy!" she cried as he hopped on behind her.

"Lesson one: don't panic," he stated calmly.

"Don't panic? Seriously? How do you expect me to _not_ panic when I'm on a surfboard for the first time in my life with some guy who's clearly insane?" Her voice took on a sarcastic edge that made James laugh.

"Just relax. We'll start you off easy. See? We're just riding the ocean now." His voice tickled her ear, making her shiver. "Lesson two: balance."

He maneuvered them further out into the water. Kate's heart started to pound faster as the waves started to get bigger. A larger one hit the board, causing Kate to lean back into James and let out a small shriek. James' arms came around her and he chuckled.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," he whispered. He let them drift along, getting Kate used to the waves.

While the two of them continued to float, Kendall stood on the beach, talking to Logan and Carlos.

"I don't know. I think he's feeling a little more than protective of her," he said, watching the two figures in the distance.

"But James would never act on it. Especially while he's got a girlfriend," Logan replied.

"Not intentionally. But if he continues like this, it's not going to end well."

"I think we need to find out what happened with Kate before we do or say anything else," said Carlos. "Abuse is a big thing and I don't want to make it worse."

"Agreed," Kendall said, nodding.

"I wonder if they see that huge wave coming in…" Logan said, watching the couple on the surfboard in the distance.

Kate was finally starting to feel somewhat okay on the board. James had pushed them further out into the ocean, causing Kate to look down every few seconds for a shark. He just laughed at her and told her to stop focusing on that. When she looked back up, she saw the wave.

"Um, James?" came her unsteady voice.

"You're doing fine," he replied calmly. Kate shook her head before responding.

"No. Um. What do we do about that huge wave coming at us?" she asked, fear in her voice. James looked up quickly and grabbed hold of her waist.

"Hold onto me," he said sharply as the wave overtook them.

They were thrown from the board, separated by the impact. James came up almost immediately, searching for Kate.

"Kate!," he yelled out, looking around frantically.

He saw his three friends approaching him in the water as fast as they could. The surfboard popped up, sans Kate. His heart was pounding violently in his chest from fear. He yelled out again for her and began diving under the water. On his second reappearance, he saw her.

"Damnit, Kate!" he cried out, swimming over to her. She was spluttering, trying to get the water out of her face. James crushed her tightly against him, hoping to calm his own unsteady heart. She mumbled something against his chest, causing him to lean back a little. "What, babe?"

"What happened to lesson one?" she said faintly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked. His hand came up to her face, pushing the hair away. He looked into her eyes, checking for trauma.

"Don't panic," she stated. James blinked at her before laughing.

"Next time I'll get you standing on the board. Lesson three," he replied, pressing his lips to the top of her head. Even though she was waterlogged, Kate's heart skipped a beat at the small sign of affection.

"Are you guys okay?" They looked up to see Carlos, Logan and Kendall swimming up to them. Carlos pulled Kate away from James and started toting her to shore.

"Fine," she said. "James here was just trying to drown me before I could get back at him."

"I don't know babe," he said, swimming behind them. "You seemed to have done a pretty good job of that already. You scared the hell out of me when you didn't surface immediately."

"I seem to recall someone…," she glared pointedly at all of them before continuing. "…telling me that since there were four of you, there was no way you'd let me drown. All of you fail."

Carlos pulled her along until they reached the shore. At that point, he picked her up and carried her to her chair.

"Oh really. Put me down, Carlos. I can walk just fine," Kate protested. Carlos just shook his head.

"You know what? It's getting late anyways. We should probably head back to the bus and get to the hotel," came Kendall's voice. Kate looked up at him from her chair.

"It's not that late. My alarm hasn't even gone off yet."

"Nah. I think we should go too. What do you say Carlos?" asked Logan. Carlos gave an exaggerated yawn and nodded.

"Yeah I'm tired. We should head to the hotel. James?"

"Absolutely. Let's go," he replied, looking away from Kate.

Kate frowned up at them before shrugging.

"If y'all want to be stupid about it, then fine. Let's go to the hotel."

She stood up and packed up her beach bag before being scooped up again by Carlos.

"This is ridiculous! Carlos. I'm fine. Put me down!"

"Nope. Not happening. James, grab her bag there. We'll meet you back at the bus."

He carried Kate all the way back to the bus, setting her down only when they reached the stairs.

"I appreciate the attempt at chivalry, but next time, be sure it's a wanted act," she said before walking off to the back of the bus.

"She's pissed, isn't she?" asked Kendall as they stepped up behind Carlos.

"I don't know that I'd say pissed. More like annoyed," he replied.

"Hotel?" Carlos turned to look at their driver and nodded.

"Yeah. We're ready to go. Thanks."

The four guys walked towards living area, each dropping bags as they went. James looked around for Kate.

"I'm going to go talk to her," he said to the others, heading back to where she was.

The other three just nodded absently, not really paying attention. James walked over to Kate. She was sitting at the table, head propped up on her hands, looking out the window at the water.

"Hey," he said, sitting down next to her. Kate just turned and raised one eyebrow at him. "You mad?" he asked. She let out a sigh before responding.

"No. I'm just always sad when I have to leave the beach. There's something relaxing about it; almost like being in another world. When you leave, you have to return to reality. Back to life with all of its stress."

"But you've got another 5 weeks with us," he replied, a small laugh in his voice. Kate smiled up at him.

"That's a whole other type of stress in itself," she said dryly. James laughed and put an arm around her.

"I'm sorry, about the whole almost drowning you thing," he said quietly. Kate just shook her head at him.

"Don't be sorry. It was fun…mostly."

"So you'll get back on a board again?" he asked.

"Oh hell no. Still don't like being that far out." She bit back a grin at his affronted look. "Now go and pick up those bags that y'all just threw on the ground. We don't need one of you to trip and get injured."

"Yes ma'am," he responded and stood up. He took a few steps before turning back to look at Kate. Her eyes were looking out the window, yet he knew she wasn't really watching. A small frown painted her face as doubt crept in her eyes. James spoke gently to her.

"Kate, you're going to have to talk to us. Not right now, but soon."

Kate's gaze shifted quickly to him, hesitation written on her face.

"I don't know that I can," she said softly, her eyes looking down at the table.

"Don't be afraid. Nothing in life is going to work out if you hold onto that fear. Just think about it," he replied before turning and walking back up to the front.

Kate sat there, eyes trained on where James had stood before turning back to the window. Why should she have to tell these guys anything? She'd only known them for two weeks. Granted, they were paying her a lot of money to act as an alarm clock for them. But that didn't give them the right to demand that she tell them her life story, did it?

She pushed her hair out of her face and contemplated as the trees rolled past the window. James had helped her last night, whether or not she wanted to admit it. She had been in full on out panic mode when he refused to leave her alone. Unwilling to let her be, he calmed her down. He helped her past the basic fear that she couldn't shake last night. And while that panic had passed, another had taken its place.

What was she going to do about James? She was attracted to him. Who wouldn't be? You'd have to be dead 20 years to not be. But she'd been attracted to plenty of men before. Yet there was something different about it. Of course, none had gotten that close to her wall as James had the night before. And that scared her.

Kate prided herself on being self-sufficient. She hadn't needed anyone's approval for years. And she had made very sure that no one ever got close to that wall. Yet some how, James had managed to do it in a matter of two weeks. Any closer and she was afraid that it would come tumbling down. Then what would she do?

Shaking her head, Kate tried to push it away. She felt gratitude, that was it. And she felt like he needed to know what happened, only because he helped her. It wasn't that she wanted to tell him. Goodness knows she hated telling anyone. It always made her feel weak, stupid even. She hated reliving it in her head. And she hated the reactions to it. The unsureness, the revulsion, especially the pity. She couldn't stand the pity.

But these guys deserved to know. They brought her along on this tour spur of the moment, trusting her. She'd needed direction, something new, and they provided that for her. They deserved to know what she was; what had happened.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded slowly to herself, strengthening her resolve to talk to them whenever the opportunity presented itself.

* * *

"Okay. You've got two adjoining suites. Two in a room; I don't care who stays where. Here's the keys, y'all figure it out yourselves," Kate said, handing the keys out in the elevator.

"Where are you at?" asked Logan.

"I'm in a room across the hall from y'all."

"Not a suite?"

Kate laughed at Carlos as they headed down the hall.

"And what would I need a suite for? There's only one of me. A regular room is just fine," she replied. They reached their rooms and paused. "I've arranged for a wake up call for y'all. You have a radio interview tomorrow morning, followed by a meet and greet. If you don't respond to the call, rest assured that you'll have a much more rude awakening coming from me," she threatened them.

"Yes ma'am," James repeated from earlier, a grin on his face. Kate narrowed her eyes at him before turning to address them all again.

"Try and get some semblance of sleep tonight." She turned and opened the door to her room. Before she could step inside, she was stopped by Kendall's voice.

"Well what are you planning on doing tonight?" he asked. Kate paused before responding.

"I don't know. I figured I'd do the girl thing. Being with all guys for two weeks straight is enough to drive any woman crazy." Kate bit back a grin at the looks on their faces.

"Girl thing?" Kendall asked hesitantly.

"Oh you know, some wine, a facial mask, pedicure, a really long, _uninterrupted_," she shot a pointed look at Logan. "…bubble bath." Kate gave a longing sigh. "Come to think of it, it'll be really nice to shower in the morning without worrying about anyone else being around."

"I apologized for that! I swear I didn't see…much!" Logan said, exasperated.

"Still can't be too sure anymore. Besides, y'all really cramp my shower style. I'm totally used to singing loudly and now it's just awkward."

"Really? Why's that?" asked Carlos.

"For one, it's just weird knowing that everyone can hear you. For another, y'all have been my go to shower songs lately. So that's totally out of the question now."

"Well, we could always just serenade you while you shower," James added in. "I'm sure none of use would have a problem with that."

"Nice try, Diamond. Y'all go on. Please don't get into too much trouble tonight," she said, a slight pleading tone in her voice.

"No problem. Enjoy your 'girl thing.' Night," Carlos said, followed by Kendall and Logan.

"Night y'all," Kate said.

"Good night Kate." Kate looked up and James and smiled before shutting her door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Before I head out to the parks, I decided to update again. ****So here it is. Fair warning, it's not an easy chapter.**

**Once again, thank you everyone for the reviews and alerts! It really does mean the world to me!  
**

**SuperSillyStories - Whoa. Like. Whoa. I don't know that I have words...thank you so much for your incredibly sweet words! But if you decided to retire and stop writing, I'd have to hunt you down and make you write! I LOVE your stories! I'm so excited to be at Disney (and actually I'm totally here on their dime - I had a job with them teaching overseas that didn't work out, so they're bending over backwards to try and make it up to me!)! Oh ya. Good eye on the "babe" thing! Hahaha. Def keep an eye on him!  
You. Can. Call. Me. Risha - Awww! Thank you for saying that! I really appreciate it! :) I'm so glad that you're liking this story. I can tell you that any relationship that develops between them is definitely not going to be easy.  
Emy. Elle - Ahahaha. I loved writing that line. And the shower serenade...I totally couldn't resist. Lol. You're so totally welcome for the idea! :)  
**

* * *

Kate stood off to the side of the stage, watching the boys serenade four girls from audience. This was her favorite part of the show. She loved any type of crowd interaction, and this was it at its finest. Her heart stuttered in her chest watching how each guy paid special attention to the girls. She smiled widely as Kendall kissed one hysterical girl on the cheek and hugged her. Having been a teenage girl, she knew that Kendall had just made the girl's entire life. Her eyes filled up unexpectedly at the sweetness in the gesture.

The guys ran back after finishing the song to do a quick change. Kate watched as they disappeared and reappeared in different outfits. She gave a thumbs up and smiled at them. They took a few seconds to grab some water, allowing Kate time to walk over to them. She approached Kendall and reached up to place a light kiss on his cheek.

"That was the sweetest thing I've ever seen," she said to him. "If my idol had done that when I her age, I would've been over the moon. Now get on back out there." Kate walked back over to her spot on the side and ushered them back out before he had a chance to reply.

She watched the rest of the show from the side, enjoying just as much as those out in the audience. Even though it was technically the same every night, the crowd made it different. The energy of the audience propelled the show. She laughed, watching the guys on the trampoline. Seeing that they were close to finishing up, she walked back to the dressing room, ready to get moving. There was another show the next day and she knew that they had to get back on that bus the moment they finished.

The guys came bursting through the door, talking about the energy of the crowd and Kate smiled. She couldn't imagine being anywhere else at this moment.

* * *

"I've got another four weeks and then I'll be back," Kate said into the phone the next morning. She was sitting at the table, talking to one of her kids. "Oh I miss y'all too! When I get back we'll have a huge party."

She paused for the child's response, laughing slightly. James and Carlos sat down across from her, each with a bowl of cereal.

"Are you helping out Miss Shelly with the music for me?" she asked. "You know your Mom needs all the help she can get. I'm glad that I have someone there for her." She laughed again at the child's next question. "Oh I don't know, hon. I'll see what I can do, but only because you're my special helper." Kate smiled into the phone. "I love you too baby. I'll see you in a few weeks."

She hung up the phone and chuckled to herself.

"Good conversation?" asked Carlos. Kate smiled up at him.

"Oh yeah. I love my kids. They make my day," she replied.

"You miss them?"

"Like crazy. They're so much fun to be around. You never know what they're going to do or say."

"What was that last little bit about?" James asked her. Kate's smile got even bigger.

"I was talking to one of my girls in my primary class, Sarah. She's also my music assistant. I've never had a child as smart as her. I rarely have to tell her anything twice. So anyways, she happens to be a big fan of y'all. Her birthday is the day before mine and of course, she wants an autograph. I told her I'd see what I can do," she said a laugh in her eyes.

James grinned back at her.

"I bet we can do one better. We can do a birthday call," he supplied. Kate's eyes lit up at him.

"You would really do that?" she questioned.

"Why not?" Carlos replied. "She would like that, right?"

"Are you kidding? She would freak! If I wasn't already her favorite teacher, I would be after that. Not only would you be her heroes, but you'd be mine as well."

"So when's this birthday call going to take place?"

"Three days from now," Kate replied.

"That would mean you've got a birthday in four days," Logan said, joining them around the table.

"I guess that would be true. Sarah said that they've got a huge package waiting for me. I'm a little afraid to find out what's in there." Kate gave a small wince, remembering past gifts.

"If you love working with them that much, why don't you teach then?" asked Kendall, pulling a chair up.

"I like the freedom that comes with what I do. Teaching is so…organized." She laughed at the looks on their faces. "I know, that's half of what I do already. What I mean is that teaching requires a set curriculum. I don't really have that with what I do. I do teach, but nothing's that strict. We have fun. There's not a lot of pressure there. Everything else I do there's always pressure. I haven't gone back to graduate school because my undergraduate was so difficult. There was so much emphasis put on being just like everyone else. It was liberating when I finally graduated," she finished.

Kendall looked at her, a quizzical expression written on his face.

"Why did you get a music degree if that's not what you want to do?" he asked her. Kate paused for a minute, choosing her words carefully before responding.

"I thought that's what I wanted. I spent my whole life training. I can't even begin to tell you how many hours I spent training. When I got to college, I was told that I needed to fit in. My voice stood out from others and that wasn't okay. I spent hours trying to make my voice sound like everyone else. I had so many breakdowns because I couldn't do it."

She fisted a hand and rested her head on it, a weary expression on her face.

"By the time my senior recital came, I'd had it. I told my voice teacher that I was done doing what they wanted. It was my recital and I was going to sing it my way. And I did. It was so…freeing. I remember the head of the department coming up to me afterwards telling me that he had no idea I was capable of that. I wanted to tell him that he never gave me the opportunity. After graduation, I was just burnt out. I stopped singing. It was hard. I felt like my voice wasn't even my own anymore. And I was tired of the pressure that came with it." She paused again, shrugging her shoulders before continuing.

"I guess that's why I love working with the kids. They have no idea what I'm capable of. I don't have to be perfect for them. They've helped me get through a lot of things. Music no longer hurts. I'm even writing again, which is something I haven't done since I was rap…" she trailed off. Her eyes widened, realizing what she had almost revealed. The guys sensed this as well, sitting up slightly straighter. Panic started to surface in her, obvious to even them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ramble like that. I'm just going to go call and make sure our reservations are still made," she said, nervousness creeping into her voice. Kate tried to stand up, but was blocked by Logan. Her eyes frantically traveled back and forth between each face. James put his hand over hers, rubbing his thumb in small circles on the back of her hand when she jumped.

"Kate. Talk," he said, a gentle demand in his voice. Her heart was beating erratically, her breathing unsteady.

"I-I…I don't normally talk about this. Especially with people I barely know," she stuttered out.

"We promise not to run away screaming," Carlos said softly. "Just talk and get it out."

She looked at each of them, their eyes set with quiet determination. Remembering her promise to herself, she sighed.

"No pity. I don't want any of it. And you can't look at me differently. Promise me that," she pleaded with them, her voice forceful.

"Done," Kendall said. He looked to the others for confirmation. They each agreed before turning back to Kate. She nodded her head and took a deep breath.

"I was raped 9 years ago. It wasn't some random guy either. I was dating him. I thought I loved him. I suppose I did, in the way that only a teenage girl can love," she mused softly. She shook herself out of it and continued.

"He put something in my drink. It made it so I couldn't move. I was aware of everything happening, but I couldn't stop it. I couldn't fight back. A year ago I realized that he had been planning this in the months leading up to it."

"What did you do?" Logan asked.

"Pretended like it never happened. At least, not the way it did. He went around and bragged to everyone. Even my teachers knew, yet none of them said a thing. I went along with what he said. It was easier to believe that. I didn't want to admit that I had been raped. I stayed with him. I had always believed that I would be in love. That it would be forever." She shook her head. "Stupid dreams of little girl." Kate looked up at them. "That's what I was. A girl."

"It ended a month later. My use had run out. And he made that perfectly clear. He called me so many things. A white trash slut. A waste of space, of air. A mistake." Her voice shook slightly and she looked back down, unable to meet any of their gazes. "I believed him. Every single word."

Kate took a moment to breathe deeply and collect herself. She felt James continue to rub his thumb soothingly over her hand and her breath come back.

"Long story short, I fell into depression. I cut using an old nail file. I took pills to numb any other pain. I stopped writing. I forced myself to continue to perform. I had obligations that I couldn't back out of. But it hurt so much. It hasn't been the same since. He was there the whole time, watching. And he'd make comments to me, joking around like everything was okay.

"I attempted suicide twice. I was going to a third time when something stopped me. I remember realizing how insane all of it was. I felt disgusted with myself. I threw away the nail file and every single pill. And I tried to move on."

She stopped speaking and looked out the window again.

"Did it work?" came James' voice. Kate turned back to them and raised her right eyebrow.

"No. I thought I could do it. I fell into another bad relationship. I told him everything that had happened. He knew how I had been abused and he took advantage of it. He manipulated me and used me as a substitute. After a few years of back and forth I finally told him off.

"But that didn't help. I spent years thinking that I was all of those things. A mistake. I went to therapy for a year. And that seemed to help some. Time has helped more. But every once in a while I'll have a flashback, like the one the other night in my dream. It's then that I can't stop the thoughts in my head. There are days where I have to remind myself that I'm not those things," she finished.

"You aren't," Carlos said. "You're none of them. Ever." Kate gave him a small smile.

"My kids have helped me through a lot of it. I love being with them. It doesn't hurt." She shook her head again and her eyes widened slightly. "I promise you I'm not crazy. I don't have meltdowns every other day. I'm not a basket case. I'm not going to fall apart on any of you. I'm a whole hell of a lot stronger than that."

"I bet you are," James said quietly. "And we definitely don't think you're crazy."

"Yeah. Do you see any of us running screaming?" Kendall asked, a smile on his face.

Kate looked at each of them, inspecting their faces for any sign of revulsion. She visibly relaxed when her search came back negative. She nodded slightly and made to get up.

"I'm going to go see how much longer till we're at the venue," she said. Before she could go anywhere, she found herself being ambushed by all four guys. She laughed as she was crushed between them. "Okay. If y'all don't let go, I'm totally going to cry and I really don't feel like being that much of a girl right now."

Laughing, they let go of her and she made her way to the front of the bus.

"We were right. It was abuse," James said, his eyes still focused on where Kate had gone. Carlos turned to look at him.

"You've got to be careful man," he said. James looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Carlos is right," Logan agreed. "You've never acted like this before. You can't go giving her false hope, not after all that."

"Nothing's going on. And nothing will," James stated plainly. "I've got a girlfriend."

"You keep saying that…" Kendall was interrupted by James.

"I don't want to hurt Kate. And I wouldn't. Why don't you understand that?" he asked frustratedly. He stormed off to the back of the bus, leaving the other three sitting there.

"He's never been like this," Logan started. Kendall just stared contemplatively towards the back. After a moment, he spoke.

"Maybe we should let it happen," he mused. Carlos and Logan stared at him.

"Are you crazy? Did you not just hear everything that Kate said? And you want to unleash James unintentionally on her?" Carlos asked, disbelief coloring his voice. Kendall nodded.

"Logan just said it. He's never been like this. Maybe that's a good thing."

"Kate's not exactly his usual type. What about his…"

"Girlfriend? Yeah. He'll have to figure that one out. But we can't exactly stop him."

"He hasn't disputed the fact that he might have feelings for Kate. And maybe her not being his type is good," Logan added. Carlos just stared at them.

"So what? Do we just encourage it?" he asked. Kendall shook his head.

"I don't necessarily think we should push them together. But we shouldn't try and stop it."

Resigned, Carlos sighed and nodded.

"Fine. But I don't want to see either of them get hurt."

"I don't think we could stop that either," Logan said quietly as Kate walked back to them.

"We should be there in a few minutes. Y'all need to get ready to go. Where's James?" she asked as she looked around.

"In the back. I'll go get him," Carlos said, ignoring the looks from the other two. He walked to the back and found James sitting with Fox in his lap.

"I know you would never intentionally hurt Kate," Carlos stated upfront. "We all know that."

"Are you suggesting that I avoid Kate at all costs?" James asked, looking up at his friend.

"Even if that were possible, no. We all kind of overreacted. I guess that's what happens when you hear stories like hers."

James nodded at him. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Carlos spoke again.

"Kate said we're almost there. We've got to be ready to go. We cool?"

"Yeah. We're cool."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Whoaaa. Y'alls responses to that last chapter were so overwhelming! I REALLY appreciate every single one of you! Well, today was absolutely fabulous for me (I'm sorry, I feel the need to share my excitement with everyone. Lol). We hit two different parks and I finally saw Fantasmic. Last time I waited TWO HOURS in the pouring rain for them to cancel it last minute. I'm still on a slight high after watching it because it was literally the greatest thing I've ever seen! So anyways - hah. We came back after that, so I'm updating again tonight! I'm going to try and update again sometime tomorrow. We plan on taking a break during the day, so I should be able to. Friday and Saturday though...I'm just not sure. So sorry in advance if I can't get anything out!**

**Emy . Elle - Your reviews totally make sense! I love reading them; they always put a huge smile on my face! And I agree, men like that are the scum of the earth. I've met too many. And James definitely has feelings for her...he's just in denial about it. :)  
Carlos'sCupcake - I would definitely worry about James. Both him and Kate are in some serious denial about how they feel. Kate is definitely strong, but James might just be her downfall. And awww! I know I say this like all the time, but thank you for saying all nice things about my writing! And I have no idea what you're talking about; your writing is so incredibly FABULOUS! And if it wasn't for you, I totally wouldn't have ever published this.  
SuperSillyStories - Alright, so I'll just bring gummy bears, some alcohol and some chocolate and we'll have a party! Lol. You give the greatest visuals. Seriously. That kind of made my day reading it. Lol. I debated about how detailed to get with Kate's story, but I'm glad it paid off. Hah. And we'll just have to see how good James is for her. One thing's for sure, being on this tour is definitely good for her!  
Xandersaw - Thank you for your review! I'm glad that you like the story and the characters. It's never any fun to read a story without likeable characters. And I try to make them interesting to read about. Nothing worse than cardboard cutouts of characters. And don't worry about not signing in - I totally do it all the time on accident. :)  
Guest - Yeah, Kate's got a sad story. But at least she's overcome it...mostly. Hah. Thank you for saying that and for your review! Definitely means a lot! :)**

* * *

Kate woke up to the smell of something burning. Panic flooding her senses, she shot out of bed and headed back towards the kitchenette. What she saw made her burst out into laughter. James and Logan were standing over the sink, pouring cold water onto something smoking. Kendall and Carlos were frantically trying to waft the smoke coming out of the microwave out of a window. The sound of her laughter had all four guys looking up at her.

"What in the world happened?" she asked between breaths.

"Um…well. We tried to make microwaveable pancakes for you…" Carlos started.

"Except it didn't turn out so well," Kendall finished. Kate just laughed harder at them.

"Y'all should know better. Why were you doing that?"

"Because well, you know…"

"Happy birthday!" they all yelled. Kate jumped from the loudness and grinned at them.

"Here, sit," Logan said. She felt herself being pushed down into a seat. A single daisy in coffee mug was placed in front of her.

"A daisy! You didn't know that it was my favorite, did you?" she asked, pleasure seeping into her cheeks as she sniffed at it.

"Your friend, Shelly, happened to mention it on the phone yesterday when we called Sarah," James responded. Kate's dimples winked at them.

"And now. It may not be pancakes, but it is the breakfast of champions," Carlos said as he placed a bowl in front of Kate.

"Fruity Pebbles!" she exclaimed. "Best breakfast ever."

After a few minutes, she broke out in giggles again.

"Microwaveable pancakes. Really?"

* * *

"Come on Kate! Just jump!"

Kate stood on part of the stage set, watching the guys jump on and off the trampoline. She laughed at Carlos and shook her head.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've been on a trampoline?" she laughed out. Carlos jumped up next to her and took her hand.

"We'll do it together. On the count of three," he said, eyes wide with excitement.

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to end up injured by the end of this tour?" Kate asked before shutting her eyes. The guys laughed and joined them up there. Kendall took her other hand.

"Ready?" he said. Kate opened her eyes and looked at them. She nodded her head and took a deep breath. "One."

"Two," came the other voices.

"THREE," Kate yelled with them. She felt herself launching into the air before being tossed back up by the trampoline. They bounced for a few minutes, taking turns going up and down. As they came back down for the last time, she found herself laughing at the ridiculousness of it.

"Fun right?" Logan asked, coming to a rest.

"Oh yeah. A lot more fun than I remember," she replied. "How do y'all do all those flips and stuff?"

"It's easy. Just like this." James demonstrated a back flip off the trampoline, landing easily on his feet on the stage. "Wanna try?" he asked. A grin painted his face at her look.

"No way. I just like watching. It's one of my favorite parts."

"Speaking of that, we wanted to do something different tonight," Logan started. He looked at the others for confirmation.

"What?" Kate asked. James hopped back onto the trampoline, looking at her.

"Since it happens to be your birthday…" he continued.

"We wanted to bring you on stage as one of our 'Worldwide' girls," Kendall finished.

Kate just stared at them for a few moments. She smiled at them, but shook her head as a no.

"That's sweet, but no."

"Why not?" Kate turned to look at Carlos.

"Because that's such a big part of your show. Those girls out there look forward to that. They see you once; I'm with you all tour. As much as I appreciate the gesture, you can't bring me out there. That'd be taking away a spot for one of them. And besides, I'm not sure how I'd feel about all the death threats that would be coming my way after that," she returned, a simple smile on her face.

"Fair enough," Kendall said. He looked at the other three band members with a slightly exaggerated look. "I've just remembered that we left something really, um, important on the bus."

Carlos nodded largely at him. "Oh yeah! We should probably go get that thing." Logan and Kendall made a sound of assent and jumped off the trampoline with Carlos. Seeing James still sitting there, they frowned. "James. We've got to go get that _thing_ that's on the bus."

"I'm um, just going to stay right here with Kate on the trampoline. You go on ahead," he said. He gave them a pointed look and waved them off. Carlos made to say something else, but Logan elbowed him.

"Right. We'll just go grab that then," Logan said slowly. The three of them walked off the stage, turning around to look at Kate and James before disappearing from sight. Kate looked at James, a puzzled expression on her face.

"What was that all about?" she asked him. James just gave her a cryptic smile and shrugged.

"I don't know but I think you should come over to this side of the trampoline," he said, patting next to him.

"And why would that be?"

"It's the much cooler side," he replied. Kate laughed at him before crawling over to him. James looked up to the opposite side before shaking his head at her. "Here, sit right over like this." He moved behind her, legs on either side of her body, adjusting her position so that she was facing the direction she just came from.

"James, what's going on?" Kate asked, turning her head to look at him. His eyes shifted to hers and he smiled.

"Look." He pointed in front of them. Kate's gaze followed his hand to see one of the side screens lit up with the start of a video. The lights dimmed as James pulled her back so that she was leaning against his chest, his arms wrapped around her middle. Her hands came to rest on his as the video started.

The first shot was of all her kids, yelling happy birthday to her. Kate gasped and tilted her head to look at James.

"How did you do this?" she asked him.

"You're not the only one who can organize and plan. We had it overnighted straight to the venue. Watch," he replied. Her head turned back to the screen as various kids talked to the camera.

She watched as the little ones sang to her and the older ones told her how much they missed her. But her eyes teared up when her preteen boys came on the screen, telling her that they loved her and wanted her back soon. She laughed as one in particular started talking about how boring it was without her craziness. The video ended with all of the kids singing 'Happy Birthday' to her. The lights came back up and Kate found herself smiling. Before she could turn to James again, she found herself with another daisy in front of her.

"Happy birthday, Kate," James said in her ear. Kate took the flower from him and tilted her head up and to the side to look at him.

"Thank you," she whispered back, her eyes looking into his.

Kate's heart started pounding violently in her chest at the look in his eyes. A hand came up to brush some of her hair back as his head started to lower slowly to hers. Anticipation was battling fear as Kate realized what was about to happen. Wanting desperately, but afraid of it, she closed her eyes. His lips were a breath away when Carlos' voice brought them out of the moment. They quickly broke away from each other, hearts beating erratically.

"What'd you think of the video?" Carlos asked, bounding onto the stage followed by Kendall and Logan, knowledge reflected in their eyes of what had almost occurred. Kate pushed it aside and leapt up to hug each of them.

"Best birthday ever."

* * *

Once again, Kate stood off to the side of the stage, watching the guys. Currently they were picking four girls from the audience for 'Worldwide.' She smiled as those who were chosen made their way up to the stage, shock on their faces.

It was still hard for her to believe that they had taken her in like they had when she barely knew them. It was almost like she belonged there. To say that this had been an amazing birthday was an understatement. In addition to the video, she had found an edible arrangement in the dressing room area next to a plate of 'birthday cookies.' She had spent the rest of the day lounging around the arena, watching the guys prepare for their concert.

"Now, today's a special day for us here," Logan said into the microphone. "In addition to these four beautiful ladies, we've got a 5th 'Worldwide' girl here."

Kate's eyebrows rose at the new addition. There was a little twist in her gut, but she ignored it and continued to watch.

"There's a very special birthday girl backstage that we'd like bring out here," Carlos said, grinning in Kate's direction. Kate's eyes widened and she shook her head frantically as Kendall came over towards her.

"No no no no no!" she yelped, waving her arms in front of her. "I'm not going out there!" Kendall just grinned at her before turning back towards the stage. Kate breathed a small sigh of relief.

"It looks like our birthday girl's a little shy. Can we get some encouragement for her?" he yelled into the mic before holding it out for the audience to scream into. He turned back to Kate and shrugged as if to say 'Looks like you've got to do what they say.' Kate just stood there, staring. Kendall walked back over, grabbed her elbow and pulled her out after him.

She squinted as the bright lights hit her. Kendall placed her on a stool in the middle between Logan and James. She looked at their grinning faces and muttered a quiet, "I'm going to kill you," to them. They just laughed and turned back to the girls next to them.

Kate sat on the stool, feeling slightly uncomfortable as they proceeded to sing. She felt almost like an intruder. Yet every time James glanced her way, her heart stuttered in her chest. It took everything in her to not allow her cheeks to heat. The moment they had earlier in the day was just that; a moment. As much as she wanted to believe differently, she knew there was no way that James would ever want anything to do with her in that way. And she didn't want that anyways. She only had a few weeks left with them. Kate didn't want or need another heartbreak.

Pushing that from her mind, she made herself enjoy the moment on stage, going so far as to even smile at the rest of them. When the song was over, she nodded at them before practically fleeing to the backstage area. Instead of watching the rest of the show, she made her way to the dressing room, trying to control her erratic heart.

Kate was sitting on the couch, head in her hands when the guys walked through the door after the show ended. She looked up at them, a steely look in her eyes.

"I told you not to do that!" came her voice, much higher than normal. "Do you ever listen? Or do you just decide to do whatever the hell you want?" Instead of being properly shamed, they each just grinned down at her.

"Admit it. You enjoyed it," Logan said. Kate sputtered at them.

"That's – that's beside the point!" She stood up, hands on her hips glaring at them, a smile twitching at the corners of her lips. Undaunted, Carlos stepped forward.

"How was your birthday?" he asked, a grin still on his face. Kate just stared at him before smiling, giving in and hugging him tightly.

"One I'll never ever forget."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Okay. Even though it's like reeeeaaaally early and I just posted last night, I couldn't resist posting this now. It's one of my favorites.  
**

**A BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed and alerted this story! Especially during that short time period between chapters. Like...whoa. Lol.**

**SuperSillyStories - Fantasmic is an AMAZING show at Hollywood Studios. It has water and fireworks. You should look it up on YouTube. I'm not even ashamed to admit that I lost my shit during it and freaked out like I was 5 years old. Lol. The microwavable pancakes thing made my laugh. It's totally possible to do...but also reaaaally easy to get wrong. Lol. And once again - NO RETIRING FOR YOU! :)  
DeniseDEMD - Yay! I'm glad you like it! Actually I had a job with Disney teaching overseas that didn't work out. So they're working overtime to make it up to me. I've actually got a huge audition with them tomorrow morning, which is the whole purpose of this trip. They just happened to foot the bill for my entire stay (tickets included). I've never stayed on property (at least here at WDW) so this is the most exciting thing EVER. Lol. We're going to see Wishes tonight (it's my favorite too!) just in case it rains on Saturday (our designated day at MK). Thanks for the reviews - definitely means a lot to me! :)  
Emy. Elle - Oh I know! Kate definitely appreciates the guys interrupting them...but at the same time she's a little bit disappointed. But in her mind, it's for the best. And she still has no idea that James has a girlfriend. But you're right - she definitely needs someone! Someone good for her, even if she thinks she doesn't. And can I say that your reviews totally make my day? Seriously. (Btw - I've totally been meaning to read your work...and I promise to do so after I get back from Disney!). :)**

* * *

A loud rumbling noise sounded through the bus a few nights later. Kate was awoken out of her sleep when the bus suddenly stopped, causing her to almost fall out of her bunk. She gripped onto the edge of her bunk to keep from tumbling out. Pushing her hair out of her eyes, she rolled out and stared around. The noise and jerky movement had caused the guys to wake as well. Carlos stuck his head out of his bunk and blinked sleepily at Kate.

"What's going on," he asked, sleep thick in his voice.

"I'm going to go find out," Kate replied, grabbing her cellphone and heading towards the front. The door was open and the driver was outside of the bus. Kate walked outside, shivering in the cold air. "What happened?" she asked the driver.

"Broke down. I'm not sure what's wrong with it. All of a sudden it just stopped. We've got plenty of gas, so it's not that," he said, a frown on his face.

"It's almost 3 in the morning. No way can we get a mechanic out here." Kate looked around, searching for something. "Where's the other bus at?" The driver shrugged.

"They had an earlier flight, remember? They're probably already at the airport."

"Do you know how far the airport is from here? We've got to be on a plane to Puerto Rico in less than 3 hours!" Kate cried, her voice raising a little from panic.

"Put this on," came Kendall's voice. Kate lifted her head up to see him standing there holding a jacket out. "It's freezing out here and you're wearing practically nothing." Kate gratefully accepted the jacket and put it on over her t-shirt and sleep shorts. She was almost instantly warmed up.

"It's another hour drive to the airport. This is pretty much the middle of nowhere," the driver responded to her question.

Kate closed her eyes, a frown on her face. She blew out a frustrated breath before pulling out her cellphone. "I'm going to call for two taxis for us. We cannot miss that flight." She turned to Kendall. "Kendall, get the others up and ready. I know it's early, but you've got to make sure that you're all packed. We've got to go as soon as the taxi gets here."

Kendall nodded at her and disappeared back into the bus. Kate called 411 and got connected to a taxi company. She quickly relayed their information and requested two taxis to their location. After hanging up she then called their insurance, explaining their situation. She was reassured that they were sending a tow truck to pick up their driver that moment. Kate hung up and climbed back into the bus to make sure the guys were up. She saw them, dressed and finishing up their packing.

"Okay. I've got two taxis coming out. If we hurry we should have no problem making our flight," she told him, trying to keep the panic out of her voice. Carlos came up to her and put his arms around her.

"Kate, relax. We'll make it," he said, trying to calm her down. Kate took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm going to grab our flight info and make sure that I've got everything we need. Have y'all got Sydney and Fox ready to go?" she asked James and Carlos.

"We're going to take them outside for a minute," James said.

Kate nodded at them and walked towards the back of the bus, grabbing her duffel and double checking the contents. She searched and found the folder with their flight information, pulling it to the front. Grabbing a pair of pants, she changed quickly and threw her shorts into the bag. The sound of a vehicle pulling up behind the bus had her quickly zipping up her bag and rushing outside.

"Is it the taxis?" she asked hurriedly. James shook his head at her as the truck came into focus.

"It's the tow truck. He's just now leaving. You've got the second key to the bus, right?"

"Yeah. I'll lock up when we leave," she replied, dejected. "Where the hell could those taxis be? I don't understand how the tow truck got here first."

"Don't worry. I'm sure they're almost here."

After another 15 minutes, one taxi showed up. Kate was in hysterics as the lone vehicle pulled up.

"No! I requested _two_ taxis," she cried at the driver. "Where's the second one?" she asked frantically.

"Sorry lady. He must've gotten confused. I'll send out a call for another one," the cab driver replied.

Desperate, Kate turned to look at the four guys.

"Here's what's going to happen," she started. "You four get in this cab. I'll come in the second one with Sydney, Fox and whatever luggage you can't fit."

She was cut off by sounds of protest from all four guys.

"No way in hell are we leaving you here alone," Logan said angrily. "It's the middle of the night. We'll all just wait here for the second one."

"Look. I'm responsible for you getting on that plane. You have a show in Puerto Rico in approximately 14 hours. I'll be fine here. Get in that damn cab now before I have to force you myself," she replied.

"Two of us will go and two will stay," Kendall tried to compromise. Kate shook her head at him.

"Not happening Knight. I don't have time to argue with you. Get in the cab."

James looked at the others, communicating silently with them before turning back to Kate. "I'll stay behind with Fox. You guys go ahead." Kate opened her mouth to protest again but James shot her down. "You just said that we don't have time to argue, so shut up. I'm not leaving you here by yourself."

He started loading the back of the cab with the luggage and motioned for the others to follow suit.

"James. Big Time Rush is the four of you; not just three. You can't miss that flight," Kate tried to fight back. James shot her a pointed look.

"Give it up, Sullivan," he retorted, using her last name. "You can't force me to get in that cab. Now give them their flight information so they know where to go."

Kate stared for a few moments before she pulled out the folder, resigned. She passed the boarding passes to Logan and glared at James.

"Please call me when you get to the airport so that I know y'all are there okay. Don't freak if we don't make it there on time. I promise that I will get us to San Juan one way or another," she said to Logan. He nodded at her and hugged her.

"We'll be okay, Kate."

"Let us know when the other cab gets here," Carlos said to her, crushing her in a hug before getting into the cab behind Logan and Kendall. Kate waved to them as they drove away. She turned to face James, a scowl on her face.

"If you aren't at that show tonight, Diamond, I'm going to kill you," she stated tartly before sitting on the steps of the bus. James stalked over to her and crouched down so he was looking at her.

"Oh get over it, Kate. How could you expect us to leave you here in the dark alone?" She scoffed at him.

"Is it because I'm a woman? Do you think I can't take care of myself? Well news flash, I've been doing it quite well for the past few years. I don't need some arrogant man to protect me."

Kate pushed past him to wait on the side of the road, watching for any sign of headlights.

"Arrogant?" came James' voice behind her. "How is it arrogant to be concerned for you? I have no doubt that you can take care of yourself. But I'm also aware that it's in no way safe to be out in the middle of nowhere alone at 4 in the morning."

"Am I supposed to be touched by your concern? Because I'm not. I'm just annoyed with your stupidity," she retorted. James gave a short laugh and spun Kate around to face him.

"Why in the hell are you being this stubborn?" he asked, exasperation in his face.

"Because this is huge for me!" she yelled at him. "If you don't make it on time, that falls on _my_ shoulders! You should've been in that damn cab with the others! But instead you've decided to play the hero. It's 4 in the morning and the bus is completely broken down. Our flight leaves in less than 2 hours and at this point there's no way we're going to make it. How in the hell am I going to explain this to the venue? 'Oh sorry. You're going to have to make do with ¾ of BTR.' Yeah that'll go over real well," Kate replied sarcastically. Angry tears escaped her eyes, furthering her frustration. She wiped them away quickly and wrapped her arms around her middle.

James looked at her, an odd look that she couldn't place in his eyes. "Kate. You can't blame yourself for the bus breaking down. None of this is your fault. Things happen. And as bad as it would be to not make the show, I'd feel even worse if I had left and something happened to you," he said quietly.

Kate's eyes stared at him for a few moments before nodding slowly. She turned back around, watching the road. James came next to her, Fox in his carrier right behind them. They stood there, silently, waiting.

It was another 25 minutes before the second taxi finally showed up. Kate let out an audible breath and ran to lock up the bus as James loaded the cab with her duffel and Fox's carrier. They settled into the cab and headed towards the airport.

Kate got a call from Logan 10 minutes into the ride stating that they made it. He let her know that there was another flight leaving two hours later just in case they didn't make it. Kate thanked him and told him to call the moment they landed.

James dozed off on the ride there. Kate was too worked up to even think of sleep. She watched as they got stuck in traffic. Her heart sped up, dreading the fact that they were going to miss their flight. She turned to look at James, smiling slightly at his sleeping form. She opened Fox's carrier and reached in to lightly scratch his head. After an hour and a half, they finally reached the airport. Kate woke James up and they raced into the airport.

She knew before they reached the check in that they had missed their flight. Kate explained their situation to the woman behind the desk. Smiling, the employee quickly re-booked them on the flight Logan had told her about. Checking their baggage and making sure that Fox was taken care of, they finally made their way towards the gate. They were the last two to board on the almost empty plane. Kate breathed a sigh of relief the moment they sat down. Her relief was short lived as the plane began takeoff.

Kate gripped the armrests, knuckles turning white. She tried to breathe, but found that her airways were starting to constrict. James' hand touched hers, causing her to jump. She looked wide eyed at him.

"Are you afraid of flying, Kate?" James asked, slight amusement in his eyes.

"Let's just say that I'm not it's biggest fan," she squeaked out. James chuckled and pried her left hand off the armrest, pushing the armrest up. He moved closer to her and took her hand in his own.

"Just hold onto me; you'll be okay," he said, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

Kate looked down at their joined hands and tried to focus on that. Her hand seemed to fit perfectly in his, despite the fact that it was much smaller. Seeing and feeling him so close calmed her down. She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Her stomach was uneasy, but she was pretty sure it had more to do with the man sitting so close to her than it did with her fear of flying.

James winced as their ascent caused Kate to almost crush his hand. Trying to soothe, he began rubbing his thumb in small circles on the back of her hand. "Why don't you try and get some sleep? You barely slept 3 hours on the bus," he said quietly to her. Kate looked up at him and saw the tiredness reflected in his own eyes.

"I won't be able to sleep until I know you're on that stage," she replied, a slight smile on her face. "But you need to sleep. You've got a big show tonight. Go ahead. I'm fine, really," she said before he could ask. "Sleep."

He nodded in assent before leaning his head back into his travel pillow and closing his eyes, hand still joined with hers. Kate smiled up at the man next to her. Despite her earlier anger at him for not getting in that cab with the others, she was grateful that he was here with her. She hated flying, but knowing that there was someone else next to her made it easier.

Within minutes, James was asleep. Kate dropped his limp hand and placed it in his lap. Turning, she looked out the window, watching as they flew over the clouds. She was startled when James' pillow fell into her lap followed by his head resting on her shoulder. The impact caused her to move her shoulder slightly, making James fall into her lap, right on the pillow.

Kate's heart almost stopped beating, staring down at the man whose head was now resting on her legs. His body was slumped oddly, so she tried to rearrange him. As she made to twist his shoulders, James shifted on his own, still completely asleep. Kate couldn't help but laugh quietly at the oddness of the situation. She gave up and leaned back, allowing him to sleep on.

Her eyes were drawn to the dark hair on his head. Without thinking, her left hand came down to it. She ran her fingers through the silky tresses soothingly. Kate marveled at the softness of it and smiled down at him when he gave a low noise of contentment. Turning towards the window again, she continued to softly stroke his hair as her thoughts wandered.

What was she going to do about the man laying in her lap? Some how he had managed to sneak his way right past her defenses and into her heart. To be fair, all four of them had. But James did something to her that she couldn't explain. Why was he the one to make her heart tie up in knots?

He was beautiful, of course. But it was more than that. He frustrated the hell out of her. But at the same time he could be the sweetest man on the planet. He had a good heart, she admitted to herself. And that was so hard to resist. And Kate was scared.

She knew that it wouldn't ever happen. She was nothing like his type. He was gorgeous and she wasn't even close to his level. As shallow as it was, Kate knew that's how it worked. Besides, she was just their road assistant. When the next 3 weeks were over, she would be gone. And they would all completely forget about her.

Her heart broke a little at the thought of the end of tour. It was just like leaving the beach. BTR would go back to their lives in Los Angeles while Kate would go back home to her reality of never being able to keep up. This tour would be a lovely memory for her to look back on. It would be something to tell stories about.

She looked back down at James, still sleeping soundly. Her right hand came to rest on her heart as she frowned slightly at him. Her heart was hanging on by merely a thread. With the way things were going, Kate only hoped that her heart would still be in tact by the end.

* * *

"James. James," Kate whispered down to him. "James, you've got to wake up. We're getting ready to land." She shook him slightly, hoping to rouse him. He opened his eyes and sat up slowly, trying to remember where he was. He looked over at Kate, confused.

"I'm sorry. Did I fall on you?" he asked sleepily. He put a hand to his head and shook it as if to wake himself up. Kate smiled up at him and pushed some of his hair back out of his face.

"Only for a little bit. But don't worry about it; you were tired. We're getting ready to land, so I had to wake you up." She looked up at him apologetically. James nodded at her explanation, his eyes darkening at the touch of her hand on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, taking her hand in his again.

"I'm great," she replied.

"Really? Are you sure? Landing can be pretty rough too." His eyes looked into hers, concern evident in them.

Kate's heart jumped a beat. She gave his hand a quick squeeze and smiled at him again. Taking a chance with her heart, she responded.

"I'm not afraid with you next to me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Alrighty then. I am absolutely utterly exhausted. Fabulous day, but I am so tired. And I've got to rehearse a little bit more before tomorrow morning - keep me in your thoughts! Big audition first thing tomorrow at 8 AM (which means I've got to get up at the crack of dawn to actually warm up). I'm going to try and update probably after the audition tomorrow. **

**Thank you, again, for reading and reviewing! I absolutely love all of y'all! :)**

**SuperSillyStories - YOU TOTALLY CAN. It was so handy when I lived in the dorm...but like I said, it can go terribly wrong. Lol. And I so agree with you. I would be freaking the crap out being stuck in the middle of nowhere at night. I have an overactive imagination, so I would be so screwed.  
Carlos'sCupcake - SEE! Now you know how I feel every time you start a new story! Seriously. I get so into them - they're just like crack! Ahahaha. You're definitely right to keep that girlfriend in the back of your mind. Kate has no idea about her. And James honestly isn't planning on cheating. Both him and Kate are just completely confused and, in a way, in denial of how they feel. But things are about to start happening!  
Emy. Elle - I know, I LOVE Disney! This is the first time I've ever been able to stay for more than 2 days, so I'm just thrilled! And I read one of your stories before and I LOVED it. I honestly can't wait to read the rest! :) And you are so right. I normally don't like to reveal anything...but Kate has no chance in hell. Ahahaha. Things are about to start happening...so I feel like I should apologize that I'm not updating with them over the weekend...but at least it's close enough! Lol.**

* * *

It was another hour before they even made it to a taxi. After going through customs, picking up their luggage and letting Fox out for a few minutes, Kate was ready to get to the venue. The 35 minute ride was spent with Kate anxiously checking her watch every few minutes. James watched her, amusement written on his face as he absently pet Fox.

"Kate. Relax. We're in San Juan and we're almost to the hotel," he said, trying to reassure her.

"I'm not going to be okay until we're all at the venue and you guys are out on that stage," she snapped back. "Aren't we there yet?" she moaned out desperately.

"Looks like it," James murmured as they pulled into the drop off zone.

The moment the cab stopped, Kate jumped out. She hauled their luggage out of the trunk and pulled her suitcase behind her into the lobby. As soon as she walked through the doors, she was attacked by Carlos.

"You made it!" he yelled. Kate couldn't help it, she laughed.

"Finally!" Carlos released her and she turned to hug both Kendall and Logan. "You guys are okay? No mishaps or anything?" she asked, looking them over.

"Relax, we're all fine. No problems," Kendall replied, grinning at her. James let out a short laugh behind her.

"I've been telling her to relax since the moment you guys drove away. You see how well that worked," he told them, a smirk on his face. Kate turned and glared at him again.

"Watch it Diamond. Just because you were nice on the plane doesn't mean I'm letting you off the hook for earlier." Kate turned back to the others. "Y'all got checked in okay?" They nodded in assent. "Okay good. I'm going to go check myself in. Y'all take James up to your suite and we'll head to the venue."

Kate walked over to the check in desk and smiled up at the concierge.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"I need to check in. Kate Sullivan," she replied. The concierge frowned at the computer before turning back to Kate.

"We don't have a reservation in here for Sullivan," he stated. Kate stared at him.

"Check under Frances," she said, giving him the name she used for the band's room. The concierge just shook his head at her. Kate blew out a frustrated breath. She didn't have time to argue with him. "Well do you have any available rooms?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we're completely booked due to the convention taking place in our ballroom.

"Completely booked? Of course," she muttered under her breath. She turned around to find the guys standing there waiting for her.

"What's going on?" Logan asked as she approached them.

"I must've forgotten to confirm the reservation for myself. And there are no more available rooms because of a convention."

Kate closed her eyes, desperation and exhaustion warring within her. All she wanted to do was sit down and cry. She blew out another breath before looking back up at them.

"I'm just going to go find a room at another hotel…" She was cut off by the sounds of protest from the guys.

"That's so stupid. We've got a huge presidential suite. Just stay up there with us," Logan said.

"I'm not sharing a room with y'all."

"Because it's so different from sharing a cramped tour bus with us," came Kendall's voice, sarcasm evident in his tone.

"Whatever. Fine. Let's just go drop our stuff off so we can get to the venue," she replied, too tired to be annoyed.

James and Carlos eyed her with concern as they proceeded to the suite. Kendall let them into the room, helping to cart in luggage.

"Katie, why don't you stay here and sleep for a bit," Carlos said. "You can use my bed there." He pointed out a huge comfortable looking bed. As tempting as it was for her to just drop right then and there, she shook her head at him.

"You're exhausted, Kate. You haven't slept at all." James came up behind her, rubbing her shoulders. Kate shook him off.

"No. We've got to get y'all to the venue."

"Kate…"

"No. Let's go," she said, determined.

Shrugging his shoulders in resignment, he followed the rest of them back outside and into two different taxis. Another 15 minutes and they were at the venue.

"Okay. Y'all have just enough time to do a quick sound check and get something to eat before the show," Kate said to them in the green room. "I'm going to stay here and make a few quick phone calls to confirm our reservations for tomorrow."

"Just be sure you eat something too Katie." She smiled up at Carlos' concerned face and nodded at him.

"Yes sir," she replied. "Now go on."

Kate pulled her phone out as the boys walked out of the room. She sat down on the couch, confirming with the concierge on the line that there were in fact two separate reservations in Boston the next night. After hanging up, she sat back, exhaustion ruling her body. Intent on only closing her eyes for a few moments, Kate fell almost instantly asleep.

* * *

"So what happened on the plane?"

James looked up quizzically from his plate at Kendall. "What do you mean?"

"Kate said something about you being nice on the plane."

He laughed slightly.

"Kate's afraid of flying. She was terrified during take off. I let her hold and almost crush my hand," he replied. Kendall raised his right eyebrow.

"And that's all?"

"Yeah. I slept on the plane. I think I actually ended up sleeping on Kate. She didn't wake me up until we were getting ready to land."

There was a moments pause before Logan joined in.

"Why did you volunteer to stay behind this morning?"

"Because we obviously weren't getting anywhere arguing with her. It was better to just tell her what we were going to do."

"And that's the only reason?" Carlos asked. James looked up at the three of them, the beginnings of annoyance on his face.

"What's this about?" he questioned. The other three looked at each other before turning back to James.

"You have feelings for Kate," stated Carlos. James started to protest, but Carlos just held up a hand. "Look at what's happened over the past few weeks."

"Would you have done all that you have for just anyone?" Kendall interjected.

James was silent for a few moments before responding.

"Kate's different," he said quietly.

"We can see that."

"We're not telling you to not do anything, but you need to be careful." Logan finished and stood up.

"You've got to decide which relationship you want. Don't string her along," ended Carlos with a hard tone to his voice. James looked up in surprise at his friend's tone. Carlos shrugged at him. "You're right. She is different. We care what happens to her."

"Hey guys, you need to get changed and ready to go. You're on in about 20 minutes," said one of the stage hands before more could be said.

Kendall frowned over at the empty doorway. "Normally Kate tells us that. Wonder what she's doing?"

"She's probably still on her phone confirming every hotel reservation for the rest of the tour. Let's go get warmed up," replied Logan. The four guys left and headed towards quick change area.

* * *

"Kate wasn't there at all," James said to the others, interrupting the comments about the show as they walked to the green room.

"You're right. She wasn't watching from the side like normal. You don't think something bad happened do you?" asked Carlos. They approached the door to the green room and walked in. Kendall was the first to spot her.

"It looks like exhaustion finally caught up with her," he said softly, pointing down to her sleeping form on the couch.

"I told her to sleep on the plane. She kept refusing," James whispered angrily as he changed into sweats.

"Should we wake her?"

Carlos shook his head. "Let her sleep. We'll just carry her back to the hotel. Logan, make sure that we've got two taxis to get us back."

Kate slept through the entire ride back to the hotel. She also slept through Carlos almost dropping her in the elevator on the way up to their room.

"Put her on my bed there. I'll just sleep on the couch," said James as they walked into the suite. He rummaged through her bag and made a sound of triumph when he found Kate's travel binder. He flipped through, trying to find their flight information for the next day. "Set an alarm for 7. We've got to be at the airport by 9."

"She's going to kill us for not waking her up." James smirked up at Kendall.

"Kate may be tough, but I'm tougher."

* * *

The shrill of an alarm clock woke Kate immediately. She sat straight up, disoriented. Next to her, the guys were slowly moving. Kate looked down and realized she was in a bed.

"What the hell happened?" she said, her voice raised.

"Keep it down. Some of us aren't exactly morning people," came a muffled voice that sounded like Carlos to her right.

Kate shut her eyes and tried to remember what happened. They were at the venue and she had called and confirmed the next hotel reservation. She was so tired, so she had closed her eyes for only a second. Realization hit her and she jumped up.

"You let me sleep! I missed everything last night!" she shrieked.

"So much for slowly waking up," said Logan, stretching.

"We didn't know you were asleep. It was only after the show that we found you on the couch in the green room." Kate turned to glare at Kendall who was walking over to the coffee pot.

"So you let me sleep? And you what, carted me all the way back here? And where the hell is James?"

A hand raised over the back of the couch. "Over here hoping that all your shouting is just a bad dream," he groaned out. Kate raised one eyebrow in challenge.

"A bad dream? Oh _really_," she said lowly.

Carlos' head peeked out from under his blanket at her tone. "James is in trouble," he said to a grinning Logan. Kate didn't even spare him a glance.

"You're damn straight he is," she replied. She grabbed a pillow and stalked over to the couch.

James was laying face down, head buried. Kate lifted the pillow over her head and took aim. She brought it down right onto his head as hard as she could. James yelped and jumped right up.

"So much for being tough," Kendall said, laughing with the other two.

"What the hell! How did you manage to do that?" he yelled. Kate just stood there, her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Pillows are valuable weapons."

"Why did you use it on me? Why not on one of them," he gestured to the others.

"Because _they_ didn't refer to me as a nightmare," Kate stated.

Seeing the fireworks that were about to surface, the other three quietly exited the room. Neither Kate nor James noticed their absence.

"I didn't call _you_ a nightmare; just your screaming. Why the hell were you shouting anyways?" James asked. "Because we let you sleep? What did you want us to do? Wake you up at almost 11 pm after you hadn't slept all day? Yeah that's just brilliant," he retorted sarcastically. When she didn't respond right away, he raised one eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Well why did you sleep on the couch? You should've let me sleep there! This is _your_ suite. _You're _the pop star, not me!"

"Excuse me for trying to be a gentleman…" Kate rolled her eyes at James' response.

"Not that again. Why do you insist on being so stupid?" she shouted, stepping closer to him.

"Why are you so stubborn?" he yelled back, moving so they were even closer.

"Because you drive me crazy!"

Kate realized her mistake the moment she spoke. James eyes darkened and an amused look appeared on his face. Without thinking, he lowered his head so his face was an inch away from hers.

"Crazy? Just how crazy?" he murmured, his voice low. Kate stuttered up at him, unable to speak. James gave a low laugh and pushed her hair out of her face. His lips came down next to her ear. "Not so tough now, are we?"

His voice in her ear made Kate shiver. James noticed and delight entered his eyes. His lips ghosted across her cheek. Kate's heart was going faster than she cared to admit. Her legs were shaking as she leaned into him, want filling her very being. James pulled her closer to him, his mouth a breath away from hers. As he moved to close the gap, Kate came to her senses. She pushed away from him, breath uneven. James stared at her, taking in her wide eyes and terrified posture with concern.

"Kate," he started softly, reaching out to her. Kate backed up, hand over her heart.

"I-I'm going – bathroom," she stuttered out. She turned and fled into the bathroom. Seconds later he heard the shower turn on. James sat down on the couch and let out a breath. His head fell into his hands.

"Did we miss the explosion?" James looked up as Carlos walked in the door followed by Kendall and Logan.

"Dude, what happened?" asked Kendall, taking in his friend's expression.

"I don't even know. One minute we were shouting. She told me that I drove her crazy. The next thing I know, I've got her trembling in my arms and am close to just losing it," he replied. He scrubbed his hands over his face. "I scared her."

"Scared her? Did you force…" Kendall started. James interrupted him.

"Of course not!" he said angrily.

Kendall held his hands up in concession. "Sorry, man. I had to ask." James backed down and nodded wearily.

"Did anything happen between you two then?" asked Logan.

"No. It almost did. But she panicked and retreated into there," James said, gesturing to the bathroom. "I don't even know how this happened. We got in each others faces and I snapped. I couldn't think about anything else but her." James glanced up at his friends, helplessly.

Kendall and Logan gave him a commiserating look. Carlos kept the same hard look on his face. "Then do something about it," was all he said. He turned and began to pack up his luggage. James just stared at his back.

"I'm going to fix this."

While the guys were talking, Kate was in the shower, trying to fight back her fear. There was no mistaking it; her heart was lost. James proved that this morning. Kate cursed at her stupidity. She knew better than to let someone like him in. Not like she had much of a choice; James did everything he could to break down her walls. And it worked.

She refused to say it out loud. Saying those words aloud meant that she accepted it. And she didn't. At least, she didn't want to accept it. Toweling her hair dry, she looked at her face in the mirror. She cursed again seeing it in her eyes. Kate closed them and took a few deep breaths, concentrating on putting it from her mind. When her eyes opened again, they were guarded. Satisfied that nothing showed, she opened the door, ready to just move on.

As she stepped out of the bathroom, she found herself enveloped in James' arms. "What are you doing?" she asked him, trying to keep her voice, and her heart, level.

"Nothing at all," he replied. He gave her an extra squeeze as his lips briefly touched the top of her head before he released her. Kate stepped back and eyed him quickly before turning to face the others.

"Then let's go. We've got a plane to catch."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: My audition went FANTASTICALLY. I seriously nailed it - at least the vocal stuff. One of the casting directors kept saying how amazing it was (never hurts to hear that!). And then after, I totally got to play dress up. Not even kidding. I definitely got fitted for different princesses. I don't even care that I'm 23, that was awesome. BEST. DAY. EVER. I have no idea when I'll hear anything, but THAT WAS AWESOME. Lol. Alrighty then, freaking out aside. Here's the next chapter! Lot's of things are happening in these next few chapters!**

**SuperSillyStories - Thank you for the good luck! :) I just have to tell you, I started reading "Aim to Please" and I had to stop. It was fabulously written, but I can't read anything horror or even remotely suspenseful because of my overactive imagination. No lie. I will legit freak out for weeks and be unable to sleep because I go through all the possibilities of how someone could break in and kill me. I am dumb. Lol. But really, it was THAT good that I had to stop reading it. I'm slowly making my way through all of other work though, and loving it ALL! The bit about Carlos almost dropping her - I'm so glad someone said something! I love throwing in one line things like that; they make me laugh. So YES! Someone else did too!  
Missykissy15 - Thank you! I don't know how cute this chapter will be...things are happening though! :)  
Emy . Elle - I'm sorry! I should have said which one! I read "Read My Mind"..and I was pretty sure that I had reviewed it as well. If not I'll totally go back and do so! But just know that I LOVED it! And I promise that I'm not trying to kill you or put your heart through withdrawals! I just like writing about the lead up to things. The payoff is always so much better. And I promise that something even bigger will be happening soon! ...Okay. So I might be a tease after all.  
Xandersaw - Oh yes. The nameless girlfriend will be showing up...extremely soon! ;) And thank you so much again for your review! I love writing the tension filled parts. They're always so much fun to do.  
Carlos'sCupcake - Whoa, thank you! I try to make it entertaining and detailed, but I never know if I'm doing too much. So I'm glad that you're enjoying it! And you better not stop writing! I'm gonna tell you like I told SuperSillyStories...if you stop, I'm going to hunt you down and MAKE you continue to write! This may be your crack, but what you and her both write are MY crack! Lol. :) Hopefully this chapter will satisfy you...at least until I can get another one out tonight! :)  
**

* * *

The trip to Boston was much more uneventful, which Kate was immensely grateful for. She sat next to Carlos on the plane, careful to keep her distance from James. She laughed as Carlos and her shared stories about their dogs and the crazy things they did.

The plane landed in Boston right on time. Kate ushered the band off and towards baggage claim. They had just picked up their bags when it happened. There was a loud shriek as a blonde female launched herself at James.

"Should I be calling security now?" Kate asked, leaning over to Logan. He shook his head at her.

"That would be Audrey," he replied. He looked at Kendall and Carlos, each with matching expressions of apprehension on their faces. Kate looked up just as Audrey kissed James full on the mouth. Seeing this, Logan continued on. "…James' girlfriend."

Kate's eyes widened for a brief second before the shutters came down. She shook her head and turned back to Logan. Her voice was slightly off as she spoke. "Right. Well. I'm going to get us our cabs and then we'll head to the hotel. You make sure that…that you're all there," she said, faltering a little towards the end. Her eyes were determined as she walked out the doors towards the pick up area.

Logan, Kendall and Carlos stared after her, amazed at how little reaction she had shown. Of course, they had caught that brief moment of vulnerability, so they knew better. They looked at each other, unsure of what to do. It was Kate's figure standing outside, waving for them to hurry up that got them moving.

"James!" Kendall shouted. James detached himself from Audrey and looked at Kendall. "We've got to go." Without waiting, Kendall walked outside, followed by the others.

"Our hotel is only 5 minutes away. Once there, I'll get us checked in. No suite this time, so we each have our own rooms. See you there," she said before disappearing into the first taxi. Carlos and Kendall quickly slid in behind her, leaving Logan, James and Audrey to take the second one.

Kate was silent during the ride to the hotel. The moment the taxi stopped, she was out. Without waiting for the others, she walked into the hotel and checked them in. She turned around to face the others, handing out their room keys, not making eye contact with any of them.

"I don't care what you do. You have the rest of the day off. Tomorrow you have to be up early for a radio interview plus the meet and greets. Please, don't cause any problems today," she said, with no change in tone.

"Kate are you okay…" James started to ask as they rode the elevator up to their floor.

"I'm fine," she snapped. "Just tired." She reached her door and walked inside without saying another word.

The moment the door closed, her defenses fell. Kate felt the hurt that she had been pushing out creep in. Letting out a half laugh, she sat on the bed. She should have known better. Of course he had a girlfriend. Now everything made sense to her. She knew that he would never have been attracted to her. He was just using her as a substitute. A tour substitute.

Before the hurt could envelop her, she heard a knock at her door. Pushing it aside again, she tried to put on the mask she had been wearing all day. She opened the door to see Carlos standing there, holding an artificial daisy in his hand.

"Thought you could use this," he said to her, handing the flower over. Kate took it and felt her mask crack. Before she could fall apart, Carlos was inside the room, holding her.

"I'm sorry. This is so stupid," Kate muffled out, tears escaping from her eyes. Carlos just held onto her, stroking her hair.

"You don't have to explain," he said. "I know."

Feeling safe, Kate dropped her mask and let the hurt wash over her. She stayed wrapped in Carlos' arms until she couldn't stand it anymore. She pulled away from him, trying not to meet his gaze.

"Come on. Let's watch a movie." Kate looked up at him, and, seeing no judgement in his eyes, she nodded her head. As she settled on the bed, there came another knock at the door. Carlos answered it to find Kendall and Logan both standing there, daisies in their hands as well. He turned back to Kate with a grin on his face. "Looks like I wasn't alone in my idea," he joked.

Kate smiled softly as she took the flowers from the other two. "Was I that obvious?" she asked them quietly, apprehension in her eyes.

"No. We just recognized that look," Logan replied lightly, sitting next to her. Kate just looked down, feeling even more stupid.

"We were going to watch a movie. Wanna stay?" Carlos asked his friends. They nodded and got comfortable as a cheesy comedy started. Kate leaned her head on Carlos' shoulder, sleep starting to overtake her.

"Is it going to get better?" she asked softly as she fell asleep.

"I don't know," Carlos responded, kissing the top of her head. Seeing Kate asleep, the three of them helped to lay her down fully and turned of the lights, leaving the room.

* * *

The last few weeks were hard on Kate. She pushed through, like she always had, but this time the pain was a little sharper. As much as she tried to pretend otherwise, being around James was difficult. Of course, she did her best to not let him know. And as far as she knew, she had succeeded.

Every time Kate closed her eyes, she felt the stupidity creep back in. She constantly berated herself for allowing her heart to be lost. Unwilling to deal with it, Kate pushed it aside, pretending it never happened.

She tried to keep her distance from James, but it never seemed to work. Every where she was, there he was too. The other three sensed Kate's dilemma and proceeded to try and never leave her alone with James. If James suspected anything, he never voiced it.

They were three shows and four days away from the end of the tour. Even though she was hurting, Kate hated to see it end. She had loved being on tour with the guys. The idea of going back to her reality just made her feel worse.

It was the morning of the Vancouver show when it happened. Kate woke up on the bus to sounds of violent retching coming from the bathroom. Rolling out of the bunk, she made her way to the bathroom to see what was wrong. She found James leaning over the toilet, face void of all color. Immediately concerned, Kate crouched down next to him.

"James, what's wrong?" she asked quietly, rubbing a hand soothingly over his back. His eyes closed at her touch.

"I can't stop puking," he responded, voice cracked from his raw throat. Kate made a comforting sound and quickly grabbed a cloth, wetting it with cold water.

"Does anything else hurt?" She took his face in her hands and pushed the hair off it. Eyes concerned, she brought the cool compress to his face, trying to soothe. He leaned into the cloth and let out a soft sigh.

"Just nauseous. I think it might be something I ate," he managed.

"Food poisoning," Kate said. He cracked his eyes open at her and moaned a little before turning and retching some more. Kate didn't even flinch; she just continued to rub his back until he was through. She handed him the cloth and stood up. "I'll be right back. Just stay here."

James barely managed to nod his head at her. Kate turned and headed up to the front of the bus, speaking to the driver in hushed tones so as not to wake the others. When she finished, she retrieved some Sprite from the fridge and went back to the bathroom. James was still seated on the floor, face just as white. Kate handed him the cup and lifted it to his mouth.

"Drink this, it'll help," she said to him. James took small sips, hesistant to do more. After drinking only a quarter, he turned back and retched again. Kate felt her heart pull in her chest at the sight of him. She returned to rubbing his back. "Oh honey. We're going to the ER right now. We'll make you better."

By the time they reached the ER, Logan had woken up. Kate briefed him on what was going on and he helped her get James out into a wheelchair. She told him that she'd keep them updated and would try to get James back to the venue as soon as possible.

Kate filled out all of James' forms while he got situated in a closed off room. After finishing up, she walked into the room, smiling lightly at him.

"How're you feeling baby?" she asked him softly, putting her hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

"Not much better. But at least I've stopped puking for now," he replied. Kate chuckled at him and sat down, taking his hand in her own.

"The doctor should be here in just a minute, "she told him. He raised his eyebrows weakly at her.

"So soon?"

Kate smirked at him. "I may have pulled some strings. And when that didn't work I became a hard ass. The two combined seemed to do it."

James laughed slightly before coughing. Kate frowned and shushed him. "Shhh. Just relax and don't talk, James." His eyes closed as he leaned his head back. Unaware of what she was doing, Kate began to rub circles on the back of his hand with her thumb. His lips curved slightly upward. Relieved to see him relaxing, Kate continued on.

It was another 5 minutes before the doctor came in. He checked James' vitals and asked Kate a few questions. He confirmed what Kate had suspected; food poisoning. After that, James was hooked up to an IV to help prevent dehydration. When Kate explained that he had a show that night, the doctor prescribed some anti-nausea medication, and had it sent right up.

While James was eating a few crackers, Kate went outside to the lobby to call Logan and let him know what was going on. She told him that James would be released within a few hours, but that he would have to miss the meet and greet. Kate was still unsure about James performing in the show that night. He was still sick and she didn't want him to push it.

After hanging up, Kate sat down in a chair, giving herself a moment to think. She willed her heart to calm down, knowing now that James was going to be all right. Seeing him so sick had scared her. When she saw him in that bathroom, her heart was pushed to the side as the mother in her took over. Now that James was on the mend, she allowed her heart a moment to process.

James had looked at her like he needed her. And it was true; for that moment, he did. But Kate knew that it was only because he was sick. She repeated this to herself in her head, trying to ignore the twist in her gut. Kate stood up, pushing aside her personal feelings again before heading back to James' room.

* * *

"Lie down," Kate said sternly to James the moment they stepped back on the bus. Too weak to protest, James complied with her request and laid down on the couch. Kate covered him with a large blanket.

"I'm doing the show tonight, "he said to her. Kate looked down at his still too pale face and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want you to push yourself," she began, but James stopped her.

"I'm doing the show. I don't care what you or the doctor or anyone else says. I'm doing it." He looked up at her, eyes determined. Kate gazed at him for a few moments before responding.

"Sleep for a few hours and then you can decide. But not unless you sleep," she instructed. Unwilling to argue, James closed his eyes. Kate leaned down and placed a small kiss on his forehead. "I'll be right here if you need me. Just rest."

* * *

Kate watched from the side, eyes trained on James. He still hadn't regained all of his color and his moves were sluggish compared to normal. Every time he came backstage, she forced him to drink more water. She watched him like a hawk, ready to move in case something happened. She didn't want him to end up in the hospital again.

When the show ended, Kate let out a sigh of relief. She accompanied the guys back to the green room, helping James when necessary. The moment they stepped on the bus, Kate made sure that he got into his bunk. After getting him settled, she sat down on the couch and let out a breath.

"He's doing better. I can't believe he did the show tonight," Kendall said, sitting next to Kate. She just looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"There was no way he wasn't. None of us could have stopped him," she replied. Kendall smirked at her.

"And you're oddly proud of that, aren't you?" he asked. Kate laughed.

"I suppose I am." Her laugh turned into a sigh as she leaned her head on Kendall's shoulder. "He scared the life out of me this morning."

"You did good getting him to the hospital." Kendall paused before speaking again. "How are you doing?" he asked quietly.

Understanding what he was really asking her, Kate didn't respond immediately. "I'm okay. I'm sorry that I'm such a girl," she apologized. Kendall moved so he was looking down at her and frowned.

"Why should you be sorry? Sometimes you can't control these things," he said to her.

"I've always been able to," Kate stated. "I knew how this was going to end; and I was right. I'm not even close to being his type. Look at her. I don't even compare." She gave a sarcastic laugh. "Besides, it's not like I even wanted him or any of it. He infuriates me. I don't know how he managed to do this to me."

Kendall studied Kate while she spoke. He saw the emotion in her eyes and the denial of it in her face. His own eyes widened slightly as realization hit him. "You're in love with him," he stated without thinking. Kate looked up sharply at him, surprise and panic written across her face.

"No. No I didn't say that," she protested.

"You didn't have to. Your eyes gave you away."

Kate stood up, backing away from Kendall and right into Carlos. He grabbed her arms to keep her from falling, but Kate quickly moved away.

"I-I don't feel like that. I've only known him for a few weeks; it's impossible. It's not that serious. He's just gotten to me, that's all." Kendall started to speak, but Kate stopped him. "Tour ends in a few days. I'm going to home to South Carolina; back to my reality. It's a completely different world. I already told you, I know how this ends. And it doesn't involve anything happening or me feeling like that."

Before he could respond, Kate turned and disappeared into the bunks. Carlos and Logan looked with puzzled expressions at Kendall.

"She's in love with him," he supplied. Carlos' eyes widened and he sat next to his friend.

"In love with him?"

"Are you sure?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded.

"Oh yeah. Did you not see how she just tried to deny it? It was written all over her eyes."

The three of them sat in silence for a few minutes, each pondering this information.

"I never thought it would be that serious," Logan finally said, breaking the silence.

"I don't think any of us did," said Kendall.

"He'd be good for her," Carlos stated.

"She'd be good for him," countered Logan. Kendall summed it up.

"They'd be good for each other."

"So what the hell do we do? Tell James he's being the world's biggest idiot?" asked Carlos. Logan shook his head.

"I think he's on his way to figuring it out. When Audrey was here, things were not going well. That cab ride to the hotel was uncomfortable beyond belief."

"Besides, they've got to figure it out on their own. You saw how Kate reacted just now. He's just as stubborn. They'll work it out," Kendall finished.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Can I just take a moment to say how awesome all of y'all are? Because you so are! Your response to this story hands been amazing! I REALLY appreciate each and every single one of y'all! **

**Carlos'sCupcake - You are cracking me up! Thinking happy thoughts about kittens is always good! And you're right...things do tend to always get worse before they get better. I love how the guys are all so sweet to Kate as well! They've definitely taken her in as one of their own. **

**Emy . Elle - Once again, your reviews make my life complete. Lol. And yeah, it's never fun to see the guy you're in love with kiss someone else, especially when it's just sprung on you with no warning. Good thing she has the guys to help her! I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter!**

**SuperSillyStories - One thing Kate's good at is pushing aside her feelings in order to do what's necessary. Unfortunately, that's not always a good thing. And I agree, James needs some sense knocked into him...and it may happen in an unexpected way! I hope you like this next chapter! :)**

**Xandersaw - Ahahaha! I've got most of it written. I can tell you right now that I've got about 25 chapters completed. I'm hoping to get it completely finished before I ever get to that point, so y'all don't have to wait. But that'll have to wait until I get back from vacation! Glad you're enjoying the story and I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Kate looked up from the kitchenette when she heard a noise. She saw James shuffle in and sit down at the table, tired. Smiling, she brought him a glass of orange juice and placed it in front of him.

"Good morning, hon. Feeling better?" she asked, placing her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. James smiled up at her.

"Morning. Almost like new. Where're the others?" He looked around for them, expecting to see them sitting there too.

"Kendall and Logan got up early to check out the area. Carlos is working out, then you've got a session. I don't like it, but you're so damn stubborn about it, so I won't stop you. But I didn't want to wake you. After yesterday I figured you needed to rest." She set down a plate of eggs in front of him and said, "Eat," before turning back into the kitchenette.

"You didn't have to do this," James started, but Kate waved him off.

"I feel responsible for you. I know, it makes no sense. Can't help it. Besides, it's no big deal." Kate shrugged and began cleaning up. "Just don't scare me like that again."

James grinned up at her. "Deal."

Kate's heart fluttered at his look. She gave him a simple smile in return. She continued cleaning while he ate, enjoying a comfortable silence. Even though they were on a cramped tour bus, it felt normal. Without realizing it, Kate started humming to herself. James looked up at her as he finished, an eyebrow raised.

"That's ours, isn't it?" he asked, startling her. Kate turned to him, confusion on her face. "What you were humming," he supplied. She relaxed and responded.

"Oh. I suppose it is. I wasn't really thinking. It just came out."

James got up and brought his plate over to the sink, bumping Kate out of the way so he could wash it.

"Hand it here; I'll do it," she said. James shook his head at her.

"No worries. I've got it." When Kate just stared at him, he continued on. "Relax. I'm fine. I'm not going to pass out washing a plate."

Kate held up her hands in concession and backed away. She leaned against the table, watching him to be sure he really was okay. Aware of her gaze, James just finished up before walking over to join her against the table.

"Thank you for taking care of me yesterday," he said softly to her. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there to help me."

Kate blushed at his words and hit her shoulder against his in a friendly manner. "It's part of my job. I'm just glad you're doing better."

Feeling too close, she started to walk away but was stopped by his hand on her wrist. Her eyes met his. James was looking at her with confusion.

"Why do you keep avoiding me, Kate? I thought we were okay."

Kate tried to shrug off his question. "I'm not avoiding you," she started. James gave her a piercing stare, disbelief in his eyes.

"Then why won't you even stand next to me and talk?" he asked. "Do you not want to be around me?" She opened her mouth to reply, but only stuttered at his look. "Because I want to be around you."

James pulled her to him so their chests were pressed together. Her mind went blank as the breath flew out of her. His lips came down next to her ear as he spoke again.

"You're all I can think about," he said lowly, his voice tickling her ear. Kate's heart started to pound as her mind flew in a thousand different directions. His lips ghosted over her cheeks towards her mouth. "You do something to me. I don't know how, but you've got me going crazy every time I'm near to you. All I can think about it what it would be like to do this…," he said as his mouth came upon hers.

Kate was lost the moment his lips touched hers. She felt one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her back, pulling her closer to him. Her own hands were lost somewhere in his hair as she felt him take the kiss deeper. If her mouth wasn't preoccupied, her heart would have soared up out of her chest through it. Kate couldn't hear, feel or think of anything but James.

It was the sound of him groaning against her lips and his fingertips trailing up her sides that brought her out of the moment. Kate's eyes flew open and she pushed at his chest, breaking the kiss. She backed away from him, one hand on her heart and the other at her throat. Both were staring at each other, panting heavily.

"No. No. No," came her voice. James was alarmed at the fear that was in her voice and written on her face.

"Kate," he started, reaching towards her. Just like before, Kate backed up further away.

"No," she said more firmly. "This can't happen."

"Why the hell not?" James said, raising his voice. "You sure as hell felt that, same as I did." Kate could see the frustration on his face and felt it mirrored in herself.

"Because you're James Diamond!" She waved her arms in front of her, gesturing. "And I'm only Kate. I'm just some girl you took pity on and brought along on tour. In a few days, the tour's going to end and we'll never see each other again."

James looked at her, anger all over his face. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Kate interrupted him. "But it's true!" she yelled back. "I didn't come on this tour to get involved with a rock star. I don't want that. And neither do you." He shook his head at her.

"Then tell me why I feel this way; why the hell did _that_," he gestured to the both of them. "…just happen?"

Kate took a breath, hoping to make James see reason. Maybe if she could convince him, then she could convince herself that this wasn't a good idea.

"You were sick yesterday. I took care of you. You're probably projecting off of that. You don't really want me James. You only think you do," she replied, a hint of sadness in her eyes that didn't go unnoticed this time by James.

"No. This has been going on a whole lot longer and you know it," he tried to counter. Kate just gave a sarcastic laugh and threw up her hands.

"I'm not even close to your type, Diamond. I'm not some tall skinny blonde. And I refuse to be your substitute tour girlfriend so that you can get laid. I've been the substitute before and I won't ever do it again!" she shouted before turning away. James grabbed her arm to stop her, but Kate clawed at him. "Let me go! I don't want you to touch me!"

A few tears escaped from her eyes as James realized what was going on. His hand came up to brush away the tears gently, looking down softly in her eyes. Before he could say anything, they were interrupted.

"James, you've got a training session," came their personal trainer. Without looking away from Kate, James responded.

"Can it wait?"

"No. We've got to do it now. You've got a meet and greet in about two hours."

James gave a frustrated sigh and nodded. "We're going to finish this later, Kate. There are things we need to talk about," he said, a determined look in his eyes. He brushed his lips across the top of her forehead, not missing the way she flinched, before walking off the bus.

Kate stood there, shaking. Her heart was going a thousand miles per hour. James had kissed her. He said he wanted her. But Kate knew it was a lie. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Wasn't her heart damaged enough?

With a sob, Kate rushed to her bunk and pulled out her belongings, throwing them into her suitcase. She couldn't finish the tour, not after what just happened. She had to do something to protect her already broken heart.

She was just finishing up when Carlos stepped on the bus.

"Hey Kate, James working out?" He caught the look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked, rushing over to her when he saw her tear stained face holding her suitcases.

"I'm sorry Carlos, I can't stay. It hurts too much," Kate replied, a few more tears escaping. She brushed them away impatiently. Carlos wrapped her in his arms and shushed her.

"What happened? Tell me," he demanded.

"We spoke this morning and I realized that I can't be around him anymore. My heart can't take it."

"Tour ends in a few days. We need you here," Carlos said. Kate broke out of his arms and handed him a file.

"This has all of your information. You'll be fine for a few days. I'm so sorry that I didn't finish. I'll give back the money…" Carlos interrupted her, anger on his face.

"No you won't. We want you to have it. A few days won't make a difference." He lifted her chin up to look in her eyes. "Are you sure you have to leave? We could always throw him on the other bus."

Kate gave a sad smile and hugged him again.

"Tell the others that I'm sorry. Thank you, Carlos. Thank you for giving me the best weeks of my life."

She reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek before getting off the bus and into a taxi.

* * *

"So she just left? Did she say what happened?" Kendall asked Carlos as they waited for James to start the meet and greet. Carlos shook his head.

"All she said was that they talked and she said her heart couldn't take being around him. She looked so broken down."

"When do we tell him?"

Before Carlos could answer Logan, James walked in, a frown on his face.

"Have you guys seen Kate? She wasn't on the bus when I got back from my work out. We were talking this morning and we needed to finish," he said. Carlos glanced at the other two before turning to James.

"She's gone."

James stared at him, his face blank. "What do you mean she's gone? Gone where?"

"She left, James," Kendall said. James shook his head, eyes starting to widen.

"No. She can't have left. Did she tell you why she left? Where she was going?" he asked, panicked. Logan stood up and gripped James' shoulders.

"Calm down, man. Carlos talked to her."

James turned to Carlos, desperate.

"What did she say?"

Calos decided to be completely honest with his friend. "She said that her heart couldn't take being around you anymore. I don't know where she went, probably home."

James swore and covered his face with his hands.

"What the hell happened this morning?" Kendall asked. James looked up at him and sighed.

"I kissed her. I couldn't take it anymore. She was right there and I lost it. After a few minutes she panicked. We started arguing about it. She kept telling me that she wasn't my type and all the other reasons why this wasn't going to work. Then she told me she wouldn't be a substitute," he finished.

"What about Audrey? You have a damn girlfriend," Logan swore at James. James frowned at him.

"No I don't. Audrey and I broke up the morning after the Boston show. I realized that you were right. I have serious feelings for Kate. I thought I told you guys that."

The others just shook their heads at him. Carlos was the next to speak.

"How serious are these feelings?" he asked.

"Serious enough. She's no substitute. I think I'm halfway in love with her."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Kendall asked him, a slight grin on his face. James looked up at his friends and matched their grins.

"I'm going after her. The moment the tour's over I'm going to get her. Kate Sullivan has no idea what she's in for."

* * *

Kate was waiting for her connecting flight from JFK to Charlotte. While waiting, she called her student loan company to make a payment. A frown marred her face when the automated system told her she had a balance of -$21.63. Quickly, she hit the button to speak to a representative. She waited until the representative answered and proceeded to provide her information before speaking.

"Yes hi. I was calling to make a payment, but I believe there's something wrong with your system. It told me that I had a negative balance…oh what?"

She listened as the representative explained that the loan had been paid in full with a check that was slightly more than her loan amount. Kate felt her legs go weak as she listened. She made a few sounds of assent, in shock. Feeling suspicious, she asked one more question.

"Can you tell me what name was on the check?" she asked. The representative hesitated and explained that she wasn't really supposed to divulge that information. "But it's my loan," Kate protested. "Please, ma'am. This is important. I need to know who's name was on the check."

Kate's heart stopped the moment the woman said, "James Diamond." She thanked the representative quietly and hung up, shock still very prevalent in her brain.

Why would James pay off her student loans like that? And then not even tell her about it? Kate racked her brain, trying to figure out when he could have done it. She checked her loan status at least once a week. But she had been preoccupied in the last two weeks, so it was entirely possible for him to have done it without her knowledge.

Tears prickled her eyes as she realized what it meant. She was able to do what she wanted. Determined to not think about James in that moment, she decided that she would immediately go to the beach. She needed time to think and figure things out. The man she was in love with had just paid off all of her debt. What the hell was she going to do now?

* * *

When Kate arrived in Charlotte, she decided to rent a car and drive straight the beach. There was nothing left for her at her house. She wanted to start looking for places on the beach. She drove to Charleston and found an oceanfront vacation condo, able to be rented by the week. Within 30 minutes she was settled in watching the ocean from the porch.

Kate still couldn't believe that James had paid her loans off. If things hadn't ended the way they had, she would call him and yell at him for doing it. Right now, she didn't know what to do.

Her heart was hurting. She hated leaving the tour. The past weeks were the best of her life. Kate had come to love all of the boys and had enjoyed spending time with them. But James had made it impossible for her to stay.

Kate knew that James didn't really want her. Why would he? Most of her relationships consisted of her being a substitute for something or someone else. And she put up with it because she thought she could love enough for the both of them. But Kate was a much stronger person now and she knew she couldn't do it again. Her heart was already broken; she didn't need to put it out there for him to walk all over.

No, the best thing for her to do was to leave. It was the right decision. She could try to move on; get her life back together. Maybe she'd be able to keep in touch with Carlos or one of the other guys. But that might be too hard. All Kate could hope to do now was to forget James Diamond.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Once again, thank you everyone, not only for the reviews, but also for the good luck and well wishes on my audition! I have had a BLAST here (No lie - Buzz Lightyear totally proposed to me yesterday. That's right, I'm the future Mrs. Lightyear - LOL). Today's my last day before we head home tomorrow. We're spending the entire day, from open-close, at the Magic Kingdom, so I don't think there will be an update tonight. Unless I have time to do it from my phone, but I'm going to be honest. I get way too into the rides and watching the parades, shows and the fireworks (meaning I'm so totally going to cry during the fireworks because I'm just that damn emotional), so I highly doubt it. **

**One thing I do want to say - I've had a lot of questions about how long this will be. Right now, I have 25 chapters completed. I don't anticipate too many more after that...probably around 7 or so. It just depends. I'm hoping to finish writing the whole thing before I even finish posting the rest of what I have, which will be much easier to do when I'm actually home. Lol. I know it seems like a lot, especially with what's going on in the story right now. And I know that I hate stories that just drag on and on and on with no real purpose or plot. But I also hate the stories that just end with a quick happy ending, not addressing the issues the characters had. Kate and James definitely have their work cut out for them. She has a lot of baggage. And a quick happy end won't fix that, at least not for me. And plus I've totally already got it written. Ahahaha. But if at any point, y'all feel like it's dragging, please let me know!  
**

**On that note, I'm skipping the shout outs since we are literally about to walk out the door to be there for rope drop! I promise I'll double up on them next chapter! :)**

* * *

The doorbell sounding brought Kate out of her daydream. It was a week later and she had been sitting on the back porch, watching the stars and listening to the waves crash against the empty beach. Startled by the noise, she headed towards the front door, curious as to who would be there. She had already paid for a second week in the rental, intent on it being her last. There were a few properties that she had been considering over the past few days and she knew she had to make a decision.

Kate opened the door and stared. Before she could say anything, James stepped inside and crushed his mouth onto hers. Her thoughts became fuzzy at the feel of his lips on hers again. Just as she was starting to catch up, James pulled away. He grinned at her.

"I've been waiting to do that for over a week," he said, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face. He shut her front door and ventured further into the condo. Resting against the arm of the couch, he looked at her, hands in his pockets. Seeing his grin, Kate regained her speech.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she blurted out.

"I told you we would finish Kate. You didn't think that a simple detail like you leaving the tour would stop that, did you?" came his response, one eyebrow cocked. Kate just stared at him, unsure of what to say.

"I don't know what else there is to talk about, James. I've already told you how I feel…" James cut her off.

"No. No you haven't. You've kept that part of yourself carefully hidden, haven't you Kate? You don't want to let anyone else in. Well tough. I'm here and I want some answers," he said, a hard tone to his voice. Undaunted, Kate stepped up to him. She felt frustration bubble up inside of her.

"What the hell else do you want me to say?" she yelled at him. "We don't fit. Nothing about this," she gestured between them. "…fits! You're some huge rock star and I'm nobody. I'm nothing like your blonde girlfriend!"

"Ex-girlfriend," James corrected. "We broke up weeks ago in Boston. I didn't want there to be any obstacles between us."

"There is no us, James," Kate said quietly.

James stepped closer to her causing Kate to back up in response. He let out a sound of frustration and grabbed her arms. "No running this time, Kate. I'm not letting you."

"James, why can't you understand that there's nothing here?" she pleaded, trying to convince him just as much as herself. Her heart was perilously close to being shattered all over again just with him here. All Kate wanted was for James to leave so she could forget him.

"Because there _is_ something here, Kate. I'm in love with you, damn it," he yelled. He felt Kate go limp in his arms and he let go. Her face was white as she stared at him with wide eyes. James hadn't meant to shout it at her. His own heart was about to beat right out of his chest as he watched her and waited for her response.

"No. No you're not," she started. Though her voice was quiet, it shattered the silence that was between them. James swore and began to pace. His head turned to look back at her.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that?" he asked. Desperation radiated out of his eyes. All Kate could do was to stand there, brokenness reflecting out of her own hazel ones.

"Because no one's ever wanted me for me before," Kate replied quietly before she could think, her voice as broken as she felt. James felt his heartstrings pull at her confession and he moved towards her, but she backed away again.

"Kate, I love you," he said simply, hoping that this one phrase would make her believe.

Tears spilled out of her eyes and she shook her head. "You can't say that to me. You don't know how many times I've heard those words, just to realize that they were all lies. They weren't meant for me. I've always been the substitute. I can't do that again, James. I won't."

James grabbed hold of Kate before she could back away again. He pulled her into his arms and held her there. "You're not a substitute. If anything, every other girl I've ever dated has been a substitute for you."

Kate's heart jumped at that, but her mind still couldn't believe what he was saying. She let out a small sob and pushed away. "I want to believe that, James; more than you know. But you're James Diamond. You have thousands of girls who adore you. You're famous. How can I believe that you really mean those things? That it's me you want?" she responded, disbelief coloring her voice, making it crack with emotion.

Knowing that she was close to breaking down, James didn't try to touch her again. Instead, he decided to lay it all out for her.

"Because none of them are you. I love being with you; arguing with you. I love how you love life; how unafraid you are to do the crazy. Hell, you came on a tour bus with four guys with no idea what you were getting into. That was awesome. I love hearing your laugh. The face you make when you're telling one of us off drives me crazy. Every time you made it, it killed me. All I wanted to do was take you in my arms and kiss you until you couldn't think of anything but me."

James gave a laugh at that. Kate stared at him, eyes wide, tears still falling silently. She opened her mouth to speak, but James stopped her.

"You're not afraid to tell us what you think. You have no qualms about jumping into whatever crazy idea we have. You're dedicated. You're strong. I love how strong you are, even after everything that's happened. You amaze me because of it. How could I not love you?" he finished.

James looked at her, really looked. There, hidden behind the hope, was still doubt. He swore and looked at her, exasperated and desperate.

"Damn it Kate. I flew all the way out here from L.A. and searched for you. I just laid out my heart. What do I have to do to make you understand? Do you want me to quit the band, the show? Because I will. I love you and if not being famous shows you that, then fine."

Kate gave him an impatient look. "James don't be stupid. Of course I don't want you to quit the…" She trailed off when she saw the look in his eyes. "You're serious. You would really do it," she wondered aloud. He nodded his head. She was quick to shut it down.

"James, I would _never_ want you to do that. That's part of who you are. I just –" Kate paused and twisted her hands together, nerves and unease clear in her posture. "This is a lot for me. I don't know how to handle any of this. I told you, I've never had someone tell me those things and mean them."

James was quiet for a few moments. Kate stood there, unsure of what to do or say. She couldn't tell what he was thinking and that made her uneasy. Finally he spoke.

"I want you to think then. I love you; that's not going to change. But I know this is hard for you," he began gently. His eyes locked with hers, and Kate felt her heart skip at the softness in his gaze. "The last thing I want to do is overwhelm you. So think. I'm going back to L.A. Here." He pulled a ticket out of his pocket and set it on the end table. "This is a ticket to L.A., leaving next week. If this is what you want, then use it."

Kate's gaze shifted to the ticket. She longed with every fiber of her being to just tear it up and go with him that moment, yet her mind wouldn't let her. "How did you know to get another ticket?" she asked suddenly.

Shrugging, James answered. "I had a small feeling. But Carlos was the one who talked me into it."

Kate nodded at him, almost absently. James took her in his arms again and pressed a light kiss on the top of her head. He let go and walked to her door. She felt her heart crack open as he stepped in the doorway. Her voice stopped him as he was about to walk out.

"James?"

He turned to look at her.

"Why did you pay off my student loans?" Kate asked him, needing to know the answer.

"I wanted you to have your beach house," he responded simply. James gave her a small smile before disappearing through the door. A few more tears escaped from her eyes as the realization of what he had really done for her set in. She quickly brushed them away, determined to not cry anymore.

A few minutes after she heard the car drive away, Kate picked up the ticket and stared at it. She didn't know what to think. James had just turned her whole world upside down. All her heart wanted to do was run after him. Seeing him here had confirmed what she felt. Then James began to tell her those wonderful things that made her feel like someone important; someone special to him. But despite that, Kate still couldn't bring herself to fully trust. Every relationship she'd been in had been a lie. So how could she expect this end well?

As she pondered over the ticket, she felt one more tear escape from her eye. She had never felt so conflicted in her entire life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Okay. I couldn't resist posting this. I'm waiting to meet Gaston (And I'm like 2 seconds away from asking him to marry me)! So here's the next chapter!**

**I love this chapter. I really do. It's like the epitome of fluffy. I have a feeling that y'all will like it too. ;)**

* * *

"Do you think she'll be there?" Kendall asked James over the phones. James was waiting in the airport by the baggage claim for the flight that Kate was supposed to be on. Despite his calm exterior, he was nervous beyond belief, hoping with everything in him that she was on that plane.

"I don't know, man. I hope so. I'd hate to fly all the way back across the country after her again. I like being in my own bed," he replied.

"You're really serious about her aren't you?"

James just smiled at Kendall's question. "It seems that way."

"You're good for each other. We all noticed it on tour. I just can't believe it took you that long to figure it out," his friend told him, disbelief at his stupidity clear in his voice.

"Shove it Kendall. I've got to go, I see people," James said quickly.

"Good luck, man," Kendall shouted out before James hung up.

His heart was pounding as he watched people stepping off the escalator, reuniting with their loved ones. Person after person stepped off, yet none of them were Kate. He almost gave up when he caught sight of the familiar pink carry-on through the crowd.

Kate couldn't control her heartbeat as she came down the escalator. She didn't know if James would be there or not. The entire flight had been spent with her wondering if he still meant what he said.

As she stepped off the escalator, she saw him. He had an easy grin on his face. His eyes lit up when they locked on hers and she smiled. No longer scared, Kate approached him.

Her carry-on fell to the floor and she launched herself into his arms. Before he could say anything, Kate pressed her mouth to his.

James was caught off guard by Kate, but pleasure flooded his system when her mouth met his. He held tightly onto her and kissed her back. He tried to take it deeper, but Kate pulled away.

"I love you," was all she said. "Maybe I did from the moment you first invaded my personal space. But I wouldn't have left the tour if I hadn't been so crazy in love with you."

Unable to help himself, James kissed her again. "All right – it's you and me, Kate. There's no safety net. No more running," he said to her, framing her face with his hands. Kate shook her head up at him.

"No more running," she repeated. "But you have to understand James, I'm new to this. I may stumble and freak out on you…"

"And I'll be right there with you," James said before she could finish. "I'm not going anywhere."

Kate smiled up at him and hugged him, her head resting on his chest. "Neither am I. You're stuck with me now, Diamond."

James just laughed at her and kissed her once again.

* * *

"I want you to stay with me," James said to Kate as they pulled into his condo. Kate got out of his car and looked at him.

"Stay with you? Like live with you out here?" she asked him, puzzled by his statement. James shook his head in agreement.

"Yeah. There's a beach out here; we can attempt to find a place for you next to it. Or you could just live with me. I'm close enough. Either way, I want you near to me."

Kate didn't respond right away. James pulled her suitcase out of the trunk and walked with her towards the door.

"I don't know, James. That's huge. I still don't know what I'm doing with my life. I feel like I've suddenly got all these options and I don't know which one to take," she replied. James took her hand and led her to his door. He pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door, letting her inside.

Kate walked in and smiled. It was a fairly large place with a lot of open space. Despite the space, James had yet to fully furnish it. Kate turned to grin at him.

"You've been here for how long?" she asked him. James laughed at her response.

"See? You could do something with all of this." He gestured to the emptiness surrounding them. Wrapping his arms around her middle, he pulled her back to his chest and placed his chin on her shoulder. "I know it's a lot, Kate. I want you to do whatever makes you comfortable. In a few days we're headed back to the studio for our new album and to film the fourth season of the show. Things are going to get crazy. I know I could use some help keeping every thing in order and I'm sure the others could too."

Kate put her hands over top of James' and leaned back into his embrace. Taking a deep breath, she allowed herself to relax. "And you really want me to live here, with you?" she asked. James let out a chuckle.

"Damn straight I do. With the craziness of it all, I won't have a lot of extra time. I want it to be spent with you." His lips touched her shoulder.

Her heart sped up at his response and she felt a small glow inside. She lifted one of his hands and placed a small kiss on the palm, nodding slightly. James turned her around and looked down at her, an eyebrow raised. "Is that a yes?" he asked.

"Yes. But I have some ground rules." Kate gave him a glare when he laughed at that.

"You wouldn't be Kate if you didn't have some ground rules," he replied at her look. "Go on."

"First – you're not supporting me. This is until I can find something to do. You've already done enough for me." James made to protest, but Kate held her hand up. "Please save all questions and comments until the end of the session," she said. James grinned at her and motioned for her to continue. "Next – I am not your mom. End of story. Last – I'm staying in the spare bedroom. You do have one, right?" she asked.

James looked sheepishly at her. "Well. It's more like a spare room. Saying that it's a spare _bed_room would imply that there's a bed in there...and there's not," he replied.

Kate couldn't help it; she laughed at him. "Baby, did you do anything here?" He looked at her indignantly.

"Of course I did. The master bedroom is awesome. Come see," he said, taking her hand and pulling her after him.

Kate stared, open mouthed at the room he presented to her. The walls were done in a light blue, mimicking the ocean. All of the furniture was a deep mahogany, contrasting nicely with the lightness on the walls. The floor was wood, adding a home like touch. The entrance to the bathroom was next to a huge closet that had a mirrored panel on one of the doors. In the middle of the room was a large bed, covered with what seemed like dozens of pillows.

"Still want to stay in the spare bedroom?" asked James' voice lowly next to her ear. He had been watching her and had seen where her gaze had wandered to.

Hesitantly, Kate turned to him. "James, I want to be with you, but I can't be with you like that yet. It's just – I don't know how…"

James leaned down and kissed her sweetly. His right hand cupped the side of her face, thumb stroking across her cheek. "I know, Kate. I love you. And believe me, when the time comes, I'll show you just how much I want you. But I understand why you want to wait. And that's perfectly fine with me."

Overcome, Kate reached up to lock her arms around his neck and press her mouth lightly to his. "I love you, James," she said softly to him, her head resting on his chest. James held onto her and they stood there silently.

They were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Kate broke away from James and smiled at the impatient look on his face. "Go get the door, Diamond," she said to him.

James left Kate in the bedroom. Hearing voices, as James answered the door, she turned to look again at the bedroom. She was making her way to the bathroom when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her middle and lift her up in a giant hug.

"You came!"

Kate laughed as Carlos put her down. She saw Kendall and Logan right behind him and she made her way over to hug each of them. "My heart wouldn't let me stay away," she replied to Carlos' statement.

"Sorry to have barged in on you, but pretty boy over here forgot to let us know what happened," Kendall started.

"So we figured we'd come over to see," finished Logan. Kate laughed at them.

"I'm sorry that I left without saying anything to you two," she began. Logan just held up a hand at her.

"We're sorry it took so long for this jerk to go after you," he said. James hit Logan's arm.

"Shove it man. I've got her now," James replied.

"You better not screw this up," Carlos said to his friend. Kendall turned back to Kate.

"Are you sure you want to be with him? I know it hasn't been that long, but you do remember what he's like right?" he asked her.

Kate's eyes met James', a light shining in them. "I told you, my heart won't let me stay away. Besides, I think he's worth the risk."

James' eyes darkened at her words. Before anyone could respond, James crossed over to Kate, taking her up in his arms and covering her mouth with his own.

Her brain muddled up again and it was a few minutes before she remembered that they weren't alone. When they finally came up for air, they realized that the other three had silently slipped out and left them alone. Kate hit James on the arm.

"Now look. They're gone!" she said to him, hands on her hips and a glare aimed at him. James just smirked at her.

"I'm fine with that babe," James replied, not even flinching when Kate hit him again. "I'd rather it be just the two of us."

Amusement lit Kate's eyes at James' smirk. "It's a good thing you're so pretty," Kate said. "It almost makes up for your arrogance."

She walked out into the living room, intent on getting her luggage, but James stopped her before she could reach it.

"Arrogance, hm?" his voice questioned next to her ear. A smile tugged at the corners of Kate's mouth. James spun her around to face him and before she could respond, his mouth was on hers yet again.

The breath was knocked out of her. James held her impossibly close, taking her deeper in the kiss. Somehow her hands found their way into his hair, fingers tangled up in the short strands. His tongue traced her lips, asking for entrance, which Kate hesitantly granted. James searched the inside of her mouth, memorizing every crevice he could find. He couldn't get enough of her.

James pulled away when he heard Kate let out a small moan at the feel of his tongue against hers. He looked down into her fluttering eyes to see them clouded over. A hand came up to rest on the side of her face, thumb brushing her cheek.

"You were saying?" he asked, a small smile on his face.

Kate's eyes met his, dazed. "I was? What were we talking…damn it Diamond," she replied, realization of his actions dawning on her face. She hit his stomach again at his smirk. James laughed at her.

"Come on, babe. Let's get you unpacked."

* * *

Kate let out a yawn as her head fell on James' shoulder.

"Tired?" he asked her softly, a hand coming up to stroke her hair. Kate made a hum of assent and settled into his embrace.

"It was a long flight," she replied. "And you know I don't like flying."

"But you're here now." James placed a kiss on the top of her head. "And I don't plan on letting you fly away from me anytime soon."

He felt her smile into his neck and his own lips curved at her. "Here baby; let's get you to bed."

James stood up and lifted Kate into his arms. Too tired to even protest, Kate allowed him to carry her to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed and walked over to the closet.

"Do you want me to get you some pajamas?"

Kate's eyes cracked open as she watched him pull a pillow and blanket out of the closet. "No. These are just fine," she said, referring to the t-shirt and yoga pants she was wearing. "What are you doing?"

James turned back to face her. "I was going to go sleep on the couch. You can sleep here until we can get a bed in the other room."

Her heart skipped at the sweetness of his gesture. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"James, sleep here. With me."

His right eyebrow raised in question at her. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Kate gave a small laugh.

"You don't. Not in the slightest. This is your bed. Don't make me get up and pull you over here," she replied, a hint of determination peeping through past the exhaustion.

James laughed. "Let me check on Fox first. I'll be right back."

She nodded, her eyes closing as James left the room. When he returned, he found Kate fast asleep. Smiling, he stripped off his shirt and climbed into the bed. He placed another soft kiss on her forehead and whispered, "Night Kate," before falling into a deep sleep himself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I am literally exhausted. We were at the park from 7:30 (waiting for rope drop) until midnight. But it was so awesome. I ate at the Be Our Guest restaurant and just lost my shit the moment I stepped into the ballroom. It's, no lie, my all time favorite movie so I was freaking out beyond belief. Lol. **

**Anyways, we're getting ready to leave after taking some more pictures of the hotel. It's a long drive home and I'm just so exhausted. So I'up updating before we head out. I'm skipping the shout outs again (I know! It's the third chapter I've done that with! I promise I'll do super long ones on the next one!). **

**Once again - thank you everyone who reviewed, PMed me and alerted/favorited this story! I appreciate ALL of you! :)**

* * *

When Kate awoke the next morning, it was to find herself wrapped tightly in a pair of arms. She looked up to see James' face, sleeping peacefully. Her head was resting almost completely on his bare chest. It was so simple, yet pleasure flooded her system at having slept in his arms.

Smiling, she lifted a hand to rest on his cheek, stroking softly so as not to wake him. Kate couldn't help but voice aloud her thoughts.

"I love you so much that it terrifies me," she whispered quietly to James' sleeping form. "It almost doesn't feel real. I'm so afraid that I'll wake up to find that this was all some sort of dream."

Kate gave a small and quiet laugh and pressed her lips gently to James' forehead. He shifted slightly, loosening his hold on her. "You scare me. I'm giving you so much; please don't abuse that."

She moved carefully out of his arms and off the bed. Looking back down at him, Kate smiled again and leaned down to kiss him again. "I love you James. I'm not used to saying it, but I mean it. I love you."

Putting her robe on, she exited the room, shutting the door softly behind her. When the door clicked shut, James opened his eyes. He woke up the moment Kate had moved in his arms and had heard every thing she said. James frowned slightly at the empty space next to him, thinking over Kate's words.

He knew that Kate had had it rough before and that she struggled. Hell, he had to fly across the country just to get her and even then she still had to think about it. But hearing her voice it aloud, even after she made the choice to be with him made him concerned. James didn't want to do anything that would cause Kate to feel that way. He sat up in the bed and scrubbed his hands over his face.

He'd just show her that he was in it for the long haul. That this wasn't some short term thing for him. He had no intention of abusing her or her emotions. He was in love with her. And it scared him too. In fact, he thought he was getting dangerously close to feeling like this was it for him.

James gave a small laugh as that thought flew through his head. He could just see Kate's reaction to that. Her eyes would widen and she'd start to stammer at him about how it was impossible and too fast. He himself felt that way. But as he looked around the room and caught sight of a few of Kate's things spread around, he smiled in contentment. Her being here felt right; she just belonged.

So he'd take it slow. He already had Kate here with him. Now all James had to do was convince her that she wanted to stay with him, for the long haul. A grin lit his face at the challenge ahead of him. He stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

Kate was in the kitchen, looking for a large mixing bowl when she heard the shower start. A smile appeared on her face as she began to make the batter for pancakes. She felt completely at home in James' kitchen; a fact that took her by surprise.

In fact, she felt at home throughout his whole condo. James made it more than clear the previous day that he wanted her to stay. With the way things were going, Kate was really tempted to take him up on that offer. His condo was welcoming, despite the lack of full furnishment.

Fox came up next to her, laying down by her feet. Pausing in mid stir, Kate searched around for his food and poured some into his bowl. It almost felt domestic to her, to be making breakfast while James showered. Before the warm glow could spread further in her, Kate stamped it out. She couldn't go thinking like that. Sure, she loved James and he loved her, something that still caused her heart to skip. But acting domestic was a whole other story.

Kate was almost positive that this wouldn't go that far. The moment she thought that, a picture of the two of them further down the road sprang into her mind. She could almost hear the cry of a child down the hall as James walked over to soothe it. Want pulled at Kate deeply, but she pushed it aside.

They were only in love; nothing more. This had just started and that was all Kate could handle at the moment. Even though she was fairly sure of how this would end, Kate decided to just enjoy the moment. She would enjoy the time she had with James, before it was over.

Kate had just finished cooking a stack of pancakes when James walked out of the bedroom, hair still slightly wet. She smiled up at him. "Morning."

Instead of sitting down where Kate had put the plate, James walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms, bringing his mouth down to hers for a thorough kiss. "Morning, Kate," he murmured, his lips brushing over hers. Amusement flitted into his eyes at the dazed look in hers. "Pancakes? You might be my hero."

Shaking her head to clear it, she laughed at him. "I thought I'd show you how to _properly_ make pancakes. You know, _not_ in a microwave." She gave him an amused smile and motioned for him to sit down.

James complied and pulled Kate down next to him. "It was the thought that counted, right?" he asked, a grin on his face. Kate laughed again as they started to eat. Somehow James managed to keep a hold of her left hand, rubbing circles with his thumb on it every so often. When they finished, he gathered their plates and loaded them in the dishwasher.

"I'm shooting a guest spot on another show today. Did you want to come down to the studio with me?" he asked her, straightening back up.

Kate shook her head at him. "I think I'm going to scope out the area. Maybe I'll go for a run or something."

James frowned at her. "I don't know that you should be going out by yourself. You don't know the town and I'd hate for something to happen to you."

She stood up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him. "I'll be fine."

"I don't know babe…" James was interrupted by Kate.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'll be okay. James, you can't always be there," she responded at his look. "I promise I'll be careful, mmkay?"

She reached up and brushed her lips across his lightly. Seeing the determined look in her eyes, James just nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card, handing it to her.

"Here. This is our driver. If you want to go anywhere today, call him and he'll take you there," he said to her as she inspected the card. Kate nodded up at him and hugged him.

"Thanks. Now go be an actor. I'll be perfectly fine," she said. James crushed his mouth to hers once more before heading out of the condo. Kate let out a breath, staring at the door he disappeared through.

* * *

"You sure you don't want a third person around tonight?" Carlos asked Kate, watching her as she added some chicken to a pan on the stove. Kate gave him a smile over her shoulder.

"Don't you have some friends or family around here? You don't have to stay here with me," she responded. Carlos just shrugged at her.

"I went and saw some friends this morning. You're new here though. I just wanted to make sure that you were adjusting okay."

Kate set down the spatula she was using and narrowed her eyes at Carlos. "James asked you to watch out for me, didn't he?" her voice accused him. Carlos' eyes shifted from hers guiltily.

"Are you pissed?" he asked her in admission. Kate just sighed at him.

"No. Well…not much at least."

"He meant well. He was just nervous for you. Don't hold that against him," Carlos said to her.

Kate turned back to the stove to watch the food. "I know. It's hard to fault him for something like that. But he's going to have to learn to let me be," she said.

"If it helps any, James has never been like this about anyone. I don't think he's ever let a girlfriend sleep at his place, much less live here with him. He's also never been this protective. You're a first," he stated simply.

Hope flitted up into Kate's heart at Carlos' statement. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and she nodded, head still turned towards the stove.

"He's a first for me."

Carlos studied Kate's back, taking in her relaxed posture with a smile. As the food finished cooking, she emptied it onto a plate, allowing it to cool slightly.

"If you need anything, call me or one of the guys. You know we'll be here."

Kate smiled up at Carlos and hugged him. "Thank you. This is all so new for me. I still wake up sometimes thinking it's a dream and that I never even went to that Meet and Greet. Now I'm here in L.A., with James." She gave a laugh. "Now go on before James gets here. I'm sure you've got plenty to do."

Giving her another grin, Carlos squeezed her quickly and stepped out the door. Kate shook her head in amusement and set the table. Fox appeared next to her, whining slightly. She scratched his head lightly and headed for the back door, stepping outside with the dog.

The sun was almost set and a few stars had appeared in the sky. Kate breathed in the evening air as she watched Fox run around. James heard her laugh ring out as he stepped in the condo. He saw the back door cracked and walked over. Opening it, he saw Kate sitting on the grass, Fox in her lap, completely thrilled with the attention he was receiving. James grinned down at the pair and leaned against the door frame.

"You're going to spoil him, aren't you?"

Kate's head whipped around at the sound of his voice. A look of pleasure painted her face and she laughed. "Like you haven't already?" she asked him.

Fox jumped out of her lap and ran towards James. Kate stood up and followed. As she approached him, James pulled his left hand from behind him, revealing a bouquet of brightly colored daisies.

"James!" she exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. Delight clearly showed on her face at the unexpected gift. She took the flowers from James and brought them up to her face. "What's this for?"

Loving the pleasure that was so clearly written on her face, James just grinned down at her. "No reason. I love you. And I realized as I was coming home that I was so glad you were here to come home to."

Kate's cheeks heated at his response. She smiled up at him and kissed him lightly. "They're absolutely beautiful. Thank you," she said softly to him.

She immediately headed towards the kitchen to find a vase to put them in. Before she could even look, James reached up into a tall cabinet and pulled a clear plastic vase out for her. "It's all I've got," he said, filling it with water while she trimmed the ends.

"It's perfect. Thanks." Kate placed the flowers in the vase, arranging them neatly. "Did you eat before you left? I made dinner."

Kate gestured towards the table as she continued to mess with the daisies. James followed her hand to see the table all set. He didn't speak. Instead, he took Kate in his arms and kissed her long and hard. When they broke apart, he brought a hand up to cup the side of her face.

"You didn't have to do that, Kate," he said to her. Kate just smiled at him.

"I know. But I was making it anyways and I thought maybe you'd want some. No big deal."

James kissed her lightly again. "You're amazing."

Another blush rose to her face and she shook her head. Kate felt a little flustered by him. "Um, eat. Before your dog decides to do it for you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I am finally home! It has been the longest day in the history of the world. So I'm going to keep this short. Thank you again to everyone who reviewed, PMed and favorited this story! Getting all those notifications on the drive back made it SO much better! :)  
**

**SuperSillyStories - Um. I'm pretty sure that I said you weren't allowed to quit...especially after starting that new "Big Time Villain" story! I'm just now getting caught up with it and am LOVING it! So..NO QUITTING FOR YOU! I am addicted to your stories and I NEED MY FIX! And YES! They finally admitted their feelings to each other and Kate showed up! And as sweet as they are together, they are in for a rough time. I love tension apparently. Lol. And btw - I flailed so hard on the inside when I met Gaston. No lie, in one of my pictures with him, he's totally looking down my shirt. I can't even be offended because that was hilarious! He was so totally in character, it was amazing! I came really close to proposing. Lol. **

**Xandersaw - Yep! It's definitely 25 chapters. But more than likely it will go a little over 30. I love exploring relationships. And as much as I love writing about hard times and tension stuff, I really do love happy endings. So I can pretty much guarantee that everything I write will have a happy ending. It just may not happen the way you think. **

**Emy. Elle - I'm about to go all Jerry Maguire on you...You complete me! I absolutely LOVE reading your reviews. Your descriptions are the best. Now that I'm home, I'm so excited to start reading your actual work! :) I love the relationship Kate has with Carlos. He's definitely more like a brother, someone who just wants to protect her. Kate still has a ton of issues to work out. And don't worry, as much as I love tension, there will be no need to go all mobster on me. I love happy endings more! It's definitely going to be a lot of work though.**

**Carlos'sCupcake - You are so right! Kate is definitely afraid of getting hurt again. And he totally had no idea if she was going to be there or not. He just gave her the ticket and hoped that she would show. But I'm so glad she did too! There's definitely an easiness between them...but nothing about their relationship will be easy. I have got a lot planned (and already mostly written) for them! And yay! I'm so glad that you're liking this! You're such a fantabulous writer, that it means a LOT that you like it! :)**

* * *

The weeks went by and Kate fell easily into her new life. Being with James wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. They argued about the stupidest things, but made up almost as easily. The most difficult part was his work schedule. Between recording the new album and filming for the new season, he was always busy. Kate barely saw him even though she acted as his personal assistant.

Whenever she had a free moment away, Kate went out searching for space. She had decided to open her own store; a bookstore with an arts and crafts area. Intent on the idea, she was determined to find the perfect location.

After a few weeks of being in L.A., Kate knew that she had to have her belongings shipped to her. Taking a weekend off, James flew back to South Carolina with her to help pack. When everything was ready to go, Kate went to say a proper goodbye to her kids. Of course, having James there helped. Most of the kids freaked out over him, causing Kate to laugh. After promising them that he'd take good care of 'Miss Kate,' each child then tearfully hugged Kate goodbye.

James held her as they left the building, heading towards the airport. He comforted her while she cried at having to say a permanent goodbye to them. The flight home was spent with him holding her as she slept.

Even after receiving her belongings, they had still yet to fully furnish the condo. The spare bedroom was still just a spare room. Despite originally wanting separate rooms, Kate was just fine with the current arrangement.

The next few weeks were crazy. Kate barely saw James. He was gone before she woke up and returned late at night. During the day, Kate would stop in at the studio or the set just to watch, even if for a moment.

After weeks of searching, Kate finally found a space for her bookstore. She made an offer the moment she finished touring the place. Brimming with excitement, she rushed back to the condo. She found James sitting on the couch, reading over a script, face focused in concentration. Kate practically flung herself on the couch next to him, a smile lighting up her face.

"James, I found it!" she exclaimed.

"Hold on, Kate. I've got to finish this," James responded, his eyes never once leaving the page in front of him.

Kate's smile diminished slightly. "I'm sorry. I'm just so excited. I found the perfect space today for my…"

"We can talk later," he interrupted, snapping at her. "I told you, I have to finish this."

Hurt flashed up in her eyes. She'd never heard him use that hard tone before, even when they yelled at each other. Stunned, she stared for a moment, unsure of what just happened. James kept his gaze trained on the page in front of him, not bothering to look up at her. Without saying a word, Kate got up slowly and walked into their bedroom.

James was gone again the next morning when she woke up. Slowly, Kate got out of bed and started to get ready. She tried to shake off the depression that had come over her last night. But as she went about her day, she couldn't quite get rid of it.

When he walked through the door that night, James found Kate asleep on the couch, Fox curled up next to her. Crouching down in front of her, James shook her lightly awake.

"Kate. Wake up, babe," he said quietly to her. Her eyes fluttered open, focusing on his face. His hand brushed back some hair on the side of her face as he smiled at her.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Late. I just got home."

Kate sat up, pushing James' hand away from her in the process. She subtly moved away from him, hoping to keep the contact to a minimum. She wrapped her arms around herself, almost like a shield.

"How did it go today?" she asked, not looking at him. James sat on the couch next to her, his arm resting behind her head on the back of the couch.

"Really great. I'm relieved it's over." His head turned to look at her. "Kate, I'm sorry that I was such a jerk last night."

Her eyes met his and she softened. "I know you were stressed about it. Don't worry about it," she responded. James just shook his head at her.

"No. I still shouldn't have snapped at you like I did. These past few weeks have been so crazy, and I hate that we haven't been able to spend a lot of time together." Realization dawned suddenly in his eyes. "You had something you wanted to tell me last night. What was it?"

"It's nothing, really," Kate started. James frowned down at her.

"That's not true. You were practically bounding from excitement. What was it, babe?" he asked.

"I um – I found a place for my bookstore. I made an offer and it was accepted today."

James grinned down at her and pulled her into his lap, hugging her tightly. "Kate! That's amazing! Where's it at? I want to see it. I want to be part of it."

"Part of it?" she questioned him.

"You know. Like a silent partner. I want to help you with whatever you want help with."

"James, you already have enough on your plate…"

"And you're there to help me. So why can't I be there for you?"

Kate studied his face before nodding to him. "If that's what you want, then sure. I'd love for you to be part of it. But just remember, this is my baby."

James laughed and pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Yes ma'am."

They sat in silence for a few moments, James keeping his arms around her. Kate still wasn't completely relaxed. Even though she knew James didn't mean what he said the night before, she still couldn't get the harshness of his voice out of her head. As a result, doubt began to creep up in her again. Her heart started to beat rapidly as all the reasons why James would suddenly not want her flashed in her head. Before she fell apart, she moved out of James' lap.

"I'm going to bed. Night," she said quickly as she hurried to their bedroom. James just stared after her, confusion written on his face.

He followed her into the bedroom and found her sitting on the bed, face white, shaking. He rushed over and gathered her in his arms again.

"Kate, what's wrong?" he asked urgently. Kate struggled against him. She didn't want him touching her; she was so close to falling completely apart and his touch was sure to make it happen. James just held tighter, refusing to let her go. "I need you to talk to me, baby. Tell me what's going on."

His heart was pounding violently as he held onto her trembling form. He stroked her hair, trying to soothe. "Remember, no more running, Kate."

Those words caused Kate to speak. "This isn't going to work. Us," she responded quietly.

"Bullshit," came his quick response.

"How is this supposed to work? I don't know why I'm out here." James stopped her before she could go on.

"You're out here because you chose to be. And the only way this is going to work is if you stop trying to run. I know you're scared, Kate. I'm terrified. But damn it, I love you and I'm not letting you go. So keep on trying to push me away; it won't do you any good. I'm here and I'm staying," he said, determination in his voice.

Hearing him say that, Kate's eyes snapped back. Instantly her body relaxed into his. She pulled back just enough to look into his eyes. Tears spilled out of her own.

"I-I don't know what just came over me. The last few days have been rough and it must've caught up with me. James, I'm so sorry," she stuttered out.

James just pulled her closer to him, holding her head to his chest, shushing her. "Don't worry, baby. I'm right here. I promise."

* * *

"Excuse me ma'am, but is this magnificent building yours?"

Kate turned around, a grin on her face when she saw Logan standing in the doorway of her store. "Signed the papers and everything," she said to him. He walked over and hugged her tightly. "I know it's not much right now, but I've got a plan."

"It's awesome. I can't wait to see what you do with it," he replied. "Great location too. You're just all set, aren't you?"

"It's looking like it. I can't believe this is happening. A few months ago my life was completely different. I was drowning in debt and just trying to keep up with my life. Now look; I'm here with y'all and am going to open my own bookstore." She gave Logan a shaky smile. "This is so crazy."

Logan sat down on a stair. "But it's happening. And I know you're going to make it work. If you're half as good as you were on tour, then this will be a huge success."

Kate found a few tears spring up at his words. She quickly brushed them away. "You can't say stuff like that to a girl who's just had her whole world turned upside down, Logan. I'll just turn into an emotional mess."

He laughed at her and held his hands up in concession. "Alright. No more compliments."

Logan's hand stretched out towards her and he beckoned to her. Kate complied and sat down next to him on the old staircase. Her eyes wandered around the old Victorian style home, making changes in her head. She was interrupted by Logan's voice.

"I haven't gotten to see you much without James around."

Kate raised her right eyebrow at him, a smirk on her face. "I didn't know you felt that way about me, Logan," she teased him. Logan just laughed and shook his head.

"Not what I meant. But now that you mention it…" Kate hit his left arm lightly, causing him to chuckle again. "How are things? Are you doing okay?" he asked her seriously.

"They're surprisingly good." This time it was Logan's turn to raise an eyebrow at her. She smiled at him. "I just mean that I didn't expect this to work out. There are days when I can't believe that someone like him even looked twice at me. I never expected to be so…happy."

Logan put an arm around her. "You deserve to be happy." He paused, thinking over what he was about to say. "You know, I've never seen James like this before. He's never been this serious about someone. Our schedules rarely allow us to attempt a relationship, yet he's doing every thing he can to make it work with you. We've all noticed it. You're a first for him."

Kate gave him a puzzled expression. "Carlos said the exact same thing." Logan shrugged and smiled at her.

"It's true. You're good for him."

"I think maybe we're good for each other," she replied softly. Before either of them could say anything, they were interrupted by the door opening.

"You better get your hands off my woman, dude. Or else I'll remove them for you," James said, strolling in towards them. Logan just pulled Kate closer to him, giving his friend a large grin.

"I don't know, man. Kate's pretty awesome. And as I'm much better looking than you, I'm thinking that you just need to do the gentlemanly thing and bow out," Logan replied. Kate just laughed at him and shrugged his arm off. She walked over to James and intertwined her right arm with his left.

"Quit it, Logan, before he goes all caveman on both of us," she said, laughing. She reached up and kissed James on the cheek before resting her head on his arm.

"Come on! Are we ready to go?" came Carlos' voice from behind them. They turned and saw him and Kendall standing in the doorway.

"Go where?" Kate asked. James looked down at her, smiling.

"We've got a night off, so we're celebrating," he replied.

"Celebrating?"

"The start of your bookstore," Kendall supplied.

Kate smiled largely at them. "Really? Where are we going?" she asked, excitement in her eyes. James laughed at her expression.

"To a big fancy dinner. Then wherever you want."

"So where'll it be, ma'am?" asked Kendall.

She didn't even hesitate before responding, "The beach." The others grinned at her.

"I knew you'd say that," James started. Kate smiled up at him.

"I guess you just know me," she replied softly to him. She pressed her lips in a small kiss to his arm.

"So how do you feel about that big fancy dinner being on the beach?" Carlos asked.

"That sounds perfect."

* * *

The stars twinkled brightly above Kate's head on the quiet beach. She could feel James' heart beating as she leaned back onto his chest. Every thing was still with the exception of the crashing waves. James' arms wrapped around Kate, holding her close to him; his thumb running in circles over her hand. They were content to just sit there together, watching the ocean come closer to their spot on the sand.

"It's late. Don't y'all have to get up early tomorrow for something?" Kate asked, her voice quiet so that she didn't break the peace.

James leaned his head down to murmur in her ear. "I decided to take a personal day tomorrow." A puzzled expression graced her face.

"Personal day? Can you even do that?"

"Sure – then we all decided to join in on it. So it became a day off," replied Carlos. Kate turned her head to look at the other three sitting around them.

"So what are your big plans for this day off?"

"Sleep." Kate laughed at Carlos.

"Haven't thought about it. But sleep sounds awesome," Kendall stated. Logan nodded in assent. "What's Mr. Diamond going to be doing?"

"I'm going to spend my day with the most beautiful girl, helping her decide what she wants to do with her brand new, yet also very old, building," James replied. He gave Kate a light squeeze at that, causing her cheeks to heat up, even in the cooler air. After a few more minutes, the others spoke.

"Well, as Kate pointed out, it's getting late…," started Logan.

"So we're gonna head out," Kendall continued.

The three of them stood up, grabbing their blankets and a few other stray items. They each said their goodbyes and left the beach quickly. Kate tilted her head to look up at James.

"Shouldn't we be going too?" she asked him. James kissed her softly, keeping his hold on her.

"Let's just stay out here for a while," he murmured against her lips.

"What about Fox? He's probably not very thrilled with us right now."

James pulled away to look at her. "Carlos is going to take care of him tonight."

Kate raised one eyebrow at him, a small smirk appearing on her face. "Just what do you have planned, Diamond?" she asked, amusement in her voice. James grinned down at her.

"I've got you here on a blanket on a private beach. That's about as far as I got," he replied. Kate laughed at him. She moved out of his arms to lay on the blanket. James settled in next to her, his arm pulling her body close to his.

Staring up at the stars overhead, she gave a sigh of contentment and turned her body towards his so she could look at him. His eyes slid to hers and he grinned at her.

"What, babe?" he asked. Kate just shook her head at him and pushed the hair out of his face.

"Nothing," she responded. "You're just amazing." She smiled at him, her hand stroking his cheek. "Sometimes I wonder how in the world I got so lucky."

At her words, James propped himself up on an elbow to face her. "I feel the same way. If your friend hadn't of given you that pass, then I wouldn't have met you. And I can't imagine my life without you anymore."

Unable to speak, Kate pressed her mouth to his, trying to show him what she felt. She rolled her body on top of his, straddling him, keeping their mouths locked together. After a few moments, she pulled away briefly to speak.

"How private is this beach?" she asked him, breathless.

His chest was heaving, brain muddled. It took him a few breaths to regain his sanity and answer. "Private enough. It's just us."

Before he could do anything else, Kate crashed their lips together again. Her hands framed his face and she rocked her hips into his. James let out a groan into her mouth. His hands ran up and down her sides, causing Kate to shiver. As he slipped his tongue into her mouth, he took the opportunity to quickly flip them over, bracing himself over her on his left arm.

"We've got to stop," he murmured against her mouth. He continued to place kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. Kate's hands tangled themselves in his dark hair and she let out a soft sigh.

"No. We don't," she replied.

Realizing what she said, James stopped his administrations and lifted his head to look at her. "If we don't stop now, it's not going to stop at all."

Kate stared back at him, her eyes clouded. "Who says that's not what I want?" she asked him. James placed a chaste kiss to her collarbone.

"I want you to be ready, Kate," he said to her. She started to protest, but James stopped her with his mouth before responding. "Even if you are, we're not doing this on a semi-private beach. Sounds romantic, but it's not. You deserve better. And I promise that I'll give you better, when you're ready."

Her heart was beating erratically as his hand brushed her hair back. Through the hazy pleasure, Kate knew that James was right; this didn't need to be rushed. Even though she felt more comfortable with James than anyone else, she wasn't sure that being with him that intimately was the smartest idea. As much as she loved him, Kate still had trouble believing that this would last.

Pushing aside her want, Kate nodded at him and pressed her lips lightly to his. Sitting up, her arms folded themselves around her torso, protecting herself from more than just the slight chill in the air. James sat up next to her, a slight frown on his face.

"You are okay, right Kate?" he asked her gently. Kate's eyes met his, concern reflecting out of his darker ones. She smiled up softly at him.

"Of course I am," she responded. The guard in her eyes didn't go unnoticed by James, yet he decided to not press. He brought his right arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. His lips touched lightly on top of her head.

Kate's heart fluttered and she felt herself relax into his embrace. All she wanted to do was to stay in this moment, yet she knew that it was impossible. Feeling an urge, she spoke. "James?"

Her voice was soft, almost hesitant. If he hadn't been focused on her, James was sure he would have missed it. "Hm?" he hummed back.

"I love you. So much."

James' lips curved and his arms gave her a small squeeze. "I love hearing you say that." Kate laughed at his admission. One of her hands somehow found itself intertwined with his. He lifted it and placed a kiss on her palm. "But I love you even more."

The moment he uttered those words, James felt Kate relax even more into him. Instead of watching the ocean come closer to them as Kate was doing, he gazed down at her.

Her hair was thrown over her right shoulder in an attempt to keep it from flying over the both of them. The loose top she was wearing was struggling to stay up on her left shoulder, allowing James access to her skin. Unable to help himself, he leaned down and placed a kiss where her neck met her shoulder. Kate gave a small sigh of contentment in his arms. The corners of his mouth turned up against her skin and he lifted his head again.

James knew that this was it for him. He had never felt more for another person in his life. It terrified him to no end, but the idea of losing her terrified him even more. Unknowingly, he tightened his arms around her.

He knew Kate loved him; but he also knew that she was still struggling. There was still a barrier that would pop up and wouldn't come down – like tonight. He was trying everything he could to get Kate to let him in. Her resistance was slowly chipping down – but it wasn't fast enough for James.

James wanted all of her. Forever. His own heart beat just a little bit faster as he thought of the trip he taken earlier that day to a jewelry store. He had gone alone, still unsure of how to tell the others that he was going to marry Kate. Grinning to himself, he thought that maybe he should convince Kate first that she wanted to marry him before he went off telling everyone else.

The crash of the waves against the shore matched that of Kate's steady breathing. James shifted her slightly to find her sleeping. He smiled down at her sleeping form, content to just hold the woman he loved in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: After coming home, I just have one thought. I need a vacation to recuperate from my vacation. Lol.**

**I feel like I might need to apologize in advance. So I love writing tension filled things...but I also really love romantic and sweet, sappy, fluffy things. So when it's not all tension filled, it'll definitely be fluffy. Because apparently that's what I do. Lol. **

**Thank you again to everyone for reviewing! Y'all are so fabulous! I just want to give all of you big HUGS! :)**

**Emy. Elle - Ahahaha. I'm glad I could help! :) And I love that the guys are all so sweet to her! She's very much at ease with all of them. Yep. James is definitely serious about her. He didn't actually buy a ring yet...he just went to look at them (probably should have made that more clear. Eh, oh well!). James knows that Kate's definitely not ready for that yet! But that doesn't mean he's not gonna try and convince her. :)  
Carlos'sCupcake - A big surprise? Hmm...you might be onto something. :) James knows what he wants, that's for sure. But, like you said, Kate still has some hang ups. Love does not fix everything. They're together, but they aren't necessarily thinking along the same lines. So there's bound to be some problems and complications coming up.  
SuperSillyStories - Ahahaha. It sure did! He's a man that knows what he wants! But he's still gotta convince her that she wants that too! And as patient as he was on the beach, he's not that patient when it comes to other things. Lol. And Yay! She got her bookstore! She definitely needed something separate from him, something of her own. **

* * *

"Are you sure you can't come?" James asked, his tone pleading.

Kate turned to look at him, patience painting her face. Her head shook at him. "No, James. I've already told you. I've got so much going on here with the bookstore getting ready to open…"

"We can get someone else to supervise the last few construction details," he interrupted her. Amusement lit her face and an eyebrow raised at him. James just sighed in response. "I just want you with me. You can't fault me for that."

She reached up on her toes to kiss him. "I know, James. And as much as I would love to go on the South America tour with y'all, you know I can't. There's just too much for me to do here. We open in a few weeks. I have to be here," she replied.

"It's just two weeks," James tried one last time. Kate laughed at him.

"It'll be okay, James."

James wrapped her in his arms, his head buried in her hair trying to take all of her in. "You sure you don't want me to leave Fox here with you?" he asked her. He felt her head shake against him before she pulled back.

"No. You need to take him with you. He's used to going on tour with you. I'm afraid he'd miss you too much."

He cocked an eyebrow at her and motioned downward. Fox was laying up against Kate's legs. He seemed to not want to leave her, much like how James didn't want to let her go. "I don't know – he seems to be quite attached to you. It looks like he's become a momma's boy," James replied, a grin on his face.

Kate leaned down and picked up the small dog, holding him close. "Well I can't help that we've bonded over your workaholic ways." She grinned back up at him before handing the dog over. "But still, he's your dog for sure. He'd be devastated without you. Besides, you've already got all of his stuff packed."

The doorbell sounded throughout the condo, breaking the duo apart. Kate opened the door, seeing their driver waiting. "Come on in," she said, stepping aside to allow him in. He smiled at the pair and picked up James' bags, carting them to the vehicle. Kate turned to James and felt her heart lurch at his look.

He put Fox in his carrier and stepped back towards Kate, his arms pulling her close. "You're absolutely positive you can't come?" he said in a last ditch effort. She gave him a small smile and shook her head.

"I'm going to miss you, James." Her voice was soft as she spoke into his neck. Her lips pressed against his throat before searching for his own. The kiss was simple, sweet. As James tried to take it further, Kate pulled back.

James rested his forehead against hers, eyes closed. "I can promise you that I'll miss you more. I need you to keep me sane."

Kate laughed lightly and kissed him quickly again. "You have to leave. Go be a pop star, Diamond," she said. James grinned at her before walking to the door. He turned to look at her again.

"I love you Kate. Don't forget that."

Her hand lifted in a small wave. "Never. I love you."

Smiling, he disappeared through the door. Kate pressed her hand to her own heart, apprehension tight in her stomach. "Don't forget me," she whispered quietly to the shut door.

* * *

Kate tried to keep herself busy while James was gone. Truthfully, it wasn't that difficult. There were so many details to look after in her bookstore. The construction was finished, allowing her begin decorating the way she planned.

She spent three days painting the entire building. Wanting to keep it simple, she chose light shades of blue, yellow and green, giving the space an airy feel to it. Kate didn't bother hiring anyone to help; this was her baby. She wanted a hand in all of it – it felt more hers that way.

Each night she'd come home, exhausted and aching. She'd soak for an hour in the huge bathtub, content to just lay there until the scalding water turned cold. It was around that time that'd she'd get a text from James reminding her to eat. She'd laugh at him and tell him not to worry so much.

James would call after each show, sometimes waking Kate up in the middle of the night. But that was alright with her. She loved hearing him talk about the different places they were and about the energy of the shows. Kate missed being on tour with them and the craziness that went on.

Two days before they were to come home, Kate received her bookcases and other furnishings. Delight sprouted up in her as the movers hauled them in. Most of the bookcases were old, antiquated shelves in need of refurbishment. She texted a picture to James, exclaiming her thrill at the project in front of her. The moment the movers left, Kate got to work fixing them up.

It was almost midnight when she decided to quit for the night. She slept soundly, not even waking up for James' call. When she woke the next morning and saw the blinking light of his missed call, she felt awful. Kate called him back, leaving a brief message for him, telling him that she was going to work all day on the shelves again.

Kate was exhausted when she went to meet them at the airport the following day. Her body ached everywhere, but she couldn't wait to see them all.

Kendall spotted her first, grabbing her in a bone crushing hug. She laughed as she was passed to Logan, then Carlos before she finally found herself in James' arms.

His mouth came down hard on hers, kissing her long and firm. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly. She felt herself getting dizzy from his lips. She pulled back to look at him.

"I've missed you," she said, a huge grin on her face. James pressed his mouth to hers again.

"Don't make me go again without you," was all he could say in response. Kate laughed and pulled away.

Carlos was frowning, eying her up and down. "Kate, are you okay?" he asked. She gave him a puzzled expression.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You look…different."

James held her at arms length, inspecting her. He nodded to Carlos. "Carlos is right. You're white as a sheet, babe. And you've lost weight. Are you eating?" he demanded.

Kate just waved him off. "I've been working hard for the past few days on the shelves. Wait till you see them! They're gorgeous! And I've got almost everything in place. I'm just waiting for the books to start arriving. You won't recognize the interior. It looks so different."

Excitement and pleasure shone brightly on her face, causing the others to grin back at her. Still wary of her form, James took her hand in his and followed her towards baggage claim with his friends.

"I can't wait to see what you've done with it," Logan replied to her statement. "If anyone could fix that old place, it would be you."

Color washed her cheeks at his compliment. "I'm so glad that I took that place. It looks almost identical to what I wanted. The spacing in it is perfect. When y'all get settled in you'll have to come by and see it."

The guys made sounds of agreement before grabbing their luggage and heading out to the arrivals lot. Their driver was waiting for them in the parking lot. The limo was large enough for all of them, plus their luggage. Kate climbed in last and found herself being pulled down next to James. She smiled up at him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Tell me about the tour! I only got to hear bits and pieces from James," she said.

Kate laughed at the various stories the guys told her as they drove back to their respective homes. Logan was dropped off first. James and Kate were next. She hugged Carlos and Kendall, promising them that they'd have a night out with all of them soon.

"It's always so good to be back home," James said as they entered the house. Kate smiled at his back, letting Fox out of his carrier and into the backyard.

James turned to face Kate and pulled her quickly into a bone crushing hug. "It's even better to come home to you."

Pleasure warmed Kate's heart as well as her face. She held on, just as tightly, to him. "I'm so glad you're home. I missed being with you." She tried to pull back, but James wouldn't loosen his hold. "James, I'm sure you're tired. Why don't you get some sleep?"

James buried his head into her hair, breathing in her scent, content just to be with her. "Let me hold you for a moment more."

His simple request caused Kate's heart to beat faster. James felt the change in her pulse and smiled. Her heard her murmur her assent into his neck. Softly, his hand ran strokes down the dark strands of her hair. He couldn't get enough of her.

As much as he loved performing and being on tour, it couldn't compare with this. Somehow, Kate had become his whole world. James felt an intense longing to make her his, forever. Knowing how she would react, he willed himself to keep it in. She still wasn't ready.

It wasn't until James grabbed hold of her that Kate realized just how much she had missed him. It made her heart clench to realize that she depended on him. She thought about what would happen when this ended – how her heart would handle it. Stirrings of fear began to rise up in her chest, causing her airways to constrict.

Before the fear could make itself known, Kate willed herself to relax. She focused on James' arms around her, his breath in her ear. The steady beat of his heart against her own. He was here now, and that was all that mattered.

For the moment, both were content, willing themselves to just be.

* * *

James woke up two days later to the smell of coffee. Stretching, he shuffled his way into the kitchen to see Kate downing her first cup. Startled by her appearance, James just stood there and stared.

His first thought was that she looked frail. There was no color to her face and contrary to what she said, she had lost weight. James was sure that one gust of wind would knock her over.

Before he could say anything, Kate turned and saw him. "James. What are you doing up? I didn't wake you, did I?" she asked him, an apology ready on her face.

He couldn't respond; he just shook his head.

"I'm heading into the store. I've almost got all the shelves done. My other shipment of furniture should be coming in this afternoon, so I've got to get them placed."

She grabbed her purse and headed towards the door. Her movements weren't as clear as normal. It was almost like she was walking as a blur, slowly and carefully. James voice stopped her.

"Kate," he managed. She crossed over to him, eyebrows knit together. "Don't go."

"What? Are you feeling okay, James?" Concern painted her face and she reached up to feel his forehead. James pushed her hand away.

"I'm fine. But you're not. You've been working too hard – take a break," he said.

Kate raised an eyebrow at him and she shook her head. "I'm fine, James. I told you, I have that shipment coming in today; I have to be there. "

James opened his mouth to protest, but Kate stopped him. "How about I meet you for lunch? That way you can make sure I'm taking a proper break."

Realizing that he couldn't push her, James nodded. "I'll pick you up." He pulled her close and kissed her. "Be careful, Kate."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: So...I decided to post another chapter. It's short. And you're probably going to hate me at the end. Please don't hate me! :)  
**

**SuperSillyStories - I know! I love the cuteness! They've definitely taken Kate in and made her part of the group. And you'll find out reaaaally soon what's wrong with her...  
Carlos'sCupcake - Ahahaha. You are so not going to like me at the end of this. I don't normally like cliffhangers...but I kind of couldn't resist. They still haven't slept together yet, so she's def not pregnant. But I'm not going to say anything else...you'll just have to wait and see! :)**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! It makes my day! And here we goooo...**

* * *

Dizziness swamped Kate the moment she stepped foot into the store. She braced a hand on the wall, waiting for the room to stop spinning. Maybe James was right – maybe she was working too hard. Slowly the room came back into focus, showing Kate all the work she had to do.

Shaking it off, she tossed her purse on the counter and got to work.

She had just finished moving the last bookcase when the delivery truck showed up with the rest of her furniture. Delight flooded her as she watched comfy armchairs and mismatched coffee tables enter her store.

The moment they left, she had to touch. Kate sat in every chair, taking in their feel. Her fingers ran over the tables in pleasure. She was about to start rearranging when she remembered lunch.

Frowning down at her watch, she looked at her phone. It was after 3 o'clock and James hadn't even called. Surely he'd have come by now, she thought to herself. When she tried calling, she was sent straight to voice mail. Concern growing, she called Carlos.

"Kate, what's going on?" he answered.

"Hey, have you heard from James? We were supposed to go out to lunch, but he never showed up. And I can't get a hold of him."

"We were all in the studio this morning for a few hours. He said he was going to stay behind to work on a few things. Maybe he's still there," came his response.

Relief flooded her at Carlos' explanation. "I'm sure that's it. I'll head over there now. Thanks Carlos," she said before hanging up.

Kate made the quick trip to the studio after locking up the store. One of James' cars was parked out front. She told their driver to go ahead and leave; she would just leave with James.

She entered the studio and headed towards where she knew he recorded. When the red light disappeared, Kate quietly walked into the control room. The sight that met her made her heart stop.

James was in the studio, sitting on a stool a few feet away from a mic. Audrey was in front of him, arms wrapped tightly around him. Her head was resting intimately on his shoulder.

His eyes flicked up at the movement in the control room, widening when they landed on Kate. Even through the glass, he could see the defeat in her eyes.

Unable to keep his gaze, Kate quickly exited the control room, hoping to get away from there. James broke away from Audrey and raced after Kate.

"Kate!"

He caught up to her as she was getting ready to hail a cab and grabbed her arm to keep her from escaping.

"Let me go, James," she said calmly. One look into her face and James could see the mask sliding into place. He swore inwardly.

"Not until you listen."

Taking a deep breath, Kate's head nodded almost imperceptibly in assent.

"Audrey was in the studio, listening to some demos. We ran into each other during a break and started talking. She's seeing someone else, and she's much happier. She was thanking me in there for ending things. Nothing's going on. I love you," he finished.

"I believe you," Kate said, her voice monotone. James frowned at her.

"Then stop shutting down on me, Kate. Let me in." His voice was hard, demanding.

Emotions warred in Kate. She trusted James and believed him, but seeing him with Audrey just reminded Kate that she was nothing like her. He was supposed to be with some model or something; not Kate.

Whatever color was in her face had vanished. Her mask had slipped, causing James' heart to stutter at the vulnerability written on her face. He watched as she tried to pull herself together.

"I need to get back to work," she managed to get out, quietly.

This time, James swore aloud. "You're not going back to work. Look at you, Kate. You look like you're about to collapse. You've been working yourself too much. Besides, we need to finish this. I'm not letting you go back."

Anger rose in her at his declaration. Using all of her weakening strength, she pushed him away with both her arms. She raised her arm to hail a cab as she yelled at him.

"You don't get to decide anything for me, Diamond! I told you I believed you, and I do. You're obviously really busy here anyways. Now leave me the hell alone so I can get back to work."

Before he could do anything, Kate jumped into the cab that barely stopped. The door slammed shut and the car sped off, away from James.

When the studio disappeared from sight, Kate began to shake. She couldn't control the tremors that wracked her body. The dizziness began again, followed by nausea. Her heart felt like it was breaking.

"Ma'am? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

Kate lifted her gaze to the driver's in the mirror. She shook her head, refusing to go there. She opened her mouth, ready to tell him to take her to the condo, but she stopped herself.

James would expect her to head back there or to the store. She couldn't see him. Kate knew that this was it. Their time had run out.

Pain overtook her, yet she tried to shut it out. She couldn't break down in the back of a taxi cab. Her mouth opened and she said the first address she could think of.

10 minutes later she found herself at Kendall's house. Praying that he was there, she rang the bell. The door opened a few moments later. Kendall stared down at her, shock on his face.

"Kate, what happened?" he asked, pulling her inside. His arms wrapped around her, hands running up and down her arms, trying to soothe. Nothing he did calmed her trembling.

Needing space, she broke away and began pacing.

"We argued. It's for the best. This was never going to work, right? How was it supposed to work? It's for the best," Kate muttered, trying to convince herself of this fact.

Her arms were wrapped around her torso. Kendall was startled to see tears running down her cheeks as she spoke.

"What did you argue about?" he asked her gently. Kate looked up at him, hazel eyes wide and glassy.

"Does it even matter? I'm not right for him. I knew better. I knew so much better than to do this. I need to leave before it gets worse."

Kendall approached her slowly. "Kate, he loves you."

She stopped pacing, to stare at him. It was then that Kendall saw the sadness and defeat written in her eyes. Hoping to reassure her, he repeated himself.

"James loves you. More than anything."

He saw it a moment too late. Her shaking increased as she rocked back and forth, breaths coming out in silent pants. At his words, her eyes rolled back and she collapsed.

Kendall caught her before she hit the hardwood floor. Panicked, he pulled his phone out and called his friend.

"James, meet me at the hospital. Kate just collapsed."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I'm updating earlier than I intended to because one of my coworkers just called in, so I have to work a double today. Joy. Thank you again to everyone who reviewed! It most definitely made my morning!**

**SuperSillyStories - For a girl who has no lines, Audrey definitely causes problems...just not in the way that most ex-girlfriends would. Lol. Okay. So I kinda lied last chapter...but I promise I'm telling the truth when I say that NOW you'll find out what's wrong with Kate!  
Carlos'sCupcake - Lol. I'm sorry! I just couldn't resist, it was just begging to be cut off then. But at least I'm updating early today, right? And it is a good thing Kate went to Kendall. The guys are the closest things she has to family, so it's a good thing he was there!  
Emy . Elle - *holds hands up in surrender* I'm sorry! But I promise you'll find out everything soon! :) The next few chapters will start to explain it all.  
**

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" James yelled out, racing into the ER and straight into his friend. Kendall grabbed his arms and shook him.

"Calm down, man. They're transferring her to a room upstairs. They want to admit her overnight. We can go see her as soon as she's moved."

James' eyes were wide with fear. They turned to Kendall, begging for answers.

"What's wrong with her? What happened?"

Kendall took a deep breath and explained. "Kate showed up at my house, panicked. Her face was white and she was shaking. She said that you guys argued and that she needed to leave before it got worse. I tried to talk to her, calm her, but she couldn't stop shaking. I told her you loved her and she just collapsed."

James swore and scrubbed his hands over his face. "Did she faint or what?"

"She started shaking even more, if that was possible. Her eyes rolled back and she just fell. I caught her before she hit the floor. I think my heart stopped for a moment – it was scary the way she fell."

Kendall put a hand on James shoulder, trying to give strength. "I got her here as fast as I could."

Nodding, James just sat down. He put his head in his hands and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his own heart.

The moment Kendall had called him, James had jumped into the car and raced to the hospital. His heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest. Fear raced through every vein in his body at the thought of losing Kate.

Feeling Kendall sit down next to him, he looked up at his friend.

"We did argue. I got caught up in the studio and forgot to pick Kate up for lunch. When she showed up, Audrey was in there. We ran into each other and talked for a bit. She was thanking me for ending things, as she's found someone else and is a whole hell of a lot happier now. Kate walked in on us hugging."

He paused for a moment, replaying everything in his head.

"I caught up with her and explained. She said she believed me, but I saw the shutters come down. She won't let me in, Kendall. I don't know what to do to break past those walls she's got."

They were interrupted by Logan and Carlos running into the waiting room. Kendall motioned for them to come over. They sat down across from the duo, concern on their faces.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked. "Where's Kate?"

Kendall quickly explained what was going on, leaving James to sit there, staring into space. He turned back to James.

"You said you argued."

Absently, James nodded his head. "Yeah. She wanted to go back to work, but I told her she couldn't. You guys have seen her, she's lost so much weight and she's so damn frail. I knew she'd been pushing herself too hard. I should've stopped her. I could've made her stop."

Logan gave a small laugh. "No you couldn't. You know better than we do that you can't tell Kate to do anything."

"I should've paid more attention, pushed more. I just let it slide because I didn't want her to push me out again."

He looked up at his band mates. "I've got to find some way to convince her that this is where she wants to be."

Kendall shook his head, a frown on his face. "I don't think that's the problem. Kate wants to be here. She loves you."

"But she's afraid of that," James interrupted. "She's afraid that this isn't real or that I'll leave her. I've heard her say it when she thinks I'm asleep. I can see it in her eyes when I get too close. She'll only let me in so far."

Carlos spoke up. "You can't blame her for feeling that way. Look at what's happened to her." At James' angry look, Carlos held up his hands to stop the coming outburst. "I know that you love her. And she knows that too. But for someone who's been abused and manipulated, it's hard to trust their heart to someone else."

"Carlos is right," Logan chimed in. "If she lets you in all the way, that leaves her wide open and vulnerable. After everything she's gone through, I wouldn't be surprised that Kate's got this wall in place."

"She's protecting herself for if this ends," Kendall finished up.

James looked between them before responding.

"I don't want this to end. I'm going to marry her."

The three of them stared at James, expressions of surprise written on their faces.

"She's it for me. I don't want anyone else. I can't imagine my life without her."

They were silent for a moment, before breaking out into matching grins.

"Then we're happy for you. And don't worry – she'll get through this."

Kendall put a hand on his shoulder, trying to give his friend strength.

"Mr. Knight?"

They turned to the nurse standing beside them. James stood up, followed by his band mates.

"Ms. Sullivan's been moved. You're free to see her now. She's in room 518."

James nodded and headed quickly towards the elevator. Kendall voiced his thanks and followed behind with Logan and Carlos.

After what seemed like the longest elevator ride, they finally found her room. James raced in and immediately moved to Kate's side.

Her face was deathly white, and her body still and unmoving with the exception of her chest softly rising and falling with each breath. His hand reached out hesitantly towards her face, as if he was afraid one touch would break her. He pushed her hair back and stroked her cheek softly.

Footsteps had James breaking his gaze away from her. He looked up at the doctor who entered, the unsaid question on his face.

"I'm Dr. Alexander – I was the physician downstairs when Ms. Sullivan arrived."

"James Diamond. What's wrong with Kate?"

The doctor didn't immediately answer James' question.

"I was told that Ms. Sullivan has lost a bit of weight in the past few weeks?" he asked the group. They nodded in response. "And she's been involved in a lot of physical activity? Any stress going on?"

James frowned at him. "She's been getting ready to open her bookstore, so she's been moving around a lot of furniture. She hasn't shown any signs of real stress – just the normal nervousness about a new business."

"Anything else going on?"

"We argued right before this happened. But that's it. Now will you please tell me why she looks like this," James demanded, gesturing towards Kate's still body. Frustration showed clearly on his face.

Dr. Alexander made a few more notes on his clipboard before responding.

"Well Mr. Diamond, after running a few tests and seeing her levels, I believe it's mostly malnutrition. She hasn't been eating nearly enough. Add in the strenuous physical activity and all the added stress and it's no wonder she collapsed."

"So why isn't she awake? Why is she still passed out?"

"In order to control her seizures, we had to sedate her. She should wake up within the hour."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"With the proper nutrition, she should be just fine." He checked Kate's vitals once more. "I'll be back to check in on her later. Press this button here if you need anything," he said, pointing to the large red button on the side of the bed.

Before James could respond, the doctor left. He stood there, staring at his friends, helplessness written on his face.

"James, she's going to be okay," Logan said. James sat down in the chair next to Kate and took her hand.

"Until she wakes up, I'm not going to believe that."

He turned back to Kate, rubbing his thumb in circles on her hand. Watching her chest rise and fall slowly, he didn't even notice when his band mates slipped out.

"You've got to open your eyes, Kate," he said softly to her. "I need you to come back to me. Let me know that you're all right."

James laid his head next to her hand, forehead resting on the bed. He tried to control his own heart, willing it to slow down.

She looked so frail laying there. Her breaths were shallow and slow, scaring him even more. Even after hearing what the doctor said, James couldn't bring himself to believe that she would be okay.

He kept replaying the last few days in his head, trying to figure out why he didn't do more for her. What he could have done differently. Maybe if he had paid more attention, Kate wouldn't be here. Maybe if he had held onto her a little more tightly, this wouldn't have happened.

He felt a slight twitch in their joined hands. It was so tiny, James almost dismissed it. But when he felt it again, his head shot up, eyes focused in on Kate's face. Her eyes were moving behind her shut eyelids. He could see them darting around, almost struggling to see.

"Come on baby," he coaxed her. "Just open your eyes for me."

After a few more moments, her eyes slowly opened. Kate squinted, adjusting to the bright light overhead. She shifted her body slightly, then moaned quietly in pain. She felt a heaviness in her left hand and turned her head to see James sitting there, holding onto her hand tightly.

"James," she said softly. He smiled down at her.

"Hi baby," he replied, bringing her hand to his lips. "How do you feel?"

"Tired. What happened?" she asked him, confusion making it's way onto her face.

"You collapsed. The doctors say you haven't been eating enough. You're body just gave out on you."

She frowned at him. There was something else nagging in the back of her mind. Kate closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on it. Her eyes popped back open after a few moments. Filled with trepidation and sadness, they landed on James.

"You don't have to be here."

James was quick to reassure her. "Yes I do. I love you, Kate. I told you once before, I'm not going anywhere." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "One little argument doesn't change a thing."

Her hazel eyes filled with tears as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry, James," she whispered. He shook his head at her.

"No, baby. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I should've paid more attention; then maybe you wouldn't be here."

Before Kate could respond, Dr. Alexander walked in.

"Hi there, Kate. How are you feeling?" he asked her. He walked over to check her vitals as she spoke.

"I'm okay. Tired."

He chuckled. "I bet you are. You've been working too hard and not providing your body with enough fuel. We've got you stabilized here, but you need to start eating again. And cut back on the stress." He smiled down at her, writing her vitals on the chart in his hands. "We're going to keep you overnight, just to make sure you're okay. Then you'll be free to go tomorrow morning."

Kate's eyes got wide as he left the room. She turned her panicked face to James.

"James, I can't stay here overnight. Please don't make me stay," she pleaded with him.

Concern crossed his face as he tried to calm her. "Shhh, Kate. It'll be okay. You've got to stay. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Her head shook violently at him in protest.

"No, please! I need to be home. I can't be in a hospital, James. Please."

Her eyes were wide with fear. James nodded down at her. "I'll see what I can do, baby. Just relax."

He placed another kiss to her palm and left the room. He saw Logan standing outside and approached him.

"How's she doing, man?" Logan asked him.

"She's awake and doing better. The doctor says she should be fine with some food in her. But she's freaking out about having to stay here overnight. I'm going to see if I can get her released tonight. Will you go stay with her?"

"Sure." He patted James' shoulder and entered the room.

"Hey Kate. You gave us quite a scare there."

Kate looked up at him, her face filled with trepidation.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly to him. Logan sat down next to her and took her hand.

"Don't be sorry. Just don't scare us again. I don't think James could handle it."

The grin he gave her faltered at the grim look on hers. "What is it, Kate?"

"I don't belong here."

Logan's eyebrow raised in question. "What do you mean?"

She pulled her hand from his, twisting her own together. Her eyes looked down at them, avoiding his gaze. "None of this is going to work."

"James loves you. You've got this bookstore opening up. What's not working, Kate?"

"It's not going to last. I know how this is going to end. It always ends the same. I'm not right for him – for any of this."

Logan was quiet for a few moments, choosing his words carefully. "Why are you so afraid of letting him in?"

Her eyes widened and shot up to his. James walked in, grinning, stopping Kate from responding to Logan.

"I pulled some strings and got you released, babe. They aren't happy about it, and truthfully I'm not thrilled either. I swore to make you be good, so you better listen to me and take it easy."

Kate gave him a weak smile, heart lurching in her chest.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: I have had the shittiest day ever. One that makes you want to just either hit someone or curl up in a ball and cry. Or both. I'm about 2 seconds away from packing up my car and leaving. Yep. An absolutely shitty day. I meant for this chapter to be longer, but I just didn't feel like editing more. So sorry!  
**

**Emy. Elle - To be fair, Kate didn't tell Logan anything that she hadn't already told James. Remember that panic attack she had near the beginning? This is like an extended one. She's absolutely convinced that nothing will work. She has got some major issues, and sometimes sounds crazy! But James is just as stubborn as she is. :) The next few chapters will reveal more!  
Carlos'sCupcake - There's not really a reason behind her not liking hospitals. She's just having an extended panic attack and really doesn't want to be there. And you're right on that one, she's definitely planning something. Her mind is all twisted up now! But hopefully the next few chapters will explain her way of thinking.  
SuperSillyStories - Ahahah. I got what you meant! Definitely a good thing that it wasn't worse than malnutrition! And I laughed at the Berlin wall comment - thank you for that. Lol. Luckily, James is definitely just as stubborn as Kate is. I have a feeling he won't give up so easily on her. ;)  
**

* * *

A week had passed since Kate left the hospital. During that time, James had made sure that she did nothing but rest. The opening of her store had been put on hold, pushed back until she was well enough to work it.

Kate spent the week thinking over her relationship with James. Her heart felt like it was breaking every time he looked at her. No matter what she did, she couldn't bring herself to talk to him, to open up. Every moment felt like she was just putting off the inevitable – ending the relationship.

James felt her pulling away, but he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to push her after what happened. But he felt his frustration increase every time she looked at him, guards up in her eyes.

Everything came to a head all in one day. He was hanging around in the kitchen while she cooked, watching her like a hawk. Fed up with James hovering over her, Kate snapped.

"You know you don't have watch me do this, right?" she said, a slight sarcastic tone to her voice.

"I know – I just like being with you," he replied.

Kate raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a pointed look. "James. Go out. Be with your friends. Do something."

When he started to protest, Kate slammed down the knife she was cutting with. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her head to look at him,

"Stop hovering. I'm fine!" she yelled.

Taken aback, James stared at her. "I know you are. I just don't want you to push."

"Well that's not up to you, is it?" she asked, giving him an ironic laugh.

Confusion crossed his face.

"Kate, what's going on?" he asked her. "What's this about?"

"I don't know. You tell me. You're the one who's acting like there's a problem. So what is it, Diamond? Spit it out."

James paused for a moment, controlling his emotions before responding.

"Fine. You want to know what my problem is? You won't talk to me, Kate. There's some sort of wall between us that you apparently have no problem ignoring. Well I can't do that. So talk to me, Kate. Why are you pushing me away?"

Kate's eyes widened slightly. She walked out of the kitchen, straight past James and into the living room. James followed her, catching her arm in his hand and spinning her around to face him. His face met hers, anger and frustration clear on his; fear and a hint of sadness on hers.

"No. You're not running from this. You brought this up, so we're going to finish this now, Kate," he demanded. Kate broke from his grasp, backing up slightly.

"I'm terrified of you, James!" she yelled at him, her hands splayed out by her side. "It doesn't matter how long I'm here, I still don't fit. None of this does! I'm not right for you. I don't look like any of the girls out here. I don't feel right going to any of your events. You belong with someone else better suited to this life; not me."

She wrapped her arms around herself, another barrier between them. James stepped forwards toward her, but Kate just backed further up.

"Kate, how can you still believe any of that? I'm so in love with _you_. Why would I want anyone else?" he asked her, incredulity in his voice.

"You say that, James, but you just don't understand."

"Then make me," he interrupted her.

"I can't. I've already done enough damage. Coming out here, being here with you; it's going to tear me up when this ends. I can't give you everything; it'll devastate me." Her voice shook as a few tears escaped her eyes. She pushed them away, trying to hold onto her control but failing miserably.

"What makes you think I want this to end?" James asked softly.

"Because it will."

"I love you. I want _you_, Kate."

Kate let out a small sob and she shook her head at him. "We've spent too much time together. You think you want that because of it. We need a break, James."

James felt his heart clench at those words. Fear entered his body as he followed Kate into their bedroom. He couldn't do anything but watch as she packed a bag.

"What do you mean by that?" he managed to get out. "You want to break up?"

She felt her own heart shake at his words and she willed herself to stay calm.

"I can't stay. Every moment that I stay will just make it worse when it ends."

James swore aloud and began to pace. "I don't want it to end, Kate. I want you to stay."

Kate slung her bag over her shoulder and looked up at him, eyes full of hurt.

"You'll feel differently after a few weeks. I know how this ends; I'm doing us both a favor."

"I love you."

His words stopped her at the door. She felt another sob wrack her body. Taking another deep breath, she looked at him. "I love you, too," she said quietly, being completely honest with him.

"Then how is this better, Kate? How is hurting us both helping anything?" he pleaded. Refusing to see, she didn't see the look of helplessness he shot her. Or the pain and fear written all over his features.

"My heart can't handle this anymore. If you love me like you say you do, James, you'll let me go."

With that, Kate walked out of the door.

* * *

She went the first place she could think of – Carlos' house. He was the closest and she knew that he was home. Kate had no idea what she was going to do. Did she stay in L.A. and open her store? Did she cut her losses and return home? Or should she start over somewhere completely new?

Stepping up to the large door, she rang the bell. Carlos appeared in the doorway, stepping aside to let her in without saying a word. He waited until she took a seat in the main living area to speak.

"What's going on, Kate?" he asked her, gesturing to the bag she had on the floor next to her.

"We broke up." Her voice sounded hollow, even to her own ears. Her eyes were trained on the floor. She didn't notice Carlos texting on his phone, concern on his face.

Understanding that Kate needed the space, Carlos sat on a couch opposite of her. "What happened?"

She shrugged at him, trying too hard to make it look casual, careless even. Taking a breath, she spoke.

"Our time was up. I just ended it before it could get worse."

"What makes you say that?"

Kate gave a small, humorless laugh. "I don't belong with him, Carlos…"

"You love each other. What else is there to know?" he interrupted her. Kate's hazel eyes met his, resignment reflecting out of her own.

"Love isn't always enough. And it doesn't always last."

She paused, taking a moment to collect her emotions. Carlos let her sit there in silence, waiting.

"I don't look like any of the girls out here. I don't feel like I fit in. I'm not the tall, skinny blonde that looks perfect. He needs someone who's better suited to this life. Someone who looks like they belong on a red carpet. Someone other than me." Her eyes met his again. "He would've realized this at some point. And he would've resented me. I ended it before that could happen. Before anymore damage is done," she finished quietly.

His phone buzzing prevented him from speaking right away. He checked the text from Logan, confirming that both he and Kendall were with James. He tossed his phone to the side, focusing solely on Kate.

"James doesn't want any of those other girls. He wants you. Why can't you understand that?" he asked her. He leaned forward, forcing her to look at him.

Tears unwittingly filled her eyes. Shaking her head, she brushed them aside.

"We've been spending too much time together. That's why he thinks that. That's why I left. Without me there, he'll understand. I'm right. He'll move on with his life and be happier without me."

"And what about you? Will you be happy?"

"I'm saving myself the heartache that's going to come later down the road," she evaded.

Carlos stood up and began pacing.

"You guys have been happy for the past few months. I just don't understand, Kate," he said to her, frustration on his face.

She crossed over to him, giving him a sad smile. "I know you're trying to be a good friend and understand. Trust me when I say that this is for the best."

He wrapped her in his arms, hugging her tightly to him. Kate gratefully allowed herself to be held. She knew she could count on Carlos to just be there.

"Watch him for me?" she whispered quietly into his chest. He nodded and squeezed her a little tighter.

"Logan and Kendall are over there now." Kate stiffened up a little. "Who's going to watch over you, Kate?"

She broke away from him. "I can take care of myself."

She turned away from him and picked up her bag. Carlos stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I think I'm just going to get a hotel for tonight."

He cut her off, scoffing at her. "No way. You're staying here tonight."

Kate started to protest, but quickly shut her mouth. She gave him an absent nod. "Will you get me some water? I'm starting to feel a little light headed." Her voice was slightly off, but Carlos ignored it.

"Sure. I'll be right back."

When he returned a few minutes later, Kate was gone.

* * *

She drove along the highway, heading east. When Carlos had mentioned the other two members of the band, Kate knew she couldn't stay. There were too many ties to James.

She loved all of them and had come to count on the other three almost as family. But being in a band together meant that they were all close as well. Kate knew she couldn't escape from James. They wouldn't have the space they needed.

So she took a taxi to the airport before deciding that it was too easily traceable. Instead she paid for a rental car and set out towards home. She needed to see her best friend. It was the only other person she counted as family.

Refusing to give in to her tears, she took a deep breath and continued on.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Y'all are the greatest. Seriously. After the shitty day I had, I so appreciate everyone's reviews and messages! It was like getting a giant hug! Thank you for that. :)  
**

**This is shorter than normal, but I promise, everything's coming to a head soon!**

**SuperSillyStories - After spending some time holed up with my piano, I definitely felt better. But I plan on taking a therapy drive at some point today; those always help more. Nothing like driving with the sunroof and windows down blasting music. Hah. I agree, that was a cold line. But I love it. Lol. And Kate's definitely good at evading, it's like she's made an art out of it. Carlos really should have been expecting her to run. Hah.  
ArianamaslowBTR25 - Wow. Thank you for reading! I'm sorry I almost made you cry though! Tbh, a lot of this is based on personal experience. I debated heavily about even posting it for that reason alone. So I definitely understand! This was the earliest I could get the next chapter out...so go read it! :)  
Emy . Elle - I'm sorry! I don't mean to kill you! *gets on knees with hands clasped in front* Please don't hate me! :) She knows that James loves her; she's just convinced that it won't last. So in order to protect her own heart, she's leaving before he can.  
Carlos'sCupcake - You're right! She's absolutely terrified! Those guys in her past definitely did a number on her. Good thing that James is so persistent. :) And thank you; I'm feeling much better. Went for a run this morning and that helped to clear my head. Planning on taking a therapy drive though at some point.  
**

* * *

"I've checked every airline, but found nothing," Logan said to James.

James swore and paced the room.

"You're sure?"

"I double checked," he verified.

"We're just about through calling all the hotels in the area," said Kendall from across the room. Him and Carlos were sitting in front of their laptops, cellphones at their ears.

"No reservations for a Kate Sullivan," Carlos spoke up. James turned sharply towards them.

"Did you try under Frances? That's what she used on tour."

Carlos shook his head. "Nothing under that either."

"We're going to find her, man," Kendall said. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "She can't have gone too far."

"Found something!"

James rushed over to Logan and peered over his shoulder. "What? Where is she?"

"She was at LAX earlier today."

"But you said she didn't fly anywhere."

"That's true. But she did rent a car – under the last name Frances," Logan replied.

"Can we track it?"

He turned to look at James, hesitation on his face. "Unfortunately, no. Only when she checks it back in."

Once again, James swore. He sat down on the couch, defeat registering in his posture. His head fell into his hands.

"I shouldn't have let her walk out."

"You couldn't have known that she would leave L.A."

"I've put an alert on. The moment she checks in, we'll know."

"We're going to find her, " Kendall repeated.

James looked up at his three friends, grateful that they were there.

"And when we do, I'm not letting her walk out again."

* * *

Days later, Kate wearily knocked on Shelly's door. She was greeted by a shriek of surprise.

"Kate! What are you doing here? Oh honey – you look like hell."

Laughing feebly, Kate hugged her friend. "I could always count on you to tell me the truth, Shell."

Shelly ushered her in, taking her bag to the guest room. After getting a stiff drink pushed into her hand, Kate explained what happened to her friend. When she was finished, she sat back, sipping the alcohol slowly.

Taking a swig of her own drink, Shelly eyed her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kate stared at her. "You have a gorgeous man falling all over himself for you, yet you're here instead of there."

Once again, Kate laughed humorlessly. "I told you – it's not that simple."

"Bullshit."

Kate started to protest, but Shelly interrupted. "I know you've had a bad time of it in the past, Kate. But James isn't like those other guys."

She felt a clutch in her heart. She knew that James didn't want to hurt her like the others. He didn't want to manipulate her. But she couldn't help how she felt.

"I made a mistake in going out there, Shelly. I knew that there was no way this would last. But I went anyway, thinking that I'd at least have a few months with him. I didn't realize how difficult it would be to leave."

"So why did you?"

"Because as bad as it hurts now, it would've hurt worse if I stayed. The longer I'm there, the harder it gets to say goodbye."

"I repeat, why are you here then? Why did you say goodbye?"

"We need space. In a few weeks he'll understand. I'm not right for him. I don't belong out there." She looked up at her friend, helpless against her feelings. "I want to, but I don't."

Shelly refilled both of their wine glasses and took another gulp. "You're not giving James enough credit. Why can't you just trust in his feelings for you?"

Kate looked away from her friend, unable to lie. Shelly was like family to her; she was there during every bad relationship and understood what Kate had gone through.

Realization dawned in Shelly's eyes. "You're afraid of him."

Despite how drained she felt, her eyes filled with tears again.

"I love him so much, Shell. It's bigger than anything I've ever felt. But I still can't comprehend him loving me. Not when there are so many other women better suited for him."

She paused, taking a moment to brush away the tears that were now steadily falling. Shelly took one of her hands in her own, squeezing it, trying to give her friend strength.

"I'm terrified that he'll realize this and leave. And I couldn't handle that. My heart can't take it." She let out a half laugh. "This kind of thing only happens in the movies or in books. Not to someone like me. The handsome pop star never falls for and actually stays with a girl like me. I know how this ends, Shell. I just did it before he could."

Her voice suddenly took on a fierce tone to it. "After everything I've been through, I have a right to feel like this. I had to protect my heart somehow," she finished.

"I think you might be protecting it from the wrong thing," Shelly said quietly.

"You have to promise me that you won't let James know that I'm here. This is my choice. Promise me, Shell," Kate demanded at her friend's silence.

Seeing that her friend was exhausted, Shelly didn't push. She nodded in agreement. "So now what?"

"I'm going to start over. I need to get away, by myself. Maybe I'll go see Paris or Rome. Somewhere I've always wanted to go."

She gave her a small smile and stood up. "I'm going to bed. Thank you, Shelly. For being here. For everything."

Shelly nodded up at her friend, smiling at her. She waited until Kate left the room to make her move. Grabbing up her friend's forgotten phone, she extracted the phone number she needed.

* * *

"The car was checked in a few hours ago in North Carolina."

Logan read off the information on the screen in front of him to James.

"Where in North Carolina?" James demanded.

"Charlotte. James, your phone's ringing."

Startled, he reached for the device on the counter. He frowned at the unknown number before answering.

"James?" said a female voice on the other end. "It's Shelly, Kate's friend."

His heart sped up. "Yes, it's James. Where is she? Is she okay?" he rushed out.

"That's why I'm calling. She made me promise not to tell you she was here, otherwise I would've called sooner. She just got on a plane to Rome."

James felt numbness creep up into his system. "Rome?" he croaked out.

"She said she was going to take some time to be by herself." Shelly paused for a moment. "You love her, right?"

"I want to marry her," came his response. A smile appeared on Shelly's face.

"Then go after her. She's torn up now, but it'll be even worse if you don't."

"Kate said she didn't want to be with me."

Shelly laughed at him. "She was lying to you just as much as herself. She loves you, big time. But she's afraid of it."

"I love her. I want her forever. Thank you, Shelly."

"One more thing. When you get to her, push. I know it may be hard, but you've got to push her if you want this to work. That's the only way that wall of hers will come down. Make her see that you're serious. She wants to believe it; she just needs that push from you." She paused once more. "My money's on you. Bring her home."

James grinned at the phone. "I'm not leaving without her."


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: That therapy drive so totally helped. But now, I just feel like doing something crazy (I should probably mention that I have a bad habit of being spontaneous and making huge decisions spur of the moment). I'm just so...restless.  
**

**This is it. We've been building up to this chapter and now it's finally here! Hopefully this will give a little bit more perspective on everything Kate's going through. And this isn't the end. There's more in store for them...we've just come to the end of this particular storyline.  
**

**Emy . Elle - As great as James is, you have to remember that Kate really can't grasp the fact that someone like him would want her forever; she still believes that she's just not good enough. Every single relationship she's been in has ended with her being abused or manipulated. Her heart hasn't just been broken in the past; it's been cracked wide open and crushed into dust. It's hard for someone who's been abused to trust fully; I know from personal experience. Hopefully this chapter will explain a little bit more of Kate's perspective! Btw - I read Cruise Control and OMG. You're AMAZING!**

**Carlos'sCupcake - I love Rome! Lol. And Kate was totally serious about starting over...why not do it in another country? Lol. And I'm glad you have faith in James...I do too! The temperature's about the same here, but the winds aren't nearly as bad. Around 25 mph. But it's also really sunny outside. Hah. So that makes it better too. But I'm still ready for summer (I know I'm going to regret that when it gets to be 100+ degrees with insane humidity). Screw that, I'm still half tempted to pack up and leaaaave!**

**SuperSillyStories - Ahahaha. I totally understand that. Just got an Xbox Kinect about 2 months ago and dear Lord. I think I'm addicted. And you're so right, James could totally pull some romantic crap on her. Rome is the city of love! Kate doesn't stand a chance with James there. Shelly did good in letting James know where she went; she knows just what Kate needs. :)**

**Paumichyy - Yay! Shelly was s smart friend...waiting for Kate to leave before calling James. She definitely knows what Kate needs! I'm so glad you like the story! Thank you for reviewing! Hopefully you like this chapter! :)**

* * *

Kate sat on the edge of the Trevi fountain, staring up at the carvings adorning the fountain. Absently, she saw others – tourists, children, even locals – tossing coins into the fountain. She pulled a coin out of her purse and contemplated it in her hand.

It was said that tossing a coin into the fountain would ensure a return trip to Rome. After spending the last few days here, Kate still hadn't seen everything. She knew she'd have to come back, maybe when she wasn't so distracted.

Letting out a sigh, she looked back up at the fountain itself and let her mind wander back to the source of her distraction.

James.

Why was it so difficult for her to forget about him? She let out a half laugh to herself. Of course she couldn't forget him. She was in love with him. But did he have to stay pressed into her mind all the time?

She left him. And it was because of nothing he did.

It was all on Kate and her own insecurities. A few days of perspective had confirmed that for her.

Maybe James was telling the truth before. Maybe he really did love her and wanted her stay. Even knowing that, Kate still couldn't take that full chance. Her heart had been through enough. Going back to him now would just make it worse. Besides – by now he'd probably realized that she was right. He was probably moving on with his life.

That's what Kate was trying to do. Or at least that's what she had convinced herself she was doing. What did it matter that she was failing miserably at it?

Standing up, she looked down at the coin in her hand. She placed a kiss to it before tossing it over her shoulder and into the fountain. Another trip to Rome would be a welcome thing.

As she walked back to her hotel, she thought she caught a glimpse of the familiar dark hair. Shaking herself from her staring, she laughed. This was Italy – almost everyone here was brunette. He was on her mind – that was why she thought she saw him.

Stepping into the elevator, though, she could have sworn she saw him in the lobby. She squinted in the distance before the doors closed. Before she could get a good look, a travel group passed by, blocking her view. The doors closed and she leaned back, hand pressed to her heart. Kate took a deep breath, willing herself to relax.

Still, she didn't breathe normally until she was in her room. Deciding she needed fresh air, she opened the doors to the balcony, taking in the view. After a few minutes, she let out a simple laugh. Of course he wasn't there. Her mind and heart were just playing tricks on her.

She was tired of seeing him everywhere, unable to get him out of her heart. Determined to enjoy her last night in Rome, she got ready for dinner. She had just put on a simple necklace with a single pearl to match her black cocktail dress when a knock sounded at her door.

Frowning, she walked over, barefoot, to answer it. She opened the door and felt her heart thud to the floor.

James stood there, staring at her. His eyes lit up as they looked her up and down. "You look beautiful, Kate," he said simply to her, as if he'd been there this whole time.

Regaining her sense of speech, she replied.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" she asked weakly, unable to say anything else.

"I had been trying to track you down. Logan managed to figure out that you were near Charlotte when Shelly called me and told me where you went. After that it wasn't too difficult."

He glanced around the hallway before turning back to her. "Can I come in, Kate? I'd rather not do this in the hallway."

She nodded dumbly before stepping aside to let him in.

Seeing him had caused a dam to break in her heart. She had no idea how her resolve would hold up against him.

"You followed me. You came to Rome," she stated. He nodded up at her.

"I've been here for two days; trying to figure out what to do, what to say to you."

He paused, running a hand through his hair absently. Kate watched, noting how even doing that, his hair still managed to look perfectly tousled. Her heart tumbled in her chest. Struggling, she tried to push back her feelings.

"I can't just leave things the way they were, Kate. You can't expect me to do that."

His eyes bore into hers, making her want to back away.

"What do you want, James?" she asked him, almost wearily.

"I've already told you. I want you, Kate. But you don't seem to get that. I thought we were passed this. Make me understand why. What the hell do I have to do to convince you that this what I want?" His voice was filled with frustration, tinged with a hint of unhappiness.

"James, I can't keep having this conversation with you," she started. James cut her off.

"Then be honest with me. If you cared for me at all, then you'll talk. You owe me that much."

Temper flared into her eyes; a quick flash of anger welling up.

"I don't owe you a damn thing, Diamond. Yes, I love you, but that doesn't mean I owe you anything other than what I've already given you. You can't just waltz in here and demand that I give you more. I won't let you or anyone else do that!" she yelled at him.

James saw the crack in her defense. Hope rose up in him. Ignoring the hesitation in him, he pushed her further, trying to get her to let that wall down.

"You sure as hell owe me some honesty! Everything seemed to be fine until you suddenly decided that it was time to leave. Our entire relationship was spent with you pulling back from me, never letting me all the way in. You have my damn heart, Kate. Tell me the real reason you left," he demanded.

Kate let out a frustrated laugh and threw her hands up in the air, turning away from him. She walked towards the balcony, trying to steady herself. Her emotions were running wild; she was so close to breaking apart, and this time he wasn't trying to stop it.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me. Stop pulling away, Kate. You can't keep it together all the time. Let me help; let me in."

She spun around to stare at him, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I can't, James! Because then that means you have all of me, and I can't do that. My heart can't handle being broken like that again."

"Who says it's going to be broken?" he asked her gently, realizing that she was on the precipice, about to fall.

"Because I know how this ends. This isn't some fairy tale. Guys like you don't end up with girls like me. I don't belong with you, James. You need someone who's better suited to your life – not me."

"I don't want someone else. I want you."

She let out another sob and wrapped her arms around herself. "Stop. I can't do this again. Please just leave," she pleaded.

"No. Not this time," he replied, voice firm. James stood his ground, refusing to back down. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Because I'm terrified of believing you! Don't you see?" she shouted, her arms waving emphatically.

James saw the walls come tumbling down the moment she spoke. He shut his mouth, letting her speak.

"I love you so much that it hurts. I want to believe you more than anything, but I'm terrified."

She paused to brush away the tears that were now steadily falling. Sitting down on the bed, she continued.

"I know you love me, but love doesn't always last! Letting you in all the way means that when this ends, I'm left with nothing. You're so wonderful. It's like I'm in a dream when I'm with you, just waiting for that moment when I wake up. I'm terrified for that moment. Terrified that you'll come to realize that I'm not what you want, that I don't fit. Then you'll resent me and leave." She looked up at him, wearily. "That's all I've ever known, James. How could I expect this to be any different? I had to do something to protect myself."

Empty, she finished. Her arms wrapped around her knees, head resting on them. She felt the bed dip down next to her, but was too drained to move. James' arms came around her, pulling her into his lap.

He kissed the top of her head, rocking her back and forth. Kate's heart sped up slightly. She just laid her out her every fear, every insecurity to him. No one else had ever managed to get that far. Every other man she'd been with had taken her fears and abused her, had left her. Yet James was here. Despite seeing how messed up she was, how imperfect she was, he had followed her halfway across the world, determined. There was no doubt about it. This man owned her heart; owned her. Now it was up to him to decide what he was going to do with it.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you. I love you, more than anything else in this world. I want you; no one else even comes close. I don't want you to be anyone other than who you are. I want _you_. I can't imagine my life without you. The thought of being without you makes my heart freeze up. I don't want to even think of it."

Kate let out a breath, a shaky sob following it. Her heart couldn't believe the words he was saying. Even after everything she said, he still wanted her. Kate didn't know what to think.

"My heart belongs to you, Kate. Now it's up to you. But I've got a question for you. How do you picture your life in 5 years? Can you imagine it without me, without us?" he finished.

She was silent. Her mind flashed forward to the future. Every scenario involved James in some way. She could easily picture them married, starting a family. Being together. When she tried to imagine her life without him, all she could see was her old life. Empty, terrified of being used. She knew that with James, she'd never feel that.

Warmth enveloped her. It was like a light bulb went off in her head; a switch was flipped. Could it really be that simple? Was trusting in him really that easy?

For the first time in years, she felt the fear subside. James wasn't like the others. Hope bloomed in her chest as she realized that he really did want her, all of her. She sat there, wrapped up in his arms, knowing that this was it.

Leaning back, she looked up at his face. Searching his eyes, she found nothing but love and acceptance. Her heart was steady as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"I never expected to meet someone like you, James," she said quietly. "Never in my life did I ever think that James Diamond would be the one to do this to me. So when you showed up in my life, it scared me. Not only are you, James Diamond, famous and handsome star; you're also so incredibly sweet. You're kind. You love me, more than anyone else ever has in my entire life."

She paused for a moment, searching for the right words to say. Something that would convey what she felt.

"No one's ever made me feel like you do. You're the only one who's managed to break down every defense I've ever had. I was so sure that once someone did, I'd never recover; that I'd hurt even more. Because then they'd have all of me, all at their disposal to do whatever they wanted. But I was wrong. Despite my fears, you make me feel safe. Safer than those defenses ever did. And I believe you." James looked into her eyes and saw the honesty in them. His lips curved at her.

"You're positive?" he asked lightly, his eyes looking gently into hers. "I can't keep fighting and running after you. If this is what you want, then it's got to be all the way. Me and you. No more panic, no more running. I need you to be sure. It's just me and you."

"My heart's yours James. All of it. It's yours to keep," she finished simply, smiling up at him.

His head leaned down towards hers. She reached up and met his lips with her own in a soft kiss. Her heart was pounding violently, but in the good way. She couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"I'm so glad that you were too damn stubborn to leave me alone," she said to him when they broke apart. James laughed at her.

"I couldn't have let you go that easily. In fact, I had ideas of physically dragging you back to L.A. with me and making you stay there until you broke down and agreed to stay."

An eyebrow raised at him. "Well, I guess I can't be too mad at you for that idiotic idea." She rested her head against his chest, comfortable in his embrace. "I still can't believe you're here in Rome with me. Where's Fox at?"

"I left him in my hotel room. I didn't know how this was going to go or how long it would take."

He ran a hand leisurely up and down her arm, keeping his hold on her.

"There is something else I wanted to talk with you about," he said. "I was thinking of selling the condo."

Kate lifted her head to look at him. "Why?"

He shrugged.

"The condo was supposed to be kind of a temporary home, just until I could find something else that I liked. I like it, but I've been thinking of getting a house, something bigger, for a while now. What do you think?"

"You want my opinion on it?" she asked, surprise in her voice. James just grinned down at her.

"Well yeah. We live together, so the house would be just as much yours too. In fact – I was hoping that once we find something you'd want to furnish and decorate it."

A tingle spread up through her at the idea of getting a house with him. Making a home with him. The panic she'd normally feel was replaced with pleasure at the idea. She smiled at him.

"I think that would be wonderful."

"I was hoping you'd say that. When we get back, there's some properties I want us to look at. They're fairly near to where we are now. I don't want you to be too far from your store."

Kate pressed another kiss to Jame's lips before settling her head back into his neck. "I love you, James."

For the first time in years, Kate was at peace. She was truly happy.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this is coming so late! I worked all day today. And THEN, my brother (whom I haven't seen or talked to in literally 6 years) came down for the weekend. So of course I had dinner with him and my parents. There might not be an update tomorrow (or it'll be really late again) because we're having a HUGE family dinner with everyone.  
**

**Y'all are so fabulous. Seriously. Thank you so much for actually reading this! I still have difficulty believing that anyone would actually like what I write. Hah. So you pretty much make my day. :)  
**

**SuperSillyStories - I really should have named it the Berlin Wall in the story. That's really making me lol. And YES! He tore that sucker down! And they're getting a house! Look at them, being all domestic and stuff. :)  
Paumichyy - Gotta love a man that would travel across the globe for you! And of course, I love happy endings too much to keep them apart. Lol.  
Carlos'sCupcake - Of course he HAD to go after her. He's James! He's just as stubborn as she is, and this time he won out! Lol. And yay! They're going to be like a real couple with a house and everything. Lolol. I really like happy endings.  
Emy . Elle - Awww! Thank you! I'm glad that he was stubborn too! Now that she's opened herself up, they can move on and work on starting a life together! I have a feeling you're really gonna like the next few chapters. :)  
**

* * *

They returned home the next day. Awe struck Kate as she realized that it really had become her home. She had a whole life out there. No longer afraid, she embraced it.

James noticed Kate's change in happiness. Their relationship blossomed with her new found freedom in herself. She was much more relaxed and had learned to be more open with him.

Within a week of being back, they found a house. To Kate, it was much larger than a house. More like an estate. Even after seeing the houses of his band mates, she was still in awe of it. James just laughed at her.

There was work that needed to be done in it before they could move in. The entire kitchen needed to be updated. Choosing to splurge, they decided to customize the house to their needs. Each room was being repainted and furnished.

Kate was in heaven. Having all of that open space to play with made her almost giddy. She would drag James into each room, discussing various ideas with him, a huge grin on her face. Loving the happiness written across her features, James would reluctantly let himself be pulled into every decision.

Two weeks before Thanksgiving, her bookstore opened. Realizing that overwork was what put her in the hospital, Kate hired another manager in charge of day-to-day operations. Making her own hours, Kate would go in when it pleased her. She would do the books, stock shelves or serve tea and coffee to various customers. Having had to work her entire life, it was surreal for Kate to realize that her investment had paid off, meaning that she had the liberty to work whenever she wanted.

Meanwhile, the discussion of where to spend the holidays had caused some problems. While Kate had already met James' family, he was insistent upon meeting hers. A few days before, Kate had put her foot down.

"James, I already told you. I haven't spoken to my family in years. They made it abundantly clear that I was not the daughter they wanted. My goals in life did not add up to the Sullivan legacy," she explained to him.

"But it's been years. Maybe things have changed. Have you ever thought that maybe they've realized their mistake?" he asked. Kate shook her head at him.

"I promise you they haven't. It's not like I'm unreachable. We just decided to go our separate ways."

"Kate," he started his voice wheedling. Kate just raised an eyebrow at him.

"They aren't my family. I know it sounds harsh, but it's true. They just happened to be the ones who housed me until I decided I was old enough to live on my own. Shelly's pretty much the only one I consider family. But she's got her own family, her husband and daughter."

"You miss her, don't you?" he asked.

She was silent for a moment. "I do – a lot. Don't get me wrong; I'm so thankful I have you and the guys. But Shell was the one person who stood by me for every decision I made. She supported me and has been there my entire life. It was hard leaving her. I guess now that things are finally settling down, I've started to realize just how much I miss having her around."

Kate sat on the bed, thinking back on those words that she spoke a few days ago. She knew that Shelly was happy for her and got the biggest kick out of her being here. Looking down at the paint samples and room diagrams spread out on the comforter in front of her, she knew that she would get just as big of a kick out of the new house as Kate was.

Shaking out of it, she concentrated on the designs in front of her.

That was how James found her; spread out on their bed, deep into plans. She was in a pair of yoga pants and a huge gray sweatshirt that must have been his at some point. Her hair was piled on top of her head, swept out of the way. Instead of her usual contacts, she wore a pair of rectangular frames, perched low on her nose.

Leaning against the doorjamb, he crossed his arms and took her in. She muttered something under her breath and made a note on the clipboard resting on her knee. She looked adorable, the concentration on her face driving him crazy. He wanted to go over and distract her, wave her focus so it was on him.

"You know those glasses do things to me, babe."

Kate's head shot up, eyes connecting with James. A flush rose up on her cheeks at his grin.

"It makes me want to do all sorts of things to you," he stated. Nervous, she started gathering up her notes.

"It must be contagious because you know that your glasses do the same to me."

Her statement caused James to falter. At his blank look, she let out a laugh.

"What? You didn't think I thought about those things?" she asked him, grinning back at him. "Every time you wear them, I just want to jump you. Problem?" She glanced downward before meeting his gaze again.

James coughed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What all have you been working on?" he questioned weakly, trying to change the subject. Kate's eyes danced at him in triumph before answering.

"Designs for the house. I was just going over some paint samples for the master bed and bathroom along with the kitchen. They should be finished with the groundwork in the kitchen by the end of the week. I can't wait to see it finished," she answered.

Moving over to her, James took hold of her hands and pulled her up, scattering her samples and notes everywhere. At her sound of distress, he kissed her, shushing her.

"I've got a surprise for you," he murmured against her lips.

"Hmm?"

Her eyes fluttered shut as his mouth pressed a trail of light kisses over her face. He brought a hand up cup her cheek, kissing her mouth once more before pulling away.

"It's in the living room. Go on and see."

Giving him a puzzled look, she walked towards the living room. A few seconds later, James heard a shriek. He followed her, grinning at the females hugging tightly in front of him.

"Shelly! You're here, in L.A., with Sarah! I can't believe…how did you…," she trailed off in shock, her gaze going back and forth between her best friend and her best friend's daughter.

"James flew us out here. He said it was about time that he met your family," Shelly responded a huge grin on her face.

Kate turned to look at James, a wide smile on her face. Emotion clouded her eyes as she walked over to him. She threw her arms around him.

"Thank you," she whispered into his neck. James just smiled down at her. She turned back to Shelly. "Where's Tim at?" she asked, referring to her husband.

"He said he didn't want to intrude on our girl's week. Truthfully, he's just thrilled with the idea of spending a week hunting with his friends."

Kate laughed with her friend, understanding. She looked down at Sarah who was staring at James, adoration on her face. Kate crouched down in front of her.

"I've missed you, Sarah."

She launched herself at Kate, arms wrapping tightly around her neck. "I've missed you Ms. Kate! It's not the same without you! I'm trying to do the music, but I don't do it like you."

"Of course not – you do it your way. Which I'm sure is absolutely fabulous."

Sarah's eyes drifted back towards James. Catching Shelly's eye, the two friends grinned at each other, understanding the young girl's fascination.

"You know you can talk to him, Sarah," Kate whispered to the girl. Eyes wide, she shook her head frantically to her mentor. Kate laughed lightly, standing up and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I suppose I should properly introduce you. This is James. James, this is my family, Shelly and her daughter Sarah," Kate said.

"I owe you a thank you. If you hadn't had to work, I would have never met this beautiful woman," James said to Shelly.

He stepped forward and hugged her. Shelly laughed at him and waved him off. Turning, he looked down at Sarah.

"Now I remember you," James said. "I seem to recall an animated birthday call a few months ago."

He grinned down at her flushed face and shy smile.

"I can't believe I'm here," she replied, awe in her voice.

Kate laughed. "Oh honey, I still have difficulty believing that _I'm_ here and it's been months. How long are y'all here for?" she asked, turning back to Shelly.

"A little under a week."

"I've got one more surprise for all of you."

The three females turned to look at James. Kate raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just what do you have planned now, Diamond?"

A smirk appeared on his face as he lifted his left hand, three slips of paper in his fingers.

"A full day of spa treatments, customized for each of you. There's even a specialized fun 'spa' for Sarah. Tomorrow you're getting pampered."

Shelly's eyes lit up and she let out an involuntary moan. "I don't even remember the last time I entered anything close to a spa."

James laughed and turned his gaze to Kate. She was looking at him, emotion clouding her eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but she shook her head at him. Instead of speaking, she just wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him briefly. She placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, James," she said quietly to him. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

Turning back to Shelly, she grinned and threw her arm around her shoulder. "We so need to catch up! Tell me everything about back home!"

* * *

"What's James doing today while we lay here all day?" Shelly asked Kate. They were in the sauna, getting ready for their massages and seaweed wraps.

"He said something about the four of them getting together and just hanging out at Carlos' or something."

"In other words, while we're letting others cater to us and getting completely relaxed, they're having a man day."

Kate laughed. "Pretty much. The entire tour was like an extended man day."

"I still can't believe you did that. That was insane, even for you." Kate nodded in acknowledgement.

"You're telling me. Craziest, yet greatest, decision I've made. I loved it. I love all of them. They've become my family; like you and Tim and Sarah. I don't know what I would do without any of them."

Shelly cracked open her eyes to look at her friend.

"How're things with James?" she asked. A smile bloomed on Kate's face.

"Really good. I never thought I'd be this happy, especially with him. I was so terrified of the idea of him not wanting me that I couldn't even see what I have now with him."

"He's nuts over you, Kate. Any guy who would fly his girlfriend's best friend and her daughter out here for no reason is definitely an A plus in my book." She paused for a moment. "In fact, he even provided a full spa day for all of us. I think I may have to steal him from you," she added as an afterthought.

Kate laughed again at her friend.

"Not a chance."

* * *

James led the way into the small store, his three band mates and friends following him.

"You're absolutely positive about this?" Carlos asked him for the millionth time.

"Absolutely," James said patiently. He began scanning the displays in front of him, eyes searching for the right one.

"Are you sure you've thought this through? You know there's no rush for this sort of thing?"

James turned to Logan, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I know what I want. I want Kate, for the rest of my life. Why wait?" he responded simply, his shoulders lifting and falling in a careless shrug.

He turned his head back to the clear display cases.

"So a ring. Proposal. Marriage. All of it?"

"All of it. Can I have a look at that one there?" he asked the clerk, pointing to a small ring. The clerk handed James the diamond to inspect.

"Have you thought about how you're going to do it?" Kendall asked.

Frowning, James handed the ring back to the clerk and continued looking. "I haven't decided. Nothing orchestrated or fancy. I don't even know when I want to. I guess whenever it seems right. I want to be prepared."

He paused, looking over the display case. "Maybe a regular diamond isn't right. Kate's special. I need something that fits her."

"So get a different stone, like a ruby or something."

James shook his head. "No. She's still traditional enough to want a diamond."

"Sir, I have a collection of blue diamonds over here in this case if you'd like to look."

He walked over to where the clerk was and peered into the glass. His eyes roamed over the various rings before he found it.

"There, that's it." He pointed down to it, waiting for the clerk to pull it out. The other three came over, looking at the ring.

It was a princess cut, blue diamond solitaire stone. Surrounding the brilliant blue on each side were trios of white diamonds. It was simple, yet with just the right sparkle.

James held it up, inspecting. As he looked at it, he pictured Kate's face, smiling, matching the shine of the ring. Nodding, he handed it back to the clerk.

"This is it. I'll take it."

"Wouldn't you like to know all the details, sir?" asked the clerk, slightly befuddled by the suddenness.

James just grinned at him. "What's there to know? It fits her. That's the one I want."

"I wouldn't argue with him," Logan said before the clerk could respond.

"He's known to be pretty stubborn." James hit Kendall at his comment.

"Credit card okay?" James asked, pulling out his wallet.

The clerk nodded as he boxed up the ring.

"We're happy for you, man," said Carlos. "I don't think any of us expected you to move so fast, but if this is what you want, then we're all for it."

"Kate's awesome. You're good for each other." Logan clapped a hand on James' shoulder.

"Hopefully she remembers that when she sees this," he responded, waving the little black box before putting it in his pocket.

* * *

Kate spent the next few days with her best friend, reveling in the time they had together. They fell back into their old patterns, almost like they had never been apart. Kate was right about one thing; Shelly loved the house.

The duo went room by room, dissecting every detail of the almost completed renovation. Sighing over the architectural fancies and agreeing with the paint colors, Shelly pronounced the house perfect.

"Seriously Kate, this place is gorgeous. When do you move in?"

"We haven't talked about it yet. The last big renovation is the kitchen and that should be completed in a few weeks. We've started moving furniture in, but most of it won't come until after the kitchen is done."

Shelly turned to look at her friend. "How'd James do with all the decorating going on here?"

A grin lit Kate's face.

"Surprisingly well. There were a few instances that I'm sure he'd rather not be a part of, but overall I think he enjoyed it. He liked seeing the process from start to finish."

Shelly matched Kate's grin and shook her head. "I'm telling you, he's nuts over you. No man would look at that many paint chips willingly."

Kate laughter died down at the look on Shelly's face. "What?" she asked her, an eyebrow raised.

"You love him right?"

She gave her a puzzled look and responded. "Of course I do. You know that."

Shelly shook her head at her and hurried on.

"No, I mean. Do you really love him? Like plan on forever love?"

Instead of the old fear that would have risen up at those words, Kate just felt a sense of calm. She smiled at Shelly.

"Yes," she said simply.

Shelly grabbed her friend in a hug.

"Then I'm happy for you."

Tears prickled at Kate's eyes as she hugged her back. "I wish you didn't have to leave tomorrow. I'm really going to miss you, Shell."

A secretive grin made it's way onto Shelly's face, unknown to Kate.

"I have a feeling we'll be back this way sooner than you think."

* * *

Later the next evening, Kate laid on their bed, held closely by James. Her head was resting on his shoulder, hands on his chest, his heart a steady beat beneath her fingers.

"I know I've already said it, but thank you, James," she said quietly to him. He smiled into her hair and murmured softly.

"What for?"

"Shell's my only family and you brought her out here." She lifted herself up on her elbow to look down at him. "You flew my best friend out here for me. I don't even know how to tell you what that means to me."

He grinned back up at her. His hand came up to push the hair falling over her face behind her ear. "I told you I wanted to meet your family."

Instead of laughing with him, she just kept her gaze. James raised an eyebrow at her. "What babe?" he asked.

Pausing, Kate tilted her head to the side, keeping her eye contact.

"No one's ever done something like that for me. No one's ever cared enough to do so," she said softly.

Eyes gentle, James reached up and placed a light kiss on her lips. "I love you."

She ran a hand through his hair, keeping close to him.

"Before you, no one's ever said that and meant it."

"And no one else will ever love you like I do, Kate," he replied fiercely. Kate's head shook slightly from side to side, same intense expression written on her face.

"No, I don't think so either," she agreed. Her voice was soft. She laid her head back down, this time placing it directly over his heart. Like before, his heart beat at a steady pace, comforting her. Her eyes slowly shut as she drifted off to the rhythm of his heart.

* * *

"James?"

Kate walked into their condo, setting down the few groceries she picked up on the way home from work into the kitchen. She frowned when she got no response. Heading into the bedroom, the sound of water running greeted her. Knocking lightly on the door, she spoke.

"James, I'm back. How does pasta sound?"

Her only reply was a half-hearted grunt. Taking that as a yes, she started out of the bedroom. The shower turned off and she heard her name being called.

"Yes, babe?" she asked.

"I'm too tired to eat," came James' response. His voice was slow, heavy. Kate frowned again, this time at the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Long dance rehearsal."

The door opened, revealing an exhausted James. He moved slowly into their bedroom and laid down gingerly on the bed. Kate's concern grew.

"Did you fall or something?" she asked, eying him carefully.

James didn't even bother opening his eyes. "No. I just ache everywhere."

Kate climbed onto the bed next to him and nudged him softly. He groaned in response.

"Flip over, babe. Let me help you," she said softly.

James slowly rolled onto his stomach, grunting when Kate straddled him, sitting lightly on his back. Stretching her arms in front of her, she began moving her hands over his back, pressing down. After a few moments, James relaxed into her touch, allowing her to massage his overworked muscles.

Working on a particularly hard knot, Kate smiled when James let out a soft sigh. His body shuddered slightly, becoming pliant under her fingers.

"You are the most amazing woman I've ever met," James grunted out.

Kate's laugh rang out softly. She pressed a small kiss to the back of his neck. "I'll be sure to add that accolade to my resume."

"Smart ass," he replied. His eyes opened as Kate's lips left a trail down his back. "Baby, if you continue with that, I'm afraid I'm gonna have another problem further south."

Moving her head back up to his, she whispered in his ear. "Who says that would be a problem?"

He groaned again. "Considering the shape I'm in, there's not much I could do about it."

She laughed again, retreating. James' eyes drifted shut again as her hands picked back up where they had left off.

"Better?" she asked him quietly after a few moments. When she didn't hear him respond, she paused, peering down at his face.

James was breathing steadily, fast asleep. Smiling down at him, she placed a kiss on his forehead before leaving the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Updating before I have to go into work and before our big family dinner (did I mention how much I loathe those things?). This is one of my favorite chapters. Fair warning, I love fluffy romantic stuff so...**

**SuperSillyStories - I have your full permission to refer to it as the Berlin Wall now? Because when I'm editing future chapters, I'm totally going to do that. Lol. If you think he was perfect bringing her family out, you ain't seen nothing yet. AND YES. I LOVE your James stories...so get on that missy! :)  
Emy . Elle - I love Shelly too; she reminds me of quite a few people I know. ;) And how sweet is James? Adorably so! And it just gets better and better. :)  
Carlos'sCupcake - You're jealous? I'M jealous! I want a spa day! Lol. And considering how much I love the fluff, you could definitely be right about a wedding. And a happily ever after. And I think things went well with my brother. It's just...weird seeing him here. Hah.  
**

**Thank you to everyone who reviews and to everyone who favorited/follows this story! I love waking up to all those notifications! I'm not a morning person, so it definitely makes it soooo much better!**

* * *

Two days later, Kate woke up to the sound of an alarm going off. Blearily, she opened her eyes and reached for her phone to shut it off. Glancing over, she saw that James was already gone.

Confusion lit her face as she saw the note underneath her phone. Turning off the alarm, she picked up the paper to read.

_"Kate, sorry about the alarm. I would have woken you myself, but I had something important to do this morning. You've been working hard lately, so just take the day and relax. Fox is with me, so you don't have to worry about him. I've also taken care of dinner tonight. So get ready, because you're going to have the best date of your life! Love you – James."_

Kate laughed at his note and shook her head. Putting on her robe, she walked into the living room to see a vase full of daisies on the coffee table. Unable to keep the smile off her face, she sat on the couch to just look at them. Grabbing her phone, she dialed her best friend.

"What's up chica?" came Shelly's chipper voice.

"Morning, Shell. I just woke up."

"Girl, I've been up for hours! What were you doing still in bed?"

Kate chuckled. "You're 3 hours ahead of me, Shell, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Hey, I keep forgetting! So what's going on? Shouldn't you be at work or something?" she asked.

"Apparently not. James left me a note this morning, telling me to relax all day. He said he's got, in his words, 'the best date of my life' planned tonight."

Shelly made a noise of interest. "So what are you wearing? Or maybe I should ask, what are you _not_ going to wear?"

She laughed at her friend's question. "I haven't thought that far yet. I don't even know where we're going." Kate paused for a moment. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Me? Of course not! Why would I know?"

Kate cradled the phone on her shoulder and pulled a daisy out of the vase to sniff.

"Well, you did happen to tell James that I was in Rome when I specifically told you not to. Then you proceeded to not warn me about him following me there. So it wouldn't surprise me if you knew more than I did at this point."

Shelly scoffed at her over the phone.

"Hey! You only told me not to tell him that you were at my house! And besides, things worked out pretty damn good for you, right?" At Kate's silence, she continued on. "That's what I thought. See, you should be thanking me! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be going on the best date of your life tonight."

Kate conceded and laughed at her friend. "Alright, alright. Fine. You don't know what's going on. Maybe I can get one of the guys to crack," she mused to herself.

"Oh don't do that, Kate. You'll just spoil whatever it is that James has planned. Let him have his moment. He's a guy; they need to feel in charge," Shelly said.

"I know. I just hate suspense. Especially when I don't even know how to dress!" Kate responded.

"Well, James told you to relax all day today. Just wear whatever's comfortable for you. Besides, he's picking you up right? So you can judge based on what he's wearing and change if you need to."

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am. I've got a doctor's appointment to head to, so I've got to go. Call me and let me know what happens!"

"I will. Love ya, Shell."

"Love you too, girl."

As they each hung up, Shelly turned to her husband with a large grin on her face.

"I think we're gonna need to start making plans to head back out to L.A. soon, Tim," she said, her excitement bounding out of her.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Because Kate's about to get the happily ever after she never knew she wanted."

* * *

The doorbell rang at 6 pm sharp. Kate had donned her favorite yellow dress. It was simple with a touch of flare at her hip. Ballet flats adorned her feet while a jean jacket kept her from getting cold.

Opening the door, she was surprised to see their driver standing there.

"Oh. I thought James was going to pick me up."

"Mr. Diamond requested that I bring you to your destination. If you'll follow me, please," he stated before turning and heading towards the limo. Shrugging her shoulders, Kate followed him, getting into the car.

Curiosity crept up in her as they drove the familiar route towards the beach. The limo stopped in front of their normal entrance. Kate allowed the driver to open the door for her and motion towards the walkway.

Nodding, Kate thanked him and proceeded in that direction. She walked along the path heading towards the sand. As she reached the end, she saw James standing there waiting.

He was dressed casually, a pair of jeans and a black button down shirt. When he caught sight of Kate, his eyes lit up and he smiled.

"You're beautiful," he said as she approached him. She smiled back up at him.

"I didn't know how to dress. You've had me guessing all day. What's going on?" she asked him.

Taking her hand, he pulled her alongside of him, grinning.

"We've both been busy the past few weeks, so I figured I'd take a night off to spend with you."

"And all of this?" Kate gestured to the blanket spread out in front of the water, plates and food adorning it.

"You love the beach. Why not have a date night out instead of staying in? Now sit and relax."

He tugged her down next to him. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Somehow you always manage to surprise me, James."

He gave her a questioning look. "Is that a bad thing?" he asked. Kate smiled and shook her head.

"No. It's one thing I love about you," she replied.

James opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the sound of barking. Fox jumped onto Kate.

"Hey Fox! I missed having you around today," Kate said, holding the small dog close to her.

As they began to eat, Fox settled into Kate's lap, making himself comfortable. James was clearly amused watching his dog use her as a bed. Kate just laughed and scratched the small dog every so often.

When they finished, Kate found herself leaning back into James' arms as they sat watching the ocean. Her head rested against his chest, feeling his heart beat. Fox still laid curled up in her lap. James' arms were wrapped around her, holding her tight to him.

"Thank you," she said softly to him. "For the best date of my life." Her voice held a hint of amusement. James chuckled and pressed a kiss to her hair. Kate lifted one of his hands up to her lips and placed a small kiss on his palm.

James' heart sped up and he took a deep breath.

"Do you love me, Kate?" he asked her.

"Of course I do."

"Will you do something for me?"

"Hmm?" she murmured.

A small box appeared in front of her, the diamond that James had picked out weeks ago set in it. Her eyes widened.

"Marry me."

They were both silent; the only sound was the crashing of the waves on the beach. After a few frozen moments, Kate moved so she was facing him. Shock was evident in her widened eyes.

"James, I - I…," she stuttered. "This is just so – are you sure?"

"Do you not want to marry me?" he asked her. When she hesitated, he swore. "Damn it, Kate. I thought this was done. How can you still be so unsure of us?" he demanded.

Kate smiled patiently at him.

"That's not it at all, James. I'm not afraid. It's just that we're young. And we haven't even known each other for a year. How can you be certain that this is what you want forever?"

James linked their hands and held on tight to her.

"Because I love you. That's not going to change. I can't imagine my life without you anymore. I don't want to even try. I was serious when I told you I didn't want this to end, Kate. I want you forever."

He lifted one of her hands and placed a kiss on the back of it. "So let's do forever. Marry me, Kate."

Kate's eyes moved from his face down to their joined hands. Once again, she was struck by how they seemed to fit, despite hers being much smaller than his. Her heart was beating rapidly, but not from fear. She knew without a doubt that she loved James and he loved her. Smiling broadly, she lifted her face back up to his and nodded.

"Forever sounds perfect," she replied.

Grinning, James pulled her face to his for a thorough kiss. Kate's arms wound around his neck, comfortably. They were interrupted by Fox barking up at them.

Breaking apart, they looked at the small dog between them and laughed.

"You gonna make me put that on myself?" Kate asked, gesturing to the diamond he was holding.

James took her left hand in his own and slipped the ring onto her finger. Entranced, Kate just stared at it.

"It's okay?" he asked her hesitantly. She smiled up at him and shook her head.

"It's perfect. Wonderful. Beautiful. I love it."

James pulled her so her head was resting on his chest. "You're perfect. Wonderful. Beautiful," he repeated. He let out a sound of relief. "I was so terrified that you would say no. I didn't know what I would do then."

Kate laughed lightly at him.

"How could I say no? I never stood a chance against you." She paused for a moment, looking down at the diamond on her hand, sparkling in the moonlight. "We're getting married," she said, awe in her voice.

James laughed and tightened his hold on her. "We're getting married!" he repeated.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: So I may have gone out with my brother tonight. And I may have had some drinks. And for some reason I'm still awake at almost 2 am...so here's an UPDATE! Short one, but I promise the next few are longer! And for good reason.  
**

**Okay. First, before you even read this, go read Emy . Elle's "Red Velvet Cupcakes" because OMG. Like seriously. It's amazing. Beyond belief. So much better than this! Second...I'm still ridiculously excited about this so I'm sharing...I was offered the role of Ariel at Disney! Still not sure if I can take the role due to some financial aspects, but I GOT PICKED TO BE A DISNEY PRINCESS. And I'm still legit excited over that junk. Lastly, y'all are absolutely amazing! I'm not sure that I even stopped smiling at all today and it's because of YOU! **

**Carlos'sCupcake - You're jealous of her? Man. I AM (didn't I say this last time? Lol - fail). And I so don't put anything to shame! Not after reading all three of y'alls updates! Can you imagine if all of us did like a collaborative fic? That'd be all sorts of awesome right there (and really hilarious).  
SuperSillyStories - THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED! And ahahaha. I have two dogs, so I totally understand what you mean. Right now my little one is laying next to me on the bed giving me a "bitch please" face (she's not thrilled that I'm still up when it's clearly past her bedtime - lol).  
Emy . Elle - Apparently it was perfect...but not NEARLY as perfect as yours! GAH. I feel like this is so not going to live up to that anymore. Well...I tried. Lol.**

* * *

Kate was closing up her store, finishing the last few details before going home. She had let her other attendant leave early, allowing her time by herself. She was straightening her bookshelves when the tinkling of the bell alerted her.

"I must have forgotten to actually lock the door," she thought to herself. She stepped out of the stacks to tell the customer that they were in fact closed. A voice behind her stopped her.

"So where's this gorgeous bride-to-be that James has been talking about all day?"

Kate spun around to see Logan grinning widely at her. She laughed and hugged him.

"How long did it take before he told y'all?" she asked. They walked to the door, Kate reaching up to lock it shut.

"The grin on his face when he walked through the door this morning told us enough. Congratulations."

"Thank you." She looked down again at the ring, a small smile playing on her lips. "I still can't believe it. It doesn't seem real. And I can't seem to stop smiling."

"Why should you stop smiling? That's one awesome rock you've got there."

Kate hit his shoulder and laughed again.

"While the ring is gorgeous, it's the man who gave it to me that's got me smiling," she said. Logan's hands came up to stop her.

"Oh man. Don't get all sentimental, especially about James. I can't handle that."

"You're the one who came here and brought it up. What are you doing here anyways? You know I'm closed."

He shrugged, hands in his pockets. "Just wanted to come by and see if you had the same 'high on life' mood that James does. And to tell you that I'm legitimately happy for you guys. All of us are." He paused for a moment, debating on his next words. "You two fit. Kind of like two halves of a whole. You can stand on your own, but in the end, you belong together. Like two puzzle pieces. You're good for each other. You make him happy."

Tears started prickling at Kate's eyes before she could stop it. Logan's eyes widened and he shook his head at her.

"No no no. You can't get all weepy on me," he said, panicked.

Quickly brushing them aside, she laughed at him again.

"Then quit saying sweet things like that to me. You know I have no control over it!"

Logan's face relaxed and he gave her an easy grin. He hooked an arm around her shoulder and walked with her out of the building and towards the parking lot. "I suppose I'll have to get used to it until you're married. Man. Can you do it soon?"

Kate hit his stomach and grinned.

"You sound like Shelly. I could practically hear her bounding around her house when I called her this morning. She's got the wedding all figured out already. James and I haven't even talked about it."

"You've got time. Just don't stress about it."

"Believe me, I don't intend to."

* * *

Setting a date turned out to be the hardest thing for them. Between the show, the new album and planning the summer tour, James was swamped. True to her word, Kate didn't stress about it. In her mind, they'd figure it out when it was right.

She was cooking dinner and humming along to the Christmas music they had playing in the background. She moved easily around the boxes they had piled up in their kitchen. They were in the process of moving things over to their new house. All of the renovations would be completed a few days before Christmas, giving them just a under a week until they could move.

James was sitting at the table, trying to look over a script. Instead, he found himself continually distracted watching Kate's hips sway along to the music. Grinning, he set the papers down and just gazed at her.

As she began singing along to an Ella Fitzgerald song, James was suddenly struck with an idea.

"What are you doing New Year's Eve?" he asked her.

Kate glanced over her shoulder and him, an eyebrow raised at his reference to the song. "I thought we were going to that party you were invited to."

"Let's get married."

She paused for a moment, a frown marring her face.

"You mean like a year from now? That could work. You'd have the time off and it would give us plenty of time to plan it out…" She was interrupted by James.

"No. This year. Let's get married on New Year's Eve."

Kate set the spatula down and turned to stare at him.

"Less than two weeks from now? You want to get married?" she asked weakly.

James stood up, a grin on his face as he approached her.

"It's perfect. I have the week off before and the week off after. We can get married and go on our honeymoon."

She shook her head at him.

"But James. That's less than two weeks from now," she emphasized slowly, as if she were explaining it to a small child. "How are we supposed to plan a wedding in less than two weeks?"

He shrugged at her. "What's there to plan? We both wanted something small. We'll do it on the beach; you've always wanted that right?"

He looked at her for confirmation, continuing on when she nodded.

"I can make a few calls, get it set up."

"What about my dress? How am I supposed to get a dress in under two weeks? I refuse to get married without a dress." She crossed her arms in front of her, waiting for him to acknowledge that most crucial point.

"Well, being me has it's perks. The phrase 'money's no object' motivates a lot of people."

She faltered. "But, two weeks, James! I swear you're trying to give me heart failure. This is insane."

He grinned up at her exasperated look again. Taking her hands in his, he finished. "It's the perfect time to do this. Besides, I want to ring in the New Year with my wife."

Kate's heart fluttered at the term. She studied his face for a few moments before replying. Her lips twitched at his hopeful look.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, but okay. New Year's Eve it is," she replied.

James let out a shout of triumph and scooped her up in his arms, twirling her around. Winding her arms around his neck, she laughed and pressed her lips to his.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: I have a Saturday off! I'm updating early so I can spend the rest of the day writing...more. Lol. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Love ALL of y'all! *hugs*  
**

**Paumichyy - Yes! New Year's Eve wedding! I loved the idea of it...so that's what's happening. Lol.  
Emy . Elle - FINE. If you're going to make me say it...I suppose my work isn't awful. Lolol. Oh I'm so glad someone pointed out that line! I may have fawned over it a little while writing it. I'm such a girl. Lol.  
SuperSillyStories - I think I really liked the idea of it being NYE. And as for it being quick...eh. They're crazy people. Lololol. So why not? And ahahaha. I love that you're concerned with the cake. It wasn't really my priority, but I'm totally going to edit that in just for you!  
**

* * *

The following two weeks flew by. True to his word, James set everything up. From the location on the beach to the honeymoon, which he refused to tell Kate about. Every time she asked, he just grinned and blatantly changed the subject.

Shelly flew out the moment Kate told her that they were getting married on New Year's Eve. Kate and James had forgone the idea of any type of wedding party. So as honorary matron of honor, Shelly felt that she needed to help Kate with all of the details.

With her help, Kate found the perfect gown in only two days. The poor sales woman almost had heart failure when Kate told her the date she needed it by. But with James' help, the woman's shocked face turned to one of utmost confidence and reassurance.

The house was finished three days before Christmas. James and Fox moved in, leaving Kate in the condo until their wedding. The first few nights were odd for both of them. Luckily, Shelly was there with Kate. Instead of flying home for Christmas, James flew Shelly's family out to LA. They stayed with Kate in the condo – planning to leave the day after the had finally turned the spare room into a spare bedroom, giving them the space they needed for their guests.

James had planned for movers to come while they were on their honeymoon to move the rest of their belongings to the new house, Kate refused to go over to the new home, wanting to be completely surprised.

The day before the wedding, Shelly had thrown Kate a surprise wedding shower. She had forbidden James to come near to the condo, telling him that he'd see Kate soon enough the following day. When Shelly told her about the party, Kate was slightly apprehensive. Knowing Shelly, anything could have happened.

Luckily for her, Shelly had decided on something simple. Inviting over Kate's coworkers, they had a night in consisting of fruity cocktail drinks (light on the alcohol – it was her wedding after all and she didn't intend to show up with a hangover), junk food, chick flicks, spa like procedures and of course, girl talk.

Shelly had shooed everyone out by a little after nine, insisting that Kate needed her bridal beauty sleep. Kate just laughed and hugged everyone, thanking them for coming. When everyone left, she headed to her room for her last night as a single woman.

As she prepared for bed, she felt her heart stutter at the thought of tomorrow. She had to pause for a moment, her hand coming up to cover her heart. Kate would be lying if she said that she wasn't nervous at all. In fact, her nerves had kicked in and were practically bruising her insides with the force of it.

A knock on her window startled her even more. Cautiously, she opened one of the wooden slats to see James standing there. Rolling her eyes, she opened the window.

"What are you doing here? Shelly will kill you if she sees you," Kate warned.

"I've come to whisk my fiancé off for a few more hours," he replied. When she just raised an eyebrow at him, he grinned and tugged at her hand. "Get your coat. You'll freeze in just that."

Turning away, she grabbed her jacket. "Why are you at the window? You could've used the front door; you own the place."

He took her hand, helping her out of the window.

"Ah, but as you mentioned before, Shelly threatened me with my life if I showed my face here. Something about how I'm not supposed to see you." He shrugged. They started to walk, heading towards the park area.

"It's true though. You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding. Everyone knows that, James."

He looked down at his watch and turned back to her, grin still in place.

"By my watch, though, we've still got a little over 2 hours before it officially becomes our wedding day. So I think we're good."

At the mention of tomorrow, Kate felt a shiver run up her. James raised an eyebrow at her.

"Cold?" he asked, an arm snaking around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Kate shook her head up at him.

"No. It was just hearing you say that tomorrow was our wedding day." She paused. "We're actually getting married tomorrow."

There was a bit of incredulity in her voice, causing James to laugh.

"Hell yes we are. You're not getting cold feet, are you?" he asked suddenly as an afterthought. Kate was quick to reassure him.

"No. Not cold feet. It's just, surreal." She laughed lightly. "I keep using that word. But it's true. Every single moment with you has been so surreal, James. I still half believe that this is some long complicated dream and that I'm going to wake up any moment. I'd be devastated if that were true."

James stopped and took her hands in his. His eyes looked down into hers, and he cupped the side of her face in his left hand.

"Even if it were true, when I woke up, I'd search for you. And I wouldn't stop until I found you." He paused, his thumb caressing her cheek softly. "But this is no dream. I love you, Kate."

He leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to hers. Kate smiled into the kiss before leaning back.

"I love you," she replied softly. "Now where are you taking me to, Diamond?" she asked.

Excitement gleamed in his eyes as he pulled her along beside him. "Right here." He gestured to a blanket spread out on the grass with another one folded up next to a basket. Trying to conceal her smirk, Kate sat down next to him.

"What is it with you trying to get me on a blanket outside?" she teased.

"Hey, I don't just try. I succeed," he retorted.

James pulled out two travel mugs and handed one to her. Kate took a sip and smiled.

"You remembered that I like cider more than hot chocolate."

"It's not natural, but I aim to please."

She hit his stomach, laughing as he pulled her down to lay next to him. James' arm came around her, pulling her body close to his.

They lay like that, watching the stars peeking out and twinkling in the night sky. Kate was perfectly content to be there, her hand intertwined with James', head resting next to his shoulder. His thumb ran lazy circles on the back of her palm. Every so often, James would tilt his head and place a kiss on top of her head.

The sound of James' phone disturbed their peace.

"That's my alarm. We need to get you back," he spoke quietly into the night.

Slowly, they got up and walked back to the condo. James kept his arm around her, wanting to keep her as close as possible.

When they reached the window to the bedroom, James pulled her to him for another kiss. Kate's arms wrapped around his neck. This time, James was the one to pull away.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a loud cough. Turning, they saw Shelly standing at the open window, hands on her hips, trying desperately to hide her smile and look disapproving.

"We've still got 2 minutes!" Kate said quickly, pointing to James' watch. Relenting, Shelly waved her hand towards the living room area.

"Well why are you still standing at the window? Just use the front door."

Laughing, Kate headed towards the door. Before she could go in, James tugged on her hand. She turned to look at him.

"Good night, Kate. I'll be waiting on that beach tomorrow evening for the most beautiful woman in the world to become my wife."

Kate smiled up at him. "I love you, James."

He pressed a small kiss to her palm, grinning, before allowing her to walk inside.

She shut the door, a huge smile painted on her face. Her hand came up to her heart, beating erratically under her palm. Shelly took one look at her friend's love struck face and laughed.

"Come on, hon. You really need to get some sleep. I have a feeling that you're going to need it by the time tomorrow's over with."

* * *

Kate awoke the next morning, sunlight making it's way through the wooden slats. As she stretched in bed, a slow smile appeared on her face. She got up and put on her robe, heading out into the kitchen, the smell of eggs enticing her.

"You're making me breakfast? Huh – I don't normally get that."

Shelly looked up at her friend and grinned.

"You're not normally a bride. How're you feeling?" she asked.

Kate sat at the table, a small smile still on her face.

"Surprisingly okay. I think it helped to see James last night. I was starting to panic right before he showed up." She gave a small laugh, looking down at her ring before twisting it around. "It's like he knew I was going to panic. I think he knows me almost better than I know myself."

Shelly set a plate in front of Kate before sitting down to eat with her.

"I'm so proud of you, Kate." Her friend raised an eyebrow at her. She continued on. "You took a chance with him. I know how difficult it was for you to do that, to let him all the way in. And believe me, if I didn't think he was worth it, I wouldn't have told him where you were. The way you two look at each other, man. It almost makes me want to gag." She paused for Kate's laughter. "But seriously. He adores you. And I know that you love him."

"I do love him, more than I ever thought possible," Kate replied softly.

Shelly took her friend's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I know. I'm proud of you for taking this step. You're my best friend. I'm so happy for you and I couldn't wish for you anymore happiness than I already do."

Kate sniffled and brushed away a few tears that were forming.

"Damn it, Shell. You're going to make me all emotional."

Laughing, Shelly shook her head. "No no no! We can't have red and puffy eyes!" She looked at the clock on the wall and gasped. "We've got to start getting you ready! Hurry up and shower so I can begin to beautify you more than you already are!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Okay. I love weddings because I'm a major girl and I love sappy stuff like that. So. Be forewarned. :)  
**

**Also, this is chapter 25. But I'm not done yet. Ahahaha. I definitely still have more. I'm up to about 30 now. And I still have more that I'm writing...that is if y'all want me to continue. If not, I have place that works to end it either next chapter or the one after. Let me knooow! And once again - thank you for reviewing! Can't I just hug all of you? :)**

**SuperSillyStories - As I was writing it, I realized that he kind of has a thing with blankets outdoors (not that I wrote him that way or anything...hahah). I don't mean to kill your ovaries! And be prepared...you're about to get a sweetness overload.  
Emy . Elle - Don't kill me! IT'S HERE! LOOK! I posted it all! I'm trying not to update too fast because I'm getting to the end of what I have pre-written. And I don't have time to write daily! So otherwise you'll be going days without updates! Lol. BUT IT'S HERE! :)))) And I also added just a few more things to what you read earlier...not a lot. But a few extra sentences.  
Carlos'sCupcake - Yes, so totally fast! Oh man. I think I have a problem with making him too perfect. Gah. Ahahaha. But I'm not sure that I really care because it's a wedding! And it so needs to be fluffy and romantic and duh. Ahaha.  
Paumichyy - Yes it's here! Hopefully you like it and it's not too ridiculous fluffy. Lol. :)  
**

* * *

Kate stood in a small white tent on the beach, gazing at her reflection in the mirror. Shelly stood behind her, hands on her shoulders and a smile on her face.

Turning, she faced her best friend.

"It's really here, isn't it? I'm going to marry him," she asked in wonder, nerves starting to creep in. Shelly nodded largely at her.

"You are. And you're absolutely gorgeous, Kate. You're going to knock him dead."

A smile crept onto her face and she nodded back. "Can I have a moment, alone? I promise I'm not gonna bolt," she said, laughing at Shelly's apprehensive look.

"Alright. We're getting ready to start soon, though."

She exited the tent, leaving Kate alone. Kate turned back to the mirror and gazed at it. It was true, Shelly had done an amazing job. Her hair was curled softly around her shoulders, two pins keeping it out of her face. Her makeup was minimal, there to enhance, not cover. Her hazel eyes were bright and large. From excitement or nerves, Kate wasn't completely positive.

"Kate?"

She turned to see Logan, Carlos and Kendall standing inside the tent.

"Wow," Carlos breathed out.

"Not too bad, right?" she asked them, swishing her dress around her, like a child asking for approval. They shook their heads at her, matching grins on their faces. Carlos took her hand and spun her in a slow circle so she could show off the dress. Kate giggled and turned to face them all again.

"You look stunning," Logan said, hands in his pockets.

"James won't know what hit him," came Kendall. He was grinning at her, eyes sweeping over her with pride.

A tinge of pink appeared on her face along with a smile.

"What are y'all doing in here? We're getting ready to start. Shouldn't y'all be out there sitting?"

"We wanted to come see you. And seeing how gorgeous you look, I think I might have to steal you away for myself."

Kate laughed and hit Logan's arm at his response. "I don't think James would appreciate that."

"How're you doing?" asked Kendall.

She let out a breath. "Great. I just – I can't believe this is happening. Look at me; I'm getting married." Emotions getting the better of her, tears formed as she choked out the last sentence. Carlos immediately pulled her into his arms.

"Hey, it's okay," he said, trying to comfort.

Dabbing lightly at her eyes, she responded. "I know. It's just so surreal. I didn't know any of you a year ago and now look. You've become like my family. And I'm marrying James."

She let out a laugh and broke out of Carlos' embrace.

"He loves you," Kendall said. A huge smile appeared on her face and she met his eyes.

"I know. And I love him so much that it almost hurts." She took another slow breath. "This is right. I wasn't sure. Especially with it being so quick. But it feels right. I'm going to marry James." Her eyes were shining with happiness as she looked at the three men she considered to be her own family.

"Kate? It's time," Shelly said, peeking her head into the tent.

Her heart pounded in her chest. Kendall handed her the simple bouquet of daisies.

"Are you ready, Kate?" he asked her.

She turned to look at all three of them and nodded.

"Absolutely. Walk with me?" she questioned. They nodded and led her out of the tent.

The four of them walked towards the beach. Kate could see the fairy lights that were illuminating the beach as they drew near. As they reached the beginning of the aisle, Kate looked at them.

"Thank you," she whispered. They each grinned and hugged her tightly before walking to their seats up front. Each of the guys had offered to walk Kate up the aisle, but she had insisted on doing it herself. After all, she was the one giving herself to James; there was no need for someone else to do it. The music started up, light strains of the wedding march being played on steel drums. Taking a deep breath, Kate turned the corner to the aisle. Her eyes locked immediately with James', his lighting up at the sight of her.

If you had asked her later on, she couldn't have told you what color the suit was that he had on. She couldn't have told you what his hair looked like or that his hands were tapping nervously against his sides. The ocean was right there behind him, but she couldn't have told you where they were. She couldn't have even told you what song was playing, even though every one knew it was the "Wedding March."

If you had asked him later on in life, he couldn't have told you what her dress looked like, much less that she was even wearing a dress. He couldn't have told you that her hair was curled, softly blowing in the evening breeze. Even though the sun was setting, he couldn't have told you what time of the day it was. As she began to glide up the aisle, he couldn't have even told you his own name.

That was all they needed. Kate always thought everyone exaggerated when they spoke of seeing no one else. But at that moment, all that mattered was that James was standing there, waiting for her. The smile that was reserved just for her was on his face as he waited to marry her. She felt no sense of panic, just happiness. As much as she wanted to rush up the aisle to him, she willed herself to go slow. This was their day, their moment.

After walking what seemed like a mile, she reached him. She couldn't contain the smile on her face as he took her hands in his own.

"You're so beautiful," he said softly to her. If possible, her smile got even larger. Their eyes remained locked on each others as the minister began.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage between James and Kate.

"James and Kate, we are here to remember and rejoice with you, to recount with one another that it is love that guides us on our path, and to celebrate as you begin on this journey together. It is in this spirit that you have come here today to exchange these vows."

The minister turned to James to begin the initial vows.

"James Diamond, do you take Kate Sullivan to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day on so long as you both shall live?" he asked, pausing slightly between each set of vows. James flashed her a quick grin and squeezed her hand.

"I do," he said. Kate felt her heart stuttered at his words. This was really happening.

"Kate Sullivan, do you take James Diamond to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day on so long as you both shall live?"

Not even hesitating, Kate replied. "I do." Another huge smile broke across her face, mirrored on James.

"The wedding ring is an unending circle symbolizing everlasting love and unity. Do you each have rings to exchange?" the minister asked. They both nodded and broke apart to retrieve their rings. Kate pulled hers from her bouquet, James from his pocket. "James and Kate have chosen to recite their own vows for each other. James, you may proceed."

He pulled his ring out and took her hand in his own, lightly rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand in that familiar pattern. Kate's heart leapt and she had to fight to keep from crying.

"Kate, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. You're so strong. You make me laugh. You're not afraid to get in my face. You keep me in line. I love you so much. You're always on my mind – and I want to keep you there, so I can look at you. See your smile and watch you do the things you enjoy. There is no doubt in my mind that you were more than worth the wait."

"All I want is to love you for the rest of my life. To wake up every morning with you by my side. Knowing that I'll be able to come home to you. I want to share everything with you. The little things and the not-so-little things that we can't help worrying about. I want to have a family with you. I want to grow old with you, to watch our life unfold. To watch each one of our dreams, one by one, come true."

Her eyes filled with tears as he got ready to place the ring on her finger.

"This ring shows my love and devotion to you. I give you my love, as a place you can always come to for acceptance. I love you, Kate. You're my world, my everything. And that will never change. I promise to love you, to protect you, every day for the rest of my life and even into forever."

He slipped the band onto her finger, next to her engagement ring. He then lifted a hand to brush away the tear that had fallen.

"Kate, you may proceed."

Taking a deep breath, Kate spoke.

"I love you, James. I never in a million years expected this. There I was, drifting along in my life when you showed up. I guess that's just how life is. One minute you're going along, in your everyday life. Then out of the blue, life surprises you with something amazing – something I had no idea how much I wanted. Falling in love with you was something I hadn't expected, and even fought. But being in love with you is something I couldn't have stopped."

"I'm not afraid when I'm with you. You make me safe. You're my home, James. And I know without a doubt that I could never feel like this about anyone as I do you. There's no one but you. I don't know what the future holds, but I know that I'll be okay as long as I'm with you. It's always been you, James."

She pulled out the ring and took his left hand in her own.

"This ring is symbol of my love and devotion to you. I have no idea how to be a wife, but I'm sure I'll figure it out. I have you," she said simply. "There will be hard times, this I know. But I promise to work with you. Even more, I promise to have faith in you, in us and to love you every single day of my life and into eternity."

She slid the ring onto his finger. James felt the cool metal against his skin and had to fight to keep from jumping up and down in excitement. They smiled up at each other, completely in tune.

"James and Kate, you have openly declared your wishes to be united in marriage and in the presence of these witnesses have pledged your love for one another. You have confirmed the same by each giving and receiving a ring. By the power invested in me and by the power of the Holy Spirit, which performs every true marriage, it is my honor and delight to finally pronounce you husband and wife. James, you may kiss your bride."

They grinned like fools at each other before James moved forward. He wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on her back to support her, before dipping her. His lips captured her own in a sweet kiss that lasted as the audience stood up clapping. He pulled away and they both started laughing. He maneuvered Kate back up.

"We did it," he whispered to her. She laughed.

"Friends and family, it is my pleasure to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. James Diamond," the minister concluded. Kate and James turned to face everyone. He gave her hand a quick squeeze as they started up the aisle, smiles uncontainable.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Oh I'm so glad y'all liked that! I'm such a girl about it. Lol.  
**

**Thank you again for reading/reviewing/alerting this story! I love all of y'all! And the fluff just continues...**

**SuperSillyStories - OH NO. I can't be destroying the evil! We just had a whole conversation about this. Gah. Now I'm gonna have to make up for it. Lol. But it's not going to be this chapter...because it's just a continuation of the sweetness! Lol.  
Carlos'sCupcake - Thank you! I LOVE that you said that at your wedding. Makes me wish I had done that here. Because that's absolutely amazing. Lol.  
Guest - Yayayay! I'm glad you liked it! Sorry you cried though! But I cry at everything. Lolol. They're so adorable together and I loved writing it. I couldn't wait to post it! Lol.  
**

* * *

"We did it," Kate repeated to James as they danced their first dance on the sand. The stars above them twinkled down on them. Kate smiled into James' neck.

He let out a small laugh and pulled her tighter to him.

"And how does it feel to be a married woman?" he asked her, a grin on his face.

"It feels…absolutely wonderful," she replied, a contented sigh.

When she looked up at him, James could have sworn he saw the stars reflecting out of her own hazel eyes. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Ready to get out of here?" he asked as the next song started up.

Kate laughed as he suggestively raised his eyebrows at her.

"You're such a man."

"And you love me that way."

"Mmm….I suppose you're right," she conceded.

"Look, it's not like there's a ton of people here. It's not a big reception or anything. And I can con the guys into staying and ushering everyone out. Besides, we've got an early flight tomorrow and we need our _rest_," he said, winking at her, a wolfish grin on his face.

She laughed again and gave him a small nod.

"Alright. Let's go tell them."

Letting out a small sound of triumph, James took her hand and led her over to the guys. Shelly was standing there with Sarah, the small girl staring up at her idols in awe. As they approached, she turned and hugged Kate tightly.

"Ms. Kate! You're the most beautiful bride ever!" she exclaimed. Kate laughed and hugged her back.

"Thank you, hon. I'm so glad y'all could come out for this."

"Pfft! Like I would have missed my best friend getting married!" Shelly replied. Looking at James, she smirked. "Am I right in thinking that you're looking to escape?" she asked.

"Cover for us?" James asked her and his band mates. "We don't want everyone to get upset that we're leaving so soon."

Kendall laughed at James and slapped him on the back.

"I see that someone's eager for tonight."

A blush rose up on Kate's cheeks. James just flipped off his friend. "Just do it."

"No problem. Now what kind of distraction should we cause?" Carlos mused. Kate narrowed her eyes at them.

"Don't do anything crazy! I don't want there to be a big scene," she warned.

"No worries, Katie. We'll come up with something."

"Thanks, man," James said to Logan.

Shelly grabbed Kate in a hug and whispered to her, "I'm so happy for you, Kate."

She hugged her back, whispering her thanks. Before James could take her hand, she found herself caught in the middle of Kendall, Carlos and Logan. The three of them squeezed her tight between them.

"Welcome, officially, to the family, Kate," Logan said. She laughed, her heart overwhelmed.

"As much as I love y'all, you've got to get off the dress," she said after hugging each one of them.

Grinning madly, they stepped back, hands raised in submission.

"Start walking slowly towards the car; we'll make sure no one notices," Kendall said, shooing them off.

"Have a great honeymoon!" Shelly exclaimed as quietly as she could.

"Just make sure you're back next week – we've got a show to film," came Logan's voice.

James and Kate grinned at their friends, waving to them before they started walking away.

The sound of a loud crash as they reached the parking lot had Kate whipping around, her eyes wide.

"Oh my gosh, what the hell have they done now?" she asked, desperation in her voice. She thought she saw Carlos with part of the cake held above his head. She gasped and started to turn around, intent on stopping him. James just laughed and pulled her along, distracting her.

"Don't worry about it. You know Shelly will take care of it. Now, are you ready to get out of here, Mrs. Diamond?" James asked her as they approached their limo. Kate's heart stuttered at the term and she smiled up at him.

"Let's go!" she replied, getting into the car, James following suit. "So where are we off to?"

Bending forward, James reached under the seat next to them and grabbed something. He leaned back, casually throwing his arm around Kate and presented her with a single daisy. Pleasure shone in her face as she accepted it and held it to her nose to smell.

"We're heading to our honeymoon suite for the night. Then first thing tomorrow morning we'll get on a plane and embark on our week long honeymoon."

"And just where is that again?" she asked slyly. Grinning, James shook his head at her.

"Sorry my dear. But that's classified information."

"James! We're married now; couldn't you just tell me?" she pleaded.

"Nah-uh. Not telling. I want you to be completely surprised."

Biting back a grin, Kate just let out a long suffering sigh. "Fiiiiine," she huffed out. "You know, I'm not sure that I like you being in charge."

He let out a laugh at her. "You're going to love it, I promise."

She settled back into his side, completely content. Unconsciously, her fingers began tracing patterns on his stomach. All of a sudden, she burst into giggles. Puzzled, James looked down at her.

"What?" he asked her.

"I'm married!" she replied, still giggling. Raising an eyebrow at her, he felt his lips twitch.

"I fail to see what's so amusing about that."

Kate tilted her head up to his, her eyes laughing.

"It's not really funny. I just can't believe that I'm actually married…and to you!"

James put his hand to his heart in a fake pout. "You know, I think I'm actually offended by that," he stated. Kate laughed again and hit him lightly.

"That's not what I meant. I just never thought that this would happen. And now look; we're so totally married."

James placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face up to his.

"Damn straight we are. You're mine, Kate," he said softly before placing his lips on hers.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kate sighed into the kiss. She felt his tongue tracing the outline of her lips, asking for permission. Her lips parted, letting him in. James groaned and pulled her tighter to him.

After a few moments, James reluctantly pulled away. Kate's eyes were glazed over as she stared at him, breathless. He leaned his forehead against hers and tried to control his own heartbeat.

"I think we're there," he answered before she could ask. Nodding, she broke out of his embrace. "We're already checked in, and I made sure that our bags were taken up before we arrived. Are you ready, Kate?"

Taking the hand he offered, she smiled simply at him and allowed him to pull her from the limo. They made their way into the lavish hotel and up a private elevator into their suite. As the elevator neared their destination, James lifted Kate up into his arms.

"Welcome, Mrs. Diamond, to our honeymoon suite," he said to a giggling Kate as he carried her into their room. He spun her around once and then set her down on her feet. Her eyes widened as she took in the suite around her.

She wandered around the first of three rooms, hands lightly running over the furniture in awe. She walked over to the door leading to their private balcony and slid it open. Stepping out into the cool air, she took in the sight of the ocean with the stars twinkling above.

"So what do you think?"

Kate turned around to James, a huge smile on her face.

"It's beautiful, James." She walked back to him and wound her arms around his neck. "You did good." She brushed her lips over his lightly.

"Just wait until you see where we go tomorrow. You're going to love it," he murmured before lowering his face and covering her mouth with his own.

Before he could take it further, Kate pulled away, moving backwards towards their bathroom.

"Kaaaate," James whined out.

A secretive grin lit her face as she stepped out of his reach. "Just hold on. I – I want to get out of this dress."

"I promise you I can get you out of that dress faster than you can, babe," he said to her, stepping closer. A small laugh escaped from her. She grabbed the small overnight bag she had packed in her suitcase and stood in the bathroom doorway.

"Just a few more minutes. I promise," she replied. Before he could respond, she shut the door and locked it, making sure he couldn't get in.

James groaned. "You're killing me, Kate." He heard her laugh again, followed by a sigh of relief and the rustling of her dress.

Grinning to himself, he pulled off his tie and tossed it haphazardly across the room, uncaring. His shoes and socks followed before he walked out to the balcony.

Meanwhile, Kate was busy changing. Her dress was easy; it was just the suction cup bra and the various slips that caused problems. Peeling the layers off, she let out another sigh before slipping on the matching pink lingerie set, complete with garter.

She glanced at herself in the mirror, nerves beginning to boil up. Catching sight of her wedding band, she smiled and felt the tension in her stomach ease slightly. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the bathroom.

James was standing in the doorway leading out to the balcony, one arm resting above his head on the frame. Seeing him there, Kate was struck with awe. He looked gorgeous, almost like a fairy tale come to life. She smiled, a slow and contented smile, to herself.

Softly, Kate approached him and wound her arms around his middle, placing a kiss on the back of his shoulder. James lifted one of her hands and pressed it to his lips.

Turning around, he took in the sight in front of him. His eyes widened and he let out another groan. "Damn. You know I love you, Kate," he let out.

His gaze never leaving hers, he shut the door and just stared. His eyes darkened as they swept over her.

Pleased with his reaction, but unable to calm her nerves, Kate began twisting her rings on her finger. A small frown appeared on James' face as he noticed.

"Kate? What's wrong?" he asked her gently, stepping closer to her.

Her eyes shifted downward.

"I-I'm just…it's well. I don't know how to do this," she replied, feeling the embarrassment creep up on her cheeks. "I've never done this the real way. The right way. I don't know what to do."

Before she could say anything else, James swooped down and captured her mouth with his own in a simple, sweet kiss. Breaking away slightly, his forehead resting on hers, he spoke.

"Do you trust me, Kate?"

"You know I do."

James frowned down at her and he shook his head.

"No. I need to hear you say it. I would never hurt you, and I need to know that you believe that."

Instead of speaking, Kate lifted her hand to James' cheek and stroked her thumb across it, her eyes never leaving his. She lifted her mouth to press her lips against his. Full of love, she pulled back just far enough to look at him.

"I love you, James. So much. And while I may be nervous, I do trust you. I trust you with my life," she replied softly.

Nodding, James' lips curved up at the ends. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her impossibly close. Kate's head was resting on his chest, eyes closed. She heard him begin to hum lightly before he started to sway with her in his arms. His hand lightly caressed her back, causing a shiver to tingle up her spine.

"What are you doing?" she asked, not even bothering to move her head. James stopped humming long enough to respond.

"I want to dance with my wife. Just the two of us. Just like this."

He resumed the song, keeping his hold on her. Kate felt herself falling as they swayed throughout the room, listening to the sound of his voice. She should have known that James would know what to do to relax her and make her feel this way. It was just right.

As he ended, Kate lifted her face to his. Their lips met in a slow, languid dance. After a few moments, his tongue pressed against her lips, asking for entrance. She granted it, allowing his tongue to explore each crevice in her mouth. His hands slowly made circles on her back.

Kate moved her hands to his chest, sliding the buttons on his shirt out. Her fingers lightly danced up his bare chest. Upon reaching his shoulders, she pushed the shirt off him. James shrugged out of the garment, moving his hands to the hem of her chemise. He pulled it over her head, breaking their mouths apart for a split second.

James lifted her up in his arms, setting her down on the large bed, his lips still attached to hers. He took her face in his hands, thumbs softly stroking her cheeks. He broke apart from her and just looked. Her own hazel eyes were looking up at him, love and trust reflecting out of them. His heart beat rapidly as he brushed his lips over hers.

"Let me show you how much I love you," he whispered against her lips.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Okay. So I'm normally not one for writing smut. I just feel like there's so much pressure to make it hot and yeah. But at the insistence of the lovely Emy . Elle, I'm doing it. Now, I don't know if y'all have noticed (this is my attempt at sarcasm), but I really like cheesy romantic crap. So I apologize for the lack of hotness and the overwhelming sense of reading a scene from a Danielle Steel or Nora Roberts book. Lol. Anywaaaayss...  
**

**As always, thank you for reading and reviewing! After reading all your comments and PMs, I've decided to just continue this, mostly because I have it mapped out. I know what the rest of the story entails and how it ends...I just don't have an exact chapter count for you. Lol.**

**SuperSillyStories - I couldn't resist having them do something! Especially Carlos. And I told you I'd add in the cake somewhere. Lol. I totally want to add in some of my evil genius lessons from you to lessen the sweetness factor...but I don't think that's going to work. At least not right now. Lol.  
Emy . Elle - I updated with this just for YOU. So there! Lol. And I had to stop somewhere...why not there? ;)  
Carlos'sCupcake - I loved the giggling about being married. Mostly because I do that about everything. Seriously. There are days that I see my degree and I just giggle thinking "What the hell? I'm an adult with a degree!" So I imagined it being the same idea (let's be honest, I'll end up doing that when I do get married. Lol). And the dancing thing was an idea I had at the very beginning of the story. I loved the idea of him calming her like that.**

* * *

"Let me show you how much I love you," he whispered against her lips.

Her fingers danced down his chest to the elastic of his boxers. She slipped the tips of her fingers underneath the elastic, causing James to let out a small hiss. He moved his hands to hers and removed them. Their mouths broke apart. Kate looked up at him, puzzlement written in her features. He sent a quick grin to her, shaking his head slightly, his lips moving back to hers.

She met him eagerly, almost pushing the kiss towards the rough side. James pulled away so that he was a breath's apart from her lips.

"We're not rushing this," he whispered. He moved his mouth to her right ear and kissed lightly. "I want to make you feel more than you ever have." His lips brushed gently over her cheek and continued to travel all over her face. "I want to show you how much I love you. Tonight, right now, it's just us. No more bad memories. Just me and you." He kissed her lightly again before moving to her neck. "I want to see you, underneath me, calling out my name. I want to see all of you." He bit down lightly on her neck, causing Kate to let out a short gasp. He chuckled slightly and sat up so that he was by her feet. He lifted one up and kissed her arch. "Let's start here."

He began his slow journey up her body, his lips touching everywhere he could. Kate couldn't think. Her mind was beginning to cloud over, her vision starting to falter. Her body felt like a furnace and it was overtaking her. Her hips arched up as he slowly pulled the lacy panty down her legs, the garters having already been discarded earlier.

His mouth kissed the inside of her thighs, his fingers dancing lightly over the flesh, coming closer and closer to her center. All shame was abandoned as she begged him with her body to just touch her. God. She needed him to do something. She felt his breath on her center as she locked eyes with him. Her hips jerked upwards, uncontrolled. His eyes lit up as he placed a hand on her hip to push it back down. He moved up and placed a small kiss right above her center before moving up to her navel. Kate let out a frustrated moan.

"James, please," she moaned breathily. He just smiled and continued up.

His hands somehow rid her of her bra and he set himself to torturing her even more. He kissed around her chest before encircling his lips around her right breast. He bit down lightly on her nipple, causing it to harden even more. After a few more moments, he left the tortured breast and moved on to her other, paying the same attention to it.

Moans and pleas fell from Kate's lips as he continued on. Her hands had found their way to his hair. They were tangled up in the dark tresses, alternating between pulling and pushing. They moved to his shoulders when he made his way back up to her lips. He covered her mouth with his own and let out a moan when her fingers moved down to his boxers. She pushed the material down and began to tease him. The tips of her fingers danced around his hips, edging closer to his erection.

Before she could reach her destination, James grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"Not yet," he said, his breath catching at the sight of her, wanting for him.

Keeping her wrists trapped, his left hand wandered down to her aching center. His fingertips teased her entrance before finally pushing inside. Kate let out a sound of pleasure and arched her back. She felt his hardness touch her abdomen, making her react even more.

James stilled his fingers, torturing Kate. After a few moments he began to move them in and out. Kate hips moved in response. He curled his fingers, allowing pleasure to flow freely throughout her body. Her breath was coming out in ragged spurts. She couldn't think. She felt her stomach tightening. She was climbing, coming closer to the edge. Before she could reach it, James pulled his fingers out. Kate let out another moan of frustration.

Impossibly hard and filled with want from her cries, he positioned himself at her entrance. He pushed down on her hips, keeping her from pushing herself onto him. He wanted to see her.

"James, please. I need you."

He looked down into his wife's eyes. Her hair was spread out every which way on the pillow. Her lips were parted, her breaths uncontrolled. He leaned down and captured her lips with his own, dragging her with him in a dizzying blaze of passion. He pulled back, and whispered to her.

"Now," he said before pushing himself into her.

Twin moans filled the room. She was impossibly tight and hot. He had to hold himself up on his elbows and take a few deep breaths to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head.

"Oh my God. James, move!" Kate commanded. She arched her back and circled her hips, causing a spurt of pleasure to race through each of them. After a few seconds, James finally found the strength to move.

He began thrusting, slowly, savoring each moment. Their eyes locked; they were the only ones; no one else existed. Gradually his thrusts sped up. Sighs of pleasure flowed from each. They were both almost there, each could feel it. James linked his hands with hers, and looked into her eyes. They were on the edge. He gave one last thrust and they flew, hearts, minds, and bodies linked, over the edge.

He collapsed on her and they lay there, each trying to regulate their breathing. After a few moments, he lifted his head enough to kiss her lightly on the lips. Her eyes were closed, but she smiled lazily. He rolled off of her and pulled her quickly into his arms.

"I love being married," Kate said to him, her head resting on his shoulder, hand splayed over his heart. She could still feel his heartbeat, beating quickly under her fingertips.

James' laugh rumbled in his chest. He linked his fingers with hers and pressed a kiss to her hair. He felt her lips curve against his skin and heard her sigh lightly.

"You are so damn beautiful," he said to her again. Kate shook her head.

"Stop saying that."

"Why should I stop repeating the truth?"

She let out a small laugh, feeling too satisfied to argue with him.

Turning his head, James looked at the time on the clock. Registering it, he sat up, pulling Kate with him.

"What are you doing?" she asked him as he stood up and put on his slacks.

"There's one more thing," he replied. He held his hand out for her, helping her out of the bed and into her robe. "Wait for me on the balcony."

Puzzled, Kate did as he asked. Her limbs felt loose and sated. She stepped outside into the cool air and sat in one of the comfy chairs, wrapping her robe tightly around herself.

A few moments later, James joined her, holding two champagne filled flutes. He handed one to her and took a seat next to her, pulling her close to him.

"What are we doing out here, James?" she questioned him again.

"We, my beautiful bride," he started, causing Kate to laugh again. "Are out here to countdown to the New Year."

"Oh. I'd almost forgotten," she said.

James looked down at her, a smug smirk planted on his face. "That good, huh?"

Too happy to give in to his teasing, Kate leaned up and nipped lightly at his ear. "Apparently so. I think a round two is in order when we're done here. And this time I get to be in charge," she whispered in his ear, her voice taking on a husky tone.

His eyes widened slightly and his breath hitched before trying to quickly recover.

"Why wait? We could ring in the New Year with a bang," he replied, eyebrows raising suggestively.

Laughing, Kate pulled back and shook her head.

"Nope. You reminded me, so we're totally going to watch the New Year's fireworks."

"I bet we could make our own fireworks."

Kate just raised an eyebrow at him. "This was your idea, Diamond. Besides, I love watching the fireworks."

Grinning down at her, he pulled her closer to him.

"Fine. You know, calling me by my last name won't have the same effect anymore. It's now your last name too."

Her heart fluttered. James saw the pleasure written all over her features, his grin getting even larger.

"I suppose you're right," she replied softly, a smile painted on her face. She looked down at her hand again, taking in the rings on her finger. Her heart continued to flip flop in her chest from pleasure.

"Kate, time to start."

The two of them began the 30 second countdown, eyes locked on each other. As the New Year entered, their lips met. Fireworks of every color burst around him, illuminating the night sky.

"Happy New Year," Kate said quietly to James when they parted. James pressed another simple kiss to her lips.

"Happy New Year, Mrs. Diamond," he replied.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: I'm not sure why I'm feeling compelled to share this, but I am. Some of you know and some of you have guessed, but a good bit of this is based on my own experiences. Kate's abuse story is my own. Everything she went through, the story that she told the guys early on was taken directly almost word for word from my own life.**

**The 10 year mark of my rape is coming up and I was having a hard time dealing with that fact. That's why I started writing this. I have no problem talking about what happened. I mean, it's not like every one in my life knows that I was abused, but it's not something that I purposefully try to hide. It's been almost 10 years and I've come to terms with it. But there are still some things that I do have difficulty with. Writing this was a way for me to just get it out. There was a time in my life when I was just as scared as she was. That's why it's so easy for me to write those emotions. There are times when I do struggle, especially with the verbal abuse I was put through. I spent a good deal of my life believing that I was exactly what he told me; a mistake and a not worth a thing. It's hard to reprogram your mind to think differently. The fact that I let someone have that control over me for so long is what's really getting to me now.  
**

**As I said, I began writing this as a way to reflect. It allowed me to go back and revisit why I did some of the things I did, why I felt that way, but through the eyes of fictional characters. It was kind of a safety net for me. Not everything about Kate describes me. Along the way, she kind of became her own character. I never had any intention of posting this. I'm not sure why I even started thinking about it. Maybe because I love writing and not many people in my life can understand me doing anything not music related. So I guess I just wanted some honest opinions. Then Carlos'sCupcake gave me some awesome encouragement and next thing you know, I'm posting this on a whim. I never expected anyone to actually enjoy it. Hah.**

**That being said, I wanted to thank three special ladies. Carlos'sCupcake, SuperSillyStories and Emy . Elle. Y'all have reviewed every single chapter. And have been an awesome source of encouragement for me. You three are the sweetest people that I've met. And you're hilariously awesome! Love each of you...and thank you.  
**

**Thank you to all of you silent readers, those who've favorited and those who've PMed me. I appreciate each and every one of you as well! It means a lot that people actually take the time to read this and have stuck with me.**

**Alright. That was a flipping long author's note...so yeah. I'm done.**

* * *

"Kate. Baby, wake up."

Kate felt herself being shaken gently. Her eyes opened to see James crouched down in front of her. She sat up, running a hand through her hair.

"Are we there?" she asked him sleepily, looking around the private jet James had gotten. He had taken no chances, refusing to let her know where they were going.

Brushing the hair back from her face, James pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled.

"Almost. Look out the window, babe."

Complying, Kate leaned to the left and opened the window shade. The sight of the Eiffel Tower had her gasping.

"Paris? We're going to Paris?!" she asked, excitement coloring her voice. She turned back to face him, a huge grin on her face.

James laughed and pulled her up.

"I know you've always wanted to go, so here we are. Now come on, we've got to get ready to land."

Before they could take their proper seats, Kate grabbed him and yanked his head down, thoroughly kissing him.

"I love you!" she exclaimed and sat down, pulling a slightly stunned James down next to her.

* * *

The rest of the honeymoon was like a dream to the newlyweds. They spent their days visiting the sights of Paris. Walking, hand in hand, along the streets. Stopping in at hole-in-the-wall cafes and shops. Just being together.

They visited the Eiffel Tower three times in that week. The last time, they stood up there, watching the fireworks burst into the night sky, James' arms wrapped tightly around Kate, his chin resting on her shoulder. Kate was so enthralled by the view that it almost broke her heart to leave it.

For their last night, James had arranged for them to enjoy dinner on their private balcony. The Eiffel Tower was in their view, the lights of Paris shining brightly in the dark. After eating, Kate just stood there, staring out into the city.

James had gone inside to refill their glasses. As he returned, he was stopped in his tracks at the sight of his wife standing there. The breeze was softly blowing her brunette locks to the left. Her eyes were trained on the city in front of her, lips curved in a contented smile. James was struck by just how beautiful she was.

The sound of him walking up next to her had Kate turning to fully face him. She saw her husband standing there, just staring at her. She gave him a simple smile as he moved to take her into his arms.

"You're so gorgeous," he said quietly as he pulled her to him. He felt her tremble at his touch and continued on. "I watched you, wondering how I got so lucky. If I could, I would have stayed there and watched you forever. But I need you. I need to touch you, to feel you here with me. I just want to breathe you in, all of you. I want to hold you and never let you go."

Kate's heart melted at his words. She smiled into his neck before pulling back to look at him.

"This has been the most perfect week. Being here with you, being anywhere with you makes it perfect. I need you too, James. More than I thought I would ever need someone. I love you. And knowing you love me is all that I ever need."

She looked up into his dark eyes and read the unspoken emotion in them. His head tilted down, his lips pressing against hers lightly. What started out light turned passionate quickly. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking. She answered, deepening the kiss.

He was drowning in her, but all he could think was that it was a perfect way to go. No matter how many times they'd kissed, each one was different. He couldn't get enough of her taste. He supposed that was partly what made her his. His hands circled around her and pulled her up against him, her shape molding to his. They fit perfectly, like the puzzle pieces Logan compared them to.

They pulled away after a few more dizzying moments. Their foreheads rested against each others, their breaths coming out in pants. The cool night breeze brushed against their skin, reminding them of where they were. Despite this, they only had eyes for each other.

"I love you, Kate. I need you. So much."

Kate reached up and kissed him. "You have me. I'm yours, James."

* * *

After an intensely long flight, they finally arrived back in L.A. Kate laughed as James carried her over the threshold into their new, and completely renovated, home. The moment he set her down, she was off. She rushed into every room, excitement on her face at seeing everything completed and furnished. She squealed in delight at finding a grand piano and an art easel in the sun filled drawing room. James stood in the doorway, a huge grin on his face as he watched his wife run her hands over the furniture in awe. When he could finally take no more, he scooped her up in his arms again and kissed her senseless.

Adjusting to married life wasn't too difficult for them. The biggest thing was realizing that they were actually married. Kate would often catch a glimpse of her ring and start grinning madly. The other problem was finding time to be together. Between James' schedule and Kate running her store, they had almost no time together.

Kate was just getting ready for bed when James walked through the door late one night.

"Hey babe," Kate called out to him from their bathroom. She belted her robe around her and walked into the bedroom to see James stripping out of his shirt and jeans. "Long day?" she asked.

"Yeah. Glad it's done."

"Did you eat anything?"

She climbed into the bed, followed by James flopping down next to her.

"Yeah. Carlos made a food run sometime before we ended." His head turned in her direction. "How were sales today?"

Kate shrugged at him. "Slow, but that's to be expected at this time of year. It just meant that I had more time to crochet some new products instead of ringing up people all day. But I'm done for the week."

"You're not working this weekend?"

She moved to her side, head propped up on her hand to look at James.

"Nope. The girls told me I was working too much and that I needed a break. So they told me to stay home and relax."

James frowned at her. "You're not pushing are you, Kate?"

"No. I'm making sure to not overdo it. And besides, I didn't argue with them. I thought a weekend off might be good. Maybe we can do something together."

His lips curved up at the ends. "Good. I don't want you to end up in the hospital again."

Kate laughed lightly, her eyes closing.

"I don't plan on it anytime soon."


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Thank y'all for the overwhelming response. I just...I don't know what else to say other than THANK YOU for all of your support. :)**

**I'm coming to the end of what I've got pre-written. I'm still going to try and update once a day. I'm writing as fast as I can so that updates will be regular!**

**SuperSillyStories - The honeymoon had to be sweet! Lol. There's just no way it could've been anything other than that. And thank you, especially for the pictures of the cute puppies. You know they're my weakness! :)  
Carlos'sCupcake - I can promise you I am anything but perfect! But thank you. I'm pretty sure I would flip my lid if I went to Paris, especially on my honeymoon. I'd be so excited! Lol.  
Emy . Elle - I honestly thought about doing an island getaway...but I figured since they already live near a beach, I'd do something different. And I've always loved Paris! And the topic about family will definitely be making an appearance...eventually. ;)**

* * *

The next morning, Kate got up early to make breakfast for the two of them before James headed into the studio again. She entered the kitchen and grinned. Out of all the rooms in their house, the kitchen was one of her favorites. Having been completely remodeled, it resembled pretty much her idea of a dream kitchen.

Turning on the radio in the corner, she got busy making her specialty – pancakes. When James walked into the kitchen, he found her humming along to the music, flipping the batter that was half formed.

"For someone who's not required at work, you're up early," he commented, pulling out a stool at their bar seating. Kate shot him a small smile over her shoulder.

"Turns out my internal alarm clock doesn't really have a snooze button anymore. Want some?" she asked, gesturing with the spatula to the pancakes she just finished.

"I never turn down properly made pancakes."

Kate laughed at the memory and set a few more cooked ones on a second plate. Joining him at their bar, she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Actually, I'm glad you're up," James started. "There's this big event of some sorts that the network is hosting tonight. I had completely forgotten about it until this morning when Logan texted me."

"Oh that sounds fun. What time do you think you'll be home?" she asked him.

"I want you to go with me," he replied instead.

Kate's head shot up from her plate and she looked at him. "James, I don't know. I don't exactly belong at those types of things." Concern flitted across her face. James took her hand in his.

"Of course you do. You belong there with me. Kate, you're my wife."

She was silent for a few moments, thinking it over. Taking her silence as a no, James just sighed.

"If you're really that uncomfortable with it, I don't have to go…"

"No. No, it's fine. You're right. I'll go with you," she interrupted him.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. His thumb ran in circles over the back of her hand, comforting her. Kate smiled at him.

"Yes. I love you and this is part of your job. So I'll go."

"Thank you," he replied, smiling at her. "Logan said that the limo will just pick all of us up and we'll go together. I'm running into the studio for a few hours this morning, then I'll be back."

They finished breakfast together before James got ready and left. The moment he was gone, Kate pulled out her phone and dialed Shelly. She groaned in frustration when it went straight to voice mail. She was just getting ready to try again when her phone rang. Kendall's face it up the screen.

"Kendall, I was trying to reach Shelly, but since she's unavailable and you called, you'll have to do," she said quickly.

"Well good morning to you too," he replied. "Has James left yet?"

"He walked out a few minutes ago."

"Oh. I guess that's a no to carpooling this morning then…"

"Focus, Kendall! I need your help!" Kate interrupted him.

"Alright, what's the dire problem you're having?" he asked her.

"James wants me to go with y'all to that network event tonight."

She paused, waiting for Kendall's reaction. There was a few moments of silence before Kendall spoke. "…So?"

"Kendall!" Kate cried. "What the hell am I supposed to do? I've never been to something like this before. What do I say? How do I act? Oh my word, what do I wear?! I have _nothing_ to wear!"

Kate's panic was met with a light chuckle.

"First, take a deep breath for me, Kate." He waited, listening for the sound of her following his instruction before continuing on. "Good. Now, you'll be fine. Just smile and be yourself. It's not like some big test or anything. And as for the clothes…you have a few hours and a credit card. I think you can figure out the rest."

Kate could practically hear the smile in his voice. Breathing deeply, she nodded to herself.

"You're right. It's going be fine. Thanks, Kendall."

"No problem. Hey, take one of James' cards; that'll make it more fun!"

* * *

"Kate? You ready, babe?" James said knocking lightly on their bathroom door. He started towards the hallway. The door opening caused him to turn around. What he saw caused his jaw to drop.

She was standing in the doorway. A deep green cocktail dress hung gracefully off her frame, shimmering in the light. Silver strappy heels elevated her by a few more inches. Her hair was pulled off to the left in a loose chignon. Her eyes shone brightly, the green flecks accented by her dress. Her hands were twisting nervously in front of her.

"Does this…is it okay?" she asked James timidly.

He strode over to her, gathering her in his arms and crushing his mouth onto hers. "Does that answer your question?" he replied lowly against her lips. Kate smiled up softly at him.

"It's not too much or too little?"

"Babe, you're going to be the most gorgeous woman there."

He took her hand and twirled her. "Damn. As much as I love the dress, I can't wait till we get home and I take it off you."

There was a mischievous glint in Kate's eyes as she leaned up to his ear.

"Wait till you see what's underneath…or rather, what's not there," she whispered.

Laughing at James' pained groan, she took his hand and pulled him out of the house.

* * *

"You sure you want to do this, Kate?" Carlos asked as they neared closer to the event. Despite the nerves in her stomach, Kate nodded at him.

"I'm married to him," she replied, gesturing to her husband sitting next to her in the limo. "This is part of the life; I've got to start sometime."

"Speaking of that," James started, looking down apprehensively at her. "We didn't exactly let anyone know that we're married. The network knows, obviously."

Kate looked at him, confused. "Then what's the problem?"

"Well, we have to walk the red carpet and do a few interviews before we go inside…" he trailed off.

"What he's trying to say is that basically when the media sees your rings, it might get crazy," Logan finished for him.

Her face paled slightly and she stared, wide eyed at James.

"Great. So not only do I have to appear for the first time with you in public, I now get to be object of everyone's attention because we're married. That's just what I wanted to do today, "she replied sarcastically.

"Yes, but you would already be the center of attention with the way you look tonight, babe."

Kate shot a pointed glare at James, an eyebrow raised. "Flattery is not going to help you here, Diamond. Nice try."

"I mean it, Kate. You'll be fine. You don't have to talk or answer any questions you don't want to."

"And we'll all be here," Kendall supplied. "It's going to fine."

The limo stopping had Kate's heart speeding up. James squeezed her hand in reassurance and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Ready, babe?"

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. "Looks like I have to be," she murmured in assent as the door was opened.

James helped her out of the limo, giving her a grin before turning to face the start of the carpet. Keeping his hold tight around her, they began the walk. As cameras flashed, Kate felt the other guys surround them, as if they were a shield around her.

Just as predicted, they were found out during their first interview. Even though they tried to be discreet, the interviewer spotted the rings and started animatedly asking Kate questions. Feeling her shake slightly, James tightened his hold on her and jumped in, introducing her as his wife and smoothly answering the questions.

By the time they made it inside, Kate was no longer just a nameless face. Everyone in attendance knew her now. Once as she made her way back to their table after a trip to the restroom, a couple of women stopped her to ask how she managed to land James Diamond. The consensus between them was that it was a shotgun wedding. Completely insulted, she was on the verge of retorting when Carlos swooped in and managed to distract them.

Each of the guys made sure that Kate was never ambushed. Every time someone started to pry, they stepped in. They were like her own set of bodyguards. The irony was not lost on Kate that she was the nobody and they were the famous ones, yet they were protecting her.

Kate was thoroughly exhausted on the way home. Thankful that it was over, her head rested on James' shoulder. He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm so glad that's over with," she said, a yawn escaping her.

James chuckled and put his arm around her, pulling her closer. "You did good. I'm sorry that you were kind of ambushed. I didn't really think that us being married would be that big of a deal."

This time it was Kate's turn to laugh.

"Oh yeah. James Diamond, famous star and heartthrob, gets married secretly? That's not big at all," she said, rolling her eyes.

The other three laughed with Kate.

"She's got a point, dude," Kendall said.

James flipped his friend off, which caused Kate to hit his arm lightly. "Be nice, Diamond." She paused, yawning once more. "I don't have to do that again anytime soon, right?"

"Not that I know of."

"Don't worry about all the attention. It'll die down in a couple of weeks," Logan said. "James isn't that interesting."

Once again, James flipped off his friend. Too tired to reprimand him, Kate's eyes slowly shut, drifting off to the sounds of her family talking and the feel of her husband's arm holding her close.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry this is coming out so late! And I'm going to go ahead and apologize because there may not be an update tomorrow. I've got to work all day and I'm not sure that I'll have enough time to completely finish the chapter. But I'm going to try! :)  
**

** Thank y'all once again for reading and reviewing! I appreciate each and every one of you! **

**SuperSillyStories - Kate's learning, isn't she? Ahaha. Love it. And the guys are the best. Especially when they're making fun of someone else. That's my favorite.  
Carlos'sCupcake - Ahaha. I loved the guys in that chapter. Of course she'd freak out. Lol. But I love that they all kind of just banded around her...after making fun of her. And James. Lol.  
Emy . Elle - I LOVED that line about taking one of his cards. Ahaha. I laughed when I wrote it. And she really was thrown to the sharks. But luckily the guys were there to watch out for her. **

* * *

The months flew by. The new album was completed and released. Before they knew it, it was time for another tour. This time, the tour started a bit later into the summer. They were finished taping for the season, so there were a few weeks of break before they headed off.

James had assumed that Kate would just follow them on tour, acting as their assistant once again. While she loved being on tour with them, Kate was worried about leaving her store for so long. It was an argument they had almost daily up until right before they left. After weeks of back and forth, James, along with the other guys, finally convinced Kate to go on tour. With the promise that everything would be alright, her main manager shooed her off.

Stepping onto the bus again was another surreal moment. For Kate, it was almost like going back to an old home. She took in the surroundings, marveling to herself at how much had changed within a year. Much more confident and relaxed, she slid easily back into her role as the woman in charge.

James' birthday fell early on into the tour. On the nearest day off, Kate took the opportunity to arrange for them to go sky diving. She was absolutely terrified, but knowing that it was something James wanted to do, she sucked it up and did it with him. Still, it didn't stop her from screaming bloody murder the entire time. When they each reached the ground, James was laughing. He pulled her close and kissed her until all thoughts of free falling from the sky flew from her mind.

Nights on the bus were spent playing poker. Since Kate was now his wife, James had, finally, vetoed the idea of strip poker, at least while they were playing with the other guys. Despite her odd knack at winning, he wasn't willing to take that chance with his wife. Needless to say, the other three were disappointed. Kate would just laugh at the glare he'd shoot at the others.

It was definitely different being married on tour. For one, they had separate bunks on the bus. They each had difficulty learning to sleep without the other during those nights.

Just like Kate had to adjust to being the only female last time, the two of them had to adjust their lifestyle around the fact that they were no longer alone. Once again, the bathroom door should _always_ be locked when showering. He denied it again, but Logan's traumatized face said that he had accidentally seen, and heard, more than he did the previous summer.

Besides for minor adjustments, tour went a whole lot smoother. The bus didn't break down, there were no missed flights and no serious illnesses. When she paused to think about it, Kate wondered if all those things happened last time as a way to push her and James closer together.

When her birthday came, she made all of them swear to not bring her on stage again.

"I mean it, Knight." She glared pointedly at Kendall, knowing that he was the mastermind behind the last time. "You even try to bring me out there and I will take you down."

The guys all laughed at her. Raising her eyebrows, she crossed her arms in front of her. "You still think I can't take you on?"

"Baby, I love you, but you know you wouldn't actually hurt us. Or even attempt to if we dragged you out in front of thousands of people," James said to her a grin on his face.

"Oh _really_?" she asked lowly. "Is that a challenge, Diamond?"

Realizing his mistake, he backed up, hands up in the air. The other three started laughing at James.

"Dude. You're scared?" Logan asked him, still laughing. James just shook his head at him.

"She's my wife. I know when to concede. You're on your own guys."

James walked away, leaving Kate alone with the other three.

"Do it and die," she threatened them, before turning on her heel to leave.

"Katie, you don't mean that."

She looked at Carlos over her shoulder, one eyebrow raised in challenge. "Try me."

Later on during the concert, Kate stood off to the side in her usual spot. They guys were doing their usual, choosing girls from the audience. Kate saw Kendall approach her and she backed up far enough so that he couldn't just grab her and pull. He was grinning as he exited the stage and headed towards her.

"Kendall, I'm serious. Don't bring me out there. I don't need those kind of death wishes from complete strangers in my life."

"Come on, Kate. It's your birthday. It's like a tradition now!" He grabbed onto her shoulders, maneuvering her in front of him and pushing her towards the stage.

"One more chance, Knight. Let me go!"

Despite her pleading and her feet desperately trying to stay put, Kendall just laughed and continued to push her. Rolling her eyes, she moved her arm in front of her.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she said right before she swung her arm back, elbowing him in the stomach.

Kendall immediately let her go, doubling over. Kate danced out of his reach and pushed him back onto the stage. She saw James already sitting on a stool, looking back at her laughing. He gave her a brief thumbs up and a quick air kiss before turning back to the girl next to him.

When the show was over, Kate waited patiently for them in the green room.

"Damn Kate, I didn't really think you would do it," Logan said as they entered. Immediately the others started laughing, all except for Kendall who rubbed his stomach where Kate's elbow had connected.

"How in the hell did you manage to put that much force into it?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "I told you not to mess with me."

James swooped down and pulled her up and towards the door.

"Come on, babe. Let's get back to the hotel so we properly celebrate your birthday," he said, eyebrows raising suggestively.

Kate laughed at the collective groans of the other three.

"Do you have to be so obvious about it?" asked Carlos.

"Seriously. We really don't need to know all about your sex life."

This time it was James' turn to shrug at his band mates.

"Not my fault you're pissed because you aren't getting laid." Kate rolled her eyes and hit her husband's arm.

"Stop being an ass." She turned to the others and opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped by Logan.

"We're already all checked in. I can get us a taxi for the hotel. "

"You've arranged for a wake up call tomorrow morning and we all know better than to disregard it," Kendall continued.

"We promise to behave and not get into too much trouble," Carlos chimed in, a grin on his face. "Anything else?" he asked, looking at Kendall and Logan.

"Not that I know of," Logan said, shrugging. "I think that's her usual spiel."

"Go on and get out of here." Kendall made a shooing motion with his hands, insisting on them leaving.

"Oh yeah. And Kate? Happy birthday," finished Carlos.

The couple left, Kate laughing at her boys.

* * *

This time when they played in Atlanta, Shelly was actually able to attend. She met Kate backstage before the show, the two of them squealing in delight when they spotted each other.

"Shelly! You look amazing," Kate said, stepping back to take a good look at her friend. "How much longer?" she asked. Shelly just smiled and patted her protruding stomach.

"I've got a little under 2 months left. And man am I ready for this pregnancy to be over!"

Kate laughed and led her friend over to one of the couches. "Sarah excited?" Shelly rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? She's been begging us for a baby brother or sister for years now. I think she was more excited than Tim and I were when we broke the news."

"Speaking of her, where is she?"

"Tim's bringing her after she gets out of school. He knew I'd want to come early to see you."

Shelly looked around the green room. "How does it feel? A little over a year ago, your entire life changed in this room."

"I know. It's…odd. I never thought my life would turn out like this." She grinned at her friend.

"How's married life treating you?"

A smile lit up Kate's eyes as she thought about James. "Wonderfully. He drives me crazy at times, especially being on tour, but I don't think I've ever been happier."

"Good." Shelly paused for a moment, a gleam in her eyes. "Tell me some dirty tour moments." At Kate's puzzled look, she continued. "You know. Like has James pulled you away for a quickie during a show? Have you christened any of the set?"

Kate let out a long laugh. "Please, never change Shell. I can't say that we've done either of those things. But we've gotten fairly creative, especially on the bus."

Shelly's eyes lit with interest and she leaned as far forward as she could. "Spill it."

Shaking her head, Kate just chuckled.

"Oh come on, Kate. Give me something here! Anything, even just the smallest detail!"

"Fine. During one of the first few days, James surprised me in the shower…"

"Wait. Don't you always lock the door?"

"Well yeah. After last tour when Logan walked in on me, I've always locked it. James decided to pick the lock and forgot to lock it back. Naturally, I was a little too distracted to even think about the door. Well, once again, Logan walked in. Except we were definitely not just showering at that point."

Shelly started laughing hard, clapping her hands in glee. "Kate! You've got to stop doing that to him!"

"I know! Well, it's his own fault. We weren't exactly being quiet, and I know that Logan's not deaf!"

It took Shelly a few moments to control her laughter. She took a sip of water before leaning back into her seat.

"Alright. Give me something else." At Kate's arched look, she turned to pleading. "It's getting difficult for me to do anything but the ordinary. I need to live vicariously through my best friend!"

She thought for a few moments. "One more. You know how we all like to play poker?" Shelly nodded at her. "Last week after the Miami show, we were all up late, too wired to sleep. So the guys started another round of poker at the table while I just watched. James was wearing those jeans that I love and I swear he'd been teasing me all day. Little touches here and there. Well as we were sitting there, I casually let my hand wander up his thigh and into those jeans. Then I proceeded to tease him."

"Tell me you went further than that?" Shelly asked, a grin on her face.

"Oh you should've seen his face. He about jumped out of his skin when I touched him. At first he tried to get me to stop, but I didn't budge. Then he just kept shifting around, making little noises here and there, trying to be quiet so the others wouldn't know. When he got close, his voice got all high and squeaky. It was the most hilarious and adorable thing I've ever seen. If I'd felt more risky, I would've ducked under the table and used my mouth instead."

Once again, Shelly busted out laughing.

"And the guys didn't realize what was going on?"

"Towards the end I'm pretty sure they had an idea. It was hilarious."

"I bet it was. Knowing your husband though, I think you're gonna want to to watch out."

"Oh I know. James' eyes just promised me that I'd be on the receiving end of some payback. I'm fully expecting him to try and pull something during one of their shows or something." Her eyes were laughing at the memory.

Kate got up and refilled their water, setting one glass back down on the coffee table in front of the couch. Shelly unconsciously rubbed her stomach, accepting her glass back from Kate.

"So what's next after the tour?" she asked her friend. Kate shrugged.

"The new season will start to air. The guys are still in negotiations about doing another season. I think they might do another album. They've actually started writing, so they might head back to the studio. Nothing's final yet though," she said.

"What about you and James? Have you guys thought about starting a family?"

Laughing slightly, Kate shook her head. "Not anytime soon. We both definitely want children. But there's just so much going on. And besides, we want to enjoy our time with just the two of us for now."

Shelly nodded in understanding.

"Smart. Sarah came within our first year of marriage. Granted, Tim and I did date for a few years before we got married. But I definitely understand your position. Especially if things are up in the air about the show and all."

The two friends continue to talk, catching up with each others lives until the show was getting ready to start.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that these last few chapters have been fairly short and that not much has been happening. I promise we're coming into the next big storyline (well...the last one really - lol). I just like to set things up!  
**

**Broken record time - Thank you again for all of the reviews, the favorites, follows and alerts! You have NO idea just how MUCH it means to me! Y'all really make my day.  
**

**Emy . Elle - I really do like torturing him, don't I? It's just..easy target! Lol. And of course, he knows better than to cross Kate. He lives with her! Very smart boy.  
SuperSillyStories - Logan really does have a problem. Lol. I don't think he means to...it just kinda happens. And yeah! Kate warned Kendall. Those boys should know by now not to underestimate her. Ahaha.  
Carlos'sCupcake - Oh you're so perceptive! Hmmm...you might be onto something with that. We'll just have to see what happens. :)**

* * *

Once again, it was the morning of the Vancouver show when it happened. This time, Kate was awoken by her own nausea. She raced to the bathroom, reaching the toilet just in time. She emptied the contents of her stomach into the basin, leaning back against the shower when she was done.

"Baby?"

Her eyes opened slowly to see James crouched down in front of her.

"What's wrong, Kate?" he asked her softly.

"I'm fine," she replied wearily. James just shook his head and placed a hand on her forehead.

"You're not fine. You're burning up, babe."

He gathered her in his arms, carrying her out of the bathroom to set her down on the couch. Shivering, she let out a quiet sigh when he placed a blanket over her. Walking towards the kitchenette, he returned a moment later with a cool cloth, placing it on her forehead.

"What the hell is it about this place?" he swore, staring down at his shivering wife. "We're going to head to the hospital."

Kate opened her eyes again and shook her head at him.

"No James. I'm fine. No hospital. I just need to sleep."

He looked at her through narrow eyes, contemplating.

"Fine. But if your fever gets worse, you're going. No complaints."

* * *

James kept a close eye on her throughout the day. When he wasn't sound checking or participating in interviews and Meet & Greets, he was right by her side. This, of course, drove Kate nuts.

"James, leave me the hell alone!" she snapped at him from underneath the blanket he had placed over her that morning. The other guys were out, leaving just the two of them on the bus together.

"No," he replied calmly.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm just fine; my fever's gone down…"

"Yeah, by one degree," he interrupted sarcastically.

"Damn it, Diamond. I don't want you hovering over me. So go work out or sing or something."

James stood up, taking her glass to the kitchenette. A few moments later her returned with a full glass of water and some saltine crackers. He set them down on the table in front of the couch before sitting in a chair next to her. Casually he began to flip through a stray magazine. Kate let out a frustrated groan.

"If you won't leave me alone, I swear I'm going to get up, go inside that venue and do my job," she threatened.

James' eyes stared at her over the top of the magazine. Seeing the determination on her still too pale face, he just sighed and set the publication down.

"Look Kate, it's either me watching you or the hospital. Take your pick." When she started to protest, James shook his head and stopped her, his eyes hard. "Don't push me, Kate." There was an edge to his voice, warning her.

She was silent for a few moments. "I don't like being like this," she finally said, quietly.

James leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I know, babe. You don't like not being in control. And I know you'd be okay, but just let me worry. You're my wife. Let me take care of you, baby."

Unable to think up a good argument, she conceded.

By the next morning, her fever had diminished greatly, along with most of the other symptoms. She still had a little bit of nausea and was just tired. But as she kept telling James, that's how she always was after being sick. She was sure that it was nothing to worry about.

* * *

They finished the North America tour not long after that and headed back home. The guys had just one week off before heading down for their South America tour again.

Still exhausted, Kate was dozing on the couch downstairs the day before they were to leave again when she heard the faint strains of the piano. Slowly she sat up, dizziness sweeping over her. She sat there for moment until it passed before getting up and heading upstairs.

As she walked up the stairs, the music just got louder. She walked towards their drawing room, pushing the cracked door open to stand in the doorway. She leaned against the door frame, watching her husband as he played the piano. He was playing a slow melody, the notes tugging at her heart strings.

She waited until the last note faded away before speaking. "That was beautiful, James."

He turned around quickly, surprise on his face.

"Did I wake you?" he asked her. Kate just shook her head.

"No. I was only half asleep."

James patted the spot on the bench next to him. She slowly walked over to him, sitting down. "What was that?" she questioned, her head motioning towards the keys. He shrugged.

"Just something new I'm working on."

"It was lovely." She watched as he messed around, hitting a few keys here and there. "Play me something?" she asked lightly. He looked at her, giving her a small smile and nodding.

Turning back to the piano, he stretched his hands out and began to play again. Kate watched his long fingers as they touched each key, coaxing out another unfamiliar, yet still beautiful melody. She was mesmerized, getting completely caught up. She let out a soft sigh as he finished.

He looked back at her. "It reminded me of you," he said simply in explanation.

Kate found her eyes filling up at his statement.

"Kate?" James asked quietly, concern on his face. A hand came up to cup her cheek, stroking softly.

She just shook her head lightly at him before leaning up and pressing her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

"I love you," she whispered on a breath against his lips. His eyes met hers and he smiled.

"Do me a favor?" he asked as they pulled apart.

"Hmm?"

"Sing along for me?"

Kate raised her eyebrow up at him. "You're the pop star, not me."

He laughed and nodded. "Humor me." She shrugged.

James placed a set of sheet music on the stand and began to play. Kate's voice joined in, hesitantly at first. Even though she had a degree in music, she was still apprehensive about her own voice, especially considering her husband was in a world famous band. Gradually, she began to get stronger, aided by James' own voice, blending together sweetly. When the song finished, James turned to look at her.

"I want you to record that," he said.

Kate stared at him in shock before bursting out in laughter. She stopped short when she saw the look on his face.

"You're serious," she wondered. James nodded at her. "No. No way." Standing up, she started to walk away.

"Why not?" he asked, swiveling around on the bench to face her.

"Because…I just – why do I need to? I'm not some recording artist, and I certainly don't want to be," she replied.

"But I want you to record this. You sound beautiful on it. Please, Kate?"

"No, James. Besides, how would it look for me to suddenly end up on a record after marrying you? People would think and say awful things."

"Who gives a shit what other people think?" he retorted. "Kate, you're the one with the music degree. You used to perform; don't you think it's time you start again?"

Her eyes widened slightly at him. Before she could respond, her hand came up to her mouth and she flew from the room, straight to the bathroom. James came in as she was finishing emptying her stomach into the toilet. He put a hand on her back, rubbing it soothingly. Suddenly exhausted, she leaned into his arms.

"I don't feel so good," she said weakly. Alarmed at her lack of movement, James quickly scooped her up and carried her to their bedroom, setting her down on their bed. Her face had lost quite a bit of color in the last few minutes.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm going to take care of you."


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: Y'all are perceptive (and I'm just really transparent - lol)...but things aren't always as they seem. I'll just leave it at that. :)**

**Thank you again for all of the reviews and alerts! It puts a smile on my face! And makes me feel better to know that y'all actually like this. Yes...it totally still surprises me! I'm just dumb like that.**

**SuperSillyStories - Ahahaha. That made me laugh! And they're so totally sweet singing together...maybe she will do something about it. :) And you might be right about Logan. Must be hard being on tour, not getting laid regularly like them. Gotta do something, right? Lololol.  
CrackHeadBlonde - Well, this chapter will answer that. But things don't always end the way you expect them to. :)  
Emy . Elle - Throw up sugar? Well..that's a new one. Lol. I have a thing for piano players, probably because I play too. But seriously, guy plays piano? I will be his slave. Not even kidding. I've learned that I shouldn't date musicians because they know that's my weakness!  
Carlos'sCupcake - I figured you'd pick up on it, if no one else did. Lol. And of course he does! He's tried to fix every other problem Kate's had...why not do that too? Lol. **

* * *

The boys left the next morning for the South America tour, once again, sans Kate. She argued with James about it after she woke back up. He was determined to stay and make sure she was okay. She refused to let him do that, telling him he was an idiot to even think about missing one show. After much persuasion, she finally convinced him that she'd be alright on her own. It was only a little stomach bug, after effects of the tour.

At least that's what she thought it was. Until she realized she had missed her period. And that the nausea wasn't lasting all day. It was unpredictable, happening when she least expected it. When she finished puking her guts out, she felt exhausted for a few hours. Then she was like brand new. Completely fine.

On a hunch, she purchased two pregnancy tests. They sat in the bag on the bathroom counter for a few days. Kate didn't know whether or not to tell James about her suspicions. They had talked about having a family and had both agreed that now was not the time. They hadn't even been married a year yet. And they were still so young. Not to mention things were still up in the air about the band's future with the show.

So those tests remained on the counter, untouched. She figured she'd just ignore it for right now. If she didn't know, then it wouldn't be a problem…right?

"WRONG," came Shelly's voice over the phone. Kate had given in and called Shelly, casually slipping in her fears.

"What?"

"You can't just pretend this away, hon. That won't work."

"I know, Shelly. It's just that we talked about this. James and I agreed that we would wait to have kids. Everything's so crazy now. I can't be pregnant, Shell. I just can't."

"Kate, you know better than anyone that you can't run from your problems. Take the tests."

Kate was quiet for a few moments. "I'm scared to, Shell. What if I _am_ pregnant? I don't know how James will feel about it."

"Oh honey. James loves you. I know that you weren't planning this and that it's scary. But I promise you that he'll be happy."

She took a deep breath and nodded, even though Shelly couldn't see her over the phone. "Okay. I'm gonna go take one. Can you just…wait? I just – I can't look by myself."

"Of course."

A few minutes later, Kate picked the phone back up. "Shell?"

"I'm here, Kate. Whenever you're ready."

Her eyes were closed as she picked up the test. Taking a few deep breaths to calm her erratic heartbeat, she opened her eyes and looked down at the stick. Her breath came out in a whoosh.

"Oh," she said softly.

"Kate? What's it say?" Shelly asked, waiting for her friend's answer.

"I'm going to have a baby," she replied. Her eyes filled with tears as she set the stick down on the counter.

"Hon, are you okay?" came Shelly's voice softly.

"I'm going to be a mom," was Kate's response. She let out a little laugh.

"You're going to be a mom," her friend repeated. "And it's going to be okay. I promise, Kate. It's the scariest, but greatest adventure." She paused for a second. "You going to be okay, hon?"

Kate let out another breath. Her heart was calm, nerves steady. "Yeah. I'm great. It's going to be more than okay."

* * *

She spent the next week preparing to tell James. Kate decided that she wanted to wait until he came home; this wasn't something to share over the phone. Ever since looking at that little stick, seeing it confirmed, she was dead sure of her feelings. Knowing that it was real didn't send her into a panic; instead she was happy. Sure, it was scary and unexpected. But she was going to have a baby!

Kate met the guys at the airport again, launching herself into James' arms when she saw him. Two weeks was too long for them. He crushed his mouth to hers and refused to let her leave his embrace. Laughing, Kate just wrapped an arm around his waist and walked with them out to the car. That night, James kept her much too busy for her to even think of telling him.

A few days later, Kate headed into the studio with lunch. A small gift bag dangled in her hand as she walked through the doors, her heart racing. She walked into the break room and sat down, tucking the bag partly under the chair, and texted James to let him know that she was there.

The guys were spending most of the next week in the studio, working long hours to write for their next album. She had barely seen James since he'd been back. Instead of telling him when he came home exhausted at night, she decided to meet him for lunch at the studio and tell him during the day.

Her hands were tapping nervously on her knees when James walked into the room. She stood up and met him for a kiss, smiling softly at him.

"Hey," she greeted him. "How's writing going?"

James took a seat across from her and immediately started eating. "Good. Really good, actually. I'm glad you came down today so I could see you. I think we're gonna be here late again. Things are just flowing." Kate smiled at him again.

"I understand. Don't want to interrupt that creative flow."

"Did you think anymore about recording that song?" he asked her between bites.

"I told you, James. I don't need to do that. Can't you find someone else to do it?"

He shook his head at her. "We don't want anyone else. I talked with the guys and they agree. It should be you."

Nerves crept up in Kate and she began to fidget in the seat. Trying to deflect the conversation, she changed the subject. "Shelly had her baby yesterday. I didn't get a chance to tell you last night." James narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're changing the subject, but I'll allow it for this. She okay? Baby okay?"

"They're all perfect. Wonderful. Tim sent me pictures; he's a beautiful baby boy." Kate paused, trying to figure out what to say. "It kind of got me thinking," she said slowly. James looked up at her.

"About what?" he asked.

"About having one." She started to reach down for the bag but was stopped by James' voice.

"Now? Babe, I'd love to start a family with you, but I thought we agreed that now wasn't the right time. That we'd wait until things settled down a little bit more," he said.

"Maybe you can't pick a right time, a perfect time," she replied quietly, but her voice was overshadowed by Kendall coming in.

"Break's up, James. Gotta get back in there. Hey Kate," he said quickly before exiting the room. James stood up, placing a kiss on Kate's forehead.

"Thanks for lunch, Kate. And for stopping by. I'll see you when I get home."

Kate stood up, walking towards the door, the small gift bag she had brought forgotten. "Sure. Love you," she said distractedly before heading towards the exit of the building.

James watched her go. There was something off, but he couldn't quite place what it was. Shaking it off, he headed back into the studio.

* * *

"He's beautiful, Shell."

Kate was currently FaceTiming with her friend, looking at the brand new baby. Shelly's face was full of joy as she peered over at her new son sleeping in the small hospital bed.

"He is, isn't he?" she sighed back. "I love him so much."

Kate smiled at her. "Did y'all finally decide on a name?" Shelly turned the phone back to herself and nodded.

"Noah. It was Tim's grandfather's name."

"That's perfect."

Shelly eyed her friend through the phone. "Spill it."

"What?" Kate asked her.

"Hon, you've been distracted since the moment I called you. What's going on?" Kate bit her lip, determined not to ruin her friend's happiness. "If you're doing that dumb holding back shit, I swear I'm going to fly out there and smack you. Just tell me what's wrong."

She laughed slightly at that before nodding her assent. "I tried to tell James."

"And?"

"He wasn't very receptive to the idea at all. I mean, things were rushed, but still." Her eyes filled up with tears.

"But you didn't tell him?"

"I couldn't!" Kate said. "When I broached the subject, he said the same thing I told you before; that we had agreed to wait. How am I supposed to tell him that oops! We apparently suck at waiting."

"Kate, you've got to. There's a difference between talking about it and finding out it's a reality. Besides, what are you going to do? Hide it from him and hope he doesn't notice?" Shelly asked. Kate just shook her head, trying to keep from crying. "Honey, try telling him again. This time in a different setting. Make sure you've got time to talk about it."

* * *

"I'm starving!" Carlos exclaimed as the guys entered the break room. It was mid evening and they were taking a quick break to eat before heading right back into the studio. Each of them took a seat and immediately dove into the pizza sitting on the coffee table in the middle.

"A few more hours and we should be done with this," Logan said, leaning back in the chair, propping his feet up.

"Hey, what's that under your chair?" Kendall asked him, pointing to the small bag that was sticking out.

Logan shrugged and leaned down, picking it up. Reading the tag on the front, he handed it to James. "Got your name on it."

Frowning, James took it from him and looked at the tag. "That's Kate's handwriting. She must have brought it this afternoon and forgotten about it." He opened the bag and pulled out a pair of crochet baby booties, obviously made by Kate. All of the guys stopped eating to stare at them. "What in the world is this about?" he wondered aloud.

The other three shared a glance with each other.

"Kate's been sick a lot, hasn't she?" asked Logan slowly. James nodded in response, still just staring at the booties.

"Yeah. But what does that have to do with these?"

Carlos rolled his eyes and slapped James upside the head. "Your wife is pregnant, idiot."

James' eyes widened as reality hit him. No wonder she had been so sick. And she had come by today and brought up the subject with him…

"Shit," he said, running a hand through his hair. Panic started to set in. "I think I messed up. I need to go home."

Without saying another word, he ran out of the room, ready to fix this.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday. I worked from open till close and it just was not a good day. My work schedule's getting a little bit more crazy, so there may not be an update every day. :( I'm sorry, but I promise that I'm writing as much as I can!  
**

**Thank you again for all of your reviews! That was pretty much my only bright spot yesterday. **

**Carlos'sCupcake - Poor James. He really didn't mean to mess up. And Kate's just afraid that he's going to be upset that it happened so fast. Not a good combination. Lol. It's true, I like happy endings for the most part. Lol. It just takes a while to get there. :)  
Paumichyy - He did mess up! Luckily he realized it and is going to fix it. And yes, they're having a baby!  
Emy . Elle - Kate and South America apparently just don't get along well. Lol. It's not that Kate distrusts him; she's just not sure of what he's going to say. They weren't planning on this at all, and she doesn't want him to be upset. Ahahaha. You mean pretending it away doesn't actually work? DAMN IT. Lol.  
SuperSillyStories - Omg. Your review legit made me bust out laughing. You're right. He probably wouldn't have realized it if Carlos hadn't slapped him. The idea of starting up a baby line...AHAHA. I could so see him thinking that. You make my day, Amanda.**

* * *

Stepping into large bathtub, Kate let out a sigh as the hot water enveloped her. The worries of the day just melted away as she felt herself just relax.

She shouldn't have tried to tell James today. Granted, she thought they'd have a little more time to talk, but what can you do? And of course he responded like he had. He had no idea that she was actually pregnant. Kate didn't have the opportunity to tell him before Kendall interrupted and called him back.

Butterflies began creeping into her belly again at the thought of actually saying those words to him. Kate still wasn't sure how James would actually take the news. Pressing a hand to her stomach, she smiled. Well, if he wasn't happy, then screw him. She was terrified at the idea of being a parent. But she knew she could do it. If anyone had taught her that, it was James.

After almost an hour of soaking, Kate finally got out of the now lukewarm water. Putting on her bathrobe, she walked into their bedroom.

"Kate."

She jumped at the sound of James' voice, startled to see him standing in the doorway.

"James. What are you doing home? I thought you were going to stay late tonight?" she questioned him, a slightly confused expression on her face.

James held the crochet booties up with his right hand. Her heart faltered a bit at the unreadable expression on his face.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked her.

"What do you think?" she countered.

"Are we….are you pregnant?"

Kate's heart pounded violently as she gave him a small nod. "Yes," she whispered. Her heart was racing and she knew that her blood pressure must be sky high at this point. She stood there, holding her breath, waiting for his response. Waiting for the explosion.

James crossed the room in two strides, dropping the booties on the floor and crushing his mouth to hers.

She broke away and stared up at him. "You're not upset?" she asked. James shook his head, his hand coming up to brush away the hair in her eyes. His gaze was soft. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"No. A little surprised. But how could I be upset about this, babe?"

Her shoulders lifted in an off-handed shrug.

"We didn't plan this. At all. It's so sudden. We're young. And things were up in the air about the show and the future of the band. I just figured it would add on more stress."

He looked down into her eyes. His hands grasped her arms, fingers rubbing those familiar circles on them. "Let me ask you something. How are you feeling about this?" James asked her gently. Kate didn't even hesitate.

"Okay. No. I'm more than okay; I feel really good about this. I know it wasn't what we planned, but I think we can do this." She looked up into his eyes and laughed a little. "I'm terrified."

James pulled her into a tight hug and laughed along with her. "Good. I'm terrified too. But, Kate? We're going to have a baby." He grinned down at her.

"We're going to have a baby," she repeated after him, matching his grin.

* * *

Despite being unplanned, the couple excitedly, and officially, announced their pregnancy, at least to their family and friends. Even though the guys already knew, they were still in some shock. The idea that James was the first one married and the first one to start a family between the four the of them was hilarious to them.

Carlos went nuts over the baby. A week after they broke the news, he randomly showed up on their doorstep, arms laden with bags of clothes and toys. For a moment, Kate just stood there, staring at him, before flinging her arms around him, tears unwillingly escaping from her eyes. She was so relieved that the guys were just as happy as they were.

If they had any doubts, the first ultrasound had completely squashed them. James stood by Kate, their hands clasped as they saw their child for the first time. It was a small peanut sized thing, but Kate still cried nonetheless.

Meanwhile, the guys had decided to shoot one last season of the show. On top of prepping for the new season, they had started recording for the album. James was still convinced that Kate needed to record with them on the one song. Kate on the other hand, wasn't so sure.

"James, how many times do I have to tell you? I just don't want to," she said, exasperated at his constant begging.

"Babe, I don't understand. You're the one with the music degree. I thought you wanted to perform?" he asked. Kate turned to face him, hands on her hips.

"Wanted. That's the key word. I haven't really wanted to in years."

"Maybe you just need a push; something to get you going again," he countered.

"No, I don't think so. Find someone else. I'm sure there are plenty of other artists you could work with." She walked over towards their front door, putting on her jacket. James followed her.

"Kate, we want you on that song. It's not just me. The other guys do too. No one else is going to fit."

"I like my voice the way it is. I don't need nor do I want to use it for anything other than myself." James opened his mouth to retort, but Kate just held up a hand, stopping him. "Stop trying to fix something that isn't broken, James. This isn't me shutting out my feelings or pushing away. I just honestly don't want to record."

She picked up her purse, slinging it over her shoulder and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I'm heading into work for a bit. But don't forget, my 10 week checkup is this afternoon. And we get to hear the baby's heartbeat!" she reminded him, excitement coloring her voice.

Sensing momentary defeat, James backed down. He smiled down at her and brushed the hair back from her face, leaning down to press his mouth to hers. "I'll meet you there. I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too," she replied, grinning, before turning and walking out of the door.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: Thank you to EVERYONE who reads, reviews, favorites and alerts! Thank you for your patience with me. I spent a good amount of last night writing, trying to catch up.**

**This is not going to be an easy chapter. Fair warning...**

**SuperSillyStories - I know! He's so damn adorable. I just..I couldn't resist having him do something like that. You just know he'd buy like a giant teddy bear or something. Oh hell. He IS like a giant human teddy bear! Ohhhh an exchange? I like that idea! I'd be pretty damn open to an exchange with him. :P  
Emy . Elle - Ahahaha. They are too sweet! But oh no! Don't want you to melt! What would I do without you? I kind of feel like I should apologize to you in advance for this chapter.  
Carlos'sCupcake - You're right...there might be some underlying issue there. Nothing huge like before, but knowing James though, he'll somehow figure it out.  
**

* * *

"Kate? You okay?"

Kate was standing behind the register, eyebrows furrowed and a hand on her lower back. She looked up at Elle, her coworker, and nodded.

"Yeah. Just a slight twinge in my back. It's probably because I've been standing and moving around all morning. Even just standing for a few hours makes me exhausted now."

"Well go sit down for a bit. I can handle it up here."

She smiled at her, shaking her head. "I'm okay for a little bit longer. Besides, I'm going to leave soon for my appointment."

"Kate, seriously. Just go. I promise that everything's under control."

Checking the clock, Kate debated for a few moments. Maybe if she left now she could get in just a little bit early. She'd have more time to talk with the doctor or nurses about how to handle her exhaustion. Another sharp twinge decided it for her. Within a few minutes, she was out the door and on the way to the hospital. Her phone rang right as she pulled into the parking garage.

"Hey James," she answered after seeing her husband's face on her phone.

"Kate, I might be a little late. Things aren't wrapping up as quickly as we thought they would," he said over the phone.

"That's fine. I left work a little bit early and just got to the hospital. I'm gonna talk to the doctor some. Just get here when you can."

"Everything okay?" Kate could hear the concern in his voice and she just smiled.

"Yeah. Just the normal exhaustion." She left out the pain so as not to worry him.

"Well I promise I'll only be a few minutes late. I love you," he said.

"Okay. I'll see you when you get here. Love you too," she replied before hanging up.

As she was walking through the front doors, the twinge increased to a sharp pain. The force of it momentarily surprised her. Slowly, she walked up to the front desk.

"I'm here for my 10 week checkup. Kate Diamond," she supplied to the receptionist before she could ask.

The woman looked up at Kate in concern. "Ma'am, are you alright?" she asked.

Kate took a slow, deep breath. "Um. I think so. I've had this twinge in my lower back on and off all morning. It just now increased to a sharp pain. But I've been moving around and stuff at my store. I think that set it off."

Instead of waiting, the receptionist took Kate immediately to a room. Concern started to grow in Kate as she viewed the urgency in which she was taken care of. On instinct, she pulled out her phone and texted James, telling him to get here as soon as he could.

Within 10 minutes, she was laying back on the table, awaiting the doctor. The door opened, revealing her OBGYN, Dr. Alexander.

"Hi, Kate. I hear you've been having some pain today," she greeted Kate as she prepped her.

"Yeah. Nothing alarming. It only got worse right as I got here to the hospital," she replied.

"Everything else okay though? No other pain or anything? Any bleeding?"

Kate frowned. "No. I mean, I've had minimal spotting, but nothing big. Why? What's going on?" she asked her.

"We're going to find out."

Dr. Alexander began the ultrasound. Little flicks of fear began to creep in as Kate viewed the grim expression on her doctor's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, trepidation clear. There was no response. Dr. Alexander just shook her head and continued on, intent. A few more moments passed and Kate's worry grew. "What's wrong?" she repeated once more, this time a little more forceful. "Shouldn't the scan show a heartbeat? Why don't I see it?"

Dr. Alexander took a deep breath and faced Kate. "Because I can't find one."

* * *

James had just gotten in his car when his phone rang. The moment he had gotten Kate's text, he knew something was off. He had said as much to the others and left. Pulling out of the studio parking lot, he answered his phone.

"Mr. Diamond?" said the voice on the other line. "This is Dr. Alexander, your wife's OBGYN."

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" he asked quickly.

"There's been a complication. I think it's best if you come down here."

"I'm on my way."

Full blown panic set in as he hung up. Stepping on the accelerator, he raced to the hospital, speed limits be damned. He roared into the parking lot, practically running from the car into the building, stopping short at the front desk.

"James Diamond. Where the hell is my wife and what the hell is going on?" he demanded.

"Mr. Diamond."

James whipped around to see Dr. Alexander standing to the side. He crossed over, heart racing. "What's going on? Where's Kate?"

Sighing, Dr. Alexander led him over to the waiting room and sat down, motioning for him to follow suit.

"This isn't easy for me to say. Your wife has suffered what's known as an inevitable miscarriage."

The term 'miscarriage' stopped James in his tracks. He couldn't speak, his throat constricted. He felt his heart break as Dr. Alexander continued on.

"Your baby has no heartbeat. A miscarriage is inevitable at this point. There are two options. I can perform a D&C. Or I can prescribe medication that will allow the uterus to empty and the miscarriage to happen naturally. Of course, we have no way of knowing when that would take place. As Kate had little bleeding and no tissue expel from her uterus, I would suggest doing a D&C."

James was silent, staring off into an empty space, nodding absently. He put his head in his hands, his shoulders heavy with the weight of the news. He felt like he was in another world, like this was happening to someone other than himself. They had lost the baby. Never in a million years would he have thought this would happen; that it was even a possibility.

"Mr. Diamond?" He lifted his head to look at the doctor. "Your wife needs you now."

"Where is she? Where's Kate at?"

Dr. Alexander led him outside of the room that Kate was in. "We have grief counselors available, if either of you should wish it. I'll leave you two alone." She paused for a moment. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

He nodded once more. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door and stepped inside. James felt his heart constrict at the sight of his wife.

Kate was curled up on the table, her arms wrapped around her middle, silent tears pouring down her face. Her eyes looked up brokenly at him.

"J-James," she whispered, breaking down.

He rushed over and pulled her into his arms. Rocking her back and forth, he murmured words of comfort to her. Silent sobs erupted from her as she clung onto him. James tightened his hold on her, feeling a few tears of his own escape.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: Whoooaaa. Lots of response to that last chapter. Thank you for all of the reviews, messages, favorites, follows and alerts! I definitely appreciate it! It lets me know that y'all are enjoying (or are just pissed off at me) the story. So THANK YOU! Y'all are really the best! :)  
**

**If my updates are sporadic in the next few days, it's because of work. Too bad that's a necessary part of life, right? Blah.**

**Carlos'sCupcake - I know. I've had quite a few friends suffer from miscarriage and it's just devastating, no matter when in the pregnancy it happens. This chapter will address their future with having kids. And thank you - I'm trying not to work too much. Ahaha. I just knew that yesterday would be the only day I'd really have to write. So I spent a LOT of time doing it! Lol.  
SuperSillyStories - It's a good thing James was able to get there to be with Kate. And that they have each other to lean on. And yeaaahhh. I can't have everything be all rainbows and sunshine all the time. As much as I love fluff, there needs to be some problems. Ahahaha. Man. I am awful. Lol.  
Guest - It is really sad! Hopefully it won't be sad for too much longer.  
Emy . Elle - Don't kill me! At least I warned you, right? That's gotta count for something! Don't worry, it's just a rough patch in their relationship. Things will get more happy and and lighthearted soon!  
Paumichyy - I'm sorry! I think everyone was getting excited about it...but I promise that there will be more to get excited about! :)  
CrackHeadBlonde - I'm sorry! This chapter won't be much better, I'm afraid. But it will get better...and them having a family will definitely come up again at some point (mostly because I'm a sucker for happy endings and need resolution - lol).**

* * *

Kate went in for the D&C two days later. When the procedure was done, James brought her home where she immediately curled up in bed and fell asleep, emotionally drained. For a while, James just sat there, watching her sleep, his thoughts running rampant in his head.

The sound of the doorbell forced James to come out of his head. Slowly, he got up and walked downstairs. He opened the door to see the guys standing there. Logan held a bouquet of daisies, Kendall had chocolate and Carlos was hugging a fluffy teddy bear to his chest. James stepped aside, inviting them in.

"How's Kate?" Carlos asked as they sat down in the living room. James' gaze trailed off towards the stairs.

"She's sleeping. It was not an easy thing to do today. For either of us," he replied.

Logan put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry man. I can't even imagine what you're feeling right now."

James nodded absently, letting out a half laugh. He was silent for a few moments before responding.

"We wanted to wait. We talked about it, agreed on it. But when we found out she was pregnant, I don't know. It was like…I didn't know how much I wanted it until that moment."

His voice cracked with emotion. Looking towards the stairs again, he continued on. "And Kate. She's devastated. She thinks it's her fault; that moving around so much somehow caused it."

"Do you know what caused it?" asked Kendall.

"I asked Dr. Alexander. She said that a lot of women have early miscarriages when they first start trying. Most happen before they even realize they're pregnant. According to Dr. Alexander, it just…happens." He paused for a moment, thinking. Trying to reason and explain to himself as much as to the guys. "There weren't any stand out causes. Neither of us have a history of genetic diseases or anything like that. Kate doesn't smoke and she stopped her caffeine intake the moment she found out she was pregnant. Stress can be a factor, but Kate hasn't been under any that I know of. I mean, I've been kind of pushing her to do that song with us. Oh God. What if that did it?" he questioned, his face turning white, eyes widening.

"No way, man," Kendall said quickly. "You said yourself that Kate didn't seem to be under any stress. Something that small wouldn't have done it."

"Yeah. You can't beat yourself up over what ifs, James. Awful shit like this happens. And it sucks. But you've got to be strong for Kate. She needs you."

James turned to look at Carlos, acknowledging his friend's words.

"I don't know what to do for her. How to help her. She's just so devastated. This is the first time that I've ever felt at a loss for what to do for my wife."

"Give her time. And just be there for her," Carlos responded.

"Did the doctor say…will this affect your future chances?" Logan asked. James shook his head in response.

"No. She said that everything should be fine. Kate will be able to get pregnant again. And she should be able to carry to full term whenever we do decide to try again. We'll just take extra precautions."

"That's good." He took a moment to really look at his friend. James was tired. His eyes continued to gaze off towards the stairs, up where Kate was, defeat written in them. "You'll be okay, James. You'll both get through this. Just give it time."

* * *

When Kate awoke, she found herself laying in the middle of their bed. Fox was curled up next to her, his head resting on one of her arms. Feeling the grief wash over her, she pulled the small dog close to her. She held onto him, as if doing so would hold in all of the hurt.

"Katie?"

She lifted her head to see Carlos in the doorway, holding a a teddy bear, daisies and chocolate. He came in, setting down the flowers and chocolate on the nightstand next to her. Kate sat up, letting go of Fox to accept the stuffed animal that Carlos held out. He sat down next to her on the bed, watching her. She opened her mouth to speak.

"I – I did this. It's my fault," she said.

"No it's not!" Carlos replied forcefully. "Your doctor even said so. You can't blame yourself, Katie."

"How can I not? It was my body. My body that couldn't handle it. I just…I don't understand."

He was silent for a moment, trying to think of the right words to say.

"Things like this just happen. We don't know why and we probably never will. Give yourself time to grieve. I know it's hard."

"Does James…does he hate me?" she asked him quietly, her voice sounding as broken as she felt. Carlos was quick to reassure her, shaking his head quickly.

"Of course not, Kate. He loves you. He's so worried about you."

Kate hugged the bear tightly to her chest, tears that she tried to hide escaping from her eyes. Unable to see her hurting, Carlos pulled her into his arms, her head resting on his chest. She couldn't take it; heavy sobs escaped her. Carlos just held her while she cried, his hand running down her hair.

"Is it going to get better?" she asked him, repeating her question from over a year ago. This time, Carlos had a different response.

"Yes. I don't know how or when, but it will. We're all here for you, Katie. We're here for both of you."

* * *

For the next week, Kate accompanied James to work. She still wasn't well enough to stand all day at her job, but she needed to get out; she needed a distraction. James, wanting to watch over her, but most of all, just wanting to keep her close to him, suggested that she come with him to the studio. Mornings were spent prepping for the beginning of the last season. Afternoons were spent in the studio, recording the new album.

All of the guys were hesitant around Kate, not wanting to upset her. At first, she didn't even notice. She just wandered around, as if she was in a haze. But after the first few days, she realized what they were doing. They weren't the only ones; James was doing it too.

She could see him pushing aside his own pain, trying to stay strong for her. As much as she appreciated it, she couldn't allow him to do that.

During a break one day, Kate confronted him about it. The other three had gone out to get food for lunch, leaving the couple alone.

"James?" Her voice rang out in the silence, startling him. Immediately he turned and walked over to her.

"What do you need, babe?" he asked her.

Giving him a small smile, she put a hand up to cup his cheek. "Stop it," she replied quietly. James furrowed his eyebrows at her, confused.

"What?"

"Stop doing that; treating me like I'm going to break. Like I'm unstable."

"Kate, it's barely been over a week. I don't want you to push, in any way. I just want to help you."

She smiled at him again, tugging his hand and pulling him so he was sitting down next to her. "You want to help me?" He nodded at her. "Then talk to me, James. You've always been there for me. Let me be there for you. Don't push me out just to protect me. This didn't just happen to me. It happened to both of us."

James stared intensely at her, an odd expression on his face. Kate just sat there patiently, waiting.

"How did I get so lucky? How did I end up with someone as wonderful as you?" he asked her. Kate just let out a small laugh and shook her head at him. "Right now I'm okay, Kate."

She eyed him warily, raising her right eyebrow slightly at him. James was quick to reassure her.

"No really. I'm okay. Not great. But okay. It's easier having all of this to distract me," he said, gesturing around the studio. "I didn't know how much I wanted to have a family with you until we found out you were pregnant. I just – I never thought something like this would happen. And I wish there was something I could do. Something I could do to take away the pain I know you're feeling."

Kate leaned into him, his arm pulling her close. Her head rested on his chest, just under his shoulder.

"Well then, we're in the same boat. Because I feel the same. I wish I could make all of this better," she said. Her hand came up to lay over his heart. His heart beating steadily under her palm brought her an odd sense of comfort. "Promise me something?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"That we won't push each other out. We'll be honest and talk to each other whenever this gets to be too much. I mean it, James. It's just me and you," she said, repeating his phrase.

He contemplated her for a moment, assessing her. Seeing the quiet determination in her eyes, he nodded.

"I promise, Kate. I won't hold back from you."

"Thank you," she replied. Kate paused for a moment, thinking about what she was going to say. "I want us to have a baby, James. But I can't go through that again anytime soon."

James pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I know, babe."

The couple stayed like that, holding onto each other for strength. After a little bit, the other guys walked into the room.

"We've got food," Carlos said, holding up take out bags. He set them down on a long table. Kendall and Logan followed suit.

Kate stood up, pulling James with her. The looked at each other for a moment, James squeezing Kate's arms reassuringly. She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. Before she could pull away, she felt herself being surrounded. Kendall, Logan and Carlos all joined in, squishing Kate and James in between them.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked, laughing a little.

"We wanted in on the fun," Logan responded, smirking at them.

James and Kate locked eyes again. Knowing that the guys were just trying to show their support, they grinned a little at each other. Kate allowed herself to be squished by her husband and his band mates. She still had her family. And with them, she knew everything would be alright.

For the first time in over a week, Kate felt okay.


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note: Once again, I'm sorry this didn't get updated yesterday. Work is insane. And speaking of that, I've got some tough decisions ahead of me concerning my work. So I may not have time to update tomorrow either. :(  
**

**But thank you again for all of your reviews, messages, favorites, alerts, follows and everything else! It definitely brings a smile to my face!**

**Emy . Elle - Ahahaha. Logan was just trying to lighten the mood...or was he? Lol. No more crying! At least not for this chapter!  
Carlos'sCupcake - I'm so sorry that you've had experience. :( But I'm glad that you were able to have the family you wanted and that everyone's good! Yeah, I really wanted to show that both Kate & James were having problems with it, but that they were going to work through it together. And I just had to do something fluffy at the end, esp with the guys. They're all like a little family. And thank you for the compliment!  
SuperSillyStories - Omg. Like, I totally didn't think about that about Logan. But that's hilarious. And let's be honest, probably true. Ahahaha. And you're right. They are like a family. A really odd, sometimes crazy family. Lol.**

* * *

Time passed. And as it did, the pain slowly receded. It never faded, but they were able to move on. Every so often though, they'd catch each others eyes; sadness and understanding reflecting out. Kate would squeeze his hand in reassurance. Or James would pull her close into his arms for a quick hug. They made it through.

One day, when it started to overwhelm her, Kate wandered into their drawing room, restless. James was shooting down at the studio, so she was alone, save for Fox. She sat down at the large piano, her fingers idly running over the keys.

It had been so long since she'd actually played, much less written anything. Something pulled at her from within as her fingertips trailed on top of the keys, soft enough so as not to make a noise. Experimentally, she pressed down, a single chord ringing out. Before she knew it, her hands were gliding over the notes. A melody she didn't realize was in her head flowed out.

It was simple, sad. Her heart ached as she played. Her eyes were closed, body moving along with her hands, moving into the music. She was so caught up in the music, pouring out the melody that had been living in her for years that she didn't even notice when a few tears fell.

As the song ended, she slowly opened her eyes, finger tips lingering over the keys. When the last note faded, she let out a large breath on a shaky exhale. It had felt good, right. It was like another part of her had opened back up. Kate let out a laugh, a real laugh; the first one in weeks.

Suddenly, she wanted more. A stack of sheet music caught her eye, the song James had wanted her to sing resting on top. Without thinking, she picked it up and began to play. This time when she sang, her voice came out steady, strong.

James walked into the house to the sound of music. Eyebrow raised, he walked up the stairs, following the sound. He stopped when he saw Kate at the piano, playing and singing along to the song. This time it was he who watched, unnoticed, as she played.

Slowly he moved until he was next to her. His heart was full as he watched the emotions play over his wife's face while she sang. This song needed her; he was convinced of that.

When Kate finished, she wasn't even surprised to see James there. She just turned to face him, waiting for his response. He took his time, weighing his words.

"Kate, it has to be you."

Kate started to open her mouth to argue, but stopped. Instead, she just looked at him, uncertainty in her eyes. James could see her struggling, so he continued.

"I'm not asking you to become a recording artist or anything. It's just one song. If you don't like it, then we don't have to put on the album. Please. Just record it."

Kate debated for a few moments. She glanced back at the piano, remembering how it felt a few minutes before to sit there and play, letting it come out of her. She still wasn't certain about this, though. Recording a song for her husband's band's album? It just felt weird. What if she messed it up? What if it came out awful? What if the label absolutely hated it?

She wasn't a recording artist. She was just a girl who grew up with music in her veins. Performing the music she'd written had never been a priority. Never a need, even when she had actively performed other works. This wasn't one of her songs, but it was still personal. Her voice belonged to her; why did she need to share it? Kate didn't need people critiquing her. She'd had enough of that.

If she decided to do this, that'd be putting herself out there. Not only that, but James and the guys were trusting her. Trusting her to do this right, do it well. What if she didn't measure up to them? Despite her worries, James' eyes said otherwise. He was so sure about this. How, she didn't know. Even the other three were convinced she could do it. They wanted her to.

Turning back to him, she saw the faith James had in her. He sat there, waiting patiently for her response. Taking a giant mental step forward, she nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

"I can't believe you finally convinced her to do it," Logan said to James. They were in the studio control room, watching through the glass as Kendall helped Kate get ready to record. "I didn't think she'd agree."

"Me either." He smiled through the window at his wife when she gave him a nervous look. "Now we've just got to convince her to let us put it on the album."

Meanwhile, Kendall was showing Kate what to do.

"Put these on," he said, handing her a pair of thick headphones. "And sing into this mic here." He tapped the stand in front of her. "You ready for this?" he asked.

Kate glanced around, her nerves on edge as she looked at James through the glass. She turned back to Kendall.

"I feel ridiculous," she replied. Kendall gave her a questioning glance. "I've never done this before. It's so odd."

He slung his arm around her shoulder and squeezed. "Don't worry about it. It's easy enough. Just sing like you do when you're at home."

"How many times do I have to tell you guys to get your hands off my woman?" James asked as he strolled into the booth. Kendall grinned up at him before releasing her, putting his hands up in submission. He gave Kate one more bolstering smile before exiting. A few moments later she saw him join Logan and Carlos along with the sound engineer in the control room.

Turning back to James, she saw him gazing at her. "You okay, babe?" he asked.

She nodded, slowly, uncertainty in her eyes. "Yeah. Just. Can we do this already?"

James laughed and pulled a couple stools up for the two of them to sit on. He picked up the headphones and placed them over her ears.

"We've already recorded our part, so you'll hear that in the recording," he said. Kate nodded again in acknowledgement.

"I know that you'll be singing in here," she said, tapping the ear piece. "But will you sing with me now? As I'm recording? So it won't feel so weird?" she asked.

James sat down on the stool opposite her. "Sure, babe. You ready?" Taking a deep breath, she smiled at him in assent. James turned to the window and gave a thumbs up. As the song started, he took her hand in his own, giving it a little squeeze.

Trying to relax, her eyes closed as she started to sing, picturing herself in their home at the piano. Feeling the weight of James' hand in hers, she smiled and felt the tension ease out of her body. Over the sound of the recording, she heard his voice. He wasn't singing very loudly, but she knew it was him and not the recording. Her eyes opened and she looked at him.

They sang together, once again their voices blending. Kate was surprised at how comfortable she felt sitting there with him, doing this. Their eyes remained locked throughout the song, only breaking their gaze at the sound of the engineer's voice.

"That was great, guys. Let's do another."

They did a few more takes, James sitting by her the entire time. When they finished, he pulled her into his arms and just held her close.

"Thank you," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her hair.

"No. Thank you," she replied back. Her lips found his, meeting quickly before she settled her head into his chest. They were interrupted by the other three.

"Katie," Carlos started, as they entered the booth. "That was awesome."

"James was right; no one else could have done that," said Kendall. His statement caused a blush to rise up on her cheeks.

"You have to let us put that on the album."

Kate glanced at Logan, shrugging her shoulders. "Are y'all sure?" she asked.

They four guys shared a dumbstruck look before turning back to her.

"Did you not just hear that?" Logan asked her incredulously, gesturing back to the control booth. "It was absolutely beautiful. Of course we want that on the album!"

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" she asked, turning back to James. He just grinned down at her, shaking his head.

"So is that a yes?" he questioned, his eyebrow raised.

Kate looked at each of them in turn, their hopeful expressions making her own lips twitch. Sighing, she grinned back at them.

"Clearly you're not going to shut up about it. Looks like I've got no choice. Fine, it can go on the album."

They all let out sounds of triumph, James lifting her up and spinning her around. Kate laughed at their stupidity before breaking away from James and putting her hands on her hips.

"But this doesn't mean I'm doing anything else! It's only this one song." She saw the matching grins on their faces and her eyes widened. "That's not a challenge! I mean it! Don't make me last name all of you!"


	37. Chapter 37

**Authors Note: Holy crap. Chapter 37. Well damn. I just now realized what number I was on. Hah. This is kinda insane to me. Like. I never thought I'd actually post everything I had written (and was continuing to write). I never thought there'd be any interest in this. So whoaaaa. Excuse me for a moment while I process this. **

**...Alrighty then! Once again, THANK YOU to all of you readers, silent and not so silent! Without you, this would have ended at like chapter 10 or something. No lie. (Idk - is that good or bad? Hah).  
**

**SuperSillyStories - Oh I know. It's like the dumbest thing you can do...it's like a dare to them. And being the guys, you know they'll manage to do something or convince her in some way. Or at least torture her a bit. Lol. And omg. Wouldn't that have been hilarious if James had smacked her into a wall? Like. I can totally see him doing that now. And I feel like I need to put that in.  
Emy . Elle - I didn't mean it in like a "oh beware...I'm coming for you and your tears!" sort of way! Lol. I just meant that this was a happier ish chapter. But oh man. You cried anyways? SORRY! I'm glad you got the piano bit though. I had a hard time trying to put into words what I feel when I play. But I wanted to convey some sort of emotion other than "Oh. She played the piano. It was pretty." Lol. It's hard though to explain what you feel when it's something so tied up in you. So I'm really glad that it showed!  
Carlos'sCupcake - Yay! They got her to record! And I love how supportive they are of her and James too. It's a good thing Kate has them, as her own family is a nightmare. Won't say too much else about that...;)  
SeraphinaCruz - Oh I'm so glad you're liking it! And I'm glad I could distract you from your lectures! I remember how welcome any type of distraction was when I was in class, so I'm glad to be of service! ;) And thank you so much for your kind words. It's not always easy sharing what I've gone through, but I know that there are others out there who've gone through similar situations. And if a simple story can help, then I'm thankful to share it. And the response has been, for the most part, amazing. I really do appreciate your review and your words! :))**

* * *

The holidays came quickly, and with them, came James and Kate's one year anniversary. Surprising her, James whisked them away to the Bahamas. The couple spent the week on a private beach, enjoying each other.

As the new year got underway, so did shooting. The guys were busy almost every day. Kate was just as busy at her store. Despite it being a slow time of year, her store had finally found it's customer base and was doing more than steady business. Even though it was exhausting, Kate welcomed the distraction.

They were on their way back home after having dinner with James' family. Kate sat in the passenger seat of one of James' cars while he drove. Music was playing on the radio, both of them humming along absently. Kate looked over at James from the corner of her eye. He was tapping his hands on the wheel, but not along to the music. She turned to look at him fully, taking in his tense frame. She frowned at him.

"Something wrong?" she asked him. James didn't respond right away.

"Hm…what?" he said, coming out of his trance. "What'd you say?"

"I just asked if something was wrong. You're quiet. And all tense."

He shook his head at her. "I'm not tense. Nothing's wrong."

Kate just raised her eyebrow at him. Leaning over, she placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing slightly. "Yes you are, hon. What's going on?" At his silence, she let out a breath on a huff. "Damn it Diamond. You promised not to do this."

James glanced over at her, eyebrows furrowed. "Do what?"

"This!" she replied, her voice raising as she gestured between them. "Pull away. You're the one who made a big deal about there being no barriers between us. So quit being an ass and just tell me."

He didn't respond immediately. Kate sat there, waiting. Finally, he spoke.

"It's just…we had dinner with my family. You've met them, seen where I've come from…"

Kate's eyes widened slightly in understanding, seeing where he was going with this. "James, we've talked about this. You've met Shelly. She's my family. You're my family."

"I know, I know. But Kate, don't you think I should meet your parents? We've been married for a year now and I still don't even know what they look like."

She sighed, resting her head on the arm propped on the window.

"It's not important. Why would you want to meet the people who never cared about me? All they cared about was whether I would live up to the family name. And I can tell you right now that the moment they figure out who you were, dollar signs would pop into their eyes." Her head shook slightly. "No. I don't care to deal with that."

James took her hand in his and squeezed it. "You never know. Something could have changed." When she scoffed, he continued on. "Is it so wrong that I want to know where you came from? Even if it's less than ideal."

"I understand. You come from a family that supports you. I didn't. And that's fine with me. I don't need nor want them. I have you, the guys and Shelly. You're all the family I need."

Recognizing defeat, he sighed. "Just promise me you'll think about it, Kate."

* * *

"I think we're pretty much finished with the album," James said to Kate as they finished eating. He was telling her all of the studio antics that had gone down that day.

"Really? That's fantastic, James. How do y'all feel about it?" she asked him. She picked up their plates and took them to the kitchen, loading them in the dishwasher. James followed, an eyebrow raised in interest when she bent over to load it. When she turned around, she just laughed and threw a dish towel at him. He caught it and grinned at her.

"Can't help it that my wife's sexiness distracts me," James said. He hooked one arm around her waist, pulling her impossibly close to him.

"You're ridiculous," she replied, a laugh clear in her eyes. Placing a hand on his chest, Kate pushed out of his embrace. James made to grab her, but she danced out of his reach. "Maybe later, Diamond, if you behave."

He growled, a low rumble in his chest as he stalked over to her slowly.

"You're not escaping so easily, babe."

Wisely, Kate tried to conceal her smile as she moved further away, into their living room. "I've got work to do tonight, James. I've got to finish doing the books and go over my inventory before tomorrow morning. No time for play."

Before she could think, he lunged for her and pulled her into his arms, effectively trapping her against his chest. His lips came down hard, crushing against her own. Kate let out a soft "oh" in surprise, allowing James entrance. While his mouth dominated her, his fingers ran a leisurely trail up her arms. Kate melted almost immediately into his touch. When he pulled away, she felt a sense of loss. James looked down into her eyes, pleased to see them glazed over.

"This weekend, you're all mine. No interruptions," he said lowly to her, giving her arms a slight squeeze.

Something clicked in Kate's mind. She shook her head and pulled out of his embrace.

"Actually, I already have plans this weekend," she said. At James' dangerous look, she chuckled and continued on. "So do you."

"If this is another charity event or some shit party, we're bowing out," he started, but Kate interrupted him.

"No. Hold on. I have something for you."

Kate ran over to her purse and pulled out two slips of paper. Slowly, she walked over to James and handed them to him.

"What's this?" he asked, puzzled. Kate just gestured to the slips in his hand. He lifted them up and read them. "Two plane tickets. To South Carolina?" he questioned. Kate shrugged her shoulders.

"Well. That's where my parents are…" she trailed off. Realization registered on James' face. He looked from the tickets to Kate, unsure.

"Kate, are you sure…?"

She let out a shaky laugh. "No. Not at all. But it's important to you. So…we'll go see them."

James grabbed her up in a tight hug. "Thank you, babe."

She shook her head at him, letting out a half laugh.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

A few days later they were getting ready to land. Kate was sitting, hands gripping the armrests so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. James turned to her, concern on his face.

"Babe?" he asked gently.

"I still really hate flying," she replied through gritted teeth. James chuckled and pried one hand off the armrest, holding it in his own. He winced when she squeezed just a little too tight.

"You sure it's just about the – uh – flying?" he asked, grimacing at a particularly hard grip.

She lessened her hold on him as the plane touched the ground, slowing down.

"Mostly, yes."

"And the other part?"

Kate looked at him in disbelief. "Seriously? Are you really that stupid? It's the fact that I'm going to see my parents for the first time in years, of course."

"Hey! I know that. I just wanted to give you an opportunity to talk about it, vent if you want."

She rolled her eyes and stood up, grabbing her purse and carry on before exiting the plane, James following. Within 10 minutes they were in a cab, on their way to her parent's house.

It was early afternoon on a Friday and Kate knew that they'd both be home. Her mother didn't work and her father took a half-day on Friday's. Their routine was always the same. It had been that way ever since Kate could remember.

James noticed his wife's fingers tapping out a nervous beat against her jeans. Her eyes were wandering, looking restlessly out of the cab window. He knew she was nervous about this. Pulling her hand into his own, he gave it a brief squeeze and lifted it to his mouth.

"It'll be okay, Kate," he said. She gave him a weak smile and sighed.

"James, you just – you don't know my parents. I haven't seen them since I was 16. When I left, they never once tried to reach out to me. Shelly tried on a few occasions, but they just didn't care. I wasn't the daughter they'd hoped I'd be."

Kate saw the concern on his face and immediately knew what he was thinking. She was quick to shut him down.

"Before you go there, no. I'm not affected by it. I made my peace with who my parents are long before I ever left there. I'm not who they wanted, and they weren't the parents I needed. It's just how it was."

"Babe, it's been a long time. They might just be happy to see you."

She gave him a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah right. More like we're about to shock them." Pausing for a moment, she gave him a considering look. "Just, do something for me?" she asked.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Don't tell them who you are."

"You want me to lie to them?"

"No. Just let them think what they want at first," she countered. James frowned at her.

"Kate, what's the point in that?" She sighed again.

"Because like I told you before, the moment they know who you are, what you do, the dollar signs will be flashing in their eyes."

"You don't know that. Things could have changed."

The car slowed down, turning into a nice subdivision. Kate watched as the long ago familiar house rolled passed.

"It may have been years, and they may not have been the greatest parents. But trust me, James, I know them."

When the cab stopped in front of a neat two story brick house, Kate felt her breath hitch. James leaned forward to pay the driver. He got out and turned, helping Kate out of the vehicle.

"Ready, babe?" he asked her gently. Taking a breath, she nodded confidently. Kate took James' hand and started walking up the pretty stone pathway leading to the door. She stepped up and rang the doorbell. The familiar clacking of heels on the hardwood floor had Kate turning back to James.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she repeated right before the door opened. She turned back to face a slightly stunned woman with perfectly coiffed hair.

"Hello, mom."


	38. Chapter 38

**Authors Note: Before we get on with the chapter, I feel like I should clarify. I know a lot of this story has been based on my own personal experiences, but I can promise you that Kate's relationship with her parents is NOTHING like my own. Hah. Purely fictitious!  
**

**On the other hand, I'm skipping shout outs because I've got to head into work. Doing more wall displays, and hopefully this time I won't stab myself or have a wall fall on me or drop any more boards on me (yes. I've totally done all of that - pretty sure it's an occupational hazard at this point). Lol. But just know that I appreciate each and every one of you readers! Getting those notifications make being at work SO much better! **

* * *

"Hello, mom."

The stunned expression vacated the woman's face almost immediately and was replaced with indifference.

"Katharyn," she responded. Her eyes traveled from Kate to James and back again, taking in the sight.

"May we come in?" Kate asked, slightly weary all ready. Nodding briskly, her mother stepped aside, allowing Kate and James to enter.

Without saying a word, her mother walked across the floor, heels clacking off the floor. The couple followed her down a hallway and into the sitting room. There, Kate saw her father, sitting in his normal chair, reading a book. Her mother cleared her throat, making him put the book down in his lap.

"Robert, we have guests."

James' eyebrows raised at the term. He looked sideways at Kate. She just gave him a small smile, nodding briefly in understanding.

"Dad," she said to him when he stood.

"Kate," he replied, his eyes scanning her over the rims of his reading glasses.

"How are you?" she asked him, unsure of really what to say.

He considered her for a moment before responding.

"Doing well enough." Kate could see him struggling to be polite. Her mother was standing next to him, her lips pressed together in a tight line. "It's been quite some time since we last saw you," her father said.

"8 years," Kate acknowledged.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Her parents continued to stare at her, acting as though James didn't exist. Seeing them standing there side by side, James could see the family resemblance. Robert Sullivan was a tall man, dark hair the same shade as Kate's arranged neatly on his head. His reading glasses were perched low on his nose as he stared down at his daughter. His wife, Charlotte, stood next to him. Kate shared the same frame as her mother. Their eyes were the same. But while they share the same color, the emotion in them was vastly different. Kate's held more compassion, her mother's looked at her with indifference, and a possible hint of derision.

Despite the similarities, James could see that looks were the only thing shared between them. He stood there, watching the exchange in disbelief, unsure of what he was seeing.

Her mother's look said it all. Kate knew what was coming as soon as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Are you here for money?"

Kate laughed a weak, almost weary laugh, shaking her head. "No. Not at all."

"Well then what? We don't have all day."

"Believe me, we don't intend to stay. I just – well, I um…" she started, unsure of how to do this. Her mother interrupted her.

"Speak up, Katharyn. You know how much we dislike mumbling," she said impatiently.

A spark of annoyance mixed with anger flashed in Kate's eyes. James saw this and squeezed her hand in reassurance, hoping to calm her. He opened his mouth to speak, but the look that Kate shot him stopped him. Inhaling deeply, she spoke.

"I wanted you to meet someone. This is James, my husband," she said, stepping forward with him.

She saw the brief shock in her parent's eyes before it was replaced with a slight look of disdain.

"Are you pregnant?" Charlotte hissed out. "Because if some low life got you knocked up, don't expect your father and I to pay."

Pain flashed in Kate's eyes, while anger flared up in James'. He stepped forward, an arm out in front of Kate, as if to shield her.

"Don't speak to my wife like that," he said lowly, his voice dangerous. Robert, undaunted, stepped up into James' face, staring him down. James stared right back, unwilling to back down.

"You listen here, son. I don't need some stranger coming into my house, telling me what to do. We can speak to her however we see fit. Especially if she's done something as stupid as getting herself knocked up by a no good user like you. Oh don't think I don't know what you're up to," Robert said, contempt dripping from his words. "Thinking you can get in on our family name and money. Well don't count on it. I won't allow you to sully our name any more than you have," he finished, eyes boring into Kate.

Disbelief filled James. He looked down at Kate, eyes wide. She just shrugged up at him, giving him a weary "I told you so" face. He turned back to her parents, rage slowly filling him up. Kate put a hand on his arm.

"James," she said softly. "Don't." He shook his head, not even looking back at her.

"No, baby. I can't allow them to treat you like this." Eyes hard, he spoke to her parents. "We're not pregnant. And you can bet that when we are, you'll have nothing to do with it. With the way you treat your own daughter, why would you think I would ever allow my own child to be any where near you?"

"James," Kate said again, in slight warning. He ignored her and continued on.

"As for, what was it you said? Sullying up your family name?" He scoffed at them. "You should be proud of Kate. She may not have done what you wanted her to do, but she made a way for herself. She owns her own bookstore, not to mention acts as a personal assistant to me and my band mates. Oh that's right, did I mention? Not only am I in a world famous band, but I also happen to be an actor. So I think that covers the point of not needing your money."

Her parents stood there, shock on their faces. Never before had a stranger spoken to them in a such a manner. But just as Kate predicted, interest lit their eyes at the mention of who James was. It was her mother who spoke first.

"Katharyn, maybe we should talk about this. Get reintroduced. Why don't we talk over tea?" she propositioned, suddenly the picture of a proper hostess.

Disgust shone on James' face. He started to retort, but Kate stopped him. She shook her head and turned back to her parents.

"I brought James here because despite my telling him exactly what you were like, he wanted to meet you. He loves me and wanted to know where I came from. And I agreed because well, a little part of me hoped that maybe he was right. That maybe you had changed. But I can see that you are just the same as you've always been."

"Now Katharyn, really…"

Kate held up her hand, silencing her mother's protests.

"No. It's fine. Let's be honest. I've never been who you wanted me to be. And I never will be. But that's just fine. I have a family who loves me," she said, turning back to James. She tucked herself under his arm, one hand coming up to rest on his chest. "James and I have been married for a year. And in that one year, he's shown me more love than you ever have. Not to mention the family I have with the band and Shelly. They support me. And I know that someone will always be there."

James' arm around her squeezed her in reassurance. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She smiled briefly up at him.

"I love him; not for what he does, but for who he is. And despite all of my shortcomings, he loves me. I don't need your opinion or even your approval. I'm just sorry for you; that y'all will never understand the meaning of family. And that the 'legacy' you always wanted to uphold, will forever mean more to you than your daughter."

Taking James' hand, Kate started to walk out of the house. She made it through the front door but felt James pull away. He gave her a quick grin and turned around to face her parents once more.

"Don't ever speak to my wife again unless it's with her consent," he said to them, his eyes hard. "She's worth so much more than what you think." James started to turn, but stopped. "One more thing. You're both idiots and giant assholes."

With that, he walked out of the house, slamming the door and pulling Kate along with him. He pulled out his phone and called for a cab. Kate stared up at him, eyes unreadable.

"Cab should be here in a few minutes. Kate, I'm so sorry. You were right. I'm sorry I made us come here…" he started, but was cut off. She jumped into his arms, lips attacking his. When she pulled back, she began laughing. James stared at her in confusion. "Not that I'm complaining, but what the hell?"

"I love you," she said, raining kisses all over his face. She pulled back long enough to take in his expression. "Did you see their faces? Their expressions when you called them assholes will forever be etched into my mind." Kate giggled uncontrollably.

Wary, James held her at arms length. "You're okay?" he asked. She nodded up at him.

"More than okay. Thank you. It's not the first time I'd told my parents how I felt. But that – it was just what I needed from them. They really will never change. And like I said, it's really okay. I don't need them."

He hugged her close, his chin resting on her head.

"You stood up for me. I don't think anyone else has ever dared to stand up to Robert and Charlotte Sullivan," she said in wonder. James scoffed.

"There was no way in hell I was going to just stand there and let them talk to you like that." Anger welled up in him again, briefly. "I didn't know that people like that existed. I'm so sorry, babe."

Kate shook her head against his chest. "I told you, it's just fine. You're all the family I need."

After a few moments, Kate let out another giggle, escalating to a full blown laugh. James pulled away and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You called my parents assholes!" she said, laughing hysterically.


	39. Chapter 39

**Authors Note: Work was exhausting. Updating late tonight since I've got to be there all day tomorrow from open-close. :( **

**Thank you again to EVERYONE who reads and reviews! It really means a lot to me! I can tell you that those notifications were literally the ONLY good thing while I was at work. So thank you so much! **

**Carlos'sCupcake - Unfortunately I've known people like that, some of them being in my own family. My parents and I don't always see eye to eye either, but they're nothing compared to other family members! Hah. Oh that's awesome that you've got a great relationship with your dad! Mine was in the Navy, so I didn't really know him until I was about 9. And yes! James stood up for her! He probably would've hit them if Kate hadn't been there. Lol.  
SuperSillyStories - YES. I laughed too. James had to do something...even calling them assholes. If Kate hadn't been there, you know he would've hit them or just gone off even further. Lol. And whoaaa there. Mudpie of mud? Hidden in chocolate? Right on. I think I've learned by now to never ever cross you!  
Emy . Elle - Kate finally relented! But she was totally right this time. And at least James knows that now. But he totally stood up for her! And was awesome. So completely awesome. Here's another chapter for you to devour (btw - that made me lol). :)  
Dreamer1992 - Aww yay! I'm glad that you like it! Here's another for you! :)**

* * *

After the 'Sullivan debacle,' life seemed to be good. Everything was back on track and going well. The boys were gearing up for the release of the new album. After much debate, they decided to do one last extended tour. This time they would start overseas in Asia and Europe before heading over to South America and finally end in North America. The tour spanned a total of four months.

They finished shooting mid-April for the final season and had about two weeks off before heading to Europe. Once again, Kate was accompanying them on tour. Besides for the fact that James refused to live without her for that long, she couldn't wait to visit overseas and see everything.

So bright and early on the first day of tour, she herded the guys onto an airplane. After making sure everyone was settled, she took something for her anxiety and soon fell asleep. James watched her for a bit before falling asleep himself.

The tour kicked off with a bang. Kate, along with the guys, noticed the difference. The energy was different, propelling the show forward. Most nights after the show, the guys would be too pumped to sleep. Instead, they'd head out and visit some of the local bars or clubs.

It was mid-way through the overseas leg when it happened, yet again. During most of the sound checks, Kate would find herself suddenly dizzy and nauseous. And as much as she hated flying, she knew that even the constant traveling wouldn't make her that sick so often. Suspicious, but wanting to be sure, she kept her symptoms to herself, not even alerting James. There was no point in worrying him if she was wrong.

When they stopped in London, she decided to find out. Slipping out while the guys were all working out, she went to a local clinic. She claimed that she had wanted to go out shopping, get some souvenirs for Shelly and the kids. When she returned over an hour later, it was with some trepidation. She wandered around the arena, trying to decide how to tell James.

Kate decided to wait until after the show, careful to conceal her nausea. When they were back in their hotel room, she brought it up.

James was, once again, too amped up from the show to sleep. He had a ton of energy and was trying to convince Kate to head out with him and the guys.

"Babe, let's just hit a few bars, have some drinks. I've got to do something," he pleaded desperately, pacing around the room. Kate looked up at him.

"James, we've got to talk."

The tone in her voice had him stopping. He turned to face her. "Everything okay?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes. I think so. It's just. Well, I can't go out for some drinks."

James sat down next to her on the bed. "Is this about you getting sick?" Kate stared at him. He smirked at her shocked look and chuckled. "What? You didn't think I'd noticed?" At the shake of her head, he chuckled again and softly ran his knuckles down her cheek. "Babe, you're my whole world. Of course I noticed. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry," she replied back.

"Everyone gets a little sick when they travel. Especially when you travel like we are, a different city every day."

She shook her head emphatically at him. "I'm not just sick, James. I'm pregnant."

He stared at her as if he hadn't heard her. Kate snapped her fingers in front of his blank face. Breaking out of his trance, he grabbed onto her arms.

"Wait. Really? You're sure?" he asked quickly.

"Pretty damn sure," she let out on a shaky breath.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling?" he asked her, concern written all over his features. His eyes flew over her face, scanning for her reaction.

"Nervous. Really nervous. But I'm good." She took a deep breath, knowing that he wouldn't take too kindly to what she was about to say. "James, I can't stay on the tour." At his blank look, she quickly continued. "At least not the overseas leg. I just don't want to add any more stress…"

"You want to go back home? Alone?" He looked at her, slightly confused as if he just couldn't process the idea. "No. I can't let you do that."

"James…" she sighed out, not ready to argue with him. His head shook violently back and forth, telling her no.

"What if something happens again? And you're there by yourself? Babe, I can't let you do that."

Kate pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to figure out what to say to make him see reason. Patiently, she looked back up at him, placing a hand on his arm.

"But what if something happens on tour? I'm away from my normal doctor. And we're on tour, James," she said emphatically. "We're traveling all over..." He interrupted her.

"We'll make sure that you're comfortable. That nothing will happen. The doctor even said that it was a random occurrence. There was nothing to be afraid of when we tried again."

She was silent for a few moments. Tears unwittingly filled her downcast eyes. James placed a hand under her chin, lifting it up so he could look at her. "But I am afraid, James," she whispered.

He immediately pulled her into his arms. "Oh baby, I am too," he replied. "That's why I don't want you to go back. I can't let you be alone."

Resting her head on his chest, she allowed a few tears to fall.

"I don't want to leave you. I want us to do this together. But I just know that flying all over, getting up every day going to a new city isn't going to be good. Traveling like that is hard on your body normally. I don't want to take that chance now, James. I just…I can't go through that again," she said, her voice breaking. James held onto her tighter, his heart cracking at the vulnerability in her voice.

His lips pressed against her hair as he rocked her back and forth, murmuring softly to her, debating with himself in his head. After a few moments, she pulled away. James turned her face to his, looking into her eyes gently. He knew she was right; he just couldn't take the idea of not being there for her. Of her not being here with him.

He touched his lips to hers softly before nodding slowly.

"Okay."

"Really?" she asked him, her eyes showing surprise at his acceptance.

"Yeah. I don't like it, but if that's what you need to do, then fine. We'll make the arrangements tomorrow."

"That's my job, though," she protested.

Before James could reply, his phone went off. Pulling it out of his pocket, he read the text from Carlos. "Let me tell the guys that we're staying in tonight," he said before replying to the message.

Apprehension entered Kate's eyes, which did not go unnoticed by James. "What is it, babe?"

"I don't want to tell anyone yet," she replied. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"We're going to have to give some explanation as to why you're leaving the tour and going home."

"I know. We can tell the guys, but I don't want to announce it to anyone else until later. I'm just…"

"Nervous," he finished for her. "I understand, babe. Me too."

He watched her intensely, memorizing her features, trying to etch them permanently in his mind. She was such a huge part of his life. How was he going to make it for so long without her?

Kate noticed him staring. "What?" she asked.

"It's just…I'm going to miss you being here with me," he replied. Kate tucked herself back under his arm, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you too. And the guys." She sat there, thinking it over. "I can't believe I'm going to miss out on the rest of the tour." A thought suddenly popped into her head. "Now I remember what happened last time your tour manager left. So don't go falling in love with your new assistant."

James laughed. "Not a chance."


	40. Chapter 40

**Authors Note: I know, it's like super short. But work was insanely difficult yesterday (hello more falling walls!) and then I MAY have had a few too many drinks in a short amount of time last night. Hah. And as I've got a TON of stuff going on today, this was the best I could do! Thank you again to EVERYONE who reads and reviews! You mean the WORLD to me! *hugs each and everyone one of you*  
**

**SuperSillyStories - I KNOW. I was just as pissed off when I read SITD too! BIATCH BETTA RUN. Lol. On a happier note, yay they're pregnant again! Ahahaha. Yeah, he's getting better about being aware. Maybe by the time they have their like 4th kid he'll get it! And omg. Prostitution. I know I already told you, but DAMN. That had me cracking up SO hard. You win.  
Paumichyy - Yes! They're pregnant again! Hopefully this time it'll end better. :)  
Emy . Elle - If you say I should be proud, then proud I am! :) He's just too sweet, isn't he? Another unexpected pregnancy. Well, it's been some time since the miscarriage. But yep, that happened quick! And apparently, despite using protection, they just suck at waiting. Lol.  
Carlos'sCupcake - Yay! I have a feeling this pregnancy will end better too. ;) And it's def a good idea for her to go home. I'll try not to let you down, can't make promises though! Lol. :)  
Dreamer1992 - Glad you liked it! Here's the next one!  
SeraphinaCruz - Yay! I'm glad that you've liked them! :) Here's another distraction for you. Not that I'm advocating...oh who am I kidding? Exams suck. Enjoy the chapter (and good luck on your exams)!**

* * *

The next morning, Kate and James sat down with the guys and told them the news. To say they were shocked was an understatement.

"Isn't this…soon?" Kendall asked, a frown marring his face. Carlos nodded in agreement, chiming in.

"Yeah. Are you sure you're okay, Katie?"

She smiled patiently at them.

"I'm okay. I feel good. Just a little nervous, that's all. And yeah, it's definitely a lot sooner than we had planned, but…"

"What can we say? We've never been good at waiting," James finished, grinning down at her. Kate smiled back at him, leaning her body into his when he draped an arm around her shoulders.

Logan snorted out a laugh. "I'll say. Damn, James. What? Do you have like super sperm or something?"

Kate slapped Logan upside the head. James just flipped off his friend, also earning himself a slap from his wife.

"Behave, both of you," she threatened, her eyes narrowing. Kendall and Carlos started laughing at the two of them, shutting up when Kate's eyes landed on them. As they quieted down, James spoke.

"There is one other thing…," he started, trailing off as he glanced at Kate. She nodded up at him, giving him the go ahead to tell them. "Kate's going home."

There was silence as they all just stared at the couple, unsure of what they just heard. Out of nowhere, the three of them started protesting all at once, each one trying to be louder than the others. Rolling her eyes, Kate let out a whistle and held up her hands. Immediately they stopped talking. Carlos, though, couldn't keep it in.

"Katie, you're leaving the tour?" he asked, confusion in his eyes.

"You – you can't leave us," Logan said. "You're our tour manager. What would we do without you? What's _James_ gonna do without you?"

"Yeah. No way you're leaving. We're not letting you," added Kendall. A look of determination showed on his face, his arms crossed in front of him. Kate laughed at their stubborn faces.

"I have to. There's no way that I can continue to travel will y'all. It's too big of a risk, and I'm not willing to take that chance."

"Neither am I," James added. "So as much as it pains me, Kate's going back home. At least for the overseas leg."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You expect me to get on a tour bus, pregnant, when y'all tour back home?"

"Well we're not flying, just driving on the bus. And it's not like you're going to be late in the pregnancy. We come home in a month. And then it's only two more months on the road."

Her left eyebrow shot up to join her right eyebrow. "I repeat, you really think me being on a tour bus for two whole months while I'm pregnant is a smart idea?"

"Well I'm going to miss you and it's just a bus. And we can take care of you and two months isn't that long so…" The other three guys just grinned, watching James flounder in the hot seat. Suddenly unsure, James glanced hesitantly at his wife. "…Yes?"

A smile twitched at the corner of Kate's lips.

"It's a good thing you're so pretty," she replied. "We'll discuss it later."

Carlos' voice broke the mood. "When are you leaving?"

She turned back to the guys, a hint of trepidation in her eyes. "This afternoon. My flight leaves an hour before y'alls does."

James' arm tightened around her. Before they could speak, Kate pulled out her travel binder and placed it on the table between them.

"This, um," she started, voice cracking slightly. "It has all of your information. Your flights, hotels, everything you could possibly need is in there." She glanced up at all of them, taking in their resigned faces. "You'll be fine. I promise. Just try not to…"

"Get into too much trouble," Kendall finished for her, grinning, "Yeah, we know."

"We're going to miss you, Kate."

She smiled over at Logan before looking at the others. "I'm going to miss y'all too."

* * *

They all said goodbye that afternoon at the airport. Kate was pulled into a giant group hug before James pulled her aside. He stood there, holding onto her like she was his life support. Kate was just as attached. Her head rested just under his shoulder, breathing in his scent. Finally, when they had no other choice, they broke apart. One last kiss and they separated, James and the guys departing to their terminal. As Kate boarded, nerves crept up in her. She placed a hand on her stomach, knowing that she was doing the right thing, despite her fears.

Hours later, Kate arrived at home, exhausted. As the car that had picked her up pulled into their driveway, she called James to let him know she was home.

"Hey baby," she said when he picked up.

"Kate. Are you home? Are you okay?"

Chuckling slightly, she nodded, even though he couldn't see her. "Yeah. Just pulled in."

"Good. Oh wait. What?" he asked. Kate heard voices on the other end. While James talked to the other person, she pulled her suitcase out, thanked their driver and walked up to the door.

"Carlos wants to know if you're at the door yet," James said to her. She gave a small frown as she carted her bag up the steps.

"Almost. Why does he want to…," she trailed off as she reached the top of the porch. There, sitting next to the door, was a giant teddy bear, almost as tall as her, a yellow bow tied around its neck. "Oh my word, James!"

He laughed. "You found it then?"

Unlocking the door, she pulled her suitcase and the bear inside. Kate didn't even make it past the foyer before collapsing into the bear. She buried her head into the fur, squealing. "I love it babe!" came her muffled reply. She heard James' laughter again and felt a small pang. "Thank you," she whispered.

"It's from all of us." He paused. "You okay, Kate?"

Suddenly Kate felt small. She held tighter to the large stuffed bear and willed herself to be okay. "Yeah. It's just weird…being home instead of there with y'all."

James sighed into the phone. "I know. None of us are quite sure what to do without you anymore. But we can do this. It's only a month."

"Only a month," she repeated.

"I've got to go sound check, babe. Get some sleep," he said. At his words, she let out a yawn.

"I think I will. Have a good show, James. Love you," she replied.

"Love you too."


	41. Chapter 41

**Authors Note: I am SO sorry that it's taken me so long to update this (and that this is kind of a short chapter and that nothing big really happens - I promise to try and get a longer one out tomorrow). The past few days have not been easy for me in the slightest. As a result, I'm skipping shout outs for this chapter. So I apologize for being a jerk with that too. But just know that I really do appreciate all of your reviews and messages. Y'all are absolutely amazing and I am incredibly thankful for each of you readers! **

* * *

It was definitely an adjustment for each of them. James at least had the craziness of tour to distract him. Kate, on the other hand, was stuck at home, alone. She went into work twice a week, if only to get out of the house. Her coworkers refused to let her work, claiming that she was supposed to be gone on vacation. So Kate would sit there, crocheting in one of the arm chairs that littered the sales floor, watching the customers.

Going in for her first appointment was difficult for her. Without James there, she could have sworn her nerves had flown out of her body and were currently knocking her upside the head. She had scheduled her appointment for as early as possible, allowing James to Face Time her before a show so he could be there somewhat.

Waiting for that first ultrasound, seeing the first scan was terrifying for her. All Kate could remember was the last time; being told that there was no heartbeat. She could see that James was just as nervous as her, but he kept murmuring words of encouragement to her over the phone as they waited. When Dr. Alexander pronounced that everything was perfect and both Kate and the baby looked to be healthy, they each breathed a sigh of relief. Once again, Kate cried when she saw the ultrasound.

The hardest part for Kate was going through all of the changes on her own. Unlike last time, her nausea wasn't nearly as bad. Yet it felt like she was going to the bathroom every 30 minutes. And Kate could have sworn that she was already bigger than she was last time. Nothing too noticeable, but she knew it. At night she suffered from constant headaches, making sleep almost impossible. When she finally drifted off, it was only to be awoken once more by the urge to use the bathroom.

James being gone meant that she had no one share it with. Sure, she talked to Shelly almost every day, swapping stories and getting tips from her friend. And James always called her right before and after a show. But it wasn't the same.

She missed him. More than she ever thought she would. It's not that she was completely dependent on him. But she had grown accustomed to the life that they shared. She missed his laugh. Seeing him first thing in the morning, all scruffy and adorable. Seeing him when he returned from a long day at the studio, exhausted yet excited at the same time. Sleeping alone in their bed was the worst. She missed talking with him. Being with him.

The night before they were to come home, Kate stood out on their balcony, just looking up at the stars. She had a robe wrapped loosely around her and her feet were bare. The breeze was soft, pushing the smell of the flowers she had planted earlier in the spring up to her. It was late and she knew she needed to sleep. But her boys were coming home tomorrow and she just couldn't.

Absently, she placed a hand on her stomach that had just barely begun to show. Everything was still going well. Just a few days ago, she had heard their baby's heartbeat. Kate had cried in happiness, holding onto the phone as James himself got emotional. She was terrified going into that appointment. But walking out that time knowing that everything was fine had eased her nerves.

Kate smiled down at her stomach, feeling peaceful. She began to hum, a light tune, as she thought about seeing James again tomorrow afternoon. They'd have a few days together before he'd be off again on the North America tour. He was still trying to talk her into going with them, claiming that she'd be just fine. But Kate was still too uneasy, too afraid of the risks involved.

A voice behind her, startled her, making her jump.

"Excuse me ma'am, but can you tell me where I might find my wife?"

She turned around to see James standing there, bags on the floor next to him, a grin on his face.

"James," she breathed out, shock on her face. She ran over to him, jumping into his embrace and throwing her arms around his neck. James' hands pulled her head up to his, his lips coming down to her own, desperate.

They broke apart, but stayed close, foreheads resting against one anothers.

"What are you doing home?" Kate asked. James placed another small kiss to her lips.

"We were able to get an earlier flight." When she raised her eyebrow up at him, he chuckled. "Hey, we learned how to do a few things being on our own."

Kate laughed and held onto him tighter. "I missed you," she whispered against his neck.

Picking her up, James carried her over to their bed and set her down, stripping off his shirt and jeans before joining her. He pulled her immediately into his arms, wanting to keep her close.

"Not even half as much as I missed you," he replied when they got settled. Fox jumped up onto the bed, coming up beside Kate and resting his head on her lap. She reached down and scratched his head, smiling down at the small dog.

"I missed you too, Fox. It was odd not having either of you here. This house is just so…big when you're alone."

She rested her head on his chest, breathing in his scent. It felt so good to have him back. Feeling his arms around her, Kate finally felt relaxed enough to start to drift off. She felt James' hand on her stomach and opened her eyes again to look up at him.

"Everything okay?" he asked her, concern in his eyes. She smiled and nodded up at him.

"We're both healthy and fine. In fact, everything's perfect."

* * *

"James," Kate let out on an annoyed breath, a warning in her voice. They had just gotten back home after a quick appointment. The other guys were on their way over for a big send off dinner. James was currently still trying to convince Kate to just go with them. "You really expect me to get on a tour bus for almost two months? That's a big risk to take."

"Babe, you heard Dr. Alexander. She thought you'd be fine. You're nearing the end of your first trimester, and this isn't a high risk pregnancy. As long as you keep up with your prenatal vitamins and just watch yourself, you'll be fine. We'll have a doctor with us at all times just in case you start to feel off. But Dr. Alexander had no problem with you going."

Kate just sighed. "But what about the bunks? There is no way in hell that I'm climbing into a bunk, especially not when I start to get bigger."

The honking of a horn had the two of them turning towards the front door. James grinned at her, grabbing her hands and pulling her out with him.

"I think we've got a solution for that," he replied, a sneaky grin that Kate didn't fully trust on his face.

Sighing once more, she allowed him to pull her outside. There in their driveway was their bus. Standing in front of it was Kendall, Carlos and Logan. She raised her eyebrows at all of them, a puzzled expression on her face.

"What's going on? Why is the bus here?" she asked.

"Step inside, Mrs. Diamond," Carlos said, gesturing towards the door.

Laughing slightly, Kate allowed James to help her up into the bus. She followed him as he walked towards the back.

"We knew that the bunks would present a problem, so we fixed it."

"What are you talking about…" Kate trailed off as they got to the back. Instead of the normal second living area that housed another set of smaller couches and TV, there stood a bed. Kate stared, looking back and forth between the bed and the guys. "What…when did you do this?" she asked weakly.

"The moment you flew back home. I knew I couldn't do the rest of the tour without you. So we all agreed and made the arrangements."

"This is wonderful, James. But I just don't know." When he started to protest, she held a hand up before placing it on her stomach. "Can you promise me that everything will be okay? That nothing will happen?"

"No. I can't. But I couldn't do that even if we were staying here at home. You've got the okay from your doctor." James held onto her hands, thumbs running the familiar circles over the backs. "Babe. I love you. Please don't make me do this again without you."

Kate squeezed her eyes shut, debating. Taking a deep breath her eyelids lifted and she nodded quickly at him.

"Really?" he asked her, excitement in his voice. Kate nodded once more, feeling a smile come to her lips. James kissed her quickly before running back outside. She heard him yelling out to the other guys through the walls. "She said yes! We've got our road manager back!"

Kate laughed before walking towards the front of the bus. She was with her boys again.


	42. Chapter 42

**Authors Note: I know, I know. I am the worst person ever! I didn't get this out when I said I would. It's just been crazy here. Once Easter is over, I should have more time (until someone else asks me to do something).  
**

**As always, I GREATLY appreciate each and every one of you readers! You make my day, and I'm sorry that I've been such a crappy person this week!**

**SuperSillyStories - They're so precious you want to...slap them? And then put them in your pocket? ...Alright. Sounds legit. Ahah. And who are we kidding? She's pregnant on a tour bus with the four of them. Girl is SO gonna get stressed. Lol.  
Emy . Elle - Awww! Don't say stuff like that to me! You'll make me cry! Love you girl! :)  
Carlos'sCupcake - It's always the simple things that mean the most...even a random bed in a bus. Lol. She shouldn't go into labor, unless something bad happens. It'd be a few months too early for that. But that would be hilarious if she had - can you imagine the reactions of the guys? Lol.  
Dreamer1992 - Sorry it's taken me so long, but here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! :)  
Missykissy15 - Of course! Tour wouldn't be complete without her, pregnant or not. Lol. Thank you! Hope you like this one too! :)  
Thesandbar - You read this at school? Ahahaha. That's fabulous! I mean...that's so wrong, oh who am I kidding. I totally did the same thing. LOL. Thank you so much for all of your compliments! I'm really glad that you love the story! And you like my sense of humor? Oh that's awesome. Not many people get it. So YES! And well...apparently I really like torturing Logan. It's just - he's an easy target! :)  
**

* * *

Despite the discomfort that being pregnant brought, Kate was determined to enjoy every last moment of this tour. There was an understanding between all of them that this was it; it would likely be the last tour they all did together.

With the bed installed, Kate and James were able to sleep next to each other instead of separately on the bunks. But because of this, the other three guys made them swear to, in their words, no 'funny business' this time. Still, it definitely made Kate feel more at ease to have James next to her again. When she woke up, worried that something would go wrong, the feel of James' arms around her instantly calmed her down.

Kate assumed her normal responsibilities of keeping the guys in line. Of course, they all watched out for her, making sure she wasn't pushing. They even tried just a little bit harder to not get into so much trouble. But, being them, they just couldn't help it.

Everything seemed to be going well. Kate's pregnancy was progressing just fine, no problems in sight. Her and James had decided not to find out the sex of the baby. Being on the road made it difficult for Kate to do anything other than a basic check up by the doctor that was traveling with them. So they decided to just wait. Of course, they all, the band included, argued about what it could be. Kate was positive that it was a boy. After all, she was surrounded by them. James, on the other hand, was convinced it was a girl. Logan, Carlos and Kendall switched back and forth, depending on what was happening at the moment.

The first time the baby kicked, Kate had almost started to cry again. The guys were in the middle of a sound check, but she didn't care. She ran right onto the stage, interrupting them, and grabbed James' hand without staying a word, placing it on her stomach. His eyes widened when he felt the movement under his palm. Looking at the confused faces of his band mates, Kate called them over and had them do the same. After, they all grabbed Kate in a hug, causing her to laugh. With all their excitement, you would've thought that they were all having a baby.

Kate had just walked into a nerf gun fight on the bus between all four members as they were approaching their next city. Hands on her hips, she just sighed at the sight in front of her. She cleared her throat loudly, catching their attention.

"We're almost to our next destination. So y'all need to get ready because the moment we stop, you've got to sound check and do the meet and greet."

A dart hit her in the side of the face. Narrowing her eyes, Kate turned to see a grinning Carlos, trying to hide his laughter.

"Oh you think that's funny?" she asked. "Don't test me. Now get moving; I mean it!" she threatened, pointing at each of them.

She turned to walk away, sure that she'd have to come back and yell at them again in a few minutes. All of a sudden, her back was assaulted with something cold and wet. Turning slowly, she saw James standing there, water gun in his hand, a huge grin on his face. Her eyes glared daggers at him.

"Diamond, you've got to the count of three to put the gun down and get moving."

"Or what?" he countered, a laugh on his face. Kate raised an eyebrow at him in challenge.

"One," she began counting. James raised one of his eyebrows at her in response to her challenge. "Two. "

The other three sat there, staring back and forth, unsure if they should join in or retreat.

"…Three!"

Before James could begin shooting water at her again, she grabbed the guns out of Logan and Kendall's hands and pointed them both at James.

"You can't shoot two at the same time, babe," he stated, a superior smirk planted on his face.

"No, but I can help!"

James turned in shock as Carlos began pelting him with darts. Kate tossed one gun aside and joined in, torn between swearing and laughing as James tried to fight back with his water gun, spraying them both. After a few moments, he ran out, backing up wide eyed into a corner. Kate stalked up to him, pressing the nerf gun into his chest.

"Don't mess with me, Diamond." She backed up and began walking to the back. Stopping, she turned and shot the last few darts at his chest, surprising him even more. Tossing the gun to the side, she shot him a smug smirk. "Now get moving."

Logan, Kendall and Carlos busted out laughing as they started to gather up the darts. Kendall finally stopped laughing long enough to speak. "Dude, you better hope that she doesn't have a girl just like her. Otherwise you'll be screwed."

* * *

Towards the end of tour, Kate was definitely feeling it. By then she was over 6 months pregnant and was definitely showing. Being on a bus with four other men for two months was not the most ideal situation. First thing in the morning she'd have a ton of energy. But by the time afternoon hit, she was exhausted. Most times she could barely stay awake through the entire show anymore. The guys would come back to the green room to find her asleep on the couch.

They were finishing up their last show. Kate was determined to stay away for it. She was standing off to the side in her normal place, watching the guys do the encore. Wistfully, she placed a hand on her stomach.

Who would have thought that one random meet and greet would have turned into this? Yet here they were, two years and three tours later.

Kate had been at a turning point in her life back then. She was still closed off, determined to never let anyone else in. Yet for some reason she had taken a chance with what seemed to be a crazy and unreal job. Then she had fallen in love with someone that she had sworn was not right for her. But he had proven her wrong and stuck with her, pushing until she gave in.

They worked together. It was hard and he drove her crazy half the time, but they were a team. They had dealt with tragedy. And had made it through. They struggled with crazy schedules and demanding jobs. But they made it work.

And Kate finally had her family. She laughed, watching them on the infamous trampoline that had managed to stay as a part of their set through the past three tours. She knew she could count on each of them to be there. She looked down at her stomach. And now they were adding to it.

It was going to be weird not touring during the summer anymore. Soon James' schedule would be a lot more free. All of the guys were coming to a crossroads. The show was ending and they had decided not to record another album immediately. Each wanted to explore other options. Yet they all knew that the band would always be there to come back to if they wanted.

It was bittersweet. Kate was glad that James would have a little more free time when the baby came. At least until he jumped into the next project, which being James, he would do as soon as he could. He never liked not being busy. So Kate would support him in whatever he chose to do next.

While she was glad for the time she'd have with him, the idea of it all ending was odd, even for her. She was used to living her life around shooting, recording and touring. Having the guys around all the time. It was a bag of mixed emotions. This was going to be a new start for all of them.

As the guys shouted out their thanks, Kate backed away, laughing slightly at the memory of her first show when James had crashed into her after coming offstage. One by one, they ran off, heading over to the the table that held bottles of water.

Kate watched them as they each downed the bottles, laughing and making comments about the show. She wished she could capture this moment, the picture of the four of them right after their last show. They were a unit. Tears unwillingly came to her eyes as she took them in. Carlos was the first to notice her.

"Katie?" he asked her tentatively. "What's wrong?" At his question, the other three turned to her. Concern instantly flew onto James' face. He crossed over to her quickly.

"Are you okay? Is it the baby?" he asked urgently, a hand coming to rest on her stomach. Kate shook her head dumbly at him.

"We're fine. It's just…this was it," she replied, feeling ridiculous.

Relief washed over his features and he nodded in understanding.

"I know," he said softly, pulling her into his arms.

Before she could move away, the others encircled her, joining in for a giant, sweaty hug. Kate didn't even mind that they were drenching her. She just laughed, savoring this moment with her boys.

"I'm about to get emotional on you, and I'm totally gonna blame the pregnancy hormones," she started, causing the guys to laugh. "But I love y'all. And I'm gonna miss this."

"Us too."


	43. Chapter 43

**Authors Note: We're coming to the end of this. It's still got a few chapters, but not too many more. =(**

**Once again, thank y'all for all of your reviews, favorites, alerts, follows and messages! It means THE WORLD to me!**

**Carlos'sCupcake - Oh man, I had to turn off my brain for that. I do NOT want to think about the end of BTR. Like ever. But I'm almost to the end of this! Just need to tie up some things and that's it.  
Emy . Elle - I'm glad you liked the nerf gun fight! Ahahaha. And whoa. Thank you! BUT STOP CRYING WHILE READING THIS! It's supposed to be happy now! Lol.  
Thesandbar - Bahaha. I'm sorry I made you cry! Hopefully this chapter won't be so emotional. :)  
SuperSillyStories - WHAT?! The queen of all evil had to FIGHT to not cry?! Well shit. Ahahahaha. Yeah, the idea of the end...um. I'm just gonna not think about that. Ever. Ahahaha.  
Dreamer1992 - Yay! Thank you! And I'm glad the wait doesn't bother you. I got this one out sooner than I thought I would though! :)**

* * *

Despite the sadness that came with the end of tour, Kate was immensely grateful to be off that tour bus. But even the luxuries of being home didn't make pregnancy any more comfortable. At this point, Kate had pretty much given up the idea of ever sleeping through the night again in her entire life. She was tired, her back hurt constantly and all she wanted was to eat every single fried thing she could get her hands on.

Even though the tour was over, the guys were still doing promo work for the final season. But it wasn't nearly as busy as normal. James was around a lot more, which Kate was thankful for.

They completed their nursery in the room across from their own. It was an open room, decorated in soft yellows and greens. Framed prints of animals done in the same soft colors adorned the walls. Kate's favorite part was the old rocking chair that sat in a corner next to book cases over flowing with children's books. The chair was an antique, something she had spotted hidden off to the side in an antique mall. James had side eyed it, stating that it was old and the ugliest color he'd ever seen. He'd just buy her a new one. In love with the design of it, Kate shook her head. When he looked down and saw her eyes full of excitement at a dingy old chair, he just sighed before buying it.

Kate had planned on refurbishing it, but James surprised her and did it himself. He had sanded it down, making it smooth again. Instead of the dirty and worn brown paint that was chipping, it now boasted a coat of clean white, shining just like it was brand new. Kate was so thrilled and overcome, that she burst into tears at the sight of it, causing James to back away slowly, unsure of how to handle his overemotional wife.

As she neared her due date, Kate felt a sense of peace come over her. No longer was she panicked about complications or the idea of being a mom. Her excitement grew with each passing day. James, on the other hand, was growing more nervous about leaving her alone. A few weeks before her due date, he was to head to NYC for a press junket along with Carlos.

"I'm trying to get out of it, but the network's making it difficult."

"James, just go," Kate said to him, sighing a bit at his reluctance. She was laying back on the couch, lazily petting a sprawled out Fox next to her.

"Babe, I don't want to leave you. What if something happens?" he questioned, concern clear on his face.

"I'll be fine," Kate said. "You'll fly out that morning, do the interview and come back the next day. If anything, I should be the one worried about you."

When James started to protest again, Kate just held up a hand, silencing him. With some considerable effort, she hoisted herself up off the couch and walked over to him, placing a kiss on his head. "This is your job. Go do what you need to. I'll be fine," she repeated.

James grabbed her hand, bringing her palm to his lips. Kate's heart flip flopped at the gesture.

"I'll go see if they've made the travel arrangements yet," James sighed before walking out of the room. Kate smiled at her small victory and slowly headed upstairs.

* * *

A few days later she watched as James got ready to leave. Carlos was meeting him at the airport. As he brought his bag downstairs, the doorbell rang. Kate answered the door to see both Kendall and Logan standing there, each holding a bag.

"I thought y'all weren't going?" Kate asked, a puzzled look on her face as she let them inside.

"Actually…we're staying here," Logan replied, flinching away from Kate's expression.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked, clearly not hearing him right. "I thought you just said you were staying here."

"We are." Kendall looked just as apprehensive as Logan.

"I asked them to stay here while I was gone," came James' voice from behind her. He walked towards the door, stopping to place a kiss on Kate's forehead. Kate just raised an eyebrow at him. "You two are on Mommy duty," he said to his friends.

Kate's other eyebrow shot up. "...Mommy duty," she said slowly, a hint of warning in her voice. While the other two flinched at her tone, James stood his ground, giving her his typical grin.

"Well yeah. I'm going to be across the country. I'd feel better if someone was here to watch over you, just in case."

"Someone to watch me?" she repeated. James saw the warning glint in her eyes and started to edge out the door.

"Babe, you're close to your due date. And they're here to help. You know, for the things you have difficulty with. Like getting up off the couch."

James realized his mistake the moment he said it. Kate let out a small growl. His eyes widened and he backed up, down the stairs of their porch. "They're here just in case. I'll be back tomorrow morning. Love you!" he shouted as he made a mad dash off the stairs and to the car waiting for him.

"Diamond!" Kate yelled after him. She watched as the car started up and pulled out of their long driveway. Turning, she stepped back inside and slammed the door, looking at the two men still standing there. "He's your friend!" she said before stalking out of the entry way.

Kendall and Logan stood there for a few moments, hesitant to move. They were stuck in a house with a pissed off, hormonal, largely pregnant woman. They'd faced thousands of screaming fans, but nothing prepared them for this. Kendall looked over to see Logan with his eyes closed, mouth moving silently. When his eyes opened, it was to see Kendall staring at him quizzically. Logan shrugged before answering his silent question.

"Just sending up a quick prayer for our lives."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kate was just exhausted. After a short nap, she had finally cooled off. But that didn't mean she was letting any of them off the hook so easily. She forced Logan and Kendall to sit and watch cheesy Lifetime movies with her that made her cry. After the third one, she figured they'd finally had enough. She ate something small before feeling the exhaustion hit. All she wanted to do now was sleep. Walking out of the kitchen and towards the stairs, she called out to the guys.

"I'm going to take another short nap, y'all," she said to them. "Wake me up in an hou-," she broke off. A sharp pain radiated through her stomach and up through her spine. Kendall immediately jumped up when he saw Kate falter. Her face turned deathly pale, losing all sense of color.

"Kate! What's wrong?" he asked, as he led her back over to the couch, Logan jumping up to help.

"I – I don't know. It hurts. Sharp pains," she said in between breaths.

"Okay, just take it easy. Logan, call James and tell him to get his ass back here immediately," Kendall yelled, panic lacing his voice.

"One step ahead of you," Logan replied, already on his phone.

"Wait. It's better now. I'm okay," Kate spoke back up, breathing a little easier.

Kendall's face visibly relaxed. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. It's completely gone no-," she broke off once more. Her eyes widened again. "Oh, it's back!"

"I keep getting James' voice mail," came Logan's voice. He checked his watch and swore. "They're in that interview now."

"Call the network. Call the studio they're interviewing at. Call the damn mayor of NYC if you have to. We need to get him now!" Kendall yelled.

"Quit yelling!" Kate shouted at him. "It's not going to do any good. OH MY GOD. GET JAMES NOW," she yelled, contradicting herself.

Kendall looked helplessly at Logan. Relief washed into Logan's eyes when the phone picked up. "Carlos, you better be done with that interview. Kate's having sharp pains. I think she might be going into labor."


	44. Chapter 44

**Authors Note: Extra long chapter to make up for how crappy I've been at updating over the last week! But there's only 5 chapters max left, y'all. :( I know! It's going to be hard for me to let this go, but their story is almost finished. I do have two other rough story ideas. I haven't decided which one I'm going to start first. And like I said, they're rough ideas. But keep an eye out for something new when this is over!  
**

**Thank you, once again, to all of you readers, the silent and not so silent! I love all of y'all insanely so! You have NO idea how much each review means to me!**

**SuperSillyStories - Yes! Hormonal Kate is awesome. She has such power over all of them. Bahahaha! And damn straight James better hurry his ass up! Kate would KILL him if he missed it!  
Emy . Elle - Well...I have learned from the best *couch* PANDA *cough* Lmao. And you just know that Kendall and Logan totally needed that prayer. Ahahaha.  
SeraphinaCruz - Oh you know their baby is gonna be adorable! James is going to have a reaction all right. Bahahaha. It's going to be great!  
Carlos'sCupcake - Of course James is out of state! They can't go through things normally. Lol. 18 hours? Daaaamn. Hopefully James will make it back. But at least he made Kendall and Logan stay; so Kate's not alone! I'm sorry! I've got to end it...there's just not much left for me to do with them. It'd all be fluffy moments from the rest of their lives...and that gets old SO fast. Ahahaha. Maybe one-shots here and there.  
Thesandbar - I'm glad you were laughing...because I was too! Lol. It just gets better! Oh man. I should have written one of them passing out. That would've been priceless!  
Dreamer1992 - Yay baby! We're almost there! **

* * *

After hanging up the phone, Carlos rushed around the studio, trying to find where James had disappeared to. He was directed towards the bathrooms, so he rushed in there, yelling out for James.

"James? JAMES!" he shouted, not bothering to pay attention to the odd looks he was receiving.

"Dude." James exited a stall and began to wash his hands. "What the hell? Isn't the idea to not draw attention to ourselves like that?"

"I just got off the phone with Logan. Kate's having a bunch of sharp pains. Logan thinks she might be in labor."

James' face went flat and he took off at a run back to their dressing room. Grabbing his phone, he rushed out to their car, followed closely by Carlos. Carlos instructed their driver to head to the airport while James tried to reach Logan.

"James?" came his friend's voice.

"What's wrong? Is she okay? I want to talk to her!" he yelled, barely coherent in his frantic state.

"She's okay for right now. She started having sharp pains about 20 minutes ago. We weren't positive what it was, but her water broke right before you called."

"I want to talk to her. Put her on the phone," James demanded. Logan handed the phone to Kate.

"Hey," she managed to get out between breaths.

"Babe, are you okay?" he asked, his voice much softer, but still panicked.

"Other than the fact that I'm having contractions on a couch, I'm great. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm heading to the airport." He turned to look at Carlos, receiving a nod from his friend. "Carlos just confirmed that our plane is ready. But you need to get to the hospital now," James stated. Kate rolled her eyes at the phone.

"No, I'm okay right now. I'm not doing this without you. And besides, my contractions aren't too close together, so it could be a while. Just get back here as soon as you can. I need you here with me. I love you."

James sighed. "I love you too. It'll be a few hours, but I'll be there as soon as I can."

"We'll see you then."

* * *

Two hours had passed. After Kate had gotten off the phone with James, Logan had called Dr. Alexander, alerting her of Kate's condition. Dr. Alexander agreed that Kate didn't need to head immediately to the hospital. She advised the guys to just keep watch over her, timing her contractions.

Kate was trying to relax on the couch. Kendall and Logan had finally calmed down somewhat. They were taking turns pacing around the room, watching her intently. Every time she so much as as winced, they freaked out, causing Kate to roll her eyes at them. If James wouldn't have been so pissed off, she would have kicked them out.

"Stop pacing like that," she finally said. "I'm just fine. Dr. Alexander even said so."

"I don't like this. This is too nerve racking for me. Why can't you just go to the hospital and pop it out?"

Kate started laughing at Kendall. "Hon, it takes a little more time than that."

Letting out a sound of frustration, Kendall walked into the kitchen, leaving Kate alone with Logan. Her momentary break was interrupted by another set of contractions. She sat up slightly against the pillows and concentrated on breathing.

"Ugh. Aren't cramps every month for most of our adult lives enough?" Kate mumbled under her breath. Logan handed her a cool cloth to put over her forehead as the contraction ended. "When I die and get to heaven, remind me to have a little chat with Eve about the pain of childbirth."

Kendall walked back into the room with a bowl of ice chips. Kate accepted it and began to chew on them.

"So, do those things actually help at all?" he asked, pointing to the bowl. Kate shrugged.

"Not really. But they give you something to do instead of sitting here hoping for the pain to go away." She grabbed another one before speaking again. "I suppose I'm glad that James made y'all stay here with…me," she trailed off. "Oh. My. Word. HOLY CRAP!" she yelled as another one came on, much faster than before.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Kendall started. "That came on a good 5 minutes earlier than before."

"You – think?" she gasped out, sarcasm evident even as she tried to make it through. "Oh my word. I need drugs, NOW."

Kendall turned to Logan, each with fear and panic written all over their faces.

"Should we go to the hospital now?" Kendall asked his friend quietly. Logan looked back at Kate. Her hair was falling out of a messy bun, pain contorted on her face.

"Kate, don't you think we should go to the hospital now?" Logan repeated to her. Kate shook her head.

"No. I want to wait for James," she replied as the contraction ended. "I need him here with me." Logan nodded, agreeing with whatever Kate was saying.

"But your contractions are obviously getting closer and closer, Kate," Kendall retorted.

"No! I'm waiting for James!" she snapped at him.

Kendall raised his hands in defense. "Hey! Sorry for trying to be the voice of reason."

Despite the pain, Kendall saw the glint of war enter Kate's eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean, Knight?" she asked lowly.

"Nothing. I didn't mean anything. Forget I said it!" he said, backing up slowly.

"Do you think I'm incapable of making rational decisions just because I'm pregnant and in labor?" Kate asked. "Do you think I'm stup – OH MY WORD!" she yelled. "GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!"

Logan turned to Kendall. "Go get the car started. I'll call Dr. Alexander and let her know we're on the way."

"NO. DON'T," Kate suddenly spoke up. "I need James. Nevermind. No hospital."

Utterly confused as to what just happened, Kendall and Logan just stood there.

"More – ice," she managed to get out. The contractions were coming closer together. She could feel another one coming on. It wasn't supposed to happen this fast, was it?

Kendall took this opportunity to retreat, grabbing the bowl and heading towards the kitchen. A scream interrupted his escape.

"I need the drugs. I need the hospital. Forget the ice; GET ME THERE NOW!" Kate yelled out once again.

The guys stood there. Logan snapped out of it, pulling out his phone and pointing Kendall towards the door.

"No wait! James. Wait for James. We have to wait for James," she panted out, almost crying now.

At this point, Kendall didn't know what to do. Kate kept vacillating back and forth. Logan, seeing her face contorted in pain felt like they definitely needed to go.

"Kate, we need to take you to the hospital now," he said gently to her. Kate shook her head at him in protest, unable to even say anything now. Logan turned towards Kendall. "Go get the car and bring it up to the door. I'll help her out."

The moment Kendall left, Logan turned to Kate. Taking a deep breath, he placed a hand under her back, helping to prop her up.

"Logan, James isn't back yet. We can't leave without him," she protested. Sighing, Logan crouched down in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"Katie, James' flight won't land for at least another hour. Your contractions are too close together. We can't wait anymore."

"No. I need James. I need him here with me," she replied stubbornly. Kate started to lay back down, but Logan stopped her.

"What are you going to do? Lay here until you have the baby? We're going to the hospital now, even if Kendall and I have to drag your pregnant ass out to the car ourselves," Logan said stubbornly, an authoritative tone in his voice.

Kate's eyes widened before filling with tears. Logan's face cracked a little at the sight, but he remained firm. She leaned back, trying to hold in her tears. It was so stupid to cry, and she knew it was the hormones, but she couldn't help it; she was terrified. She wanted James here with her for the whole thing. He had promised that he would be there.

Logan saw her emotional struggle and he softened. "He'll meet us at the hospital. You'll be fine. James is not going to miss this, Kate. And you have us here with you. You're not alone."

Giving in, Kate gave Logan a small nod of assent. Letting out a sigh of relief, Logan bent down and helped her up, supporting her out to the car. Once she was in, Logan ran inside to make sure Fox was okay before rushing back out and getting in the car.

* * *

Within 30 minutes, Kate was settled in a lush, private room. James had spared no expense to make sure that Kate would be comfortable when the time came.

Kendall and Logan were taking turns panicking. One would wait with Kate for a bit, while the other would pace the waiting room, freaking out, before switching. Since Kate was already on edge, they were determined not to let her know just how panicked they were.

Another hour had passed. Kate was progressing far quicker than they had even thought. Dr. Alexander was coming in more frequently, a small line of worry between her brow that did not go unnoticed by Kate.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked urgently. Logan was sitting in with her. He grabbed her hand in support. Dr. Alexander hesitated.

"I know you and Mr. Diamond expressed your wish for a natural, vaginal birth. But there's a possibility that we may have to do a Cesarean." Before Kate could protest, she continued on. "Rest assured, that it is a remote possibility at this point. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on you."

With that, she walked out of the room. Eyes wide and pleading, Kate looked at Logan.

"I'll try and get some answers," he responded to her silent plea. He squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile before going after the doctor.

"Wait just a minute, doctor," he called out in the hallway. Dr. Alexander turned around.

"Yes Mr. Mitchell?"

"What the hell was that? Why is Kate going to need a Cesarean?"

She hesitated again. "As you're not family, I don't think I can give you that information. Logan swore at her.

"Her husband is flying back from NYC. She is terrified beyond belief and you didn't help with that little bombshell in there. Kendall and I are as good as family to her. Now you better give me some answers," Logan demanded.

Dr. Alexander sighed and nodded.

"The umbilical cord is wrapped twice around the baby's neck. This isn't abnormal. And as Kate's progressing fairly quickly, it might be okay. But there is a possibility of it being too much strain on the baby. I'm going to continue to monitor the baby's heartbeat to be sure. I promise you this, I'm doing everything I can for her."

Taking in the information, Logan nodded and allowed Dr. Alexander to leave. He approached Kendall and updated him on the latest. Kendall's eyes widened as Logan told him what Dr. Alexander said.

"Have you heard from James?" he asked when he finished. Kendall shook his head.

"Nope. Tried calling but was sent straight to voice mail. Same with Carlos."

Logan sighed and nodded. "Alright, I've got to use the bathroom, so it's your turn. Do me a favor, when you go back in there, don't let Kate know what I just told you. Just tell her that Dr. Alexander said it was normal to consider a Cesarean. Dr. Alexander's monitoring the baby's heart rate, and I don't want Kate to worry unnecessarily. That's the last thing she needs."

Kendall's eyes widened again, fear a little bit evident in them.

"I don't know that I can go in there again, especially after hearing that," he said. Logan looked at him in confusion.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I just hate seeing her like this. And I'm not James. She's terrified, Logan. Hell, I'm scared out of my mind. How am I supposed to tell her that everything will be okay when it's possible that it won't? I can't lie to her, Logan. Not when she's like this."

Logan took a deep breath. "She needs James. But he's not here. We're all that she's got. I'm scared too, man. Kate's like family. And that's why you've got to go in there." Kendall gave a small nod of understanding and headed towards Kate's door.

Kate struggled to keep her disappointment hidden when Kendall walked in through the door instead of her husband. She gave him a weak smile as he came and sat down next to her.

"I just talked with Logan. Dr. Alexander told him that it's normal to consider a Cesarean. It's just standard procedure to alert you."

She furrowed her eyebrows together, but pushed it aside.

"Have you heard from James? His plane should have landed. Is he almost here?" she asked, hope entering her voice. Kendall took her right hand in his own before responding.

"Not yet. We've tried calling, but have gotten no response." His heart dropped as he saw Kate's face fall.

Inside, Kate was screaming. She just wanted her husband there. Having Kendall and Logan here was better than no one, but it didn't help her emotions. She needed James here to hold her hand and tell her he loved her. She needed him to be here to watch them bring their baby into the world. Unable to take it anymore, Kate began to cry.

Kendall watched as a few tears rolled silently down her cheeks. As Kate began to unravel, he sat on the edge of the bed and put his arms around her comfort her.

"He'll be here, Katie. Don't worry. I know James; he wouldn't miss this for the world." He lifted her face so he could dry her tears. "And until then, you have me and Logan. We'll both be right here for you. You aren't doing this alone."

She took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself down. Kendall was right. James would be there. And she had the guys until then. Kendall sat back down in his chair and took her hand in his own again.

"I'm sorry I've been such a wreck. And that I've snapped at y'all," she said quietly. Kendall laughed at her.

"Are you kidding? I've been more of a mess than you." Kate let out a small laugh at that. Encouraged by it, Kendall smiled. "So you've both been secretive about it, but since it's almost here, tell me what names you're thinking of."

"Fat chance, Knight," she scoffed.

"Oh come on! I promise I won't tell Logan!"

"Nope. Not happening. And I see what you're doing. You're trying to distract me."

"Is it working?" he asked her, an eyebrow raised. Kate paused a bit.

"I think so."

Kendall sat with her, helping her through contraction after contraction, keeping her calm when Dr. Alexander came in again. Twenty more minutes passed before Kate insisted that Kendall go and take a break. Giving him a smile, she told him that she just needed some time alone.

"We'll both be just right outside this door. Call if you need either of us," he said, walking backwards out the door. Kate just nodded and shooed him out. He let the door shut and turned to face his friend.

"How's she doing?" Logan asked.

"She's holding up pretty well. I managed to distract her for a while. But those contraction things ruined that pretty fast." He made a face at that. Logan made a similar face.

"Is it bad that I'm thankful we never have to go through that?" he asked. Kendall fervently shook his head.

"Nope. I feel the exact same."

Logan could see Kendall's face change to a questioning one. "Before you ask, I haven't heard from them." Kendall nodded, acknowledging that they were still the support system.

"I have no idea what could be taking so long. Unless they ran into bad weather or something," he said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "They're not going to wait much longer. Kate's almost completely dilated. And I know that she's going to want to wait until James gets here."

Logan snorted. "Yeah. I imagine she could take out the whole team of doctors here if it came down to it. I hate this. I wish we knew where they were…," he trailed off when he heard shouting and the running of footsteps.

They both turned to see James make his way around the corner at breakneck speed, Carlos behind him. In his hurry, he almost barreled right into his friends.

"Where is she? Is she okay? What room?" James asked frantically, eyes searching in every direction. Kendall took a hold of James arms and shook him.

"James! Get a hold of yourself. She's fine, just needing you," he said.

"She's in that room right there," Logan said, pointing to the door across from them. James broke free from Kendall's grasp and ran to the door. He opened it quickly and made his way inside.

Kate didn't even bother to hope when the door opened. Her head was tilted downward, trying to compose herself again before having to be faced with either Logan or Kendall. She heard the footsteps come closer, stopping by her bed.

"So you thought you could start this show without me, huh?"


	45. Chapter 45

**Authors Note: So I'm pretty sure that y'all will hate me at the end of this chapter. At least for cutting it off where I did. Um...sorry! I just, couldn't help it!  
**

**Y'all really have no idea how much I appreciate each and every one of you. All of your reviews, messages, follows, favorites and alerts...they just mean so much to me. Still can't believe that there was enough interest for me to actually post this entire story. Hah.**

**Dreamer1992 - Yes! I thought about it for like a brief second, but decided there was NO way James could NOT be there!  
Thesandbar - I loved Kendall & Logan in the last chapter. Even though I like to pick on him, Logan def is good at calming down. Kendall freaking out was just too much fun for me. And I agree, hormonal Kate is the BEST. Bahaha.  
Emy . Elle - Bahahaha. Kate's just a little too hormonal. And yes! Logan's smart for finally getting her to go! Well... when you get to the end of this chapter, just keep in mind that I DID do what you said. *runs for cover anyways*  
SeraphinaCruz - James is awesome! I feel like life would be SO crazy with them in it. Lmao. And yep, you'll definitely meet Baby Diamond in this chapter!  
Carlos'sCupcake - Ahahaha. You just know that Kendall & Logan would freak like that. And yep! James finally got there, so let's get this show on the ROAD!**

* * *

"So you thought you could start this show without me, huh?" she heard her husband's voice say right next to her. Kate's head shot up, her hazel eyes meeting with James'.

"James!" she cried. In a matter of seconds he was next to her on the bed and she was in his arms. Unable to control it, she started to cry into his shoulder, holding onto him. James rubbed her back in soothing circles, stroking her hair. He rocked her back and forth a little, trying to calm her,

"Oh babe, I'm so sorry that I wasn't here sooner. I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere," he whispered into her hair. She leaned back and looked up at him. He smiled at her and brushed away her tears before leaning in and kissing her. "How're you holding up?"

"Better now that you're here. I was afraid that you weren't going to make it. What the hell took so long? You were supposed to land forever ago."

James moved back and sat in the chair next to her, taking her hand in his, refusing to let go.

"We landed on time. But on the ride from the airport, some idiot in front of us got into an accident. We were stuck behind him waiting for a tow truck to show up. I'm so sorry that I wasn't here quicker."

He gave her a smile that caused her heart to beat faster. Just then, another contraction started. Her face creased as she began to forcibly breathe. James squeezed her hand lightly and urged her through it. When it was over, he kissed the back of her hand and handed her the bowl of ice chips.

"They keep coming closer and closer," she said, accepting the bowl from him. She took a few and handed it back. "But Dr. Alexander keeps coming in, frowning at the readings." Kate gestured towards the machines running next to her. "I'm almost completely dilated, which surprised me."

"Then it looks like I got here just in time."

Their conversation was interrupted by the doctor entering the room. She smiled at the couple before making her way over to the monitors.

"Mr. Diamond, glad that you could make it," she said to him. James grinned a little.

"Thank you for taking care of my wife," he said.

"Of course. That's my job, and pleasure." As she was looking at the charts and monitors, the same frown appeared on her face. She double checked the readings while looking at the incoming ones. Kate caught on and spoke up.

"What's going on?" she asked, not really wanting to hear the answer. "What are you hiding from me?" She felt James' hand squeeze hers reassuringly, calming her slightly. Dr. Alexander looked up at her patient.

"The umbilical cord is wrapped twice around your baby's neck. With how fast you've progressed, it normally wouldn't be an issue and I would suggest going through with a normal vaginal birth. But I've been monitoring your baby's heart rate and it's decreased significantly within the last 20 minutes. I don't want to take any chances. I'm afraid at this point an emergency Cesarean is our only option. I'll go alert the staff and they'll begin to prep you."

Kate's heart faltered and she looked pleadingly at James. She couldn't speak even if she tried.

"Will the baby be okay?" James asked, trying not to let his fear overcome him. Dr. Alexander gave a small smile.

"I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that your baby comes out healthy," she responded before walking out the door.

Unable to stop, Kate let the tears come. James got onto the bed with her, and she let her head fall onto his shoulder once more. His head came down to rest on hers.

"I'm so scared, James," she whispered as the tears fell. "What if something else goes wrong? What if she can't get the baby out in time?"

James closed his eyes and tried to remain calm. "They do C-sections all the time. It'll be okay, Kate." His thumb ran in small circles on her right arm. "Besides, it looks like our little girl is taking after her mother in this regard. Stubborn as hell and intent on doing things her own way."

Kate let out a half laugh.

"How do you know? It could be a little boy just like his father; pushy until he gets his way."

James smiled and placed a kiss on her head. "Not a chance," he said. He got off the bed and sat back down in the chair, taking her hand in his own once again. Just then, a few nurses came in to prep Kate. A few minutes later and they were heading down the hallway to the delivery room. A nurse stopped James as they made it to the doors.

"You'll have to wait out here," she said. Kate's terrified eyes met his.

"Please, I need him. I need my husband in there with me," she pleaded.

The nurse just shook her head sympathetically. "I'm sorry. Normally we'd allow him in there, but it's the doctor's orders."

James gave Kate a bolstering smile. "It'll be fine. I love you, Kate," he said.

"I love you too," she responded. James watched as they pushed his wife through the doors.

He stood there, staring at the closed doors, wondering what the hell he was doing out here. His wife was in there! She needed him. He wanted to be there to watch his child come into the world.

James scrubbed his hands over his face and began to pace. A few minutes later, the doors opened again. James found himself face to face with the same nurse.

"Mr. Diamond, Dr. Alexander thinks you should be in here. Mrs. Diamond isn't doing so well."

His heart froze in his chest.

"What's wrong with Kate?" he demanded, stepping forward. The nurse just shook her head, handing him a protective robe and mask.

"Here. You need to put these on before you can enter the delivery room." James threw them on as quick as possible.

"Let me see my wife."

Turning, the nurse walked back through the doors, James at her heels.

The first thing he saw was Kate on a bed with a mini partition right above her stomach, preventing Kate from seeing what was going on. One glance at her ashen face and he was grateful for that mandatory cloth.

Dr. Alexander motioned for him to stand next to Kate. He moved over to her side and grabbed her hand.

"She's fading," the doctor said. Not knowing whether she was talking about Kate or the baby, James stood there, fear enveloping him. He looked down at Kate and saw the tiniest of recognitions.

"Kate? Baby?" he said quietly to her. She frowned slightly, as if concentrating intensely. Dr. Alexander waved her hand, signaling for him to keep talking to her. "Kate, I need you to stay with me. You want to see our little girl, right? She needs you right now. She needs you to stay strong and awake."

"James." Her voice sounded so weak, so feeble. "I'm so tired," she said quietly.

"I know baby, but I need you to keep your eyes open." A loud cry had his head shooting up. He looked up at Dr. Alexander to see their baby in her arms, proudly showing off her set of lungs. Joy filled him up at the sight of their child. Dr. Alexander handed the baby quickly to a nurse to be cleaned off and checked over while she finished off the surgery.

"Was that our baby?" Kate asked. James looked back down to his wife, a huge smile on his face. He lifted her hand to his lips for a quick kiss and then began to rub small circles on it with his thumb.

"Yes. And I hope you noticed, it was a girl. I told you we'd have a little girl." Kate smiled weakly up at him.

"I want to see her. Let me hold her," she whispered. James looked over at the nurse. She nodded her head to him and walked over to Kate, holding their little girl in a pink blanket.

Kate's arms could barely support her. Despite this, there was utter joy on her tired face. Love flooded into her at the sight of her little baby. She looked up at James and nodded for him to hold her.

James carefully took her from Kate and closely held his daughter to him for the first time. Her eyes were shaped like Kate's and there was already a small patch of dark hair on her head. He rocked her back and forth, his eyes never leaving her face.

"We have a little girl," Kate said weakly. "My little baby girl." Her eyes shut, body starting to convulse. Suddenly the machines started to go off.

"She's seizing!" Dr. Alexander shouted. She ran over to Kate as she started to flat line.

James stood there, his daughter screaming in his arms, helpless as he watched his wife die in front of him. His own heart felt like it had stopped and he began to panic. A nurse took their baby from him and pulled him out of the way.

"I have to – let me do something!" he said desperately. The nurse placed her hands on his chest to hold him back.

"You have to let them do their job, Mr. Diamond."


	46. Chapter 46

**Authors Note: Sorry for the awful cliffhanger yesterday! Well...maybe. Hah. Hope this makes up for it.  
**

**Next chapter will be the last. I'm just...trying not to think about that. :(**

**Thank you once again for all of your reviews and support! Even when I do awful things like leaving you on a mean cliffhanger! I appreciate all of you SO incredibly much!**

**SuperSillyStories - Well...I've always wanted to go to Africa, so feel free to slap me there! Stop pouting, the resolution is here!  
Dreamer1992 - Can't say too much, but this chapter will resolve that question for you!  
Paumichyy - Yes! A lovely little girl! Hopefully Kate will pull through.  
Kj . Rotunno - I'm the same way. Love writing cliffhangers...hate it when I read them! Bahahah. Hopefully Kate will pull through this. And thank you! I'm glad that you love it! :)  
Thesandbar - Don't murder me! How am I supposed to finish the story if I'm dead? :)  
Emy . Elle - If you knew I was gonna do it, why must you hate me? :) Eh. I'm immune to what tweezers do. Doesn't hurt. But heeere. Here's your answers.  
Carlos'sCupcake - I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you almost cry, especially when you don't feel good! :( But I just...I couldn't resist it. It was a ready made cliffhanger! And you're right. I like happy endings. :)**

* * *

James was pushed back through the doors, protesting desperately.

"James!" He turned around to see his three friends standing there. "What happened? What's going on?" Logan asked.

His eyes were devastated, desperation radiating out of him as he gestured back towards the doors he was expelled through. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't. Pain gripped him, an icy hand squeezing tight around his heart.

"Is it the baby? Is it alright?"

James nodded dumbly. "She's beautiful," he finally managed to get out. Grins spread across his friend's faces.

"You have a daughter? Congrats, man!" said Kendall, slapping his back. James let out a choked sound, still looking helplessly at the doors.

"Then what's wrong?" Logan repeated.

Carlos looked between James and doors, eyes widening in realization. "Katie. What's wrong with her?" he asked quickly.

He took a ragged breath, trying to calm himself enough to tell his friends. "She was so pale when I went in. Quiet. Almost fragile. I talked to her, keeping her awake. She held our daughter, our little girl." James let out a choked sob at that, starting to fall apart. Kendall and Carlos immediately grabbed onto his arms, pulling him to the chairs, making him sit. "As I was holding our daughter, Kate started seizing. Her body was convulsing all around. Then the machines went haywire before flat lining. They made me leave," he finished.

James couldn't control it anymore; he broke down. Fear was alive in every pulse point in his body. It throbbed through him at the thought of losing Kate. Clearly upset, the guys tried to hold their own emotions back, knowing that their friend needed them more. Suddenly, James stood up, beginning to pace around.

"I need to be in there!" he shouted, gesturing wildly towards the room. "That's my wife! I need to be with her! She's not supposed to go. Not like this. Not after all we've been through! We didn't come this far just for her to leave me like this. I can't…what am I supposed to do without her?" he asked them brokenly.

Carlos was the first to speak. "I know it's hard, man. We all love Kate. You've got to let the doctors do their job. And Kate's strong. She's going to fight through this."

"But you've got to let them do their job. And stay strong. For Kate. For your daughter," Logan said.

"You've got a daughter, man. You're a dad." Kendall stood next to James, arm around his shoulders, guiding him back towards the chairs. James nodded at that.

"I'm a dad," he repeated. "She's beautiful. So small, but the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Her eyes…they're like Kate's."

James sat down, defeated. His head fell into his hands, brokenness reflecting out of his posture.

They all sat together in silence, waiting, hoping for the best. It was all they could do at this point. Each was thinking, reflecting on how Kate entering their lives had changed it. She was such an integral part of it now. It was almost like they couldn't remember what it was like before she came. Sure, things were changing. The TV show was done, they weren't recording a new album and now there was a baby. But they were all still like family. And the thought of her not being there anymore? The concept was as foreign to the other three as it was to James. They couldn't imagine it.

The time passed slowly. Was it hours, minutes? None of them knew. But when that door finally opened, James shot up out of the chair, taking great strides over to a weary looking Dr. Alexander. His face demanded answers, insisting that she tell him.

"Mr. Diamond, your wife is stable."

At those words, the four men let out sighs of relief. Despite this, James still eyed her. "What the hell happened in there?" he demanded. "You said that everything would be okay."

"The Cesarean went smoothly. But your wife went into shock. We were able to resuscitate her and calm her seizing. She lost a good amount of blood during her seizure, but we've stabilized her and she'll be moved to another room shortly."

"What does that mean? Will she be okay?" Carlos asked, moving to stand next to James.

"Right now she has about a 70% chance. That percentage raises each hour."

"When can I see her?" James asked, his eyes moving past the doctor towards the doors behind her.

"When she's moved to another room."

"What about my daughter?"

"You have a beautiful, healthy little girl. I'll have a nurse bring her out to you while your wife is moved."

Dr. Alexander turned and started to push through the doors. James stopped her.

"Thank you, doctor. For taking care of both my girls."

She gave him a small smile and nodded, heading back into the delivery room.

James turned back to his friends, feeling relief wash over him. Kate was strong. She was going to be okay. His emotions getting the better of him, he felt a few tears fall from relief. The doors opening again had him whipping around.

"Mr. Diamond, there's someone who'd like to see you."

Arms outstretched, James took his daughter wrapped up in a snug pink blanket from the nurse. She smiled at him and walked back into the room. Completely entranced, James looked down at his daughter.

She was so small, but oh so beautiful. Her mouth opened, letting out a small yawn, eyes closed. James pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He turned, letting his friends see her. Gathering closely around him, they each looked down at the small bundle. Carlos ran a hand softly over her head.

"She's beautiful, man," he said.

"Just perfect," came Logan.

"Who would've thought that you'd be the first of us to have one of these?" Kendall joked. The fear starting to ebb away, James let out a small laugh.

"You're just jealous that you can't create something as perfect."

Before they could get into it, Logan jumped in.

"What's her name?" James shook his head at his friend.

"I'm going to let Kate tell you."

* * *

Hours later, James was sitting by Kate's bedside, his daughter in the small hospital bed next to him, asleep. He had refused to go home, refused to even sleep there at the hospital. He wanted to make sure he was there when Kate woke up. He needed to be there.

His hand never let hers go.

Eyes on her face, he watched her breathe, shallowly. Her face was much too white, reminding him of the first time she had ended up in the hospital. He was still just as scared now as he was then.

Kate was his whole world. His love affair for life. When put next to her, nothing else in his life seemed to matter. And now they had a baby. Turning his head, he looked at their sleeping daughter.

James didn't know that he could feel more than he already did. But somehow this small creature had opened up his heart to new places he didn't know existed. Like her mother, she had become the most important thing in his life. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her, for either of them.

He stayed there through the night, holding onto Kate's hand, refusing to leave her even for a moment. When the dawn broke he was still sitting there, thumb running in the familiar pattern over the back of her hand.

It was just after their daughter's feeding time when he felt it. A twitch in her hand. Instantly, all his senses were on alert. He straightened up, watching Kate intently. Her eyes were moving behind her eyelids, struggling to open. Leaning on her bedside, he lifted her hand up, holding her palm against his cheek.

"Come on baby. Open your eyes. We need you here, babe. You've got to come back. Come on, Kate," he coaxed her. After a few moments, her eyes slowly opened. James heart leapt at seeing the familiar hazel eyes looking back at him. He placed a kiss to her palm.

"Hi baby," he said softly.

"James," she whispered. She frowned a bit, thinking. "What…what happened?"

"You went into shock. I almost lost you," he replied, his voice breaking some. Kate's eyes widened in realization.

"Our baby. She…is she okay?" she asked, fear creeping into her voice. James was quick to reassure her.

"She's more than okay. She's perfect and beautiful."

"I – I want to see her."

Nodding, James pressed another kiss to her palm and turned to pick up their daughter. He lifted her carefully out of the bed and cradled her close to his chest. Kate moved to take her, but felt an instant pain in her abdomen. James' eyes widened and he shushed her.

"No, baby. Don't push. Just lay back. Let me call the doctor."

Reaching with one hand, he pressed the call button on the side of her bed. Within moments, Dr. Alexander entered the room.

"Kate! You gave us all quite a scare back there," she said. Kate gave her a weak smile. "Let me check to see how you're doing."

After going over her vitals and telling Kate how to properly care for her incision, Dr. Alexander smiled down at her. "I think you're going to make a full recovery. You've just got to take it easy for the next few weeks. No heavy lifting. No pushing. Listen to your body. If you feel at all exhausted, rest. I don't want to see you back here in the hospital because you decided to push."

"Oh don't worry. I'll be watching her," James said, giving Kate a grin that clearly meant business. Even though she was still a little disoriented, Kate rolled her eyes at him.

"Can I hold her now?" she asked, gesturing to their daughter who was awake in her husband's arms. Dr. Alexander gave her another smile.

"I believe so." She turned to walk out of the room, pausing at the door. "There's a group of gentleman waiting out here, somewhat impatiently."

Kate laughed. "Let them come in. They might barrel down the door if you don't."

"15 minutes tops. Oh and Mr. and Mrs. Diamond? Congratulations on your little girl."

With that, she disappeared through the door. James stood up, carefully passing the small bundle to her mother. Kate leaned back against the pillows as she held onto her daughter. James placed a kiss on Kate's forehead, standing over the both of them, as if to protect them from everything.

She was so tiny. One little hand escaped from the blanket, reaching up and out, fingers moving. Kate smiled down at her, overflowing with love. Mirroring James, Kate pressed her lips to their daughter's head. She lifted a hand to smooth down the small patch of dark hair. Her daughters little fist curled around her finger. Overcome, Kate felt a few tears fall.

Understanding, James pressed his mouth once again to Kate's hair, just as the guys walked in. They grinned at Kate and James. They looked like the picture perfect family; but more than that, they were a unit. Hearing the door shut, the couple looked up to see Logan, Carlos and Kendall standing there, balloons, artificial daisies and a large pink bunny in their hands.

"Don't ever scare us like that again, Katie," Carlos said without preamble. Kate gave another small laugh, shaking her head.

"I don't plan to ever again."

"You gonna introduce us to this little beauty?" Kendall asked, gesturing to the small pink bundle.

Smiling down at her, Kate spoke.

"This is our daughter. Naomi Tate Diamond."


	47. Chapter 47

**Authors Notes: Well. This is it y'all. This is the last chapter. Man. It was a lot harder to write than I thought it would be. Mostly because it's going to be hard for me to let them go. And because I'm a major girl, this is going to be an extra long authors note.**

**I want to say, first off, if you've enjoyed this story at all, thank Carlos'sCupcake. Because without her encouragement, I would have NEVER posted this. Literally. Ever. So you have her to thank for this! Love you, girl.  
**

**Next, I need to thank every single one of you readers. Especially those who reviewed, followed, alerted, favorited and whatever random buttons you could press for this story. Without y'all, there is no way this would have continued after the first 10 chapters. I had already written over a hundred pages of this when I started posting, but I NEVER thought I would actually post everything I had written. I thought I'd just shorten it for here. But because of your response and support, I continued.**

**Y'all know that a good amount of this story is based on my own personal life and experiences. Writing this has been so cathartic for me. This is not an easy year for me to go through. But doing this has helped. And having all of y'all has helped even more. Thank you for allowing me to do this. For bearing with me through it. You literally have NO idea just how much each of your messages of support have meant to me. All of your reviews, everything. Thank you.**

**Because I love these characters, I'll probably post random one-shots here and there about them. But be on the lookout for something new. As I previously mentioned, I've got two new ideas forming. Within the next week I hope to start posting.**

**SuperSillyStories - Hey...I went to China! I moved there for 5 days and came back. Bahahaha. Yay! Happiness all around because I'm a sappy girl. Lol.  
Emy . Elle - Whoa. When did I get married? And how did you know I wanted 5 kids? :) And as much as I love you, I'm glad that you won't be haunting me. I don't do well being scared. Bahahaha.  
Paumichyy - I know! That's one of my favorite things! I knew I had to incorporate that in some way.  
SeraphinaCruz - Apparently I scared a lot of people...oops? Lol. Thank you! I'm glad that you liked it! And I have a feeling you might be awwwing some more in this chapter. :)  
Thesandbar - Sorry! But I'm glad that you didn't kill me. I really appreciate that. Lol. I have an obsession with fluffy things. Can you tell? Lol. Thank you!  
Carlos'sCupcake - Ahhh! I'm sorry! I really don't mean to make you cry! I'm glad that you liked it though. Truthfully, I was most nervous for your opinion on it. Ahahaha. Well. On the entire thing, not just this chapter. So it means a lot to me that you liked it. :)  
Kj . Rotunno - Yes! She's alive! Glad you liked the name and the chapter! Here you go, the last one! :)  
Dreamer1992 - Yay! I'm glad you liked it! It's always been a favorite of mine. I think it might be a good thing if she had some of his stubbornness; after all, that's what got him Kate. :)  
**

* * *

Kate slowly healed, watched carefully by James, not to mention by the other three. They'd casually stop by, claiming to be in the neighborhood, but Kate would see them eying her, watching whenever James was out to be sure she wasn't pushing. Although she grew tired of it, she knew they only meant the best. So instead of arguing, she'd just roll her eyes before smacking them upside the head.

Life had to be adjusted. Having a newborn was definitely different for them. Regular sleep had been eradicated from their lives. For the first few weeks, James tried to take over, wanting Kate to heal. As she was unable to breastfeed, James would take the nightly feedings. When they were awoken by the sound of crying, James would order Kate to stay put, rolling out of bed before she could even move. A few times she would follow, only to be scolded by him when he saw her up and about.

After a few weeks, Kate's incision had almost completely healed and her strength had mostly returned. She felt good as new. After getting the okay from Dr. Alexander to resume normal activities, Kate insisted that James start focusing back on his career. He was hesitant to leave her, arguing that he'd rather be at home with them for now. Unfortunately for him, Kate knew him. As much as he loved them, James needed to be busy. So she argued with him, yelling and swearing until she got her point across. Finally he agreed. Within a month, he had landed a recurring role in a prime time series.

Shelly came out to visit, wanting to see Naomi. She spent a few days with Kate, sighing over Naomi. Her and Tim were getting ready to move. Shelly had gotten a job teaching overseas in an American school on a military base. This was the last time they'd see each other for a while. But James had promised that they would make it over at least once a year.

Time passed. Some days flew by while others never ended. Before they knew it, Naomi was 6 months. Every day she grew more and more. Kate would stand over her crib, watching her sleep, completely in awe. Sometimes she wished she could just freeze in that moment, never wanting to let it go.

Late one night they were woken, once again, by the cries of their child. James started to stir, but Kate was up first. He opened his eyes blearily at her.

"Go back to sleep, James," she said as she put on her robe. He'd been gone almost the entire day, shooting for the show. "You need to sleep." He gave a brief nod before his eyes drifted shut again. Kate turned and found Fox sitting at the door. "You want to come too?" she asked him quietly. His tail began to thump in answer. Laughing slightly, she opened the door and walked across the hall to the nursery, the small dog following.

Kate reached the crib and picked up her whimpering daughter. She had been fed two hours before, so Kate checked and found her wet. Making shushing noises, Kate took her over to the changing table. As she went about it, she talked softly to her. When she was finished, she lifted her back up, putting her up against her shoulder. Naomi quieted down as Kate walked around the room, murmuring to her. Not quite asleep yet, Kate sat down in the rocking chair readjusting Naomi so she was cradled in her arms.

Her daughter's eyes peered up at her, slowly blinking. Kate smiled down at her and began to sing softly to her. She rocked back and forth, the simple melody lulling the child back to sleep.

How in the world did she get so lucky?

She had come from a family that wasn't worth the name. She had been abused in so many ways. The majority of her life was spent believing that she was worthless; that the things she'd always dreamed about would never happen. Things like this didn't happen to girls like her. Fairy tales were just that, tales.

Kate had been afraid. She had built a wall out of that fear in an attempt to protect herself. If no one could reach her heart, then she'd be safe, right?

Nothing could have prepared her for James. And no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep him out. James managed to do what no one else had. He didn't just knock down the Berlin Wall; he decimated it. And instead of fear, Kate felt safe.

James was everything and more. He loved her like no one else ever had in her entire life. And he supported her. He didn't expect her to just go along with his life and career. He wanted her to succeed on her own as well. With him, she was able to start her store. And he was proud of her for it.

They brought out the best and the worst in each other. Things hadn't always been easy, but he had stuck by her. Even when she hadn't deserved it, he'd been there.

And as cliché as it sounded, when she looked at him, she knew right where she belonged.

She had her family now. First with James and the guys. And now with their beautiful little girl. Never in a million years would she have expected this. Kate had always thought she'd be the one in the background, watching as everyone else got their happy endings, the dreams they'd wanted to come true. Yet here she was.

Kate looked down at her now peacefully sleeping daughter and smiled. Overcome with love for her, she just continued to rock her gently, humming softly.

James stood in the doorway, watching his wife rock their daughter in the chair he had refurbished for her. Despite her telling him to, he hadn't been able to fall back asleep. He laid awake, waiting for her to come back. As Naomi's cries quieted down, he heard her begin to sing quietly through the monitor in their room. A smile twitched on his face at the sound of her voice before he got up and followed her to the nursery.

As he stood there, he realized just how lucky he was. He had found someone who loved him not for what he did, but for who he was. Kate wasn't afraid to stand up to him. They had some spectacular arguments that he was sure all of L.A. could hear. She supported him in what he did. It wasn't always easy, especially with his crazy schedule, but she was there. And that's all that mattered.

When he'd almost lost her, he thought he was done for. As quickly as all of this had happened, he just couldn't imagine life without Kate anymore. And after the tragedy they had faced last year, they finally had their family. Kate had given him the most beautiful little girl. He didn't know how much he'd wanted to be a dad until that moment. But when he'd held Naomi in his arms for the first time, he knew that there was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

He looked down when Fox brushed up against him. Leaning down, he scratched the small dog behind the ears for a few moments, eyes moving back up to his wife. She was beautiful, even now. The moon shone on her hair, its brightness diluted by the thin curtains that weren't completely drawn. If he could, he would've stayed there forever, just watching her as she rocked their daughter. But as perfect as that picture was, it wouldn't have satisfied him. He needed her, needed them both.

James straightened back up when her humming stopped, her eyes meeting his across the room.

"What are you doing up?" she asked him quietly.

"Couldn't sleep. Heard you and wanted a front row seat instead." He grinned at her, crossing the room. Kate looked apologetically up at him.

"I'm sorry, James. I forgot about the monitors."

He shook his head, leaning down to place a kiss on Naomi's forehead before taking her from Kate. "Don't be." He walked over to the crib and set their daughter gently in the crib. Kate joined him, lacing her arm through his, leaning her head on his upper arm.

They stood there together, silently watching the small child sleep. Moving ever so slightly, Kate pressed her lips in a small kiss to his arm. James turned, leaning down and placing his mouth over hers lightly. He pulled her to the center of the room and into his arms. He began to hum lightly, swaying with her.

"James, what are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"I want to dance with my wife."

Kate laughed quietly at the grin he shot her. Relaxing into his embrace, she allowed him to maneuver her slowly around the room. Her head rested on his chest, directly over his heart. She listened to the steady beat of it, as comforted by it as she was by his voice that was lightly floating over them both.

They stood there, wrapped up in each other, unaware of the time that was passing. For that moment, they were the only people in the world.

She had always been afraid, never believing in a million years that someone like him could love her. But James did. He had healed her heart. And had made her believe, giving her every dream she had ever hoped for.

Later as she fell asleep wrapped up in James' arms, Kate smiled against his neck. This was where she belonged. And after everything they'd been through, Kate knew she'd never be afraid again. She had him. And that was all she needed.

* * *

**Once again, thank you.  
**

**-Kate**


End file.
